Conspiracy
by LynZann
Summary: *COMPLETE* Having had her whole life ripped away from her, Madison goes to live with Bella and Charlie. She is quickly accepted, finding love with not one but two mythical beings. Who will she pick, who will be her one? Now completed! Jasper/OC Quil/OC
1. Hush

**I do not own Twilight or the twilight Characters. **

**I only own Madison Nicole Swan who I like to think is a little bit of myself!**

**Enjoy! **

This has got to be one of the worst months of my life. I looked over at Bella who had insisted I let her drive the 2nd day. I didn't really mind but I just hate feeling like everyone thinks I'm weak. I mean yeah, I've been through a lot these last few weeks but...OK so I've basically lost my whole life, thinking about the past couple of days.

_My names Madison Swan. I am the half sister of Isabella Swan. My mom and her dad dated when they were younger. They broke up right before my mom Nicole found out she was pregnant with me. By then he had already started dating Bella's mom Renee and even got married. Shortly after they found out they were having a baby too. So, my mom lived with me in San Fransisco and for a while Bella and her mom had lived in Forks with our dad Charlie. Eventually Renee and Bella left Charlie and left him in Forks. My mom eventually got married to this real nice guy named Robert Jackson. This guy was loaded. We sold what we had and moved in with him when I was 4. He was some hotshot exec of some Fortune 500 company. They had went to a party for some big deal they had just made and on the way home they, they got hit by a drunk driver and died. _

_I didn't find out until the next day when I heard a knock at the door and there stood Charlie and Bella. I couldn't figure out why they would just show up. I usually see Charlie for breaks and holidays. My mom had even bought a house in Forks, well outside of Forks cause nothing in town was big enough for Robert, so that I could go down there when I wanted to. _

_I let them in and asked what they were doing in the area. Its not like they lived around here. Charlie asked me to sit down and I knew that something wasn't right. I had just gotten up so I figured my mom and Robert were still in bed as well. They had to have gotten in late, it was after I went to bed at 3:00am. _

_I said I wanted to go get mom and Robert first and he said,"Please Madison, just sit down." I tried to argue and thats when he did something I have never had Charlie do._

"_Madison Nicole Swan, you need to sit down right now. Your mom and Robert aren't upstairs," he yelled. _

_I sat down and looked at Bella. She wouldn't make eye contact with me. Now, we had never been real close but we have always gotten along. I couldn't figure out why she wouldn't look at me. I looked back at Charlie and I finally noticed the way he looked. His shirt was on inside out and his jeans were obviously dirty, just grabbed off the floor in a rush. _

"_What are you guys doing here," I asked. _

"_Madi, sweetheart, I got a phone call last night, telling me that Nicole and Robert had been in a car accident. I was listed as the emergency contact I guess. They were hit by a drunk driver sweetheart. They...they died instantly. The rescue workers couldn't do anything for them." he said. _

_He started to get up and walk over to me when all the sudden I jumped up. _

"_What are you talking about?" I asked, "Their upstairs. Were supposed to go shopping today for a new water suit. Moms upstairs. Shes just sleeping late." _

_By this point Charlie had made his way to me and was trying to hold me. I broke free of his grasp and ran up the stairs to my mom and Roberts wing. I threw their doors open and ran through the sitting room to their bedroom. I ran in and stopped dead in my tracks. There before me was my mom and step dads unstable in bed. They hadn't came home last night. While I was out at some stupid end of school year party my family had been dying. I threw myself down on the bed and started screaming and crying. I then came to the point of anger. I started throwing stuff that was on their dressers and breaking whatever I could get my hands on. The next thing I knew I was being grabbed from behind and held tight. I tried to break free but Charlie wouldn't let go. He carried me over to the bed, turned me around, and just hugged me while I cried. I could vaguely make out the words he was saying. _

"_Shh, sweetheart its OK Everything will be alright. I'm here for you, Bella's here for you. Anything you need you just let us know." he said._

_After about an hour or so of this I finally calmed down enough to walk downstairs and actually have a conversation.  
He explained to me what was going to happen over the next week or so. My Grandma & Grandpa would be there a little bit later in the evening and they would make arrangements for the funeral. I just needed to worry about myself. Charlie asked Bella if she would make me something to eat. I tried telling them I wasn't hungry but Charlie wouldn't hear it. _

_I went into the kitchen behind Bella and tried to show her where things were but she just smiled and said, "Hey, its a kitchen, bigger then most of course, but I can pry find what I need. Just go sit down and Ill being ya something."_

_I went and sat down at the bar counter and just watched her. She seemed to have changed since the last time I had seen her. She seemed to just radiate a happiness. Like everything in her life was perfect. I hated her at that moment. I wanted to wipe that smile off her face. She had her family still. Why did this happen to me. I realized what I was thinking and reprimanded myself. This wasn't her fault. Shes not trying to be smug or anything like that. Shes not enjoying this anymore then you are. She gave me a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup. _

"_I remember you used to like these when we were little," she said._

"_Thanks, their still one of my favorite things to eat," I said smiling at her. _

"Madison? Madison? Madi?? Did you fall asleep?" I heard Bella saying to me.

I shook myself realizing that I was still in the car.

"Were almost to Forks. I thought you might like to be awake when we drove in. Do you want me to put the top down? Its actually not raining. Its cloudy but thats good." she said.

"Good? You like it cloudy?" I asked her.

"Well," she seemed to be caught on her words, "I have just gotten used to it. I'm sure you will to. It just makes everything sort of pretty I guess."

"OK, yeah go ahead and put the top down."

We were going to Charlie's house. He had decided that since his house was to small for 3 people especially 2 teenage girls and all my stuff that he was going to sell his house and we would move to the house mom and Robert had bought so many years ago. It had to be cleaned and all my stuff was still in the works of being packed and transported here. Once all that was done we would move. Which would be roughly a week. So, I was stuck on the couch for a week. Oh well. At least I had somewhere to go I thought to myself. Madison, now now. No thinking like that. Theres nothing you can do. These are the cards you got dealt and you just have to play them the best way you can I told myself.

We drove through Forks and as we got closer to Charlie's house I saw a very nice Volvo parked on the street. I had never seen that nice of a car here when I visited except moms. I asked Bella if she knew who it belonged to and she got this dreamy smile on her face and she said, "That would be Edward and probably his sister Alice. Edward is my boyfriend and Alice is his sister & my best friend. They are pry waiting with Charlie for me to get home. As we pulled up to the house I noticed that they were already on the front porch waiting for us. There stood Charlie, a short little dark haired girl who reminded me of a pixy and a tall blond haired...god. That was really the only way to describe him. I told Bella this and she just smiled, laughed, and said, "I know."

We pulled into the driveway behind Charlie's truck and Bella hurried out. I took my time. Letting her say Hi to her friends before she felt like she had to make introductions. I put my sunglasses over my eyes in case they were still all swollen and red from my cry I had earlier and got out. I hadn't brought a coat or anything thinking that it would be at least somewhat warm in June but I realized that a hoodie would be a good idea. I took my time popping the trunk with my keys and grabbing my Hollister hoodie out of my book bag that I had packed. I put it on and slowly walked over to the happy little group. 'Time to put on my happy act,' I told myself.

As I got closer to the group the first thing I noticed were the brother and sisters eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of gold I had ever seen. Wow.

Bella introduced us while Charlie gave me a big hug. Edward said hello and Alice just walked right up and hugged me.

"We're very sorry to hear about your loss. We lost our parents when we were very young but we still remember the loss we felt. If theres anything we can do please let us know," she said to me. Still holding me.

'God, her skins kinda cold. Maybe I should offer her a hoodie to. Edward just stood there holding Bella's hand not offering a hand shake or anything. Which was fine with me. I had just called her boyfriend a god. She pry doesn't want us touching. Its then that I look at the house. It had been a while since I had been here. I think its shrunk really. But then whenever I was here before I was a little girl and it was usually only me. This will be interesting, I think as we walk inside.

**This is my first story EVER! I really hope you like the first chapter. The second chapter should be up by this evening. I have posted some links in my profile for what Madison looks like, the car she drives, and the house that they will be moving into. I will post more pics of things that I feel need to be added. Hope you enjoy! **


	2. Let This Go

**Ok, heres the 2nd Chapter. I want to dedicate this chapter to knglenn & yebit! **

**You'll get to see a little of what Bellas thinking in this chap. too**

**Here it goes! **

I followed Bella inside. Charlie and Alice were still outside talking about something & Edward was helping bring in what I had been able to fit into my trunk and minimal backseat. Just a couple of suitcases, my backpack, and my laptop. Theres still so much to come its almost ridiculous. Good thing I, I mean we, have the huge connecting walk-in closet at the other house. Also good thing nothing of mine is being delivered here, cause there is NO room for anything.

I followed Bella up to her room, surprised to find a cot by her closet.

"Charlie didn't want you sleeping down on the couch since he gets up pretty early and its pretty old so he bought you a cot and an inflatable mattress thing to go on top of it. Should be pretty comfortable, at least compared to the couch, and if you want we can take turns with the bed," she offered. But I could tell that she really hoped that I wouldn't accept.

"No, thats OK This looks fine. Its only for a couple of nights. I'll be OK" I assured her. All of the sudden Edward and Alice were there in her room.

Weird I didn't even hear them coming up the stairs.

"So, Charlie ordered some pizzas and they should be here pretty soon. He asked for you guys to come downstairs whenever your done up here." Edward said as he put my backpack and laptop bad down. "I would have brought up the suitcases but I didn't really think there would be anywhere to put them in here. Charlie was going to put them in the closet down there. Is that OK?"

I told him that was fine and excused my self to freshen up.

I was running down the stairs after washing my face when I missed the bottom stair and fell down. Lucky me I didn't fall to hard. The four of them were sitting at the table and I hear Alice let a little giggle go.

"Well, it seems you two have something in common! Bella's pretty clumsy herself." Alice said.

"Yeah, I'm not usually clumsy but I guess I'm just not used to these stairs." I said, slightly embarrassed.

My first time meeting these people and I was making a fool of myself. I was not used to this. I'm supposed to be the cool, calm, COORDINATED girl.

I just stood there until the door rang. It was the pizza guy. Charlie paid for the pizza and brought it to the kitchen. Charlie and Bella said goodbye to Edward and Alice and we sat down to eat.

I grabbed a piece of pizza and just sat at the table and picked at it while Bella & Charlie talked about what had been going in Forks since she had been gone and I just kind of zoned them out.

The next thing I knew I saw Bella getting up and she said she was going up to take a shower and read for a little bit.

I looked at my pizza and realized I had ate one piece of pepperoni off my pizza. I took a real bite and chased it down with a drink of water. I looked up to see Charlie looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"I know its hard sweetheart, but you still have to take care of yourself. I know its a horrible thing thats happened to you on top of everything else you've had to deal with this last year but your such a strong person. Don't let this break you please?" Charlie pleaded quietly.

"I know Dad, I know. Its just after everything that happened during the school year, its like this is the straw the broke the camels back. Mom was like my best friend! She was always there if I needed someone to talk to. She never put Robert before me like some moms would. And Robert never tried to make her either. We were so happy and then one little stupid party destroyed it. And where was I while my family was dying? I was at some stupid party that mom didn't even really want me to go to! She had offered to stay home with me if I gave up on going to this party, but I just had to be there. I was afraid of what people would say to me if I didn't make it. I let my own stupid pride kill my mom. Its my fault that shes gone! If I would of agreed things would have been different and maybe they would both still be here." I cried out.

Charlie came over and hugged me. He just sort of stood there until I calmed down.

"You can never blame yourself and you have got to stop playing this what if game you have been. This is not your fault. Its the guy that was driving drunks fault. He didn't mean to hurt anyone either but he deserves to carry the guilt of what he did, not you. This is his fault and his fault only. I don't want you blaming yourself anymore, you understand? Your mom & Robert loved you so much, just like I do. Your mom & Robert would want you to move on and be the girl we all know and love. The spunky, loud, sometimes obnoxious, loving girl you are. Wheres she at? When is she gonna show up? He gently asked.

"I don't know, hopefully soon. Maybe once...I take a shower and get a good nights sleep." I joked.

I smiled at Charlie and at that point I heard Bella coming downstairs.

**Bella's POV**

I finished with my shower and started downstairs to get a glass of water. I stopped about halfway down when I heard Madison crying and Charlie trying to console her.

You can never blame yourself and you have got to stop playing this what if game you have been. "This is not your fault. Its the guy that was driving drunks fault. He didn't mean to hurt anyone either but he deserves to carry the guilt of what he did, not you. This is his fault and his fault only. I don't want you blaming yourself anymore, you understand? Your mom and Robert loved you so much, just like I do. Your mom & Robert would want you to move on and be the girl we all know and love. The spunky, loud, sometimes obnoxious, loving girl you are. Wheres she at? When is she gonna show up? He gently asked.

Wow, I thought, I've never heard Charlie talk like that before. What is it with this girl. She just brings out the emotions in people. Wait til her and Jasper meet. That should be interesting. I wish that Charlie could be that open with me sometimes. I know I'm not really an open kind of person like Madi is but it would be nice. I walked down the stairs a little bit louder that way they would know I was coming and I wouldn't make them uncomfortable. I smiled at Charlie and Madi and went and got my glass of water.

"Showers all yours if you want to go now. This place gets pretty good hot water so theres still plenty for ya. But it will be nice once we all have our own bathrooms!" I said trying to clear the air.

"That sounds like an awesome idea. Thanks for talking with me Charlie. I'm gonna grab my pj's out of my bag and head up. Bella do you have any books I can borrow? Mine wont be here until the truck gets here and I like to read before bed." Madison asked me.

"Yeah I have a few. Ill show ya when ya get out of the shower."I told her.

I watched her walk over to the closet and pry one of her suitcases out of the closet. She pulled out one and it honestly looked like it only held pj's & delicates. She then got into her backpack and grabbed her iTouch and her toiletries. She threw Charlie and I another small smile and ran upstairs.

I turned back to Charlie who was just staring at the stairs after her.

"Is she going to be OK?" I asked him.

"I think she will be. I want to do something for her. Try and bring the real Madison out. Would you and Alice be willing to throw like a welcoming party at the new house? I think she just needs to be around people right now and I think that would really help her. Then she can meet all your friends, the Cullen's, and Jake. I think it would really help Bells. Would you do it for me? I know you don't like parties but thats kind of where she excels at, like Alice, and I think it would help her to put her back in her kind of element." he basically begged.

I started to say some excuse but then I looked at my dad and saw how much this really meant to him.

"I'll talk to Alice. I'm sure she can pull something together, you know her. When do you want to do this?" I asked.

"We should be able to move in around Thursday, so maybe Saturday? That gives you 5 days to throw something together. I'll foot the bill of course. Don't let the Cullen's pay for any of this. I know they like to do that sort of thing but this is for my daughter and your sister. Well take care of it." he said.

I told him I would talk to Alice in the morning. I heard the shower turn off and decided I should get upstairs and make sure there was no one in my room when she got out. I didn't want her to walk in on my vamp boyfriend and freak out.

I told Charlie goodnight and headed upstairs. I knocked on the bathroom door and asked Madison if she needed anything. She told me no and said she would be out in a little bit. I headed to my room and walked in to see Edward sitting on the bed.

I smiled at him and told him he couldn't stay long.

"I know. Its weird that I can hear her but not you. Its obviously not a family thing."He said.

"I hate to ask this, but what has she been thinking? Charlie's pretty worried about her and I just want to make sure shes not...ya know? Going to do anything she shouldn't" I asked.

Edward let out a little laugh.

"Shes not thinking anything like that. Theres been a lot of stuff going through her head but nothing like that. She keeps blaming herself for what happened, thinking about how nice you guys are being by just accepting that shes here, and well, she wants to know if I have a brother." he said while laughing.

"Oh goodness. Wouldn't that be interesting? Another human/vamp relationship! I don't think Rosalie could handle another one of us."

"Umm..actually now that you mention her. Alice saw something. She actually saw Rose and your sister...becoming friends. Good friends. It definitely caught her off guard. Shes not going to tell Rose cause she thinks that will just make Rose avoid her. I think it will be nice for Rose to make friends with her. Their actually a lot a like. From what I've seen and well "heard."he said.

"Her and Rose friends? I can actually see that. But I really thought her and Alice would hit it off. Wait til you see all the stuff shes bringing with her. Shes what you would call a label whore. Not implying that shes really a whore but everything she owns is some sort of expensive label and she owns more clothes then what would fit in both your sisters closet. And the shoes...oh gosh! I think it might make Alice jealous! Speaking of Alice, how are her and Jasper doing since the split. It was still somewhat fresh when I left and I haven't really heard anything." I asked.

"Their doing really good. Their still sharing the room and its not like anything has really changed. Just the physical part I guess. Their still inseparable...actually," he stopped, "Shes coming. Try to talk to her. Shes going to read and then just put in her iTouch and go to bed so Ill come back after shes asleep. Love you."

I told him I loved him back, we kissed and he was gone.

**Madi's POV**

I got done with the shower and I swore I heard Bella talking to someone. I knocked on the door and it pushed open. She was going through her box of books looking for something I could read. I folded my clothes and put them underneath my bed and placed my toiletry bag beside them.

"I don't have to many books but I have a couple. Are you into Shakespeare or anything?" she asked.

I looked at everything she had and I saw that she had Wuthering Heights.

"Can I read Wuthering Heights, its one of my favorites." I asked.

She handed me the book and I went and laid down on the cot/air mattress. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I turned my iTouch on to my Paramore & Fireflight play list, told Bella goodnight, put my ear buds in, and rolled on my side to start reading.

I'm not sure when but at some point I fell asleep. I woke up and just laid there. My earbuds had fell out and my iTouch had turned off but I could still hear someone humming. All of the sudden I swore someone was watching me. I swear I even heard movement. I rolled over to see if Bella was awake for some reason but she was fast asleep. No one was there.

'Of course no ones there,' I told myself. 'Get it together."

I got up and walked over to the window. Of course, there was nothing there.

How weird is that?

**OK, well theres Chapter 2! Hope you like it! Please review. I need them to know that I should keep going. **


	3. Breakout

**OK, heres the 3rd Chapter. **

**We will meet another Vamp in this one. **

**But which one! Hmmm...Don't forget to review!**

I finally got the last of my stuff in my room. Now time to start unpacking, yippee! The worst thing about moving is the packing and the unpacking. I hadn't had to pack cause Dad had hired someone to do that but there was no one to help me unpack. I heard the doorbell ring and decided to go see who it was.

I should of known, its Edward. Oh, and Alice. Hmm...sure wish I had some friends that would come help me unpack too! Maybe I could fly some in from San Francisco down here for the day. No, Charlie would never go for that. Oh, well. I said Hi and went back to my room. I loved my room. It had huge windows and a lot of green which is my fave color.

Next thing I know the 3 of them walked in.

"You look like you could use some help," Alice offered, giving a knowing smile to Edward and Bella.

"Umm, yeah I guess. You guys don't have to waste your time helping me though."

"Well, since Bella barely owns anything shes already unpacked. We thought maybe we could help you and then the 4 of us could do something if its not to late when we get done. That sound OK?" Alice said.

I accepted their offer and we started unpacking stuff. Alice and I were doing the clothes, talking about where I got this and what she has thats like that. Bella and Edward were doing books and photographs.

Bella came across a picture of me and a boy and said " Oooh, did you leave a boy back in San Fran Madi?"

I saw the picture and gasped. I thought I had gotten rid of all of those. I grabbed the frame and said," No, hes an ex. I thought I got rid of all these. Umm...if you by any chance find anything else with his face or the word James on it go ahead and throw it in this empty box here please?"

Bella gave Edward a look and did what I asked her to.

**Bella's POV**

I excused Edward and I about 30 minutes later. We went downstairs to get drinks for everyone out of the fully stocked kitchen.

"OK, what was that about? I know its not nice of me to do this but I get the feeling that they didn't just break up. I heard my dad & her talking the other night about what shes been through the last year but they didn't go into details. What is she thinking?" I asked.

"Isabella, I cant do that. That is not fair to Madison. I know shes your sister and you care but you have to just let her open up. If you really need to know you can ask your dad. He would probably tell you but I think it better if you just talk to her and let her work her way to telling you. Its not a pretty thing. I will say this though. I did say her and Rosalie had things in common. Think about that." he calmly explained to me.

"Oh, that cant be good. Do you mean she was...ya know? By him, her boyfriend?

"I don't know exactly what happened, but I'm pretty sure he at least roughed her up once or twice. Once shes ready shell talk Just give her some time."

We went back upstairs. Madi & Alice were still unpacking her closet. The clothes I had brought only took up one little section which is probably good cause at the rate they were going it looked like they were going to need all of it.

**Madison's POV**

Bella and Edward came back into the room. I bet they were talking about me freaking out. Its not that I don't trust them, its just that its really hard for me to talk about what happened with James. I thought we were in love and that I was going to be with him for the rest of my life. But after being together for a year he got hurt in a football game.

_He was never the same after. It started with him just blowing up at me for no reason. The next thing I knew he would slap me in the back of the head if I said something he didn't like. Then one night we were at a party after we had won a football game and I was talking to one of the players from my Calc class and he freaked out. He dragged me out of the party and threw me into his car. We drove for like 20 minutes when he all of the sudden pulled over. We were out in the country. I asked him what we were doing here and he just sneered at me. _

"_You think your so cute don't ya? Flirting with all these guys in your short skirts and little shirts. Your nothing but a tease! A tease thats been leading me on for a year while she goes out and fucks every other guy! Well guess what? I'm tired of waiting, I'm tired of being teased. Tonights the night baby! Whether you like it or not!" he screamed at me. I begged him to just take me home and sleep off the alcohol. The next thing I knew he was getting out of the car and walking around. Before I even had time to lock the door he was opening my door and yanking me out. He threw me on the ground and kicked me in the stomach. I screamed in pain and started begging him to stop. He wouldn't, he just kept hitting me until I finally went unconscious. The next thing I knew I woke up to him on top of me. He had already __undressed me as much as he was going to and he was working on undressing himself. Unfortunately I had only been out for a few seconds. I tried to back away from him and he realized I was awake. _

"_Decided you wanted to enjoy the action huh? Well, thats good, I don't like my girls to just lay there. I like mine with a little bit of fight in them." he sneered at me. _

"_James, please god don't do this. I'm a virgin, I swear I've never been with another man. I swear! Please, I love you, don't do this!" I screamed. _

_He kicked me and hit me a few more times and thats when it happened. He took his foot and just stomped on my arm. I heard it snap and screamed louder then I ever have. _

_'Oh, my god! He just broke my arm! Oh, my god! Please help me, please!_

_But there was no one to answer my prayers. The next thing I knew he was on me and inside me. I turned away, I couldn't look at him. I just laid there and cried for everything that this was going to cost me. I knew from this day on I would never be the same.  
He finished and got off me. Told me to put my clothes on and get in the car. When I didn't move fast enough he kicked me in the face and knocked me unconscious.  
The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital. When he knocked me out he had put me in the car and drove me to a hospital. He shoved me out of the car and drove off. Someone had saw him do it and got the license plate number and called it in. He was sitting in jail right now, waiting to see if I was going to wake up or die. _

_Lucky for me I woke up. Nothing was damaged beyond repair. They had to go in and do surgery on my arm but it was as good as new. I did press charges and he did go to jail. But only Juvenile detention cause he was only 17 at the time. _

"Madison?" I heard Alice say.

I looked up and saw that they were all looking at me. Bella looked confused, Edward looked...mad, and Alice looked excited.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"I was just wondering what you wanted me to do with your wet suits. Do you want them hung up in here or in the closet downstairs by the garage?"

I told her they could go up here for now. I needed to get a new one. I almost started crying thinking about how Mom and I were supposed to go get one the day after she had died. I held it in and helped Alice finish packing. We finally finished around 7:30pm. They were all going to go down and watch a movie on the TV in the family room. I told them I just wanted to clean up and go to bed. I wanted to get to sleep early so I could go running in the morning. They left and I showered and changed into shorts and a tank top. I was going to get up in the morning and go running so I wanted to just hop out of bed and go. I went downstairs and grabbed an apple. I hadn't really ate anything all day but I figured I should probably put something in my stomach. Alice saw me and told me how cute my shorts were.

"You should get Bella to dress more like that. I think shes afraid to show off her skin for some reason." she joked.

I told her I would try and said goodnight.

I woke up to my alarm going off at 6:30. I looked outside and of course it was cloudy but it said it was 55* out so I should be OK I grabbed a hoodie out of the closet just in case and went downstairs. Charlie was already there drinking coffee and reading the paper before work.

"Starting to run again I see?" he asked.

"Yeah I figured I might as well get back into the habit. It gives me time to think anyways." I grabbed another apple and ate it real quick. I grabbed a bottle of water and went out through the garage. I was going to stick to the streets for today, wait to venture into the woods for a couple days, learn the lay of the land. I put my ear buds in and started my running play list Basically anything that is upbeat. The first song came on and it was "CrushCrushCrush" by Paramore. I smiled and started out jogging. After jogging about a mile or so I came across the most beautiful house. I'm sure it had been there before but I couldn't have been positive. I slowed down and realized that this must be where the Cullen family lived. I don't know how long I stood there but all the sudden I heard a horn honking. I turned and saw a brand new Mustang stopped just inches away from me. The driver seemed to be a guy but he just sat there and looked at me. He must have been another Cullen. I waved in apology and stepped out of the way. The next thing I knew here came Alice out the front door. She got down the drive amazingly fast and hugged me. What is it with this girl and hugging me?

"Wow, you smell good. What is that?" she asked me.

"Umm...right now its probably sweat. But thanks anyway." I said. The guy in the car was still sitting there, inches away from my body. Had he almost hit me, I wondered.

"Thats Jasper. He's just getting back into town. Jasper, come meet Madison please?" she asked him, never changing the level of her voice between talking to me inches away and talking to him inside of a car. Hmm.

He turned the lights and the car off and got out. He looked like he was not happy to do this though. He walked up and stood extremely close to Alice. These two must be together I thought. Its like their bodies were in sync. Wherever he moved she moved a second before him. Its like she knew what he was going to do. Alice introduced us and I put my hand out to shake his hand and he just looked at it like it was an aliens hand.

"It's OK Jazz, you won't bite her." she said with a giggle in her voice.

Must have been some hidden meaning there, but he stuck his hand out and shook it. I jumped at how cold his hand was and he jerked back. I looked up at him and realized he had the same eyes as Edward and Alice but, there was something else. I felt like I had seen him before but I was pretty sure if I had seen this god of all gods before I would have remembered. I felt like we were looking into each others souls when all the sudden he broke the stare. He said something to Alice faster then I could understand and was back in the car and pulling into the driveway around me in a matter of seconds.

"Don't take offense by Jaspers actions. Hes a little standoffish with new people_, _even when Bella first came around. But once he gets used to know you hes an amazing person. Its like he can read ya, ya know what I mean?" she said, once again with a giggle in the voice, like there was some sort of hidden meaning.

"Yeah OK, umm, are you guys...together? Cause you guys are so in sync its crazy. More so then Bella and Edward and I didn't think that was possible. Its like you guys read each others minds or something." I said.

Laughing Alice said, " No we don't read each others minds. We used to be together but we broke it off a while ago. We've been around each other most of our life so its only natural that we would be like that I guess. Well, I'll let you finish your run. I have some stuff to do before the party this afternoon still. Are you excited to meet everyone?"

"You know, a year ago, I would have loved it. Its who I used to be but then life happened and I've become a little bit more held back. I'm really tired of not being myself. Thats why I started running again. Its something I used to love to do but after James, I mean after some stuff happened I just quit. This is my first step back to getting my old self back. Hopefully the party will help too." I explained.

"I'm sure it will. You just gotta get back out there. It will be great. I'll see ya in a couple of hours." and with that she walked back to the house. Jasper was standing on the porch waiting for her. He looked at me and I could swear I saw him smile, but it was gone before I had time to know for sure. Alice got to the porch and turned and waved at me and they dissapeared inside. I decided to go ahead and head back home and get cleaned up for the party.

I got to the house and it was about 8:00am and Bella was at the table with Edward. Does this dude ever leave I asked myself. All of the sudden Edward was laughing. Umm...ok. I said hello and grabbed a smoothie out of the fridge. I drank it quick and told Bella I was going to go up and get ready for the party. I asked if she wanted to borrow anything out of my wardrobe and she started to say no when Edward said," yes she would." with a little bit of a laugh. Whats with these people and their talking laugh. I said OK, ill pick something out and put it on your bed, and ran upstairs.

I went to the closet and grabbed the perfect outfit for Bella. I laid it on her bed and figured she could find shoes. I grabbed a swim suit and a skirt for me. I was going to enjoy the warm weather before it rained cause it sure looked like it would. I jumped in the shower and got dressed as quickly as possible. I got out and threw my hair up with a few strands hanging down. I did my makeup with the fact that I would be going swimming in mind and grabbed a button up shirt I could wear for a little bit. I went downstairs and I could of sworn I had been gone for hours. The entire backyard was redecorated. It was amazing what they had done in a measly hour.

I noticed that no one was in the house so I went outside. Outside were the three musketeers. They were sitting at one of the multiple tables that had been placed around the pool talking and laughing about something. When I came out Alice came over and said she liked what I had on.

"Yeah, don't know how long ill get to use it with this weather but I figured it was worth a chance."

"Oh, it shouldn't rain for a while. At least not until after the party." she stated matter-of-factly.

She took Bella upstairs to help her get ready, which left me and Edward by ourselves.

"So, umm, I heard you met Jasper this morning?" he asked me.

"Oh, yeah, I, umm... I think he about hit me. I was running and I came across your house and I was just awestruck by how gorgeous it is and the next thing I know I was being honked at and he was like inches away from my body with his bumper. Alice came out and introduced us. I swear I've seen him somewhere though, is he a model or something? Cause he doesn't look like your typical teenage boy, neither of you do actually now that I'm thinking about it." I blushed realizing what I had just said.

"Well, thank you. No hes not a model. I'll have to tell him you said that. They should be here in a little bit."

"They?"

"Oh, umm, my mom and dad, Carlisle and Esme, my brother Emmett, his girlfriend Rosalie, and Jasper whose her brother."

"And your all adopted, right? I think Bella said something about that."

"Yeah Emmett, Alice, & I are all brothers & sisters and then Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister. But you don't want to hear our story its boring. Tell me more about what life was like back in San Fran." he asked.

"Oh, umm, theres really not much to say. I was a varsity volleyball player until I broke my arm, I was on the yearbook and cheer squad for Basketball, umm...i surfed whenever I had a chance to...umm...I really don't know what there is to tell. I had friends of course but nothing that was horrible to leave. Friendships in San Fran are more made out of necessity then actually liking someone. Sounds shallow huh?"

"No, it sounds like its a place where you do what you have to do to survive and you did what you had to do. I hope you know that its not like that here. The people here are very honest and caring people. I hope you like it here. Bella's glad that your here, so is Charlie."

With that Bella and Alice were back. She looked amazing in the outfit I had picked out for her. We sat and talked about who all would be showing up, giving me the dirt on who was who, when the people started to show up. The first to arrive was a couple of school friends of Bella's She introduced me to Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Ben. They all seemed nice enough. Right away Jessica struck up a conversation about my swimsuit top and if I liked surfing. Her and Mike and a couple other people go on when they can. They were going tomorrow. They asked if I wanted to go along and I said yeah that would be great as long as Bella comes too. She looked at Edward and he said "Go hav fun, you'll pry get to meet her friend Jake that lives down at the reserve. I think were going hiking tomorrow anyway."

I thought everyone had showed up when all the sudden Alice jumped up and down and said." Finally, the rest of the family is here." In walked 5 more of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. The bad part was I couldn't even tell which ones were the parents and which ones were the kids. Alice grabbed me and drug me over to the 5 of them. She introduced me to them. Carlisle and Esme hugged me and said "Any family of Bella's is family of ours. " Then I shook hands with Emmett who seemed really nice.  
"Are you as clumsy as Bells is? Its the funnest thing ever." he exclaimed.

Laughing I told him no not usually and moved onto the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen in my life. This was Rosalie.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," she said back.

Alice jumped in and said "Before we leave today you have to see her closet. It will make you crazy! We are definitely going shopping soon!"

Then it was Jaspers turn. Before I looked over at him I was so nervous, like I had butterflies or something. The minute I looked at him it was like it all went away. He actually smiled and said," Nice to meet you again ma'am."

Wow, he has manners. Thats new. I shook his hand and was still shocked by the coldness of it. I let go quickly and then turned back to Esme.

"My sister says that your into gardening, is that right?" I asked her.

"Why, yes it is. What can I help you with?"

"I want to plant something back here in....remembrance of my mom and step dad, but I don't really know anything about plants or anything like that. I was wondering if you would be willing to help me pick some stuff out and plant it myself. I know I could pry have someone do it but...it seems more personal if I do it myself."

I looked at the families faces and I could see the sadness at my words on their face. When I got to Jasper it was almost like he was in pain. Like he could just feel how I felt. It was weird but that made me feel better. Like someone understood what I was going through.  
Esme came over and put her arm around my bare shoulders, once again coldness. Hmm...ill have to think about that later.

"I would be honored to help you. You let me know when you want to do it and I'm free."

I stood and talked to them for a little bit longer and then realized that I should pry go mingle. A couple of people had gotten into the pool so I decided it was time for me to do the same. I took off my over shirt and let my hair down. I felt someone staring at me and turned to realize it was Jasper. He had this look in his eyes like he wanted to eat me or something. Edward quickly came over and grabbed him and they walked off talking quietly and quickly. I dived into the pool and spent the next couple of hours goofing off and just being carefree with Mike, Angela, Eric, and Jessica. Around 6 every one started to leave. Mike stopped me and pulled me aside before he left.

"I was wondering, would you like a jogging partner in the morning before we head to La Push? I could meet you here and we could jog through the woods. Would that be OK?"

"Yeah, that would be great!" Mike was really cute and he seemed sweet. It was time for me to stop being afraid and start living my life. I kissed him on the cheek and went over to the Cullen's and Bella. They were the only ones left and that was cause they wanted to see the house. Bella and I led them inside and I showed them around. We saved our rooms for last and we went in through Bella's first. Everyone really liked it cause it just sorta seemed like it was designed for her, and it had in fact. My mom had asked Charlie & Renee for ideas on what she would like when she had redone the house a few years ago. That way if I was here Bella was able to come too if she wanted. We went in through the closet and Alice said, "I told you Rose." I told the others they could go into my room and Rose and I stood in there and she asked me the same kind of stuff that Alice had about the many things I had. We stood in there for a good hour before Carlisle came in and said that they were leaving. Rose said, "I brought my car so just let Emmett & Jasper ride with you. I'm sure Edwards going to stay too so he can just ride with me. I'm gonna finish talking to Madison."

I said goodbye to everyone. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice once again hugged me, Emmett patted me on the back, and Jasper just sort of kept his distance. He was walking towards the back of the group and when he got to the door he stopped and looked back at me. It was like there was something holding me to his face, I just couldn't look away. Alice stopped and grabbed his arm and like that he was gone.

Rose and I talked for another two hours when all of the sudden she asked, "So, sorry if I'm being to forward, but whose James?"

My jaw dropped and asked what she meant.

She explained to me that Edward had mentioned something about a bad breakup and that I had said something about my arm getting broken last year.

"And you guys just put those two things together and what? Think something happened? I asked somewhat panicked.

"Madison, its OK I know what its like. Ive been there too. My...boyfriend and his friends beat me up, raped me, and left me for dead in an alleyway. I know what your going through. I only said something so that you knew you had someone to talk about it with. I wasn't trying to upset you."

We talked for a little bit longer when all the sudden she said she had to go. I asked if she was going to be going to La Push tomorrow and she said no.

"But get a hold of me when you get back and maybe we can go shopping or something. "

She hugged me tight and I walked her downstairs.

I went back to my room and was going to grab something out of the closet to wear to bed when I heard Bella and Edward having a heated discussion. Then I heard my name.

"Isabella, she can not go running in the forest. Shes just as much at risk as anyone else is. I know you cant just come out and tell her whats going on but you need to say something to get her to stay out of the woods. Please?" Edward pleaded with her.

"Whats going on?" I asked. "Why can't I go in the woods?"

**Well, there the third chapter. Hope you like the cliffhanger. I will update again as soon as possible but it may not be until Monday depending on what comes up over the weekend. Please review! I need them people!**

**Pics on profile**


	4. We Are Broken

**OK I need to explain somethings before I go on with this chapter. Bella came to Forks her sophomore year not her junior. So everything from Twilight and New Moon would have happened in her Sophomore year. Which the only things that happened are everything from Twilight and then only Laurent showing up. Edward never left and they never went to Italy. This next chapter is going to be from multiple Cullen's POV. I hope you enjoy **

**I do not own Twilight, just Madison and Sarah! **

**Don't forget to review!!**

**Rosalie's POV**

I had to get out of there. Hearing the things that boy had done to her and thinking about what I had been through was just making me so angry! I hugged her goodbye and had to force myself to calmly walk out. Once outside I ran into the woods and found the first animal I could. I drained the deer and ran the rest of the way home. I walked in the door to find Jasper & Emmett playing video games, big surprise

Jasper paused the game and said,"Whats wrong? You feel like you could go kill someone?"

I looked at him wondering if I should tell. Normally I wouldn't have any problem with telling them a juicy secret but for some reason I felt like I should keep this to myself. It really wasn't my place to tell.  
"OK, now it seems like you just went from angry to sympathetic in a flash. Whats going on Rose? I'm your brother, you can tell me. I wont tell anyone if you don't want me to."

He was right, I knew he wouldn't tell anyone and I knew that I could trust the family. I called for Carlisle and Esme and I explained what happened with Madison and I and I didn't need to be an empath to understand what they were feeling.

"I know that we just met her but shes Bell's sister and that makes her family, just like Mom said. I hate that she had to go through that." Emmett said. "I really like her. Shes like Bella but a little bit less entertaining. But from what Bella has said, if she starts acting like herself she'll have her own entertaining points too."

"Its crazy you guys, I was so against Bella being around, I still kind of have those feelings sometimes, but with Madison... I don't know what it is but I just want to protect the girl. After everything shes been through she deserves to just be left alone and be happy." I said.

"I know what ya mean," Jasper said. "The weird part is, well, I feel like I've seen her before, met her before. Its like theres this connection there when I look at her. Like I already know her."

"Not you to Jazz," Emmett said laughing. "What is it with Edward and you?"

"Wait, I'm not saying I like her. I'm just saying that it feels like I already knew her before she got here. She reminds me of someone I knew in my human life. Its crazy. They look exactly alike. They could have been twins. Before I left to join the army I had been dating this girl, her name was Sarah, we were pretty serious. Her father ended up having her marry someone else. Thats why I joined the army. I couldn't stand to stick around and watch her be with someone else. I met her outside her house and told her what I was doing and I never saw her again. When I first saw her I thought it was her, even though I knew that there was no way that was possible. I just sat there and stared at her. Then I got out of the car and Alice wanted me to come over and talk to her. I didn't have any temptation to attack her this morning but then we got to the party and her hair was up and the wind was blowing, Edward read my thoughts and had to pull me aside. I don't want to hurt anyone. I think it best if I stay away from her for awhile. I wont hurt her!" he demanded.

"Calm down Jazz, Alice would have seen something if you were going to hurt her. So you really think that your "friend" from when your human and Madison are...what the same person? Like shes as old as you are?" Emmett asked.

Jasper laughed, "No, thats not what I'm saying its just..."

Carlisle cut him off, "Are you talking about reincarnation Jasper? Its a very interesting theory. Some people base whole religions off of it. Do you think thats what this is? Do you think Madison is Sarah reincarnated?"

"I hadn't thought of that but now that you mention it, it kind of seems like it. I know that Sarah died shortly after I left for the army. She died during childbirth. I actually went to the funeral. It was the worst day of my human life. Do you believe in that sort of thing Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"I guess I do. I've always been the one to believe in the after life and all of that stuff so yeah, I think I do. It would be a marvelous thing too. The interesting thing is some people think that if your past life is triggered by something that you can actually remember stuff from that life. No matter how long ago it was. That would be an interesting theory to test." Carlisle said as he started to daze off just thinking about it.

"Well, shes not going to be coming around so sorry to burst your bubble Dad. I don't need that temptation around the house. I've finally gotten used to Bella, but this girl, shes like Bella as far as smell but theres just something thats a little bit different that just makes it ten times worse then it was with her. I want her blood like nothing I've ever wanted in my life. But I also feel this incredible control around her too. When Edward read my mind today at the party, yeah, I was thinking about how good she would taste, but I was nowhere near doing anything. I just think it better if she weren't around." Jasper said.

"Well, we have a problem then cause, I really like her and I want to get to know her. I will try and stick to just her house but eventually shes going to want to come here. Especially with Bella over here all the time. Just make sure you hunt when you need to. Never let your thirst go unquenched. Never!" I threatened. "I really like her and I want to be friends with her but I still don't want anyone being turned. Its bad enough whats going on with Bella. After James biting her and Laurent almost killing her we've had enough problems. That Victoria bitch is still out there somewhere, so it almost makes sense to change her, just so she can not trip over a freaking crack in the sidewalk. This girl has no reason to be turned, no reason to know what we are. No reason," I said as Edward & Alice walked in and cut me off.

"I've seen her here. I've seen her and Jasper together. Something is going to happen with those two. I don't really know what the extent of it is but shes going to become important to this family just like Bella is. I haven't seen her being turned yet but...I've seen Jasper and Madison. The most I've seen is a kiss but, it seemed like it could go further. I also saw Rosalie and Madison. I knew that they were going to become close friends. I saw these things and I didn't know what to say with you two cause your the most against the humans being around us if its not necessary. I think her being around IS necessary, I think we need her to bring you two around to see that there is more to our world then just the 7 of us and our little lives. We used to be them too ya know! We didn't choose this life but it happened. Why should we separate ourselves from the rest of the world because we had some bad outcomes? I wouldn't trade the way things are for anything. I love Bella, shes my best friend. But I still feel the resentment that you two have for her being around. Maybe if you two have someone thats as important to you as Bella is to us you'll understand. Jasper, I don't want you to worry about me. I will be fine. I love you no matter what. Your my best friend. You need to do whats best for you." Alice said. And with that she danced out of the room.

"What did she mean by that," Jasper asked.

"She means that she knows that your strong enough not to hurt anyone. Especially someone that reminds you of your first love. She wants you to be strong and be the man she knows you can be. I'm not saying go over there and tell her everything, I'm just saying give her a chance. Shes a really interesting person inside and out." Edward laughs, "Sorry, but its the truth. The things that run through her mind are so interesting sometimes. Like today, when I had to pull you away, she was thinking that it looked like you wanted to take a bite out of her, and she wasn't sure she would mind. Or tonight. She overheard Bella and I talking about how it was to dangerous for her to go running in the woods. We told her there had been some animal attacks and that we didn't want to see her get hurt. But even after a good explanation she was still skeptical and went and asked Charlie. Good thing there really have been or I don't know what she would have done. Or how about when I was in Bella's room the first night she was here. I was laying there humming to Bella and she woke up. I laid still waiting to see what she was going to do. She laid there and tried to figure out if she was crazy. When she finally decided to turn over I was already gone but the first thing she did was look out the window. And she keeps trying to figure out why were so cold. Temp wise I mean. The things she thinks are amazing. She thinks I'm a love sick puppy dog who never leaves Bella's side, she thinks Alice drinks 10 energy drinks every morning. She is already in love with Carlisle and Esme. Emmett...well Emmett shes not to sure about. Shes pretty sure you take steroids. Rose...she really wasn't sure what to think of you at first, since Bella's never really talked about you. But since that talk...shes grateful that she has someone who understands what shes going through. She really wants to keep talking about it with you some more. But shes terrified for anyone else to find out. Then theres Jasper. Jasper, she feels like she knows you. Like shes seen you somewhere else before. She actually asked if me and you were male models. That embarrassed her a little bit. Shes just a very genuine person and I think that she can help you guys as much as you can help her. Just give her a chance. I'm heading out to hunt and then to Bella's, I'll see you guys tomorrow." and with that Edward was gone as well.  
Carlisle and Esme went to there room and Emmett hurried out to catch up with Edward to hunt with him.

Leaving Jasper & I alone with each other and our thoughts.

"Well, what do you think about all of that?" I asked Jazz.

"I really don't know. I really don't see me getting close to her. I'm to afraid of what I would do to her. I understand Al had a vision but does that mean I need to put myself in the situation? I think it would be better if I just kept my distance." Jazz explained.

"Well, what if we hung out in like a large group. Like we could all go shopping or something. I'm sure theres something you need. You could always be our bag carrier." I joked.

" I don't know Rose. As much as I want to be able to hang out and all that I don't know that its smart to put her in unnecessary danger. Let me think about it." Jazz said, trying to put it off.

"OK, well I'm going to get a hold of her tomorrow when she gets back from the beach. Try and make some plans. I really like her and I think I'm going to like having her around. I hope you'll reconsider."

With that I got up and left Jasper to think by his self.

**Jasper POV**

I watched Rose walk upstairs. She was feeling so many different things that I almost couldn't keep track of it all. I get what their trying to tell me but I really don't see the point of putting another poor defenseless girl in danger if I don't have to. Yeah, of course I would like to get to know her better like everyone else is going to do but, I just don't know if I trust myself. But Alice had said that she didn't see me hurting her. She saw us kissing. God, being that close to her, how amazing would that be? You know what, I think I will give it a try. Alice will let me know if she sees anything. Ill let Rose know when she gets done freshening up. Looks like two of the family have a singer now.

**Madison POV**

I woke up pretty excited for my run. I had promised Charlie, Bella, and Edward that I wouldn't go running in the woods. I had had Bella give me Mikes number so I could call him and let him know we would be sticking to the streets. I put on a pair of shorts and a hoodie cause it was raining. I threw my hair up and went downstairs. Of course there was Charlie drinking his coffee and reading the paper. I kind of like that hes there in the morning when I go running. In San Fran it would always be the maid that was downstairs when I went. It was nice having someone I could actually talk to.

"Morning, this going to become a routine?" Charlie asked me.

"I hope so, I felt amazing after yesterdays run." I told Charlie. 'It could have been meeting Jasper though too.'I thought to myself.

"Well, I'm glad. Maybe you could get Bella up and get her to go with you." he said. Laughing before he could even finish the sentence.

"Dad, I love Bella, but we both know that anything that involves coordination is not for her, and she would be the first one to admit it."

"Speaking of which, I heard you guys were going to La Push today with a couple of the kids from school. Be careful out there. Don't want you getting hurt. I never really have to worry about Bella down there cause she sticks to the shore and with Jacob but I know you'll be on the water, so just be careful." he told me.

"Dad I will I promise." Right then I heard a horn honk and grabbed a water, gave Charlie a kiss and ran outside. Mike got out of the car and said hello.

We jogged for almost 4 miles, talking the whole way. It was so easy to talk to Mike, I really liked him.

We got back to the house and I invited him in. Bella and Edward of course were in the kitchen. She was making pancakes.

"Hey guys! You want some pancakes?" she offered.

"You know what, yeah I do. Mike do you want to stay for breakfast?" I asked.

" Are you sure its OK?" He asked looking at Edward the whole time.

"Well, I invited you so it doesn't matter what Edward thinks. Do you want something to drink?" I intervened, hearing Edward and Bella laugh.

That was weird. It was like Mike thought he needed Edwards permission to stay. I would have to talk to Bella about that. As we were getting ready to eat Edward said it was time for him to go. His family was going hiking for the day. We all said bye and he was gone. We ate our food and then Mike said he needed to get home to get his stuff ready for the trip to La Push. He asked if we needed a ride but told him that we were going to drive the truck that my step dad had here for towing the boat. We decided to all meet here and then head out from there. Mike left and it was just Bella and I. We cleaned up breakfast in silence. We went upstairs and went our separate ways. I took a shower and changed into a swimsuit and shorts. I then went over to see what Bella was doing.  
I was going in through the closet. When I went to walk to her door I saw that Edward was in her room. I thought he had left? When did he come back? I decided to just go back to my room and go around to her actual door.

I knocked on the door and when I walked in he was gone. WTF!

I asked Bella if she needed to borrow anything to go to the beach while looking around like he was hiding somewhere. She told me she would probably just sit on the beach and read or something so she was OK. I left her room and went back to get my wet suit and water shoes.

We met downstairs and loaded up my surfboard and everything else that was going with us. Everyone else showed up (Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Tyler, Eric, Lauren, etc.). After being introduced to who hadn't made it to the party we loaded up into three vehicles and left. It was about a 15 minute ride. We got to the beach and immediately there were 6 more people there. They came straight up to Bella, little did I know they wouldn't leave her side all day.

I was introduced to Jacob, Quil, Emrby, Seth, Leah, & Sam. All these guys were huge! They sort of reminded me of Emmett. Wonder if they take steroids too, I thought to myself.

After the introductions I headed out to the water with Mike and surfed the day away. Next thing I knew it was getting dark. The guys made a fire and started roasting food. Mike asked me if I wanted to go for a walk. I said yes and we started walking away from the group. We hadn't even reached the water when I heard the guy named Sam yell at us.

"Hey, don't go to far. The woods are dangerous!"

I rolled my eyes, grabbed Mikes hand and walked off.

"What is with these people and the woods?" I asked Mike.

"I don't really know. I've heard that there have been some attacks in the area but nothing thats been actually in the woods. A while ago there was a guy at a factory or something that was attacked, and then there was another guy, he was actually a friend of your dads. But that was a while ago like I said. I don't know what their talking about." he explained.

We walked for almost an hour when I heard Bella calling for me.

We went back and she said that everyone was getting ready to leave. We packed up and headed home.

"Hey, could we stop by Edwards on the way home. I left a book there the other day that I think you would like. I'm sure they would like to see you too." she asked.

"Umm, yeah sure I guess." I answered.

We drove in silence until we reached the house. We got there and Bella moved faster then I had ever seen her move. She was at the door before I even had my door shut. Edward answered and they hugged each other like they hadn't seen each other in days. God, these two make me sick!

They waited for me at the door. When I got up there Edward said hello and I followed them inside.

We walked into the living room and there sat the entire family. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games, Carlisle and Esme were discussing something about a antique table she wanted to get, Alice was looking at a magazine and Rosalie was doing her nails. I greeted everyone and looked at Bella and Edward.

"Were just gonna run up and get that book. I'll be right back." Bella explained.

"Madison, how nice to see you again. Did you have a good time at the beach?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yeah, the waves were pretty good. The water was just right. We roasted some hot dogs and marshmallows and then headed back to town. How was your hiking trip?" I asked them.

"Very eventful. We actually came across a bear!" Emmett explained.

Rose hit his leg and looked at me.

"What he means is we saw a bear off in the distance. You don't want to mess with them, they could hurt you." Rose cleared up.

"Oh, well, thats cool. Ive never really seen any wild animals, living in San Fran and all. I bet its pretty cool. Where do you guys go hiking at?" I asked.

"Oh, it differs every time. We like to switch it up whenever we can. We stayed pretty close to home today." Alice said.

I looked at Jasper. He seemed to be overly engrossed by the game. He hadn't said anything or even looked up since I had walked in.

"Where are our manners? Would you like to sit down dear?" Esme asked, always the mom.

"Well, I'm kind of wet. Do you have a towel I could sit on?" I asked.

"Jasper, grabbed the girl a towel!" Alice asked.

With a little bit of what sounded to be a growl, Jasper got up and walked out of the room. A few seconds later he was back. He handed me the towel and once again our hands touched. I felt a jolt of electricity that made the coldness of his skin disappear. I took the towel and said thank you. I went to sit down on the couch where Emmett and Jasper had been sitting and Jasper moved over to a chair.

"Oh, I didn't mean to take your spot! Here you can sit here and play and I'll sit there." I got up to move but Emmett grabbed my shoulder and told me to sit.

"You sit here, you can play for Jazz for now. Were playing Call of Duty 5. Ever played?" Emmett asked.

"Are you kidding? I love this game! I used to play it all the time. I'm real into like war and stuff, especially the Civil War. I don't know what it is but Ive always been fascinated by it. I love history class! I bet you I kill you first!" I told him, talking a mile a minute.

Emmett and Rose gave Jasper a look that didn't go unnoticed to me.

"What? What did I say?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, its just that Jaspers really into that stuff too. He takes extra history classes each year. Its sorta funny!" Rose explained.

"Really? Maybe well have a class together this year. I know your a grade higher then Bella & I but I take advance history classes so you never know." I said winking at him.

Finally, I got a smile out of him. He started talking about the Civil War while I played the game with Emmett. As I had said I got the first kill.

"What? Thats so not fair! I wasn't paying attention. Lets go again!" Emmett complained.

"OK, but I guarantee you wont get me."

We played for about another hour. By the end of the hour it was after ten and the score was 33 to 6. Emmett was pretty upset.

"You want to try Jasper?" I asked.

"Yeah, Emmett give me the controller."

"Nope, if you want to play you gotta sit on the couch. New rule!" Alice intervened. Jasper gave her an evil look and switched Emmett spot. I swear there was like a constant surge of electricity between us. We played for about thirty minutes when Bella and Edward finally came down the stairs.

"Sorry, we got to talking and I lost track of time. We should pry get home." she said as her and Edward walked to the car.

"Well, looks like thats my cue to head out. Sorry for beating you guys so badly! Better luck next time." I said with a giggle. I winked at Emmett and started for the door.

"Hey, do you want to go shopping tomorrow. We were all planning on going to pick up some stuff for school before it starts. Thought maybe you and Bella would like to go too. " Rose asked.

"Umm, yeah sure. I have a few things I need to get before then so that sounds like a good idea. What time were you thinking about going?" I asked her.

"Probably around noon or so if that works for you."

"Yeah as long as were back by 5. I have plans then." I said.

Out of nowhere, " What plans?" Jasper asked.

"Umm, I'm going to a movie actually."

"With who?" Alice asked.

Talk about the 3rd degree. "Mike? You guys know him right?"

"Yeah, hes a pretty good guy," Emmett said, getting an elbow to the gut from Rosalie.

"What are you guys going to see, do you know?" Alice asked.

"Umm, I think were going to see Friday the 13th."

"Oh, well have fun." Alice said. Suddenly bored with the conversation, she got up and danced up the stairs. I heard the horn honk and figured that Bella was ready to go. I said bye to everyone. As I was walking out I turned to look back. They were all watching me, smiling as I left. But it was Jasper that caught my eye. He looked sad. Could he be upset that I was going out with Mike? He hasn't really showed that much interest. Oh well, you snooze you loose. Should of asked me first. I got out to the truck and said by to Edward, telling him I would see him at breakfast.

We got home and Bella went in to see Charlie while I put my surf board up in the rack. What was with that family? They were all really nice but everything seemed just a little bit off. Like they were sort of trying to hard or...I don't know. Its probably just me over thinking everything. I went inside, told Charlie goodnight and went to take a shower. After cleaning up and getting my wet suit laid out in the shower I went to ask Bella for the book she had grabbed for me. I knocked on her door and she told me to come in. I walked in and asked if I could still read the book she had been talking about.

"What book?" she asked.

"The one we went to the Cullen's to get. Did you forget it?"

"Oh, that book. Yeah I did, sorry. I'll have Edward bring it with him tomorrow. I hear were going shopping for school stuff tomorrow," she said making a face, "with Rose and Alice. I hope your prepared for a day of shopping. Once they get into a store theres no getting them out until they've bought everything."

"Its OK, I love shopping. I figured that Edward could bring his car if you don't want to stay all day with us. If thats OK with you too."  
"Yeah thats a good idea. I'm gonna call him and let him know. Are you going running in the morning?"

"Yeah I need to stay in the habit of it. Hopefully its not raining though. I was so scared I was going to slip or something this morning."

We talked a little bit longer and then I said goodnight and headed to my room. The minute my head hit the pillow it was lights out.

I woke up around 6 the next morning as usual. Of course, it was raining. Oh well, I thought to myself, rain isn't going to stop me. I put on shorts, a t-shirt, and a hoodie and headed downstairs. I talked to Charlie and then we headed out. I said bye to Charlie at the end of the drive. I had my ipod in but I wasn't really listening to it. I was just letting my mind wonder. As I came around the bend by the Cullen's house a car came speeding around at the same time. Finally hearing the honk I jumped to the side of the road. It being slippery I did what I had feared. I slipped and fell down the incline. When I say little I mean steep and a flat drop almost. It was at least a 6 foot drop. Landing I hear a snap. Oh god. Please no! I looked down at my left leg to see blood and bone. Oh no. Crying, I reached for my cell phone in my pocket. All of a sudden I hear rustling like there were footsteps. I held my breath, praying it wasn't a wild animal. I looked up to see Jasper standing in front of me. He just stood there looking at me too.

Between cries I managed to say, "Help me please?" Looking up at him, I notice his eyes were no longer the golden color they had been. They were now a dark never ending black.

"What...What happened to your," was all I got out before I lost consciousness.

**OK guys! Theres the fourth chapter! Hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review. I am working on the next chapter already so it should be up by tonight. REVIEW!!**


	5. Stuck On You

**Hope you liked the last chapter! I hope it cleared up somethings as well as left you on the edge of your seat. Here is the next chapter. ****Once again I do not own Twilight unfortunately!  
****I only own Madison and Sarah.  
All links on for the story have been fixed and are able to be clicked on. Take a look!**

**Jasper POV**

I stepped outside getting ready to go hunting with Rose & Emmett. If we were going to be going shopping and hanging out with Madison today we had decided I should hunt and drink as much as I could before hand. I wasn't very thirsty but its better to be safe then sorry. I stood there waiting for Rose and Em when I saw a car go flying around the bend. The next thing I knew I got a wave of fear and pain. And thats when it hit me. Human blood. I darted off without thinking about it and ran to the road. Getting there I was ready to drink whoever it was laying at the bottom of the drop. Upon arriving I realized that it was Madison.

There was one part of me (and I don't know how big this part was) that didn't care that it was her, I just wanted to jump on her and drink her dry. But then there was another part of me telling me to help her. To control myself and get her help.  
She looked up at me and in between her sobs asked me to help her. I could feel the pain and … fear pouring off her.

She then looked at me and said, "What, what happened to your..." and went unconscious.

I stood there for I don't know how long just looking at her. I had come this far and hadn't attacked her. I could do this. Looking at her asleep and peaceful I felt like I was back in my human life watching Sarah sleep. I could still feel the pain that she was in but I was trying to absorb it, trying to take it away from her. I slowly walked over to her and bent down. I sent her calming waves from me as much as I could cause I didn't know how bad picking her up was going to hurt her. I gently put my hands under her back and her knees and slowly picked her up She jerked and some what came out of her state.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm carrying you up to the house. I'm going to get Rose and Emmett and were going to drive you to the hospital so that Carlisle can help you. I'm going to help you, I'm trying my hardest not to hurt you. Please just lay still and don't make any sudden movements." I explained to her. I was trying to explain it to her so that it seemed like I was talking about her leg, but I really meant so that I didn't break and do something I shouldn't.

I got up to the house and yelled for Emmett and Rose. Them along with Esme came running out.

"Oh goodness, what happened? Jasper, is she ok? Are you OK?" Esme asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I need to get her to the hospital. A car came around the bend to fast and she moved to get out of the way. The roads slick from the rain. She must have slipped and fell down the drop. I'm pretty sure she broke her leg, and I don't know what else. Shes in a lot of pain. Will one of you get the keys to one of the cars and help me get her to Carlisle? Esme, will you call him and let him know were coming, Charlie & Bella too please?" I asked them, still holding her.

I was holding her so that her head was resting on my shoulder and I could hear her heartbeat beating quickly. She will still in pain but I was still trying to absorb as much of it as I could and fill her with calm. I didn't want to do to much and cause her to become suspicious but I figured she was out of it enough that she wouldnt notice. Rose came back out with the keys to the Vanquish and Emmett helped me get in the backseat with her. They both got in front and we pulled off going as fast as possible.

We arrive to the hospital in less then 5 minutes.  
Carlisle was outside waiting for us with a stretcher. Emmett once again helped me get out with her and I placed her on the stretcher.

"Jasper, are you OK? Your eyes, your shirt, you should probably go hunt and change." Carlisle told me.

"I'm not going anywhere. I need to know that she'll be OK." I demanded.

"Jasper, shes going to need some work done that you wont be allowed to be around for. Go home, hunt, change, and by the time you get back she should be in her own room. Well know more by then anyway. Theres nothing for you to do now. Please?" Carlisle begged.

"Yeah, well stay here and wait for news and Charlie and Bella, if anything happens you'll be the first one we call. Promise." Rose said.

I conceded and ran off into the woods. I drained 3 deer in record time and headed home. Alice and Esme were sitting on the couch as if they were waiting for me to arrive.

"Jasper, she's going to be fine. Shes got a very broken leg, 3 cracked ribs, and a concussion. But shes going to be fine. Guess this means no shopping today." Alice joked.

"Jasper, I hope you realize how proud of you we are. Here you are covered in this girls blood, holding her to your chest while she bleeds, and you did nothing. The only thing you were concerned about was her safety and taking care of her. We couldn't be more proud." Esme said coming over to hug me.

It was at that moment that I realized I had her blood all over my shirt. I took it off handing it to Esme, asking her to get rid of it for me. I went upstairs to shower and change so I could get back to the hospital as soon as possible. I dressed in a pair of stone washed jeans, a green shirt and a pair of converses.

I went downstairs to find that Edward and Bella had shown up as well.

"Thank you so much Jasper!" Bella said rushing over to give me a hug. "I don't know what would have happened if you wouldn't have been there. Anywhere else and she may have laid there for hours. Thank you so much. Charlie would like to thank you too. Hes up at the hospital waiting for her x-rays to come back. He said they had got her into her own room and gave her pain meds. She was sleeping when I talked to Charlie. We were on our way up there. Would you like to ride with us?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine. Are you ready now?" I asked anxious to get there.

"Sure, lets go."

We got into Edwards Volvo and headed for the hospital. Upon arriving I saw Edward give Bella a look out of the side of his eye. Wonder what thats about. I'm not even sure she had noticed. We walked in and road the elevator to her floor. We walked over to the waiting area to find Rose, Emmett, and Mike Newton. That must have been the look.

'Whats he doing here?' I thought. 'They haven't even gone on a date yet. Who even thought to call him! I bet it was Charlie! He shouldn't be here.'

"Hi Mike, did my dad call you?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, he knew that we had a date today and just wanted to make sure that I wasn't sitting around waiting for her to show up at the theater. I was worried so I grabbed some flowers and headed up here to see if she was OK" he explained.

'Flowers huh? I bet I can do better then him!' I thought walking away from the group to go down to the gift shop.

Walking in the gift shopped I realized that there was a lot of things I could get her. I didn't want to over do it but I wanted to out do him. I found the biggest arrangement I could that I thought she would like, grabbed a plush turtle since it was green and by seeing her room I was guessing it was her favorite color. I paid with my credit card and headed back upstairs. Stopping, I went back and grabbed magazine, word searches, books, and some candy. Not really knowing what she would like I just bought a little bit of an assortment.

I took the elevator back up and when I stepped off everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at me.

"What?" I asked them.

Charlie was back in the waiting room. It looked like Bella and Edward were in there now.

"Thats quite a bundle of stuff ya got there son. Is that all for her?" Charlie asked.

"Yes sir, if she wants to share she can but I would like to give her the option first, if thats OK with you." I told him.  
I looked at the faces of my family and Mike sitting in the waiting room. Esme had showed up and was glancing through a couple of magazines. Rose and Emmett were sitting on a love seat talking quietly, periodically looking at me as they spoke. Mike was still there. He still had his flowers in his hand meaning he hadn't been in to see Madison yet. That made me smile. She wasn't asking for him at least.

I asked who all had been in while I was downstairs and they said after Charlie came out Alice dragged Bella & Edward in and they've been in there since. They should be out in a minute.

"Would you like to go in next?" Charlie said. I looked up to see who he was talking to and it was Mike.

"Yes please sir. If no one else minds. I don't want to overstep any ones toes." he said looking around and stopping at Jasper.

'Well, your stepping on mine I thought. Why don't you just get out of here.' I thought to myself. 'You don't belong here. This is our family.' Wait, where did all that come from. Just last night I wasn't sure if I was even going to be able to hang around here. But I did hold her while she was bleeding. I had been able to control myself. Now that I thought about it, after the initial shock it hadn't bothered me at all. It was like I was around any other person. Of course I could still smell her blood and man did it smell amazing, but the thought to hurt her had never entered my head after that. The only thing I really remember other than wanting to help her was thinking how much it reminded me of my time with Sarah watching her "sleep". I had lost Sarah once, I wasn't about to be the one to take her life away from her again.

I had to remind myself that even though she looks like Sarah, and may even be the reincarnate that shes still Madison and shes in that room right across from me. I looked up as Mike was getting up to go in the room. He looked at me and all my random goodies and swallowed hard. He was feeling a little bit insecure about his measly flowers now. Thats right, don't think you can top a Cullen. I sat there watching as he walked in the room, trying to lean around so I could at least see her. Carlisle walked out as Mike walked in and came and sat by me.

"How is she Dad?" I asked him.

"Well, its very lucky that she fell where she did. If she would of fallen somewhere less traveled and been left for to long, she may have bled out. She cut an artery in her leg and was bleeding severely. I'm so proud of you for...getting her here as fast as you did." Carlisle explained. "She does have a concussion. A broken left leg, 2 broken ribs on her left side, and one on her right. She lost a lot of blood so we had to do a transfusion. Shell smell a little funny for a while but it shouldn't last to long. Shes been asking for you actually. Said she has some questions. Would you like to see her? It looks like you have some stuff for her." He said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah I would if thats OK. I'll wait for Mike to come out though."

"Oh, well he shouldn't be to long. I told her that you were back up here when I was walking out and she was pretty pushy about getting you in there as soon as possible. Do you know what she could want to ask you thats so important?"

"Well, when I first found her, I was still torn between helping her and well drinking her dry. My eyes must have been pretty black cause she started to ask why they looked different right before she went unconscious. Ill just play it off and tell her that it was still slightly dark out and that she must have been seeing things. I'm sure she'll buy it."

"Don't be so sure." Edward intervened. "The whole time we were in there she was trying to think of reasons that your eyes were like that. She was even going to ask us if we had ever noticed it but thought it better to wait to ask you. In case you were hiding something from the family. Right now I think she thinks its a drug thing. " he said with a little bit of a laugh.

I looked over when I heard the door open. Mike walked out looking a little less happy then he had when he walked in the room.

"Umm, Jasper, she wants you to come in next." he said heading straight to the elevator.

**Madison POV**

Upon waking up I was informed by Carlisle the extent of my injuries. I would get a cast put on later in the day after they ran the last of my test and I should be able to go home tomorrow hopefully. Carlisle said that if I got to come home he would probably be checking up on me a lot. I would have to start the school year off with a cast but at least I was still alive and hadn't bled to death. Charlie was the first person to come in and see me. He was almost crying.

"I thought you were the coordinated one! No more running when its raining!" he said.

We talked for a little bit and then he said I had a waiting room full of people. I asked him if Jasper was out there and he said no that he hadn't seen him. The minute he opened the door Bella, Edward, and Alice came storm trooping in. I listened to everything that they had to say listening enough to where I could answer if I needed to. I really wanted to ask them if they knew of any reason for Jaspers eyes to look like they had. It was like they were coal. I had never seen anything like it before. And he had just stood there and stared at me at first, like he wasn't sure he wanted to help me or leave me to die. It was then that I realized how much hurt I felt when I thought that he might not care if I had lived or died. Bella told me that Mike was here to see me. I asked if Jasper had showed up yet and Alice told me that he had showed up and after being there for a few minutes of being there he had ran back to the elevator and he still hadn't returned when they had come in. I told them to go ahead and let Mike in and they all left. As Mike came in Carlisle also left with them. He had been checking all my vitals.

"Hey Madi. I'm sorry you got hurt. That must really suck. I umm.. I brought you some flowers. I didn't really know what you liked so I just grabbed something colorful. It reminded me of you." he said with a slight blush.

'He really is sweet' I thought to myself.

"I'm just disappointed that we wont get to go to the movies today! I was really looking forward to it. Maybe once I get used to my crutches you can take me. That sound OK?" I asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great!"

We talked for another ten or so minutes. He was getting ready to leave and he asked who I wanted sent in next. I asked him if he knew if Jasper was back or not. He told me that he was and I asked that he send him in. I saw the hurt look on his face and I felt bad. But I really needed to talk to Jasper. He had saved my life after all.

He walked out and told Jasper that I wanted him to come in next. I tried sitting up a little bit straight and fixing my hair before he came in but he walked faster then I had expected and caught me in the middle of it.

"Hey, your in a hospital. You should be laying down and relaxing, not worried about how your hair is." he joked.

"I was just trying to get it out of my eyes. And trying to sit up a little bit."

"Madison, you have broken ribs, its best that you just stay in the position you are and relax. Carlisle put you there cause its the best one for you." he explained.

He came over and helped me get adjusted and fluffed my pillow. When he leaned over me to fix the other side of my pillow he was so close that I could smell his cologne and it had to be the best thing I had ever smelled. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. As he moved back to the other side of the bed again, I regained my composure and got a very serious look on my face.

"I have some questions. Well, really, I only have one, maybe two. Will you answer them for me?" I asked him.

He looked at me with a smile on his face, "I like to know what i'm going to be asked before I promise to answer. Why don't you tell me whats on your mind darlin and Ill see what I can tell ya." he said with a wink.

"OK, when you found me in the drop, I noticed something. I tried to ask you about it then but I passed out. I noticed that, well, that your eyes were like a pitch black. I know that the last couple times I've seen you they were a golden color. Why did you eyes change color?" I questioned.

"My eyes were black? Madison, it was dark outside and you had just fell six feet straight down. Your bone was sticking out of your leg and you had just broke open an artery. You nearly bled to death. My eyes weren't black. It was just everything that was happening playing tricks on you." he tried explaining.

"I knew you would say something like that. But I know I wasn't seeing things. Your eyes were black! Blacker then the blackest night. I've never seen anything like that. I know what I saw. If you don't want to tell me thats fine, but please don't treat me like I'm stupid. Please?" I practically begged.

I could see his act starting to fade. He was going to tell me. I knew it. I just needed to push a little bit more.

"If its something your afraid I'm going to tell, don't worry, I'm really good at keeping secrets. I wouldn't tell someone, anyone! I just..feel like its important for me to know. Please?" I asked while giving him my best puppy dog face.

"Madison, I don't know if that face works on everyone but theres really nothing to tell. My eyes are golden colored, not black. Now, can I show you the things I brought you." he asked.

I don't know what it was but I knew he was lying to me. Which is something I hate. I don't know what it was but it just made me so angry. The next thing I knew before I could even compute what my mouth was doing, I was telling him to leave. Telling him that if he couldn't tell me the truth that we couldn't be friends.

"I don't need anyone in my life who cant be honest with me. Ive dealt with that enough in my past. I only want people who can be truthful with me. If you cant trust me enough to tell me something, than we probably shouldn't be friends anyway. Thanks for the stuff but you can take it with you." and with that I turned my head away from him and acted like I was asleep.

"Madison?"

"Madison?"

"Madi? Please don't do this. If it was something I could tell you, I would do it in a heartbeat. I don't want to lie to you, I don't want to keep things from you, but there are somethings about people that are just best left alone, in the dark. I really want to be your friend but I need you to trust me that this is something you don't need to know." he said.

I laid there trying to decide if I was going to speak or not. He waited and when I turned my head back he was smiling.

"Will you promise me that someday you'll explain it all to me? ALL of it, not the short easy version either. The deep, nitty gritty, all of it story?" I asked him.

"Darlin, if there ever comes a time when I can tell you, I will tell you everything! Stuff that not even my family knows." he said with a smile and a wink.

"OK, show me what ya got me then!" I exclaimed " I love presents."

Jasper stayed in there with me for another hour or so when Carlisle came in and said it was time for me to go get my cast. They switched me to a different bed and started rolling me down the hall. I asked Carlisle to stop so I could say goodbye to everyone. I told them that I was just going to be getting my cast, eating dinner, and then it was lights out. I told them they should all go home. I apologized to Rose for not being able to make it shopping and that they hadn't been able to go since they had spent all day at the hospital. Of course she told me not to worry about it, we would go once I got the hang of my crutches.

Carlisle wheeled me down the hall and into another room. An hour later my new multiple shades of green cast was on.

They put me back on my wheelie bed and wheeled me back down the hall. When they turned into my room I saw that Jasper was still sitting there. I smiled at him and they moved me to my bed. After they got me situated Carlisle asked how I was feeling. I had been feeling some pain in my ribs, but the second I had reached my room it had went away. I told him that I had been feeling some discomfort but it went away when I reached the room. I saw him and Jasper exchange a look.

"I'll get you some pain meds. It may come back and its better to be in front of it then on top of it. I'll be right back."

I just sat there looking at Jasper. He was looking back and it was like once again we were locked on each other. Carlisle walked back in with my meds and told me that my food was on the way. He handed me my meds and told me that he was off for the night. He would be back in the morning.

"If you need something, just have the nurses page me. I'll be here in a heartbeat." He kissed me on my forehead and he was gone.

Leaving Jasper and I alone to stare at each other.

"Thank you for my stuff. I really liked the turtle. Its one of my favorite animals. I actually have a collection of stuff turtles in the little closet thats actually in my room. But I don't think this one will go in the closet. I think I'll keep it on my bed." I said with a blush.

"Well, thats very sweet of you. Do you want to eat something?" He asked me.

"Umm, it doesn't smell very good. Can I just go through the candy you brought me?" I asked giggling.

"Yeah, lets see what we got here. We've got Jelly Beans, Hershey's Kisses, Reese's Mini Cups, lemon drops, a cute little Pez with a vampire on it, a couple of Ho-Hos, and some twinkies. What sounds good?"

"What are you going to have?" I asked. I noticed he hesitated for a second before saying that he didn't like sweets.

"Well, I think I'm going to take the Vamp Pez and a Twinkie. The vamp thing is really cute by the way, thank you! I used to love Pez when I was a little girl. Its been forever since I've had them. I also have a closet obsession with vampires. I know, I know it sounds stupid but...I really think they exist. I know that its silly to think something like that but I like the idea of immortality and stuff like that. I think it would be awesome to be a vampire!" I told him.

I looked up from unwrapping my pez candy to see him staring at me like I was crazy!

"I told you it was stupid. I shouldn't have said anything." I said, looking down at my hands. He grabbed my hand and said, "Madison, don't be embarrassed. I actually, I actually agree with you. I believe in that sort of thing too. I don't know how good of a life it would be, feeding off of humans, but I like to think that if you really wanted to be a "good" vampire that there has to be some way to not kill humans. Maybe they could eat animals or something? Yeah, instead of eating humans we could eat animals and be veggie vamps," he joked. "Thats what well do, OK?"

"That sounds amazing. It would be just like hunting! I eat deer, I've heard of people eating like extravagant animals like bears and other things like that. It wouldn't even be bad. It would be like still being a human almost. Except you sleep in a coffin, cant enjoy garlic, and can never go to church. Oh, and the worst of all, no more sun EVER! Maybe I don't want to be a vampire after all. I really like the sun. Oh well. Lets see whats on TV." I said.

**Jasper POV**

We sat watching random TV for about another hour. The whole time I couldn't help flashing back to our conversation. How weird is it that this girl is like, into vampires. I almost said to much but I caught myself and turned it around. I looked up to see that it was after midnight and she had fell asleep. None of the nurses had bothered me about being here after hours cause they knew her dad was having to work some odd hours to be able to be there when she could go home tomorrow and not to mention that Carlisle was my dad. I decided this would be a good time to run out and hunt and stop by the house.

I stood up to go and stopped to look at her. Watching her sleep was going to become something I really liked to do. To see this girl at her most vulnerable, knowing that she was comfortable enough to fall asleep around me, warmed me up inside. If he had a beating heart it would have skipped a beat at the thought. It was nice to know that someone trusted you. She had let her guard down a little bit earlier this evening. Not only with the vamp thing but she had also brought up her ex James. She wouldn't go into detail and I didn't push her to. Of course I already knew but I wasn't going to tell her that. I wanted her to tell me on her own. I walked out of the room and took the elevator down. Upon exiting I saw Rose coming in.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Alice said you were going to be leaving soon and I just had this feeling that you weren't OK with leaving her completely alone so I volunteered to come and sit with her for you. Alice said she was asleep so I'll stay in the waiting room but just in case ya know?" She told me.

"OK, well I shouldn't be to long. Ill see you when I get back. Thanks."

I walked out the door and the minute I hit the woods I let my instincts take over and went for the first animal I could find. After draining a few deer, my usual here lately, I headed to the house. I walked in and found Alice sitting in the living room.

"Hey, wheres everyone else at?" I asked her.

"Hunting." She said. She just sat there and looked at me. I got the feeling something was going on and I needed to sit down. I took the seat next to her and she immediately turned to me.

"I've seen it. Its going to happen." she told me.

**Ok, well theres the 5th chapter! Hope you guys liked it. What did Alice see? Will Jasper be ok with what it is? Review to find out! LOVE YOU GUYS!! pics on profile**


	6. Misery Business

**OK, well I hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter! Now to find out what Alice saw, after a little recap! **

**Don't forget to review...it makes it so much easier to write!**

**I do not own Twilight**

**Just Madison & Sarah**

**Alice POV**

I was sitting on the couch talking to Esme about the garden I had seen her and Madison doing when all of the sudden I got another vision.

In the vision all I could see was Madison, she was in pain and it appeared like she was going through the change. I couldn't see anything but her, no background nothing. It was her and complete blackness. Like she was alone. As I watched the scene all I could think was how horrible it was that she was going through this alone.

Coming out of the vision I saw Esme staring at me.

"What is it," she asked.

I told her of my vision and she said we should tell everyone else. She called down those that were here, Jasper still being at the hospital, and I told them what I had seen.

"What does it mean, us not being able to see anything but her?" Rose asked.

"Honestly, I don't have a clue. I usually see things, like where it is, who else is there. I just hope that mi not seeing it. I don't want her to be alone and stuck in the dark if she gets changed. Its a horrible feeling," I said, remembering how it had been for me. I didn't wish that on anyone.

"Could you tell when it was?" Carlisle asked me.

"I couldn't for sure, no."

As I said this I started to have another vision. Jasper was getting ready to come home. He would need to know this.  
I felt it best that I tell him alone, so everyone went to go hunt. Rose came back and said, "I'm gonna go take his spot. Ill sit in the waiting room. Good luck, hes not going to be happy."

I sat there waiting for Jasper. I heard him open the door.

"Hey, wheres everyone else at?" he asked me

"Hunting." I said. I just sat there and looked at him.

He got a nervous look on his face and came and sat next to me.

Turning to him I said, "I've seen it. It's going to happen. And your not going to like this, but I need you to listen to me and understand what I am telling you, OK?"

"Alice, what are you talking about?" he asked.

**Jasper POV**

I was starting to get worried. What wasn't I going to like.

Alice started to speak and as she told me about her vision I felt myself going cold. She couldn't see who had done it, if anyone was with her, nothing. Her vision was little but her laying on the ground in pain.

"Are you sure shes been changed?" I asked, "Couldn't she just be in pain from something else?"

"I'm positive thats whats happened Jazz. I'm so sorry to tell you this. But the only thing I can think of is that she gets bitten by some traveling vamp, and is in so much pain that this is how she feels. Like theres nothing but her and the pain. I've never had a vision like this so I can't really be sure but thats how it feels to me. I could feel her pain when I had the vision. It was a horrible pain. I'm so sorry! I know you were starting to care for her. Whether you wanted to admit it or not you were, I'm sorry to have to tell you." with that she got up and left me to my own thoughts.

Shes going to be changed. Because I had decided to let her into my life. Thats the only thing I could think of that had changed in the last few hours for her. I was going to slowly let her in and see if there was a spot for her. I had wanted to so bad, it was like she was just meant to be here. Meant for me to meet her. I had never understood how Edward could be so selfish with Bella, but now I understood completely. I would have been just as selfish with Madison, and look where it would have got her. Alone and in pain.  
I wouldn't let it happen. I wasn't going to let her in. I would stop whatever I thought I had been feeling for her and push her towards a normal life. Well, have everyone else push her towards a normal life. I wasn't going to go anywhere near her. It had been decided for me.

**Madison POV**

I woke up the next morning to find Charlie, Bella, & Edward sitting in my room. I was going to get to leave sometime this afternoon. I had only been there one night but it felt like forever. I was excited to sleep in my own bed, wear my own clothes, eat real food. Carlisle came in and went over my meds and instructions with Charlie and I. I noticed that where Carlisle had been caring and involved last night, he seemed to be disconnected and distant this morning. Bella must have noticed it as well cause she wouldn't look at me. I felt like I was back at my Mom and step dads being told they were dead. She just wouldn't look at me. No matter how hard I tried looking at her she wouldn't do it. She finally left the room, dragging Edward behind her, saying she was going to go bring the car around.

After being placed in a wheelchair to be taken downstairs, Charlie rolled me out and down to the elevator. We got downstairs and Bella still wouldn't look at me. Something was going on and she didn't want to look at me. She was afraid I would know by just one look. I would corner her at home and find out what it was.

We got to the house and she jumped out of the car, grabbed my bags, and ran inside. Edward and Charlie helped me out of the car and Charlie gave me the crutches. I had used them once when I was younger and twisted my ankle pretty bad in a volleyball game. I got used to them instantly and hobbled inside as quick as possible. I got to the stairs and knew she was up there somewhere, thinking I couldn't get up there. I put the crutches down against the wall, sat down, and went up the stairs on my bottom. I had never been able to hobble up the stairs when I was young and sure didn't feel like trying with my ribs the way they were. I got upstairs and basically crawled to her room. I knew I looked stupid but I didn't care. I had to know what she was hiding.

I got to her room and threw the door open. She was sitting on her bed crying.

"What is it? What are you hiding? Charlie wasn't upset so I know I'm not dying. What is it!?" I nearly yelled. The next thing I knew I was being picked up and placed in a chair in the room. I looked up to see Edward standing over me. Once again, I hadn't heard him come up the stairs. How does he do that?

"What is it with you?" I spat out. "Your always here, your like a freaking spy or something. Popping in and out windows, sneaking up the stairs never to make a noise. What is going on! Somebody tell me before I scream!" I said, slightly frantic.

"Madison, I think you need to calm down before we say anything. Theres nothing wrong per say. Bella is just a little sad cause Jasper has taken an unexpected trip. Bella has come to think of him as her family and she will miss him. We all will. Theres nothing wrong though. He just went to visit a few cousins for a couple of days. He'll be back before school starts next week." he explained.

I looked around him at Bella and I noticed that she would now look at me. She looked so sad. She must really care about Jasper.

I started to get up and Edward handed me my crutches that he had brought up with him. I took them and went to my room through the closet. I laid down on my bed, wondering why Jasper had left and not said anything last night. Was it that sudden that he hadn't even planned it last night? I had fell asleep with him still there and I had kind of hoped to wake up to find him still there. I had to admit that I was a little disappointed that he hadn't been there. Maybe something was wrong with said cousins and thats why they were upset more then him leaving. Maybe I'll get his cell number from Bella or Edward and call and talk to him while hes gone, I thought. The next thing I knew I was waking up to someone knocking on the door. I told them to come in and in walked Rosalie.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go with Alice and I to get school stuff. I was going to drive up to Port Angeles. Thought you and Bella might want to go too."

"Umm, shes in the bedroom with Edward, you'll have to ask her. But yeah I think I can manage. As long as we can sit down every now and then." I said with a laugh.

"Ill go ask Bella while you get changed and then we can go. That sound OK?"

I told her that sounded fine and watched her walk through the closet. I hobbled into the closet trying to decide what would be easiest to wear. Being around Rose and Alice I felt like I needed to look somewhat nice so I decided a skirt would probably be best. I got dressed with a skirt, tank, and one shoe and threw my hair up in a messy ponytail. A little light makeup and I was ready to go. I met Rose in the hall and she told me that Bella wouldn't be going with us. She had something going on with Edward. Alice had decided not to go to so it would just be us two. I grabbed my purse and scooted down the stairs. After listening to Rose laugh we headed out. We got in the car and we drove off. We made small talk the whole way to the mall in Port Angeles. Talked about school at Forks, Bella, her family, and clothes. The only thing we didn't talk about was Jasper. I wanted to ask her what she knew. He was her brother after all. If they were cousins why didn't she go too? I wanted to ask so bad, but I figured if she wanted to talk about it she would bring it up. We got to the mall and went straight into shopping mode. We went to several stores, stopping periodically to rest my leg. I bought a Roxy book bag & umbrella since it rains so much, a new DC jacket, a pair of boots, and a Fossil watch in green cause I loved the face. Around 6 she asked if I was ready to head out. I asked her if she wanted to stop and get dinner or something my treat.

"I'm really not hungry, Mad. Lets just head home OK?"

I took her answer and we headed to the car. What was with these people! I felt like they never eat! Wonder if they all have eating disorders! That doesn't sound very plausible but it just nerved me that they never ate. Every morning Edward would just sit there while Bella and I ate, they didn't eat at the party, Jasper wouldn't eat any of my candy! Whatever!

We got back to Forks around 8:00. I asked Rose if she wanted to come in for a a little bit and she followed me in. I asked Charlie if he could carry my bags upstairs for me and I would meet him up there. I went into the kitchen and got a water and an ice cream bar. I offered one to Rose and once again she told me no.

"We haven't ate all day Rose. I'm starving, so you have to be too. Grab something, please! For me, make me feel better knowing that you ate something." I persuaded.

"Madison, I'm not hungry. Thanks but no thanks." she declined.

"Do you, do you have an eating disorder?" I asked.

She laughed loudly and told me that no she didn't have an eating disorder. She just only ate a few meals a day. She would eat something later when she got home. I decided to drop it and we went to go upstairs. I had finally decided that I was just going to ask her about Jasper. I felt like we had (yes I know this sounds cheesy) connected and I felt kind of hurt that he hadn't told me he was leaving. Even a phone call would have been nice.

I finally scooted all the way up. My bags were laying on my bed and when we got up there Rose started taking them in to the closet for me. I followed her in and she asked me where I wanted them. I directed her around the closet. I was telling her where I wanted the boots exactly when I blurted out, "Why didn't Jasper tell me he was leaving?"

"Oh, umm...was he supposed to? He didn't mention anything when he left this morning."

"Well, no he wasn't supposed to but...never mind. Its stupid." I said, looking down at my fingers.

"No, Madison, what is it?" she asked, sitting down on the ottoman beside me.

"Its silly really, but I thought we connected last night. I thought he liked me. Then he just picks up and leaves. I guess I was wrong, huh?"

"Madi, you have to understand Jasper. Alice and him just broke up and hes just getting used to being his own person again. I don't think hes ready to be tied down to one person right now. I think he needs time to just be by himself and get to know himself again. I'm so sorry if he led you to believe that something was going on. He does care about you, trust me, but right now I think its just as friends. Just wait until he gets back OK? Talk to him then if you need to. Just...give him some space. Go on your date with Mike like you were supposed to. Hes a really nice guy and seems to really like you. You deserve a nice guy...someone that wants what you want. And right now, Jasper isn't him." she said hugging me.

I had started to cry a little and hadn't even noticed.

"I'm so stupid. I thought he liked me. I told him stuff that I've never told him! Things like, that I collect turtles, and that I used to come from school and watch teenage mutant ninja turtles everyday for a year, and how I'm obsessed with vampires and I think their real! God, what an idiot! I should of known he just felt sorry for me falling. Rose, I'm sorry but I think I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed. I had a really good time today but I'm very tired and just want to sleep. I'll walk you out." I got up and started to walk out of the closet.

"Don't give up on him Madison. Really, just give him sometime. Things will work out the way they are supposed to. I promise. Here, this is his cell phone number," she said taking my hand and writing it down, "Call him and just talk to him. Maybe even tell him how you feel. Hes really good at talking when it comes to feelings. Just...give him sometime too. He needs it but I think he needs a friend right now too. I really like you and well, I don't want to see you get hurt. But hes also my brother and I want to see him happy. I think you two could make each other happy. I'll do whatever you need me to to help you. Now, I'm going to walk myself out so you don't have to scoot down the stairs, and I'll be by tomorrow sometime to see what happened. Actually, heres my number too if you need to talk afterwards. It'll be OK! I promise. Sleep good, ill talk to you tomorrow." and with that she walked out the door and was gone. I went over and asked Bella if she could help me wrap my leg real quick. She came in and we wrapped my leg in silence.

As she was going to walk she said," I'm sorry he left like he did. I know it meant a lot to you that he stayed at the hospital last night. Jasper is a really good guy, hes just a little confused right now. Give him sometime like Rose said, and he'll come around."

She left and I took a HOT bath. It helped my ribs feel better. When I got out and got dressed in shorts and a tank, I walked into my room. On my nightstand there was my pills and a glass of warm milk.

'How sweet,' I thought, 'I would need to tell Charlie thank you.

I took the pills and shot back the milk. I laid down and was going to start reading when I remembered Rose had told me to call Jasper. I grabbed my phone beside my bed and dialed his number. It was barely legible after my bath but I was still able to make it out. I called and after three rings a girl answered. After a moment of shock, I asked for Jasper. She told me to hold on.

About a minute later I heard him come to the phone.

"Hello? Whose this?" he asked.

I just sat there at first not knowing what to actually say.

"Hello? You called me remember? Who is this? If you don't answer I'm going to hang up."

"Jasper?" I said.

"Madison? Is that you? Whats the matter? Whats wrong? Are you OK?" he asked in a rushed voice.

"Yeah, its me. Sorry for calling so late. Every thing's fine. I just wanted to see how you were. Everyone told me that you had to go visit some cousins or something very last minute and wouldn't be back until school started next week. I didn't want to wait that long to talk to you. 'I pause realizing what I had just said' I didn't want to wait to tell you how thankful I was that you found me and spent your whole day and night with me. I really appreciate it and everything you bought me it was very sweet." I covered.

"Madison, it was my pleasure. I had a lot of fun sitting with you yesterday. Your great company. I just hope I didn't bore you." he said with a laugh.

"Bore me, are you kidding? I had so much fun talking to you. Its not everyday I meet someone who actually likes to talk about war or believes in vampires like I do. Its nice having.... a friend....that I can talk to about stuff that no one else wants to." I said, realizing it hurt me to just call him my friend. It was at that moment that I realized I didn't want to be just friends with Jasper. It was going to have to be all or nothing with us. I was in love with him after one night. God, help me!

"Well, I'm always up for talking with a friend!" he said as a single tear fell down my cheek."What did you do today since you got out of the hospital? Rose said something about you girls going shopping or something. Did you have fun? I hope you didn't overdue it. You did just break some bones ya know!" he joked.

"Umm, yeah I had a blast. Shes a lot of fun. I think shes going to come by tomorrow too. Maybe do a movie or something. Speaking of which, I need to let you go. I told Mike I would call him when I got home and set up a new time to do the movies," I said, hoping to get something out of him at this new knowledge.

"Your still gonna go to the movies with Mike," he asked?

"Yeah, hes a really nice guy and I like him. Hes fun to be around. I think I could really like him if I got to know him better."

"Well, thats good. You deserve to be happy and be with a nice guy that will treat you right. 'Loong awkward pause' "I hope you guys have a good time. Call me and tell me how it goes OK? I should be back Saturday. I want to get and get my stuff for school ready. I will talk to you soon OK Madi? Have a good night" and with that he hung up.

I threw the phone across the room and buried my face in the pillows screaming. I heard Bella come to the closet door and ask if I was OK. When she saw me laying on the bed screaming, she came over, sat next to me and hugged me. We stayed that way until the pills and milk set in and I fell asleep. She laid me on my pillow instead of under it and covered me up. I slept the rest of the night.

I woke up the next morning to find a note on my bed.

'Madison, your sister and I went to get her the things she needed for school. We wont be back until later tonight. Please be careful on the stairs. Stay on the first floor if possible. Bella put some books and things down there for you so you would have something to do. Edward said Rose would be here around ten. Have a good day, call if you need anything.

Love,

Charlie and Bella.

p.s. Don't forget your meds.

I put the note in my nightstand and sat up. I put my slippers on and went to the stairs. I threw my crutches down them and scooted down. I looked at the clock on my way down and it was 9:30. Enough time for me to eat before Rose got here. I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. As I sat down I heard a knock on the sliding door to the backyard. I turned to find Rose and Emmett standing there. I hobbled over and opened the door for them.  
"Hey! What are you guys doing here:? I thought I still had 20 minutes." I said.

"Well, we figured that since Charlie and Bella were gone for the day we would kidnap you and take you to our house. We got some munchies and stuff like that and some new movies to watch. Its just going to be the 3 of us too. Carlisle is at work and Alice and Esme went shopping." Emmett said excited.

"Umm, wheres Edward?"

"Oh, he'll be there but he usually just stays in his room. But I guess he might join us. Who knows. Now, we walked cause Emmett wants to drive your truck. Is that OK?"

I grabbed the keys and threw it to him. It never gets driven, might as well let someone have some fun with it.

I started to go upstairs to get dressed. I sat on the bottom step and started scooting when I heard them laugh.

"Madison, may I carry you up the stairs? It would be much quicker." I looked at Rose and she said to go ahead. She didn't want to wait all day. She stood there laughing and I headed upstairs in Emmett's arms.

"Do you take steroids?" I asked him. He started laughing so hard he almost dropped me. I could hear Rose laughing pretty hard downstairs too.

"No Madi, I don't take steroids. I'm just a big person. But thanks for being concerned." he said, sitting me on my bed. I quickly dressed in a pair of sweat shorts and a t shirt. I grabbed a hoodie just in case and my meds and he carried me back down stairs.

We got to the car and headed out.

We got to the house and started watching movies. About halfway through the first movie Edward joined me. I had drank a couple of sodas and needed to go to the bathroom. I asked where it was and all of the sudden Edward picked me up and took me upstairs.

"Its just down the stairs. 2nd door on the left. Can you get downstairs by yourself? If you need to just yell and one of us will come get you." with that he went back downstairs.

I grabbed my crutches and hobbled to the 2nd door on the left. I went to the bathroom and came out. I looked at all the other doors and my curiosity got the best of me. I went to the door across the hall and opened it. Inside was a room with a couch, bookshelves, and other random furniture. But there was no bed. I walked over to the bookshelves and pulled one out. It was about the Civil War. This must be Jaspers room. I looked at a few more books and then I opened the closet. Looking in I not only saw his clothes, but I also saw girl clothes. Him and Alice still share a room. Well, a closet. Did the couch pull out and they slept there?

I left the room and walked to the next room. I opened it to find basically the same thing. The next was Carlisles office, and then another bedroom. The last room I came to had a bed in it, and I could tell this was Edwards room. I could just tell that Bella had been there. I don't know what it was. I closed the door and turned to go to the stairs only to find Edward behind me. I jumped, dropping my crutches, and fell on my butt.

"Edward, I, umm..I'm sorry. I was being nosy. I just wanted to see, well, it was wrong. I'm sorry. Can we just go downstairs and act like this never happened please?" I asked with a slight puppy dog look on my face.

"Madison, if you wanted a tour you could of just asked. One of us would have showed you. Did you get to see all the other rooms?" he asked calmly.

"Umm, yes I did actually. I would really like to get back downstairs. I don't want to miss to much of the movie."

I bent down to pick up my crutches and he was there holding them. I took them and went towards the stairs. As I got to them, I turned and asked, "Why are you the only one with a bed?"

"Lets go downstairs Madi. I think its time we talked." With that he picked me and my crutches up and took me downstairs. He set me down on the couch between Rose and Emmett.

"Rose, Emmett, I think it best if we tell Madi the truth. Bella knows and its pretty obvious that were not normal. Do you two agree?"

"Edward, are you sure you want to do this? You haven't spoke with Carlisle and Esme. Does Bella know your doing this?" Emmett asked.

"Bella does know that I had planned to let her know at some point. She knew that you two were bringing her over here and if I saw a good time to tell her I would. With everything that Alice has seen I think it best that she know whats going on."

"Hello! I'm sitting right here. What the hell is going on?! I'm sorry I went into you guys' rooms OK. But stop trying to scare me or whatever it is that your trying to do. Just tell me what you think I need to know or turn on another movie. Please?!" I pleaded.

"Rose, would you start please?" Edward asked.

"OK, umm, OK, you know that talk that you and Jasper had? The one about the vampires?" she asked me

"Yeah, he told you about that?"

"Yes he did. Well, its kind of funny how you two just happened to have a conversation like that because well, think about it.

We don't have beds, we never eat, were freezing cold all the time. I know that you've noticed these things and wondered about them. You know how I know? Edward can read your mind. He can read everyones mind, except Bella's. The reason he can do this is because well, oh god, is because he, well all of us, are...vampires."

I sat there looking at her. I'm sure I was looking at her like she had multiple heads or something.

"OK, I get it. You don't have to make fun of me. I said something stupid to Jasper and he came home and made fun of me. You didn't have to bring me over here to tell me that you think its stupid. You could of just not mentioned it."

"Madison, were not kidding. Bella is the only other person in the area who knows. She figured it out because her friend Jacob, his great grandpas tribe at the time, met us, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, & I. They met us and we made a treaty with them that would keep us off their land and stop us from killing any humans in this area." Rose said.

"Oh god. You guys aren't going to kill me are you? I'm sorry I snooped around. I didn't suspect anything! Especially not this!" I pleaded.

"Madison, think back to your discussion with Jasper. What else did he say?" Edward asked.

"What? Umm...he said something about eating animals. Wait, is that what you guys do? You eat animals instead of humans? But why would you do that? Its against your...nature or whatever isn't it?"

"Madison, it is against our nature. Our nature to be monsters. But we don't want to be monsters. Obviously. We try to be as "human" as possible. We go to school, we shop, everything that you would do. Except eat food." Emmett explained.

"So, you guys obviously don't sleep. So, that bed must be for Bella then huh? Wait, you guys can go out in the sunlight?" I asked looking at all three of them.

"Well, we can as in we wont go poof," joked Emmett," but we cant go around people still. Our skin tends to...glow in the sunlight."

"So, thats why you guys didn't go to La Push then right? Its part of the Quiletes land, right? Because of the treaty?" I asked.

"Thats right, thats also why I never stay for breakfast, and why we turn down any food offered to us. We can eat it if we have to but...we prefer to not have to." Edward said.

"So, what else can you guys do? You said Edward can read thoughts. Can all of you do that?" I asked.

"No, we cant all do that. Alice has the power to see the future, but it changes all the time. Nothing is ever certain. Jasper, well Jasper, can feel your feelings. Hes what we call an empath. Anything that you are feeling he can feel. He can also change your feelings as well." Edward said.

"Is that all you guys can do? Do you have like special skills or something like that?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well, were incredibly strong and fast. Every vamp has that though." Rose said.

"Hey! Some are tougher then others," Emmett said, a little appalled.

"So, you guys just don't like human blood then or what?" I asked.

"Oh no, never think that. Human blood is the one thing we want more then anything. We have just learned to control that hunger. Jasper is the newest to our way of life. He had a much different life then we all did before he came here. Its very hard for him to be around humans at times. When we first met Bella, I was so drawn to her scent that I almost took out her and a whole classroom. I controlled it and ran away for a couple of days, to visit our cousins. But then I realized that I was hurting my family by doing that. I came back and I tried to distance myself from her, but then I realized that it was harder to stay away from her then to just give in and be with her. We've been through somethings that we can talk about later but, it was totally worth it. Best decision I've ever made." he said with a huge smile on his face.

"How did Jasper control himself when he found me? Why didn't he just eat me right then and there? Is that why hes gone? Did he need to get away from me? Could he feel what I was feeling and run away?" I asked panic rising in me again.

I saw Rose get up out of the corner of my eye and leave the room.

"Madison, I don't know for sure, but I think that it is part of the reason. You see Bella is what you would call my singer. Her blood calls to me. It seems that you are that for my brother. The fact that he was around you while your blood was spilling, and he controlled himself says a lot about him. I think he just needed a little bit of time to sort through his own feelings alone." Edward said.

Rose walked back in the room and said," Their all on their way home."

"All?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, even Jasper. Edward, you should probably call Bella and see if she can be here soon. Everyone should be here for this next part. Madison, would you like some food?"

"Actually, I need to take my medicine. Its going to make me sleepy, do you mind if I lay down? The couch is fine." Before I could finish a blink Edward was standing in front of me with a blanket. They weren't kidding when they said they were fast.

"Is that how you would get in and out of Bella's room so fast? Cause I know there was a night when I was in the closet and saw you and then when I came around, you were gone." I asked.

"Yes, I stay the night with Bella every night. I lay with her and hum to her and just watch her sleep. I come in through her window."

"You hum? It was you I heard that first night I was here wasn't it? I knew I heard something." I exclaimed.

Rose came in with a glass of water and my bag. I got my pills out and swallowed them.

"Everyone should be here with in a few hours. Jasper will be last to arrive. Did you fill him in on what happened? Emmett asked Rose.

I started to get drowsy really fast. I was trying to listen to what they were saying but I was only getting bits and pieces.

"Not gonna like it," "What he didn't want" "Have to tell her" How she'll react"

"Shes in love with him you guys." was the last thing I heard Rose say before finally falling asleep.

**Ok, well theres the 6th chapter. I dont know if anyones noticed but each chapter is named after a song whose title I feel goes with the chapter. If anyone would like to know what each song is I would be more then glad to tell them, just let me know. I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow night. Hope you guys liked it. Make sure to review and check out pics on my profile!**


	7. All We Know

**OK, heres the next chapter. Like I said, I don't like to keep you guys waiting. I hate it so I'm sure you hate it! This next chapter is going to start off with Jasper, so I hope you like it. Hows he going to react? Lets find out!**

**I do not own Twilight. **

**Only Madison & Sarah. **

**Don't forget to review**

**Jasper POV**

I was sitting with Tanya talking about everything that was going on when the phone rang. I looked at the caller I.d. And saw that it was Rose. Wondering what she could want, I excused myself and answered.

"Rose, whats up?" I asked.

"She knows. You need to come home." is all she said.

"What do you mean she knows? What does she know?" I asked her.

"Edward, Emmett, and I just told her what we are. She was upstairs and decided to look around. Edward felt that it was the best time to tell her. Its best that she know with what shes going on. I'm not saying hey lets change her, but I think it was the right thing to do in telling her whats really going on. Now that she knows theres no reason for you to stay away. Please, come home Jasper?" she begged.

"I'm on my way." I said hanging up.

Without even explaining what was going on to Tanya, I ran out the door, jumped in my Mustang and sped home as fast as I could go.

Three hours later I pulled into the driveway. I had went over a 120mph the whole way home. I had only stopped for gas once. I got out of the car to find Rose sitting on the porch. It looked as if she was waiting for me. I walked up to her and she hugged me.

"Thank you for coming back, I don't know what it is, but I felt like you should be here for this. Edward wants to tell her everything. Alice's vision mostly. She already knows everything thats happened with Bella. She knows about the wolves, she knows about James and Laurent. The only thing she really doesn't know about is that Victoria is out there somewhere, and that Alice had that vision. I really thought it be best that you be here when we do this, cause Bella's just now finding out about Victoria still lurking around now. Figure it best for you to be here to help keep people calm." she rushed out.

"Ill help with Bella, but I'm not going to mess with Madison's emotions at all. I need to know how she really feels. Does she know what I can do? Did you guys tell her that too?" I asked with a hint of resentment in my voice.

Rose noticed it to.

"Umm, yes we did. She was asking questions and we just answered them. I'm sorry if you would have liked to do that yourself but there is plenty of stuff for you to still tell her at a later time." she apologized.

All of the sudden I heard the door open and out walked Edward. I hadn't realized til now how mad at him I was for taking this away from me. I should have been the one to tell her, if anyone. She shouldn't have been told. I had left so that she wouldn't have to know. Damn my brother for not respecting what I wanted. All of the sudden I felt all the anger just rise to the top. Before he was off the last step I tackled him through the open front doors. We flew so far back that we hit the stair case. I got on top of him and just started punching. We wrestled around a little bit and thats when I heard it.

"Jasper! Stop!" I heard Madison say.

It was like I was instantly calm. Hearing her cry out my name, not wanting me to get hurt, but also not wanting me to do something I would later come to regret. I got up off Edward and helped him up as well. I apologized to him and my family. Then I looked at her. She was standing there with messy hair from probably just waking up, her clothes were rumpled, but she looked amazingly gorgeous! I could feel so much in the room when I first got up, but the minute I looked at her it was just us. I could feel nothing but what was coming from her. She was feeling nervous, scared, accepting, and love. She was feeling love, for me. Could it be that this precious innocent human had fallen in love with me? I walked over to her slowly so not to scare her. I didn't know what the scared feeling was for but as I got closer to her I could feel it slowly going away. The minute I got to her I put my hands on her arms and just rubbed them up and down. The minute I touched her everything went away but the love. It was all that she was feeling. I smiled at her.

"You came home early...for me?" she asked.

"Well, I thought it best if everyone was here while we talked about a couple of things with you...and Bella. Why don't we go into the living room and well all sit down." I said taking her hand in mine.

She squeezed it and we walked into the living room. I sat down in a chair and pulled her into my lap. I wanted her as close as possible while we explained this to her and Bella.

I saw Edward do the same thing with Bella and figured he was thinking the same thing.

I looked to Carlisle and urged him to speak.

"OK, as everyone here knows Bella became the object of desire for James last year. We took care of James at the Ballet Studio. Six months later Laurent came for Bella. The wolves took care of him. The only one left is Victoria. Now we have kept in contact with the wolves as we all know. The treaty has been wavered to the point of us looking for Victoria. If we catch the scent we are allowed to cross the lines. I received a call from Sam last night. He said that they had caught Victoria and a couple of other vampires scent in the woods just by the line." We all paused hearing Bella gasp.

"Change me, Change me before she gets here. If I'm changed she wont be able to hurt me. I don't want to put this family in danger of her anymore."

"Bella, you know thats not an option. You still have two years of school left. Think of what that would do to Charlie. You would have to disappear. You wouldn't be able to see him again. We agreed to wait and discuss this again after graduation. Which we are still going to do. Nothing will happen to you. Alice hasn't seen anything about Victoria in her visions. Now while this could be that the Wolves were on her tail their not anymore. We still haven't seen anything. We have no reason to be worried yet. You know that we will do whatever we can to keep you both safe." Edward told her calming her down. I could still feel that she was not set on this. I asked Edward if he wanted me to calm her down a little bit. He shook his head yes and I sent it to him. The minute I did this Madison looked at me with a questioning look on her face.

"What?" I asked her.

"I felt that. You just became a ball of calm right there, didn't you?" I looked at her with shock on my face. She could feel my emotions? That had never happened.

Carlisle got up and came over.

"Jasper, try and feel something else. Lets see if she feels it as well. Make sure your not sending the emotion out at all."

I did as I was told and she started to blush.

"What did you feel Madison?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm, I felt Jaspers feelings for, well, me I think. It was love mixed with want and need. There was also a little bit of shock and amazement in there too. It was very detailed." she said still blushing.

"That is amazing! I have never seen something like that before. Jasper your sure your not sending them to her?" he asked me.

"Those were for you Madison. As far as what I'm doing ,I'm sure I'm not sending them out. In fact, I was trying to bury them, see how deep this connection could go. It seems to go to the core, cause they were hidden very well." I said smiling at Madison.

"Well, that is something we will have to look at more later." he said going to sit back down. "Now as I was saying, there is no reason to be alarmed as of yet. We have the wolves running patrol at all hours as well as us going out when we can too. If theres anyone out there we will find them. You two have no reason to worry."

"Umm, I'm sorry to interrupt but you keep saying both of us. Are you referring to Bella and I or Bella and Edward. If you are referring to me, why? What do I have to do with this?" Madison asked a little concerned.

"Madison, you must understand how a vamp works. You humans all have a smell. Most of the time they are fairly different. But Bella and you, well you smell almost exact. Edward and Jasper can tell the difference cause theres different parts of that smell that attract them to you. But for the rest of us, your the same. So if Victoria is sniffing Bella out and comes across somewhere you have been shes going to assume its Bella. She doesn't know that your hear or that you two smell the same. So that puts both of you in danger of her. Now since you moved I don't know if she has found that out yet but it wont be hard for her to follow the scent. There is something else that puts you at risk as well. Alice would you like to explain this part, maybe a little background on your skill as well would be good." Carlisle asked.

I quit listening at this point. I knew that she was going to tell her about her visions with Bella, leading up to the recent vision she had of Madison being changed. This was going to be a shock for both of them. It wasn't so much the change that was a shock but how Alice had seen it. I tuned back in hearing something I hadn't heard before.

"I had another vision yesterday. It was still the same but there was a little bit more detail. It wasn't that I couldn't see anything it was that she was so shut off from the rest of the world that it was telling her that she was in the dark, a place of nothing. When she finally came to I got to see her surroundings. It looked as if she was in a cave of some sort. I expanded it as much as I could and its a cave around here, nothing big. When she changed she...she didn't have the lust for blood that most of us had when we were turned. If it weren't for her eyes I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. Her eyes aren't red, gold, or black though. Their like nothing I have ever seen. Her eyes were a silver color. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. Edward, you saw it as well. Wasn't it very different from most vamp eyes?" she asked looking to Edward for backup.

"Yes, they were very different. I have never seen anything like that on a vamp before. The only thing I had ever seen like that were the Children of the Moons eyes. Remember Carlisle? Their eyes were somewhat silver as well." he asked.

"I do remember that. We have some records of who the last known Children were. Wouldn't it be crazy if she is somehow a decedent of one of them. I cant even imagine what that would have on the effect of our venom. I will definitely have to look into it. Madison, what was your mothers maiden name sweetheart?" he asked her.

"My mothers name was Nicole Reed. My grandfathers name was Peter Reed and my grandmothers name was Elizabeth Jackson. I don't really know anything further back then that. I'm sorry. Are you saying that I could be one of these Children of the Moon? What is that exactly?" Madison asked as I held her a little bit tighter at the thought.

"The Children of the Men are actual werewolves. They phase on the full moon kind of thing. The wolves we have here are more shape shifters. They can do it whenever they want. They could have been anything that they wanted to but they choose the wolf. See the difference?" I asked her.

"I suppose. And we have no idea what that could mean for me? I've never turned into a wolf before so thats a good sign right?" she asked, looking hopeful at me.

"We really don't know. Its not something I've ever seen. Obviously its not causing you any problems now but what it could do mixed with venom...well it didn't look horrible in the vision from what Alice said but she didn't get to see much. I'm sorry Madison, but I cant really say anything until I know. Would you and Jasper be willing to come up to my office? I think we've discussed everything we need to for right now and I would like to run some test, if thats OK with both of you. Jasper, I'll have to draw some of her blood, will that be a problem?" he asked me.

"No, I don't think that will ever be a problem again." I said looking at her with a smile on my face. "Are you OK with going up and letting Carlisle take some blood?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure. If it will help him figure something out I'm all for it." she answered. I could feel that she was scared but she was also excited. I wondered if that was because she might have been a part of the supernatural world all along or because of me holding her. I figured I would ask her later. I could feel so many emotions coming from the room but to my surprise the strongest were coming from Bella. She was feeling envious, jealous, and angry. I got Edwards attention and told him what I was feeling. He looked at Bella and asked her if she would like to go up to his room and talk for a little bit. They excused themselves and leaving the rest of us in the living room. Alice and Rose started talking about some new nail polish or something, Emmett was turning the PS3 on and Esme was looking through some flower catalogs. She was very excited to be helping Madison with the dedication garden. I stood up with Madison in my arms and carried her upstairs to Carlisles office. We sat down in a chair and Carlisle came over with a needle. He took 3 things of blood and stored them in his cooling case. He then asked if I could put Madison down on the couch and let him take some venom from my mouth. I put Madison on the couch and produced some venom with my mouth.

"I'll get the necessary equipment from work tomorrow and I'll start running the test immediately. I'll let you know as soon as I do. Theres something else I was wanting to talk to you about Jasper. I know that you and Alice are still sharing a room due to the lack of other rooms. I was going to say that if you wanted I would get the rooms in the basement cleaned up and move my stuff all down there. That way you could have this room. It has the shelving you would need for all your books, the closets not very big but you should be fine with that. Would you be interested?" he offered.

"That would be great Carlisle. I would like to let Alice keep that room since it has all the closet space and she needs it. I'll be more then glad to help you move too. We can get everyone to help." I accepted.

"Aw stupid leg!" I heard Madison say under hear breath, probably not realizing we could hear her.

"Whats the matter Madison?" Carlisle asked.

"What? You heard me? No one mentioned super hearing! Not fair! I was just saying that it sucks cause I cant help." she explained.

"Darlin, you realize that there are seven vampires here with super strength and speed. We will have both rooms done with in two hours tops." I told her.

"But I don't want one of the girls to get hurt helping move all this large furniture. Especially Alice, shes so tiny and petite." she said, her voice filled with worry.

"Alice! Please come up here." Carlisle spoke.

The next second the door opened and there was Alice.

"Alice will you..." he stopped when he saw Alice walk over to the couch that Madison was sitting on and picked it up. She carried the couch and Madison all the way downstairs and placed it on the ground.

"Feel better now Mads?" she asked her, walking back to what she was doing with Rose. Carlisle and I followed them down the stairs. I sat down on the couch next to Madison.

It was getting better. I bet Edward had already taken Bella home. I didn't want to worry Charlie so I told everyone that I was going to take Madison home and I would be back to help get everything moved. I picked her and her bag up and walked outside.

"Wanna see how fast we can run?" I asked her with a big smile on my face. I could feel the excitement and the slight fear running through her.

"Of course," she said.

I took off like a bolt of lightening. I could feel her tighten her grip but I could also feel the exhilaration running through her. We got to her house in less then ten seconds. I stopped on her porch.

I swung her around so I was holding her to my chest. Charlie's inside. Hes just watching TV. I'll come inside with you. Remember he doesn't know anything." I told her as I opened the door. I put her down before we walked into the living room.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi Madison! How was your day?"

"Fine, just watched a couple of movies and hung out. Jasper came over to borrow a book real quick. Hes gonna get it and then head home. I'll pry hit the hay right after I take a shower. Love you!" she said trying to get out of there.

"OK, night Madison. Nice to see you again Jasper." he said turning his attention back to the game.

Madison was already on her way to the stairs.

"You too sir. Have a goodnight, enjoy the game." I said walking off. I got to the stairs to see Madison sitting on her bottom going up one step at a time. I laughed and picked her up, carrying her upstairs at human speed so I could enjoy it that much longer. We got upstairs and I placed her on her bed.

"So, what book would you like me to borrow for looks."I asked her.

"Actually, I have a book but you might already own it." She directed me to the bookshelf and where it was. I grabbed the book she was pointing at. It was titled 'Memoirs of the Rebellion on the Border, 1863. It was actually made the same year that I was turned.

"Wow, I actually haven't read this. Its a very hard book to find. Is this a first edition?" I asked.

"Yeah, Charlie actually got it for me a couple of years ago. Hes the only one thats ever really understood my fascination. I've never really been able to understand it myself. Its nice to know that you like it too and that I have someone to talk to about it. Can I ask why you like it so much?" she asked me.

"Yeah sure, your able to ask me anything you want. I told you that once I could talk to you I would tell you ever detail. Even things my family doesn't know. I might be able to explain your fascination with it as well. I was born in Texas in 1843 and joined the Confederate Army when I was 20 years old. I served for a while until I was turned, and I'll tell you about that later on. I have always been interested in the Civil War because I lived through it. I was actually there. So you see, the reason I like the books, especially the newer wrote ones, are to see how they portray them. I like to see what I can find thats wrong. I've read a couple that were wrote during that time but not this one. There were only a few made to begin with. Do you know how Charlie came across it?" I asked her.

"Umm...some estate sell for some really old guy. Said he paid a couple of hundred for it. I remember cause he usually doesn't spend that much on my birthday. I was so excited, I like...almost cried. It was probably the best gift I had ever gotten." she explained. "You said you could explain my obsession with it, how you gonna do that?"

"Well, can you wait like ten minutes while I run home and get something? I'll be right back. OK?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'll just take a bath. Do you want to help me rap my leg really quick?" she asked me.

I carried her into her bathroom and sat her down on the toilet seat. I put the trash bag over her leg and taped it up tight. I was sitting on the floor and I could see some bruising around her knee above her cast. I kissed it and smiled at her.

"I'm really sorry you got hurt. I promise you I will do everything I can to make sure that it doesn't happen again. I love you Madison. Your my everything. I will be there as long as you want me. Do you need anything else?" I asked her.

"Umm, I need to get some clothes. Can you just help me around my closet."

I took her into the closet and she grabbed a night gown and a pair of panties. She blushed when she pulled them out and wrapped them up in her night gown. I smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. I grabbed her robe thinking she would probably want it afterwards and put her in the bathroom. I told her I would be right back and left her to take her shower.

I went down the stairs and said bye to Charlie. I went out the back door and ran home.

I got home and went up to my room. I went to the bookshelf and grabbed my oldest book. The only thing I had brought with me when I went to meet Alice. This book and the possession inside were the only things I had left from my human life. I went back downstairs. Everyone must have been downstairs cause no one bothered me. I ran back to Madison's house and went to her window. She was laying down playing on her laptop. I knocked on her window and saw her jump a little bit. She smiled when she saw that it was me and came over to let me in.

"So, this is what Bella and Edward do every night huh? He just comes in her window?" she asked. She felt hopeful. Maybe hoping I would do this as well. If she wanted me to I would. I would do anything for this girl now. I already couldn't remember what life was really like without her there. I climbed in the window and took her back to the bed. I put her under the covers and then sat down next to her. I paused for a minute, then hearing her stomach rumble.

"Did you eat today?" I asked her.

"Yeah, before I fell asleep. I haven't ate recently but I didn't want to crawl back down the stairs to get something." she explained.

"What do you want? I'll go get you something." I told her.

"Umm, what about Charlie. I don't want you to get caught." she said.

"I promise, I'll be fine. Hes probably in front of the TV asleep anyway. What do you want?" I asked.

"OK, how about an ice cream bar out of the fridge and a bottled water?" she asked.

"OK, I can do that. Don't open that book til I get back OK? I want to be able to see your reaction when you look at it." I kissed her on the forehead again and I was gone and back in 30 seconds tops.

"Wow, I wouldn't of had time to grab the book if I wanted to," she said with a laugh.

I gave her the food and situated myself next to her. OK, I'm going to tell you a little bit of my story now. Its OK if you get frightened. I understand." I told her. I grabbed her hand and started my tale.

"I grew up in Texas, as you already knew. When I was 12 I met a girl named Sarah. Her parents were a little bit better off then mine but we were kids, we didn't care. We would spend time together at school and I would walk her home. At first thats all we saw of each other. Around the time we were turning 15 we officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. There was one day about two years after we had started dating that I was sick and I couldn't walk her home. She had to stay late for something and was walking home almost after dark. On the way home she was attacked and raped. I didn't find out until the next day when I went to go pick her up for school. She told me who it was and I went crazy. I went to the boys house. We had been in school together since we were 5. I had always thought him a nice enough guy, just didn't really talk to him much. I knocked on his door and he answered. The minute I saw his face I just started wailing on him. I was so mad for what he had done to Sarah. This poor innocent girl that had no chance against a boy of his side. I beat him until he was almost dead. Finally his Pa pried him off of me and asked what the whole thing was about. I told him what was going on and he called me and Sarah liars. Said we were trying to ruin his boys good name. I left there knowing that what I had done was the only punishment that boy would ever get. Word of what I had done traveled fast and soon her parents were telling her she couldn't see me anymore. That I had to much of a temper for a girl like her. If they only knew. Shortly after that they announced that she was to wed another big business mans son. They wanted to merge their companies and all their assets into one big thing. Sarah couldn't refuse them. I was so mad at her for not. I told her we could run away together and I would take care of her. But she wouldn't hurt her family like that. Even though they were hurting her by forcing this upon her. I quit seeing her. I wanted nothing to do with her. Then the war started. It was my way out. I enlisted and was set to leave the next day. I went to see her before I left. When I got to her and her husbands house she was outside sitting on the swing. The first thing I noticed was that she was pregnant. I said hello, and she came up to the fence. I told her my plans and she cried. Cried because she knew that I was leaving cause it hurt to be anywhere near where she was. Cried cause I would never be happy as long as I was where she was and not with her. I told her goodbye and I left town. About 3 months later I received a letter from my mom saying that she had died during childbirth. I got leave and went home for the funeral. I stayed towards the back, not really wanting to be seen. I waited until everyone was gone and I went to the burial site. I knelt down and said everything I had ever wanted to say to her. Told her how much I had loved her and how I would of gone to the end of the world for her. How I forgave her for picking her family over me and didn't hold it against her anymore. I sat there and cried until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to find her husband standing above me. I was tempted to stand up and hit him for taking her from me. But I knew it wasn't his fault.

"Your Jasper right?" he asked me.

"Umm, yeah, I'm very sorry for your loss." I told him.

"I'm sorry for your loss as well. Our marriage was only a marriage of convenience. Her heart was always with you. She kept pictures of you around the house. Used them as book marks and such. This is the one that she always read, and I think she would want you to have it, and what was in it." he said handing me the book. He handed me a copy of William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Inside it was a picture of the two of us.' Which is what I have here. I took the book and picture everywhere with me then. I even kept it with me after I turned obviously. I want to show you the picture. OK?" I asked her.

She shook her head, not saying anything. I opened the book, took out the picture and handed it to her. She looked at the picture and almost immediately her eyes grew wide.

"Oh – my – God! She looks, she looks just like me! Exactly like me! How could that be?" she asked me shock in her voice.

"I don't know. The only thing that Carlisle and I could come up with is reincarnation. That would explain the overly strong connection between us, your fascination with the civil war, the fact that I looked familiar to you. Seeing me is sparking your memory. I know its a lot to take in, if you need sometime to think it all through, I can go." I told her.

"Your hoping I wont ask you to leave. I'm not going to. It is a lot to take in, but I can feel how genuine your being. I know your trying to break all this to me as easily as possible. I'm tough, I can take it. Thank you for sparing my feelings, but PLEASE, don't treat me like Edward treats Bella. I can take anything you throw at me. I know I'm only human and don't have the skills you guys do, but please just don't treat me as a lesser being. I need you to treat me equal. Thats the only promise I need right now. I love you Jasper Whitlock." she said.

"Madison, you are my equal! I will never put any limitations on you. Whatever you want, whatever you need, I want to do it for you. I will never hide anything from you. I love you Madison Swan."  
With that I kissed her. It was our first real kiss. It wasn't sweet and innocent like Edward and Bella. I opened my mouth and licked her licks. She opened them, inviting me in. We kissed until she needed a breath. I grabbed her in a hug and pressed my lips to her throat. I kissed her and worked my way back up to her mouth. I was loving the fact that I was so close to her and so in control. I laid down and pulled her on top of me. She straddled me as best as she could and we continued to kiss. Finally I laid her down on my chest and I ran my fingers through her hair. I felt her body getting heavier and knew that she was asleep.

**Ok, theres the 7th chapter! Hope you like the Jasper/Madison moments. Dont forget to review. New chapter in 24 hrs!**


	8. My Heart

**Ok, here is the next chapter. I have to admit that I feel like the interest in this has dropped. Hopefully that will change! **

**Please review. **

**I only own Madison**

**To those of you that read this previously, I uploaded the wrong document. There is a CRUCIAL scene in this one..please read!  
**

**Madison's POV**

'First day of school' I thought waking up. I laid there for a minute before realizing that something was wrong. I sat up quickly, grabbed my ribs in pain, and realized that Jasper wasn't there. For the last 4 days, I had woke up to him laying next to me reading the book I had let him borrow. I knew that he would leave for a little while when I was finally asleep to hunt but he was always there. I sat there for a minute wondering where he could be. I looked where he usually would be to find a note. In his beautiful chicken scratch it said :

Madison,

I went home to get cleaned up and get my stuff. Please be ready by 7:30 so that I may escort you to school. I can't wait to see you.

Love, Jasper.

P.s. Don't forget your meds.

I laughed and put it in my nightstand. I made my way to the bathroom and freshened up and bathed. I had set my alarm an extra 30 minutes early just so I could take a bath. I had even laid out my clothes. I was going for cute since it was my first day and all. I had even went out and bought a few pairs of dress flats that way I could dress nice and not have to worry about heels. I also liked looking nice whenever I was around Jasper, which these last couple of days had been constant. We had told Charlie that we were dating yesterday. He hadn't been very shocked, saying something about his girls and the Cullen boys. He joked about needing another daughter so the collection would be complete with Emmett. I told him I didn't see that happening.

I finished getting dressed, blow-dried my hair into curles and let them just hang loose. I was going through my headbands looking for something to push my hair back when I heard a horn honking. I figured he would just come in and carry me down the stairs so I kept looking for it. The next thing I knew I was being grabbed from behind and spun around. I felt his lips catch mine and I stopped breathing. Anytime our lips touched it was like time was standing still and I didn't need to breathe. Just to be close to him was more then my body could handle sometimes. My body hurt with my need from him. The pain of being with him was nothing of that when he was gone. I had woke up one night and he was gone hunting. I stood at the window until I saw him coming back. Only then could I breathe normal again. To think he was out there and there were people that wanted him, his family, and well, my family hurt or worse terrified me. I hated thinking that he could be out there alone and run into one of them. I knew he was strong, but I had no idea about what we were up against. I could only assume the worst. I continued to kiss him until I felt faint. I leaned back a little bit and kissed him quick on the lips.

"Good morning, boyfriend." I greeted for the 2nd time.

"Mm, good morning girlfriend." he said while nibbling on my ear. I giggled and slightly pushed at his chest, knowing the act itself wouldn't stop him, but he would know what it meant. He leaned back as well and just looked at my face.

"What? Did I mess up my makeup or something?" I asked turning to look in the mirror still in his arms.

"No, Darlin. I was just mesmerized by the beauty that is you. You ready for the first day of school," he asked.

"Yeah, I was so scared to start a new school cause I thought I wouldn't know anyone. But now its like I have a built in friend system ya know? I have all of the family, my best friend, my boyfriend, and my sister. I am not worried one bit." I told him sure that this was going to be a great school year. "You ready to head downstairs?"

"Yeah, but theres one thing. I just want to warn you how things are at school. The other kids, well, they kind of keep their distance. Most of them. The ones that were at the party are really the only kids that aren't scared of us. They stare at us at lunch, talk about us, that sort of thing. Not in a bad way though. They are very much enamored with the mystery that is the Cullen's. So if you see anything like that don't worry. Its just cause their mystified by us I guess. Make sense?" he asked.

"You mean, that when I walk in that door, everyone is going to be staring at my boyfriend? I think I can handle that, as long as I'm the only one that gets to touch." I said with an evil smile on my face.

"Forever darlin. No one else will ever lay a hand on me. I swear." With that he swooped me up and carried me down the stairs. I had got all my stuff downstairs before bed that way it would be ready to go. I grabbed a banana and a water and we headed out. I noticed that I hadn't seen Bella yet this morning. I asked Jasper if Edward had been gone already when he left. He told me that Bella and Edward, as well as everyone else would be meeting us at school. We drove the distance to school just talking about random things. We were still waiting to hear what Carlisle had found out from the test he was running. He said it would only be a few more days but everything looked OK so far. They had been researching my family over the last few days and hadn't found anything yet but Carlisle seemed pretty sure that he was going to.

We pulled up to the school to find everyone else was already there. We got out of the car and Jazz handed me my crutches. Between my purse, book bag, and crutches it was going to be a long day. I decided to put my purse back in Jazz's car to make it easier on myself. I got what I needed out and threw it back in. We stood there and talked and compared schedules. I had one of them in all my classes but chemistry. I would handle that. My first class was with Alice. She was the only one that I hadn't really gotten to know yet. I guess I always feel awkward around her cause Jasper had explained their story to me. They had been together for a really long time and then things just started to fade. Their relationship became one of best friends instead of lovers. They stopped having sex, stopped being at all intimate with each other, until finally they talked about it and realized that their time was over. They had been there for each other when they had needed it and they had made the person who they had become, but it was time to move on and take the next step. Alice had told me once that she was just preparing him to be able to love me the way he does. She said that without her in the middle he wouldn't have been able to love me to the fullness that he does. There would have been a part of him that wouldn't have completely became good again without her. I would forever be indent to her for bringing this Jasper to me. We said bye to everyone but Jasper and walked towards our first class.

"Jasper, you don't have to walk with us. I don't want you to be late." I said without thinking, laughing when I realized what I had said. "Never mind, memory lapse for a minute. Lets go." We got to class and Alice walked in to save us some seats.

"I'll be here when you get out. If you have anything to carry make sure its your backpack and I'll take it OK?" I shook my head. "I love you." he said.

"I love you too." I said kissing him quickly and hoping into class. As I walked into the classroom I said hi to the few people I knew and felt everyone I didn't know staring at me. I didn't know if it was because I was on crutches, kissing a Cullen, or sitting with a Cullen but I didn't really like it. I sat down next to Alice and placed my crutches on the floor next to me. The teacher did introductions of everyone and then handed out our books and syllabus for the year. It shouldn't be to hard, I had done most of this last year at my old school. The rest of class was free time. I talked to Alice a little bit about clothes and things that I felt was a safe subject.

"Your nervous around me aren't you?" she asked.

"Well, I don't want to be. I try really hard to make sure I don't say anything that will make this awkward. I want us to be friends like everyone else. I know Bella is your best friend and I don't want to come between that but I would like to be able to hang out and stuff too I guess. I just don't want to rub anything in or something like that," I stumbled out.

"Mads, I have no problem with you! I think you are an awesome person and you and Jasper are meant for each other. There is no hard feelings between us. You can tell me you guys had sex and I would want details. I want to be friends with you too! But you have to let your guard down. I'm not the one stopping it. Just talk to me like you would Rose. If you happen to say something I don't like, I'll let you know. Now the bells going to ring. Give me your backpack so I can give it to Jasper. Hell get mad if I let you carry it." she said, backpack already in hand as the bell rang. We got up and made our way out of the room. I said bye to Alice and hi to Jasper.

"Nice class?" he asked, kissing me on the cheek.

"Yeah, I got to talk to Alice so thats good. We didn't do anything but go over the syllabus. My next class is English with Bella. Have you noticed her being weird to me lately? Like she doesn't want me around or something? I don't know what I did to make her mad but I think I need to talk to her. We've never fought, ever! Have you picked up on anything?" I asked looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Madison, I cant do that. That would be betraying your sister. You don't want to really do that do you?" he asked me with a laugh.

"I don't know. I know its wrong but getting her to talk about her feelings is like pulling teeth with her. I feel like she wishes I had never moved here. I know I haven't been here long but I can tell that shes avoiding the house. Thats why I've gone out of my way to have Rose, Emmett, and you over. It just seems like it makes it easier for her. I don't know. I'll try and talk to her in here. Love you." I said. I went to go into class but he grabbed me.

"I have your backpack. Remember?"

"Duh. I knew that."

He followed me in the room and placed my backpack at the table beside Bella.

He kissed my forehead and left the room.

"Umm, can I sit with you Bells?" I asked.

"Yeah."

She wouldn't look at me. I got into my backpack and grabbed a piece of paper.

(Madison is in bold Bella in italics)

**What did I do to make you mad at me? Please...whatever it is tell me so I can fix it. **

_Nothing Madison. Just leave it alone!_

**Your lying. I know your lying! Jasper told me what you've been feeling lately. Want to explain that?**

_Jasper wouldn't do that! _She looks at me and I shake my head yes. _He shouldn't have done that. Its none of either of yous business!_

**I think it is my business. Its because of me isn't it? Just tell me what its for!**

_Fine...I guess I just feel jealous cause they accepted you in so fast. It was like there was no hesitance to tell you the secret and bring you in. Especially with Rose. She was so against me even dating Edward yet alone me knowing the secret. But you come along and its like OH MY GOD! Shes the coolest person ever! She was your friend within 4 days! Ive been around for over a year and she still looks at me with a sort of disgust. I just don't think its fair. And now Alice is having visions of you being changed! Its like you were just meant for this. Like you were brought her for a reason. I guess I just wish I had been accepted like you were. _

**Bells, you were accepted. Your situation was a little different. You didn't already have someone on the inside. They couldn't really keep me away, with you being over there. I'm your sister, its kind of a package deal. At least I thought so. I'm sorry if its hurt you how quickly I've been brought into the family. I could try staying away from them for a little bit or something if that would make you feel better. **

_Madison, no that would be crazy. The way I was feeling was crazy. I should of just talked to you instead of avoid you. I'm sorry. Your right, they were mine first and I brought you in cause you deserved to be in. You and Jasper belong together and Rose is just Rose. Shell come around to me eventually, I hope. _

I smiled at Bella and put the paper in my bag. The rest of the class passed by and it was time for my 3rd period. Senior History with Jasper. I had taken advance history at my old school and they didn't have that here so they just let me take a senior class. I walked with Jasper to class and he found us a table. We sat down and he grabbed my hand under the table, which gave me chills. We sat and listened to the teacher explain what we would be doing for the year and before I knew it the bell was ringing. We grabbed our stuff and went to the hall.

"Whats next," he asked.

"Home EC, with me!" Rose said grabbing my backpack from him. "Your next class is in the other direction. I'll get her there." she said directing me in the opposite direction. I turned and smiled at Jasper and walked with Rose. The last few days, if I hadn't been with Jasper, I was with Rose. She had helped me pick out the dress and shoe I was wearing today. We had gotten pretty close over the last few days. She had told me her real story about the ex and I had cried with her. We talked about that stuff a lot. How we handled it and how it had changed us. We got to home EC and found a station. Rose dragged a chair over for me and she stood at the counter of our kitchen.

The teacher came in and gave us a cookbook and told us the majority of the year would be spent cooking out of it. We were to spend the day getting acquainted with our kitchen. I sat there while Rose pointed things out to me. Towards the end of class we were just sitting there doing nothing when all of the sudden Rose dropped the pan she had in her hand. I looked up and saw Rose's eyes turn black. I looked where she was looking and saw that a girl had cut her arm pretty bad.  
Realizing that Rose needed to get out I asked the teacher if we could be excused and we rushed out of the room as fast as we could with me on crutches. With lunch being next we went and just sat in there until the others showed up. Rose had told me she liked to make an entrance at this time but it didn't seem very important to her right now. We sat there for probably 20 minutes before we saw Emmett and Alice walking in. Rose jumped up and dragged Emmett back outside.

"Going to hunt," Alice explained. "What happened?" she asked.

"We were in home EC and some girl cut her arm pretty bad. Her eyes went coal black and I got her out of there as fast as possible."

"Hey, wheres Rose? She said she would bring you to the cafeteria. Did she make you walk here by yourself?" I heard Jasper ask.

I explained what had happened to the rest of the group upon them arriving. Jasper and Bella went to go get food and we idly chatted until the end of lunch. The rest of the day just kind of flew by. We all met out in the parking lot. Jasper and I were going to go home so I could take a nap cause I was tired from all the walking I had done. Bella and Edward were going to our house as well. We got into our cars and headed towards the edge of town. We got to the house and went in. The minute we walked in Edward and Jasper stopped and looked at each other and ran upstairs. Bella followed and I was left at the bottom of the stairs. After a minute or two I headed towards the stairs and sat down and went up. I got to the top and heard them in Bella's room.

I crawled in and when I entered Jasper picked me up apologizing for leaving me at the bottom of the stairs. We sat down in a chair and I asked what was going on.

"Theres been a vampire here. Its a new scent so its not one that we've met. It was all over the house. But its strongest in your three rooms. Bella said somethings were moved and she was missing a shirt. You'll need to look and see if anything is missing or moved in your room as well." Edward said.

"We should let the others know, and the wolves. Maybe call a meeting, don't you think." Bella asked.

"Yeah, lets head to the house. You guys coming?" Edward asked.

"Umm, yeah well be there shortly. She needs to take her meds and eat something. Well be there in like 20. Call if we need to be there quicker." Jasper explained. He picked me up and put me on his back. We went into my room and grabbed my meds and we headed downstairs. I grabbed a banana and a smoothie cup and sat down at the table. I took my pills and looked at Jasper, smiling as I took them.

"So, this is bad right?" I asked. "That a vampire has came to our house? Didn't you say you guys could follow scents? Couldn't he just have been following the multiple scents that lead her? Does he have to be here to get us?" I asked some what whiny.

"Its plausible, but not very possible. Our scent is all over this town. But its strongest at our house and the woods behind our house. If someone had come across our path and they were looking for us it would have took them to our house. If a vamp came here, looked through your things, and took somethings, theres a very good chance they were looking for Bella. It wasn't Victoria, we know her scent. We were going to track her but Edward thought the threat was over. We obviously know thats not true now. But its safer for us to be here then out trying to find her." he explained, before being cut off by his phone ringing. He pulled it out and answered.

"Tonight? What time? In the clearing? OK, yeah, I'll be there. Are you taking Bella? OK, well see how that works out. OK. Ill see you soon. Bye." and he hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked, knowing full and well it had been Edward.

"Edward, as if you didn't know. Were going to be meeting the wolves in our clearing tonight to discuss somethings. I guess some other things have come to our attention today as well, Carlisle would like to share them with all of us in one group. Well be meeting late so you should take a nap. I know your pills make you tired." he said. I finished eating and he took me upstairs. I grabbed some clothes and changed in the bathroom. I didn't know what we would be doing tonight but I didn't think a dress would be the best idea. I changed into shorts, a long sleeve sweater, a pair of knee high socks that would fit with my cast, and a pair of boots. I left the boots beside my bed and laid down next to an already comfortable Jasper. I snuggled into him with my face in his chest. It felt weird to lay next to someone and not hear their heart beating. But I loved the way his breath felt on my face. I looked up at him and kissed him on the lips quick.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Nothing, just thought maybe it would lead to something else," I said with a smile.

He laughed and rolled me on my back. He leaned over me and stared deep into my eyes. Once again, I got that feeling of our souls connecting. It was like nothing I had ever felt. It was like we were one person. When we were like this I could feel everything he was feeling and vice versa. I loved when we did this. I loved to feel how much he loved me, there would never be a doubt in my mind how he felt. I loved feeling his want, his need, and recently his lust for me. I knew how he felt about sex. I needed to tell him my whole story before we went that far. But god, I loved kissing him. I had been talking to Bella and she was telling me how Her and Edward kisses were more reserved. I couldn't imagine only being able to let our lips touched. When Jaspers tongue entered my mouth it was like I was going to explode. It made me crazy. I came out of my reverie in time to see Jasper lean down to kiss me. The minute our lips touched I opened mine inviting him in. I grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him in as close as he could get. I pulled him on top of me and was completely lost in the two of us. I kissed him until I couldn't breathe anymore and then he worked his way to my neck. I loved when he kissed my neck. He paid such details to every little spot and sensitive area there. It made me want to cry with how sweet he was. There were times when he would nibble on it and I just wanted to scream. He started back up to my face and my waiting mouth. The next thing he knew I pushed him off me and got on top. I lifted his shift up and kissed from his belly button back up to his mouth. I don't know what had came over me but I just wanted to see every part of him that I could. I made my way back to his mouth and we continued our make-out session. After about 20 minutes he rolled me off of him and laid me down on the bed again. He covered me up and kissed my forehead.

"We have plenty of time to do this. You need to rest if your going to come tonight and I know you want to. I want to do everything you want to but we have to be patient. Theres no reason to rush. I love you Madison. Just remember that OK?" He asked.

" I know, I don't know what came over me. I guess I just got caught in the moment. I love you too Jazz." I kissed him again and he curled up behind me. Within minutes I was asleep.

I woke up about 2 hours later. It was roughly six and I was alone. I looked around for a note and found one. He had gone to hunt. He should be back shortly. Well, I guess I better head down to the kitchen and hunt up some dinner. I scooted down the stairs only to smell something delicious cooking. I crutched into the kitchen to find Bella over the stove.  
"What are you making? It smells incredible!" I told her.

"Lasagna. I thought it sounded good. Figured a good meal would be good after the day we had huh?" she said, with a slight smile. I could tell she was hiding her emotions again but I didn't think they were directed at me. I think they were simply fear for the unknown. Someone had been in her room and took her things. This wasn't new to her, but she was ready for it to be over.

I sat down at the counter and we talked while she made dinner. Charlie came home when it was just about ready. Instead of going into the living he came and sat by me and talked with us. We moved our discussion to the table and talked through dinner. He seemed genuinely interested in our first day. We both told him about our classes, teachers, and anything else we felt interesting enough to mention. We finished eating and I sat there while the two of the cleaned up. I went over and stood by the sink waiting for Bella to be ready to do dishes. I could stand still long enough to rinse for her. We did the dishes and then went and sat in the living room with Charlie. Usually he would watch football, baseball, or basketball but when I showed interest in a college volleyball game he turned it there.  
"Speaking of college, I know you guys still have two years but any ideas where you might want to go?" he asked.

"Its always been a dream for me to play volleyball at Texas University. I think that would be awesome. I have the grades, I have the skill, and I would just need the money. If I'm good enough I could get a scholarship, or if my grades are good enough. What about you Bella?" I asked her.

She got quiet. She looked at her fingers. Oh god! She didn't plan on going to college cause she planned on being changed! I had completely forgot about that. Talk about putting her on the spot!

"I haven't really thought about it. Probably just places around here or something I don't know. I'm getting tired. I think I'm going to head up and take a shower and read for a little bit before bed." She got up and hugged and kissed Charlie and went upstairs.

"Well, I was going to tell you guys that you wouldn't need to worry about money. When your mom died, she left a fund for both of you. A college fund so you could go to school. Its pretty big and I think it'll take care of your education. I'll have to tell her later. But don't you worry about money sweetheart. If you want to go to Texas, you'll go to Texas! I'm proud of you. Why don't you head up to? Talk to your sister. I love you sweetheart. Goodnight." he said, heading to his own room. I got upstairs and went and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and laid down on the bed. I guess I dozed off cause the next thing I knew I was waking up to hear Jasper telling me it was time to go. I wrapped my blanket around me, put my shoes on, and climbed on his back.

He jumped out of the window and ran as fast as he could to the clearing. We got there to find the rest of the family already there. Bella was leaned up against a tree, half asleep. Edward must have just carried her here in her sleep and she hadn't woke up yet. Jasper kept me on his back and walked over to the family. We greeted everyone and Carlisle informed us that he had finished the test and thought he had a pretty good idea of what was going on in the vision and with me. He was going to tell us and the wolves the news at once. I asked if that was the news he had been speaking of earlier and he told me that no there was still more. This other news possibly had to do with the vampire that had paid Bella and I a visit.

We stood and talked for about another 20 minutes until we saw people coming. There were 10 people walking towards us that I recognized. I recognized them from the beach party. It was Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Leah, & Seth. There were a few other people with them as well. Jasper told me their names were Paul, Jared, Collin, & Brady. I had been hoping to see them as wolves. I sat on Jaspers back disappointed. He squeezed my leg and whispered,"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get to see one tonight." with a smile on his face.

"OK, thank you guys for coming on such short notice. As you know there was an unknown vampire in Bella and Madison's house today while they were away at school. We are going to start doing runs of the perimeter of course and would appreciate anything you guys can do as well. We still want to keep doing what we have been in the woods, just expand it a little to include their house. What we have also come to find out is that we think there have been a string of newborn vampire attacks in Seattle. We've been watching the news and reading the paper to keep an eye on it hoping the Volturi would step in and handle it. It doesn't appear that they will do so. It is probably in our best interest to keep them away anyway. Alice has had a vision recently showing the Newborns coming here. In a fairly large pack. She cant see anything other then them here and us fighting. We would never ask you to fight with us but you are more then welcome to join as I am sure you would all love to tear apart some vampires. We are in the midst of attempting to contact any other covens that we can to come help us. We will inform them of the rules and if they don't like it they will not be welcome. Are there any questions so far?" he finished.

'Of course we will fight with you, Carlisle. It is our duty to protect this area. We are all very strong fighters and will fight or die with honor." Sam stated.

"OK, well newborns are a different thing from fighting adult vampires. My son, Jasper, is actually very experienced in this area and I would like it if he could show us some techniques for fending them off the best. Jasper would that be OK?" Carlisle asked.

I looked down at Jasper wondering what Carlisle was talking about. I knew very little about what had brought him here. What he had done before meeting Alice. He said he wanted to wait for the right time to tell me the story. I guess it would be soon since it was coming out now.

"I would be happy to, but first you said you had some news about the test you ran on Madison's blood and my venom, right? What did you find out?" Jasper implied.

"Oh, thats correct. I went through something I found on her family tree and I ended up way back at her great-great-great-great grandfather on her grandfathers side. He was one of the last known Children of the Moon. So she does have that gene in her. When I took her blood and mixed it with your venom, I didn't see any real changes at first. I took the mixture and injected it into a lab rat. After about 24 hours, I attempted to catch it. It was faster then just about anything I've ever seen. Then, I took a little ball-pin hammer and hit its back. Within 5 minutes it had healed it self. It still wanted its own food at first. But then I put another smaller mouse in there. That rat ignored the blood at first. He continued to eat his rat food. On the 2nd day I took the rat food away and only left the mouse. After about 2 hours, he took the mouse. Cleaned him dry and he seemed to have gotten faster. It seemed like he could survive off of regular food, but to have a real life he would need the blood as well. It was like he was a vampire that didn't crave blood. But needed it. Does this make sense Madison? If you have any questions I would be glad to meet with you and Jasper and answer any. I just don't know if now is the best time." He explained.

I sat in shock at first. Jasper squeezed my thigh, bringing me out of my zone.

"Umm, no questions now. But I will pry think of some later. Can we just get together in a couple days after school?"  
"That will be fine Madison. You just let me know when you want to do it."

"OK, you guys can go about your fighting now." I explained.

"Emmett will you take Madison over to the tree by Bella please?" he asked. Emmett came over, grabbing me off of Jaspers back and carried me over to the tree. Bella was awake now and somewhat anxious to see what would happen next.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt him." Emmett said, laughing.

"OK, I can show you guys how to fight a newborn but I think it best if we continue to meet and practice while we have the time. If you would like to phase and practice that would be understood. As long as no one is hurt." Jasper explained.

"For now I think it best that we just watch. Were friendly enough with you but I don't want to take the chance of us hurting you. Go ahead and show us what we need to know." Sam responded.

"OK, Emmett would you like to go first?" Jasper asked.

"Heck yeah! Lets do it!" Emmett said coming out very enthusiastically.

"Now, I want you to just attack me the way you would any other time. OK?"

The next thing I knew Emmett was barreling at Jasper and before I knew it Jasper had Emmett down on his stomach.

"Newborns are going to go for the very obvious attack every time. They are to occupied by their thirst to try and plan out an actual attack. Just don't let them get behind you and you should be fine. Whose next?" he asked.

They practiced fighting for about an hour or so when Jasper and Edward came over to us.

"You two need to go home and sleep. Come on." Edward said picking up Bella.

I got up and Jasper placed me back on his back and we ran off towards the house.

We got home and Bella and Edward went in her window and Jasper and I through mine. I went into the bathroom and put on some pajamas and laid down on the bed. I was so tired! Jasper laid down behind me.

"Are you going to stay or go back to the clearing?" I asked him.

"What would you like me to do?" he teased.

"I would love it if you stayed but I understand if you need to go back and continue practicing. Its not like we really know when their going to be here or anything."

"I think I'll stay here til you fall asleep. Then I'll go back and be back in the morning before school. Does that sound OK?" he asked me.

"That sounds amazing!" I said with a kiss on his lips.

I curled into him and very shortly was fast asleep.

About an hour or two later I woke up to hear someone opening my window. Figuring it was Jasper I turned on the light, but the person sitting in my window was not Jasper.

**Ok, theres the chapter! Hope you liked it. I have decided that I am not going to update until I get 5 reviews. For every 5 reviews I will put up another chapter. REVIEW!!**

**Pics on Profile!  
**


	9. Let the Flames Begin

**OK, so heres the next chapter. Hope it didn't take to long. This next chapter is going to jump a little ahead cause I'm ready to get Madi out of the darn cast. It will be after she has gotten it off, roughly a month ahead or so. I've never had a cast so I don't know exactly how long you would wear one but were gonna go with right around a month. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Remember 5 reviews for the next. **

**Only own Madison**

**Chapter contains rape, abortion, murder, and fluff. Nice mix huh?**

**Madison POV**

Sitting in my window was a girl I had never seen before. I could tell she wasn't normal like me cause her eyes were different. But her eyes weren't like the Cullen's either. They were red. I remembered the Cullen's telling me that vampires that stayed with their nature and drank human blood had red eyes. The girl looked at me for a minute before getting up off the window sill and walking around the room. She walked by my bookshelf running her fingers along the binding as she went along. I watched her as she went by too scared to say anything.

"Your not Bella, right?" she asked me in a high pitched voice. It was a beautiful voice but all it brought were chills.

"Stall her, don't let her hurt you, but don't let her leave either." I heard in my head. I could swear he was standing right beside me.

"No, I'm not. Shes gone. She is with the Cullen's, their a very large coven of vampires that live in this area. She is the mate of one of them. As am I. I assure you, you don't want to hurt either of us, if you cherish your life." I tried threatening her and sounding strong. She continued walking, laughing at what I had said.

"You think were scared of that coven? We have newborns! By the load! We are going to take that coven out and get this Isabella that I hear so much about for my master. But, until the army is ready and my master thinks its time to attack, I thought I would come get a little snack. I was here earlier and it smelled so good. I was going to eat the other one that lived here. Didn't realize there was a third. The master only told us of the girl and the father. I didn't think she would mind if I took the father for myself. Is he with the Cullen's as well?" she asked, still laughing at the mention of their names.

"No, hes not here though. Hes working the night shift tonight. Its only You and I. Can I ask you a question, before you, you know, eat me?" I asked, thanking god that Charlie had took someones shift tonight. I didn't really have a question but thought it might stall a little bit longer.

"Ha ha! Silly human. I'm not going to eat you. Haven't these Cullen's taught you anything? We don't eat our prey. We drink them dry from their neck. Sad that your father isn't here. I guess I'll just have to settle for you." she said walking towards me. As she got closer, all I could think of was how I hoped that if she bit me she would somehow not drain me all the way and I would have a chance to be turned. It would be better then nothing. As I felt her lean in, I heard a crashing noise and I saw her fly out the window, along with my savior. I jumped up and got to the window. Looking out I couldn't see anything. I grabbed a flashlight that was in my dresser and pointed it out the window. I finally saw Edward down at the bottom, making sure that the vamp didn't make it back to the house. I looked over where Bella's window was and saw her leaning out as well. She saw me and left the window to come to my room. We stood there waiting to see what would happen. After about 5 minutes we saw Jasper and Emmett coming towards us with the girl in their hands.

"Can we come down?" I asked.

"Are you crazy? You do not need to be down here right now!" I heard Jasper snap at me.

"Fine!" I snapped back.

"You should probably get away from the window. Rose and Alice are on their way to get you two and take you back to the house. Carlisle, Esme, and a couple of the wolves are already there. Don't leave their sides. You are not to be alone until the wolves get back from running perimeter. Their here, go downstairs. And Madison?" Jasper said.

"Yeah?"

"Put some clothes on please?" he said with a little bit of a laugh.

Rose and Alice walked into my room. I grabbed a pair of knee length shorts and a hoodie. In the hurry to leave Rose opted to just carry me instead of letting me hobble.

We arrived and Rose once again carried me to the house. We got inside and there sat Carlisle, Esme, Sam, and Jared.

"Sam & Jared are here cause they would like to know more about your gene, Madison. Is it OK that I discuss it with you as well as them? They are quite intrigued" Carlisle stated.

"Well, yeah its fine. But theres really not much to learn is there? We really wont know anything until it happens right? I mean, things looked good on a rat, but my actual body could be a totally different thing, if I'm understanding this right. We don't know what I will be able to do, if I'll have limitations, what it will mean as far as my diet. I mean, if I have this gene, why haven't I ever turned into a werewolf? I've never even felt funny on a full moon. I just, I don't really know what there is to talk about anymore, I guess." I spit out.

"We understand you being skeptical, maybe even afraid. We were the same way about our transformation. It was a little different cause it just happened one day. We weren't able to think about it until it had already happened. I was the first one to change so I couldn't tell anyone and I had no one to talk to. I was completely alone. With you, you have some idea of what it is that could happen. You will never know for sure until/if it happens. We of course don't want you to go out and get bit to find out! But just be glad you have people with such knowledge on your side trying to figure this stuff out." Sam told me.

"Oh, I do appreciate it! I am so thankful that I have met this family! I'm just glad nothing came of it before I met them. That would have been horrible!" I said with a little bit of a laugh.

The next thing I knew, I heard the front door crash open and heard a huge thud. I swung around from my spot on the ottoman and saw Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and the girl.

After telling us that we couldn't be outside around her, they had decided to bring her into the confinement of the house and let our smell really get to her? I thought and Rose said out loud.

"She wanted to speak with Carlisle. See if he would give her reprieve and let her learn our ways." Emmett said. "We had to give her a chance. Its what Carlisle would have wanted."

Everyone at that moment looked at Carlisle.

"My dear child, we will give you the chance to prove yourself. If you will tell us who your master is we will grant you the chance to learn our ways." Carlisle said gently to the girl. "By the way, what is your name?"

"It's...its...its Bree but how do you stand it?" she asked him, looking at everyone and settling on me.

"Stand what, child?" he asked.

"Being around these two! I just want to drain them right here. I haven't been around long but I know a good thing when I smell it. Those are the two best smelling humans I have ever smelled! I need them I need them now!!" she screamed as she started to thrash against Emmett with her left arm. "Let me go! I want her! I need her!" It was at that exact moment that she got loose and charged at me. Just as she was about to reach me, I felt my body being thrown out of the way onto the couch. I looked over to see Esme taking the bite from the girl. The minute they landed, Carlisle was on the girl. He grabbed her and took her outside. The next thing I heard was the worst sound I had ever heard. It was a high pitched nails on the chalk board kind of sound. I watched as the three guys walked outside. The next thing I knew I smelled fire. A fire?

Rose came over seeing the confused look on my face.

"They have ripped her to pieces and are burning her. Its the only way to know that she is really dead."

"Esme? Is Esme OK?" I asked looking for her.

"She went upstairs to change her shirt. She'll have a bite mark and it will sting for a couple of hours, but shes fine."

I saw Esme coming down the stairs. Ignoring my leg screaming at me, I hobbled over to her and threw my arms around her.

"You saved my life! Thank you so much!" I stood there as she held me and I cried. She picked me up and placed me on the couch. I was laying with my head in her lap while she stroked my hair. It made me think of my mom which made me cry even harder. About ten minutes later, the 4 guys came back in the house. Esme got up and Jasper grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Thank you. Thank you for protecting her. I couldn't get there fast enough. Thank you!" he said. He kissed her cheek and took her spot.

"Are you OK?" I asked, sitting up so I could really look at him.

"Am I OK? Are you OK? You have went through so much tonight! Its 5 in the morning and you have to go to school. How is your leg and ribs? They hurting at all?" he asked.

"A little but I don't care. You can fix it if you want to. But just this once." Instantly I couldn't feel the pain anymore. All I could feel was relaxed and loved. I laid my head on his shoulder and waited to find out what we knew.

"So, she wouldn't give us her master. All that she would tell us was that there is a newborn army coming this way. We don't know when still. Alice can see them and she's monitoring their numbers, which changes everyday. Last count they were at 34, but its dropping everyday. Their taking each other out. I say, we keep up the training and just let Alice keep watching them. Once we know something, we'll take care of it. Bella and Madison are not to be left alone at all! They are to be under constant watch!" Edward demanded.

"Agreed," just about everyone said at once.

"You guys, you can't be with us every minute of every day. Can you?" I asked

"Madison, there is always a way for one of us to be with you. Your house, our house, school. Where else do we really go? If one of you go somewhere else, one of us will go with you. We will hunt in split up groups that way you are never left alone. I will not let this happen again. You will have to come to the clearing with us when we go train, as well. We can bring sleeping bags or something and you two can sleep under the stars." Jasper said.

"OK, I understand. So, that girl didn't give you guys any information? She told me that she was the one that was in our house today! Did I tell you that already? She said that she came during the day looking to find Bella. Making sure that she was still around. The girl had thought that the other smell had been nice and was coming back to eat, sorry drink, Charlie. God, what if we had stayed at the clearing. She could have gone looking for Charlie or something! Charlie could have been killed. I would be all alone." I said going into hysterics.  
Jasper grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his lap, burying my face in his chest. Everyone sat there while I cried. It seemed like forever, but I finally calmed down.

"I should probably get some sleep, what about you Bells?" I asked looking at Bella, only to find she was already asleep on Edwards lap.

The next month seemed to just fly by. Between school, rehab for my leg, Jasper, and the late night training sessions, I felt ridiculously tired. I had my cast off for a little over a week and I had finished my rehab. My leg was still a little weak but school was helping and Carlisle said I should be back to good in no time. It was the weekend and Jasper and I were going to go on our first real date. He had been gone on a "hiking" trip for the last 3 days. Which meant that we had received an abundance of sun. I had enjoyed it while I could, getting my leg as much sun as possible. I had to admit that I really didn't fit in with the whole group. Everyone including Bella was paler then a ghost, and then there I was, someone that loved to lay in the sun whenever she could. I bet I stuck out like a soar thumb! Not that I'm very tan but still. Anyway, Jasper had called me last night on his way home from hunting to properly ask me out on a date. It was supposed to be very cloudy today so he thought it would be a good day to do it. We were going to do dinner for sure and then the rest was a surprise. I love surprises!

I had just woken up from taking a nap. I got up to find a box and an envelope sitting on my chair. I pulled out the letter and read it.

**Madison,**

**If you are reading this, that means you finally woke up. I sat here for 30-45 minutes waiting to see if you would wake up before I had to leave but to no avail. I am very excited for tonight. This will be my first date in a very long time. I want this to be super special for you. Please, freshen up and wear what I have picked out for you. There are shoes on the floor as well. I know its fancy, but you'll need it for where we are going. I hope you like Operas. I'll see you at 3:00 on the dot! **

**Love you, **

**Jasper Hale**

I giggled after reading the letter and held it to my nose. It smelled like him. Just smelling the letter made my heart race. I placed the letter in my newly acquired keepsake box that I had bought just for these little things from him. Looking in it, there were several letters, my hospital ID., my Dracula pez, a couple of wilted up flowers from the bouquet, and there laid the book and the picture. A couple of nights after our first night in the clearing he had brought them back over with him, telling me that he wanted me to keep them, since they had used to be mine. I wasn't sure if I believed in the whole reincarnation thing still, but I loved how sweet he was being about it. It was the reason I had bought the box. I wanted to make sure nothing would every happen to those things. They were the only thing he had left of who he used to be. Except for me he said.  
I placed the lid back on the box and put it back in its spot. Thats when I realized how big the box was. He had said it was something for me to wear. How freaking big was it going to be!? I bet Rose & Alice had helped him pick him out. I had heard Bella talking about how they always played Dress up Barbie with Bella. They had never done that with me. I would have loved for them to do it. I know what I'm doing but its always nice to have some help. That made me decide to call Rose and see if she would come help me get ready. I was sure she knew where we were going so she would be able to help with the hair and do it so much faster then I could on my own. I called her and she said she would be there in a few. I told her I was going to take a shower. I still hadn't looked at the dress and I thought it was meant to be opened at last minute. I got in the shower and took extra special time getting cleaned up. Washing my hair and body twice making sure I smelled as sweet as possible. I got out of the shower and put on my undergarments and a robe. I walked out to see Rose steaming my dress. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen (pic on profile). It was a hunter green, with a beaded bodice, and little bows that bunches up through out the skirt. It was gorgeous!

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Jasper told me this thing had been in a box and I just wanted to make sure that there weren't any wrinkles in it. It took us 3 hours to pick this thing out. Nothing was the right green for him. He just had to find the perfect dress. It was the worst and best shopping trip of my life!" she said with a laugh. "What are you thinking about for your hair?"

"Actually, I was going to just let you do what you feel looks best. You know what hes got planned, and I've never been to an Opera before so, I don't know whats acceptable." I told her.

"Mads, its just an opera. Once you get the dress on it wont matter what your hair looks like, its going to steal all the attention. Trust me. Take a look at the shoes. He picked those out too."

I opened the box and there laid a gorgeous pair of shiny shoes. It wasn't until I turned them over and saw the red sole that I started to worry about how much he was spending on this night. These were Louboutin! Don't get me wrong, I had never minded when my parents had spent money on me, I was the most spoiled kid you would have ever met. But this was different.

"Ro, tell me the truth, K? Is he spending a lot tonight? I wont be mad, I just need to know. OK" I asked.

"Mad, he is spending a lot, but you have to understand, this is something that hes never really been able to do. Alice always bought everything she wanted and he never got the chance to do stuff like this with Sarah cause he couldn't. He just wants to spoil you. I'm sure that the novelty of it will wear off soon. Just let him have fun with it, OK?" she said.

"OK, but tell me what he spent on this stuff please? I wont tell him I know, I promise." I pleaded.

"OK, but you cant tell. He spent $250 on the dress, $130 on the clutch, and... on the shoes." she mumbled the last part, speaking her fast talk so I couldn't understand her.

"What? How much were the shoes? Rose..."I said.

"OK, they cost $600." She said walking into the bathroom and turning on my curling iron.

"$600! Are you serious?!?! I cant wear them! I'll ruin them. God, but they are Louboutin. I've wanted a pair for so long. OK, but hes not aloud to ever buy me anything like that again. Thats craziness!" I said, talking myself into wearing the amazing shoes.

"Lets get you into the dress and everything before we do the hair and makeup OK? Hes going to be here in about 45 minutes. Lets get busy!" Rose chanted.

We spent the rest of the time getting ready. She had done my makeup very subtle but definitely played up the green eyes to go with the dress. I was completely dressed. She sprayed a thing of perfume around me so that it caught all my nooks and cranny's

"Now what?" I asked her.

"Now, I go downstairs and wait for him. You are going to have to make an entrance down that awesome spiral staircase. I'll come get you when he gets here, which should be any minute."

"Wait, do I need a necklace or something? I feel weird not having anything on my neck." I explained.

With a look in her eyes she told me I wouldn't need it. 'Great, more money on me.'

I sat on my bed playing with my iPhone and waiting for her to come back. It wasn't even 5 minutes before she was back. She touched up my makeup and I put everything I would need in my little purse. She went back down and told them I was coming. I could hear my Dad getting the camera out. I felt like I was going to prom or something. I walked out of my room and stopped at the top of the stairs. From where I was standing I had the advantage of being able to see them but they couldn't see me. My Dad was in his usual day off clothes of jeans and a sweatshirt. Rose was still in her skinny jeans, skin tight sweater and knee high boots. Jasper though, Jasper looked amazing. I just wanted to run down the stairs and eat him. He looks so handsome. He was in an all black tuxedo with a green tie that matched my dress exactly. I noticed that he had a box in his hand as he finally looked up and saw me peaking over the banister.

"Cheater," he said. "Come on down so I can see you too."

I walked around the railing and started down the stairs. As soon as I took my first step my dad started snapping pictures. Now I really felt like I was going to prom. I got to the bottom of the stairs and Jasper took my hand and kissed it.

"Good evening, Darlin." he greeted me.

"Good evening, boyfriend. How was your trip?" I asked.

"Pretty good, but we have all evening to talk about the last 3 days. Before we leave I have a present for you. Now, I'm sure your already thinking I spent to much money on you. But this is a very special night for us and I wanted to show you how special it was for me. This is a whole set and I couldn't dare split them up. I hope you like them," he said as he handed me the box. It was a gorgeous white velvet box. Another thing to put in my keepsake box. I opened it up and gasped. Inside was a matching necklace, earrings, and ring. They were all silver with a peridot gem on them. They were so beautiful. I told Jasper how much I loved them and kissed him. The minute our lips touched it was like we were alone. I was definitely caught in the moment. We kissed until we heard Charlie clear his throat. We pulled apart and I grabbed his hand. My dad took a couple more pictures and then we said goodbye. Walking outside into the cloudy mid-afternoon air, I noticed that Jaspers car had been replaced with a black limo.

"Are you serious?" I asked. "This is our ride tonight?"

"Only to the airport." he said. "You didn't think Forks had any decent operas playing did you?"

"I guess I hadn't really thought about it. Where are we going then?"

"We are going to New York. Which is why I had to start our date so early. I wanted to by there by 7 cause the show starts at 8. We are going to do dinner afterwards on the plane back, if thats OK with you. There are things for you to snack on on the way there on the plane. Are you ready?" he asked holding his arm out for me.

"Extremely," I said, taking his arm and walking to the limo.

We arrived in New York just before 7:00pm. Upon exiting the jet, I saw another limo parked just off the ramp. We got in the limo and he drove off. Upon arriving at our destination, I asked where we were.

"Were at the Metropolitan Opera House. We are going to be seeing Wuthering Heights. Have you read it?" he joked, knowing it was my favorite book.

I screeched and hugged him. I looked up into his eyes and got lost. It never went away, that feeling. I could not imagine not having met him. I felt more complete now that I was with him. I kissed him with as much passion as I was feeling, and he quickly caught up on my idea. I opened my mouth for him and our tongues touched. I felt chills down my spine. It was at that moment that I decided I was going to find out how far we could go. I was going to tell him my story, and find out if doing what I wanted was possible. We pulled apart, due to Jasper realizing how long we had been kissing.

"Their going to close the doors soon, we should head in."

"I'm OK with missing the show if thats what I get in return," I teased, grabbing his tie and pulling him back to me. I started kissing him again but he once again pulled back.

"I really want you to see this. We have plenty of time, Madison. I told you that. Lets go enjoy the show, OK? Know that I want it to. OK? Never feel like I am not turned on by you, cause I am so turned on that I could bust into flames. Lets go enjoy the show, and well talk afterwards on the plane OK?" he promised.

He got out of the limo and held his hand out for me. I grabbed it and climbed out as well. We got to the door just before the guy was going to lock it. We got in and were escorted to our seats. Of course Jasper had splurged for a private balcony. He magically pulled out two pairs of Opera glasses and handed a pair to me.

Two hours, forty minutes, two intermissions, and a package of tissues later, we were getting back into the limo. It had been the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, besides Jasper. We got in the limo and I started raving about the show. How well it was acted, sang, written, everything! I couldn't think of one thing that I had not liked about it. We got back to the plane and boarded. We got comfortable on a couch towards the middle of the plane and before I knew it we were taking off.

"OK, you said we would talk. But before we have this talk, I need to explain somethings. I need to tell you exactly what happened between James & I. I know I've told you little bits and pieces but I think before we can go any further I have to tell you everything. I've told you about how he would get angry and hit me and things like that. I even told you about the last time, the one he got put in jail for. But I didn't tell you the whole thing. Yes, he did beat me, very badly, I almost died. But there was more to the story. I told you how he thought that I was flirting and sleeping around with other people. I was a virgin, I had never been with anyone. I was saving myself for him. I was so in love with him, even after he started hitting me. I was one of those girls who told themselves that it was my fault, that I just had to be better, say the right things, that sort of stuff. I know now, that it wasn't my fault. When he got hurt it did something to his brain. Something that just made him that way he was. It wasn't me. But that night, he was so sure that I had been sleeping around, that I was teasing him. He thought I was asking for it. After he broke my arm, he...he umm..he undressed me." I said, crying. Jasper once again pulled me onto his lap, holding me to his chest while I cried. I composed myself a little cause I had to get this out. I had to tell him that I was damaged goods. "Please, I have to finish this. He undressed me, and he raped me. He raped me and he didn't wear a condom. I had no clue about that at the time. I didn't even think about it until about a month later. I was late. I always kept perfect track of that. I knew I was late and that something was wrong. I told my mom. She got paranoid as well and made a doctors appointment. She confirmed what we had feared. I was pregnant, with his baby. My mom and I sat in that doctors office and cried and held each other for over an hour. The doctor wouldn't even think to ask us to leave. She was an old family friend. She told us to take all the time that we needed and to let her know if I needed anything. We sat there until we just couldn't cry anymore. We went home. The first thing I did was call Charlie. He had came down when everything had happened and I wanted his incite on this as well. He flew down the next day. I don't know what he was telling Bella cause I know she doesn't know about any of this. He came down and the three of us sat in the living room and once again cried. Cried for me having to go through with this and for having to make such a decision. I was only 15! Just because this guy that I had loved had got hurt, I was suffering. We talked and we came to a decision. I couldn't have this baby. Not only because I was so young but because of what this baby was made from. It would have only made me think about it everyday. I know I could of done an adoption, but I just couldn't carry that around in me for 9 months. All I wanted was to forget that it ever happened.

I got up the next morning and went to the Juvenile detention Center. When he came out and saw me, he was shocked. Then sad. He tried apologizing, saying they were helping him get better. I just stared at him. I finally spoke telling him that I was pregnant. He got so excited. He started talking about how once he got out we could be a family and spend our life together. I guess I was somewhat hysterical after everything cause I started laughing. He asked me what was so funny and I told him his ideas were. 'There will never be a child. There will never be a family. You took everything from me and had no cares about it at the time. I am not keeping this baby. I am taking everything from you. How does it feel?' I asked him, getting up and walking out. It seems harsh how I handled it now, but I was so angry then. My mom was outside waiting for me. I got in and went straight to the clinic. It was something I had never ever believed in. But now in the situation myself, I could see why some people chose it. I went in there and didn't even think about it. I knew that if I did, I might change my mind, and I couldn't do that. I had to do this, so that I could move on away from him. I was sick for a while afterwards, but everything seemed to go back to normal, as normal as they could. I started seeing a therapist, just to deal with everything. I was at volleyball practice one day when I started to get really bad cramps. I tried to ignore them, but they got so bad that I collapsed. They had to rush me to the hospital. The doctor told me that I had scaring from the procedure, that there was a chance that I wouldn't be able to have kids after this. They fixed as much of the tissue as they could. Told me that if the pain continued they would have to take my uterus out. It was then that I realized that what I had done may have cost me from every having kids. It was my breaking point. My parents pulled me out of school for 2 months. I was on medicine, and it helped. Finally I got better. I was finally able to get through a day without medicine. I started going to school again. I got my life back. Then my parents died and you know the rest." I said looking down at my hands, playing with my ring. "I understand if.." he cut me off.

"Don't you ever feel like that! None of this was your fault. It's what that horrid boy did. You only did what you had to do to survive! I would never look down on you for that. You were a young girl, going through a horrible situation. You did what made it easier for you to survive. You may still be able to have kids, and if not, its like you said, theres always adoption. No matter what, you can have the chance to love a kid still. You stopped something before it could go to far. I understand that having abortion is something that no one ever wants to go through. But you can not hate yourself for it, or expect me to. I have done far worse things Madison Nicole, trust me on that. I think its time that I tell you my story as well, since were coming clean." and with that, he told me the story of how he became what he is today. He told me about meeting Maria and her sisters, the change, and the thirst. It was the first time I had ever had one of them describe it without trying to spare my fear. I wanted to hear it like this. I wanted to know what it could be like. I wanted to know how bad it could be, how painful it could be. I wanted to know the bad things, so that I wouldn't wish for that life. But everyday I spent with Jasper, with Rose, and the rest of the Cullen's made me realize why Bella wanted to be changed. She wanted to spend the rest of time with Edward. She did not want to be separated from him for anything, not even death. Yeah, 80 years would be nice, but god! Thousands or millions would be even better! I listened to Jasper as he described how he was after he was changed. How he was crazy with his thirst. He told me that he had broke into a house, following the scent of blood. He came upon two teenage girls. They were just sitting on their bed talking, but one of them was on her monthly. Which made her smell extremely strong. He couldn't control himself. He took both girls within minutes, but his thirst was not quenched. He started to search the house, only to find it empty. He went to the next house and did the same thing. In this house he found a young couple. The man tried to protect his family but his efforts were futile. He took the man and the wife, and finally finished with the baby. He drank them dry and only then did he feel at all satisfied. He returned to Maria and they started their life of building their army. He went on to describe the years he had with her, meeting his first friends, Peter & Charlotte and letting them go when Maria had decided it was time to dispose of them. He told me of these friends coming back and telling him of other ways to live. He left Maria shortly after and thats when he met Alice. That is the day that Jasper Whitlock died, and shortly after, Jasper Hale was born. Jasper Hale was the man sitting before me. Jasper Hale was the man that I loved. I now understood what he meant about how what had happened before didn't matter now. Even knowing that he had killed uncountable people, I still loved him. There was not an ounce of fear, disgust, or uneasiness in me. I let him feel what I was feeling and he looked at me.

"I love you, so much! The way I feel for you is nothing compared to what I thought I felt for James. I want to show you how I feel Jasper. I want to let you feel how much I love you! Can we...can we do that?" I asked.

"Sweetheart, I really don't know. I know that there have been stories about vampires and humans being together, but none that I have heard ever had a very good ending. Of course, it would be different in our case, I have a very strong dislike for the thought of hurting you. Do you want to try? Do you want to take that risk Madison?" he asked looking deep into my eyes, knowing this way that he would get the true answer, no matter what my words were.

"Yes, yes of course, I want to try Jasper! I trust you so much. I know you would never hurt me! Look at that time you were fighting with Edward. You were so caught up in everything that was happening but the minute you connected with me, you stopped. You came to me. I can do that again if I need to. Heck, you can even bite me a little if you wanted to." I said joking.

"Never joke about that. I don't think I could control myself if I actually tasted your blood. I don't think it is something we should ever attempt. I love you Madison Nicole Swan, and if you trust me that much, I can only trust myself as well." he told me, as the phone rang.

He answered the phone.

"Hello? Alice? What are you doing...oh. Well, thats awkward. Yes, we were just talking about..umm that specific thing. You umm you saw it? Well, did anything bad happen? Thats all I want to know. Nothing. OK bye." he said hanging up on her.

He picked me up and carried me to a room I didn't even know the plane had. Walking in I saw a king size bed. He laid me on the bed and laid down on top of me, kissing me.

"I love you so much!" he said.

**OK, theres the 9th chapter! Hope you guys are still enjoying it! I got my five reviews on the last chapter but they were all anonymous! I would love to be able to answer the questions your asking so if your submitting anonymously for some reason, include an email or im or something so I can respond please! I love to do it! Anyway, hope you guys liked it. Evil cliffhanger I know, but I think it will make it much better. Ive never wrote this kind of scene so it should be interesting. Well, until next time! Don't forget FIVE reviews!**

**PICS ON PROFILE!!!!**


	10. More Than A Love Song

**Alright, heres the next chapter. Theres a lemon in this first part, my first one. Hope you enjoy it. Some people have been asking me where I got my idea for Madison. Madison is a little bit of myself. I try to write her as I would react to things. Its not all me but for the most part it is. If you have any more questions feel free to ask. I'm happy to answer. Remember, five reviews to get to the next part!**

**OK! just so everyone knows...I kept my promise and tried to upload this last night. I tried from like 10pm to 12:30am. Everytime I did it I got an error. So I decided to go to bed and see what the morning brought. Its morning and its working! Hope you guys enjoy...THANK YOU for all the reviews. **

**TeddyGurl: I didnt even realize that I made Edward blond. Sorry about that. They all look as they really do. Ill fix that! Also, what words did you feel need to be fixed. As for the whole Newton thing. I had planned on making their relationship a bigger part of my story. They were going to date seriously but I just couldnt do that to Jazz. I love him to much to make him wait for his true love. So I cut it down drastically. About Paramore, they are my FAVORITE band ever. I am actually going to see them in concert in July. Pretty excited. If you need to know the rest of the songs, I am posting them on my profile right after this. Enjoy the lemony goodness that is this chapter!**

**I do not own Twilight, just Madison!  
**

**Madison POV**

"I love you, Madison" I heard him say. It seemed like it was coming from far away, all I could concentrate on was him. He was standing in front of me while I lay on the bed. He had removed his jacket and was working on getting his tie off. This was really going to happen. I had thought I would be scared or nervous, but all I felt was excitement, the thought of being with him in this way made me want to just rip off his clothes, but I knew we had to take this slowly. I didn't want him to do anything he would regret by getting him worked up to fast. I figured nice and slow would be best. I rolled off the bed to remove my shoes. He got his tie off and came over to me.

"Let me," he said.

He took off one shoe, then the other. Then he went to remove my tights. As he was pulling them down he kissed my previously broken leg, all the way down to my toes. It sent chills down my spine and turned my insides to warm mush. After removing my tights, he handed me a bag and asked if I wanted to get more comfortable. I accepted the bag, he unzipped me and i went into the bathroom. Inside the bathroom, i looked into the bag to find there was a couple of different options. Alice had packed this bag. I just knew it. There was a night gown, lingerie, and then there was real pajamas. The pajamas were out. They were for sleeping. The lingerie seemed like a little bit much for our first time, but I still wanted to look sexy. I saw his bag sitting on the floor and decided to see if he had another button down shirt in there. It was just my luck that he did. I got the dress off and hung up and was in just my bra and panties. I took the bra off and put his shirt on, only buttoning one button. I flipped my head over and fluffed up my hair and opened the door. He was sitting on the bed, pants and shirt still on. God, he looked so sexy. I slowly walked over to him and straddled him. I began by kissing his neck. He grabbed me by the butt and picked me up as he stood. He walked around to the side of the bed and laid me down, kissing the whole way.

"You look so sexy, Madison. I think you should start wearing my shirts on a regular basis." he said with a low laugh. He started to unbutton his shirt. I stopped him after a few and finished for him. Then I started on his pants. I could already see the swell in his pants and I was anticipating seeing more. I unzipped him and let them, along with his boxers, fall to the floor. Wow, he was huge. I hoped it would fit. He stepped out of them and laid down beside me. He leaned over me and started kissing me, pushing all his emotions into the kiss. It was an incredible thing.

"We're going to burn up the sheets," he rasped near my ear. Jaspers words, both confident and arrogant nearly took my breath away. He words, spoken as a deep growl from his throat, had me lifting my face up to his in an urgency. I needed him to kiss me, to touch me.

He reached out and trailed his fingers from the top of my shoulders down to the twin peaks of my breast. I swallowed deeply, trying not to detonate from his touch alone. His touch was smooth and slow, as if he was thinking the same thing I had. Nice and slow. He reached my nipple, took his fingertips and gently caressed each hardened bud with a skill and a purpose that shot intense hunger through me. The he leaned down and his tongue outlined each tip, before taking them in his mouth one at a time and gently sucking on them. With each tug I felt the intensity of my need for him in the center of my legs.

"Jasper!"

He reached down and his hands found their mark between my legs. I was hot, wet, and ready. He removed my panties and there was an annoying ache that I needed him to take away. Intense emotions were tearing into her and creating a raw need she had never felt before. I suddenly found myself flat on my back beneath Jasper. His masculine physique towered over me, every perfectly formed muscle.

I looked up into his eyes, locked in his gaze the moment he gripped my thighs and raised them to him. Slowly, he pushed himself into me. I saw his eyes go a little darker, but I could tell he was still with me. I felt a little pain, but it went away quickly. Whether it was really gone or just Jasper, I didn't care cause that meant he was still in control of himself.

He pushed himself into me slowly, so as not to hurt me anymore then necessary. Satisfied that the pain had subsided, he began moving, and it had me trembling inside. Heat flared within me, taking over my mind and body with an intensity that shook me to the core. But Jasper didn't let up. He painstakingly increased the tempo, slightly amplified the pace. Holding my body immobile beneath his, he began pumping into me nonstop with timeless precision and care.

My body was suddenly hit with something akin to an electric shock and I felt my muscles clenching, tightening. I pulled him deeper inside of me when waves of please consumed us. The exact moment I came, he did, as well, and I heard Jaspers deep, guttural growl and felt his hot release.

He bucked inside me again. At the same time I felt the warmth of his breath on my lips mere seconds before he took my mouth with a hunger that sent me over the edge yet again. Sensations rippled through my body when I was hurled into yet another orgasm and felt intense pleasure Jasper was right, we were burning up the sheets.

Jasper POV

I felt myself floating back down to earth having soared to the stars and beyond. I felt as if I'd had an out of body experience and had been blasted right out of this hemisphere. There had never been a time when I'd made love to a woman and had been left feeling that way. I lay there transfixed, drained and completely satisfied.

But still, that didn't keep me from wondering what the hell had happened. Why even now, when Madison was trying hard to catch her own breath, I wanted to make love to her again, detonate into another explosion. How had it come to this? I had only thought this would be a one time thing, at least for now, until we could see how it was for her afterward.

Maybe it had been the button-up-shirt/panties combo she'd come out wearing. Or it could be the fact that the last time I'd made love to a woman had been months ago. I knew any number of things could have raised me to a degree that even after two orgasms still had me hard and refusing to disconnect my body from hers. Never had I made love to a woman and not wanted to come out of her afterward. But with Madison, he liked the thought they were still physically joined.

"You haven't gone down." she stated.

I move to let my gaze rest on on her eyes. An incredulous look glazed their depths with that observation.

"No, I haven't." I admitted, feeling my erection harden even more as she spoke. "I like being inside you," and that wasn't a lie, not even close to a mild exaggeration. I wonder if she could go again. I should probably give her sometime to relax before I even think about it. Heck, we should probably talk to Carlisle before we do anything else. I pulled myself out of her and leaned over to kiss her again. I loved the taste of her lips. They were red and swollen from my fierce kisses but she didn't seem to mind when I came in. I loved this girl with everything that I was and I couldn't believe that we had found each other again. After all these years. I had never been the happy one, had never been the optimistic one, but being with Madison made me feel like I could be that kind of person. Hell, I would be that kind of person. I wanted to be the best kind of person I could be, because of her. I was going to do it.

"I love you with everything I am Madison." I said with all the emotion I could being sent to her.

I heard gasp, probably from the intense feelings I had just sent her, "I love you more then I have ever loved a person. I want to love you for eternity, Jasper," she said curling into my chest.

We laid there in silence for about 20 more minutes when we heard the captain announce that we would be landing in about 30 minutes and needed to take our seats. I told Madison she should go get dressed. I told her that if she didn't have anything other then the dress, that I had a pair of sweats in my bag. Ten minutes later she came out in my white sweats and her black Cami. The pants were pretty big on her even with the draw string pulled as tight as it went, so the pants were hanging a little low on her and you could see the trim of her underwear. God, it was sexy. We put all our stuff away and took a seat back up front. We hadn't talked yet. I checked her feelings, nothing but love, passion, and a little bit of lust. She didn't feel disappointed, hurt, nothing bad. But she still hadn't said anything.

"What are you thinking?" she asked me suddenly.

"I was just wondering, what you were thinking actually." I told her smiling down at her.

"Oh, well, I was just thinking, that we have to do that again. I hope thats alright with you." she said with an evil smile on her face.

"Madison, as long as you feel OK, and Carlisle doesn't see anything wrong with it, we will do it whenever you want. I promise!" I told her.

She laid her head on my chest and sighed. "Do you ever think about it?" she asked me quietly.

"Think about what Darlin?"

"The future. Bella and Edward have already decided what they want. As soon as she graduates, their going to get married and hes going to change her. We haven't really talked about it. Are you just going to stay with me while I grow old? Do you want me to be changed? I know that we have two years until graduation and I am only 16 I think its something we should think and talk about. That way we really know were making the right decision. Does that make sense?" she asked me, once again playing with her ring on her finger.

"Madison, I love you so much. The thought of being able to live out eternity with you, well, it sounds amazing. Its more then I could ever ask for. I won't ask you to change if you don't want to. I know you've had your doubts about Bella wanting to do it. If you want to stay human and live out your life, I'll be right there with you. And the minute you leave this earth, I'll leave it to. Because you are my life. You are half of me now, and I cant live without that half. Do you understand that?" I asked seeing her shake her head. "If you want to be changed, well talk to Carlisle, and the rest of the family. I see no reason why anyone would have a problem with it."

"Alice had that vision though. What if some horrible thing changes me before I am ready to be changed. Well have to leave and I'll never be able to see Charlie again. I don't know if I could do that to him. Like I said, its really something we just need to discuss and think about rationally." she finished as I heard her stomach rumbling. She hadn't ate since before I had picked her up, and we were supposed to eat on the way back to Forks.

"I'll have them bag up the stuff I had them prepare and you can eat it on the way back to Forks, does that sound OK?" I asked her.

"That sounds fine. Are we going to my house or yours?" she asked.

"Probably go to mine, if thats OK. Charlie said that you could stay the night with Rose after the date if you wanted to. Since we were getting in so late."

"Oh gosh, what time is it? I completely forgot about that."

I told her that it was after one o'clock. We landed and once again there was the limo waiting for us. We got in the car and I handed her the baggy of food. She ripped it open and started eating like she was starving. It was just some chocolate covered fruit but she was probably pretty hungry. She finished eating and laid her head on my shoulder. Before I knew it, she was asleep. She slept the whole way home.

**Madison POV**

I woke up to find the sun shining and I was in Jaspers bed. His sweats were gone and I was just in my panties and Cami. Well, if I was in my spankies, where the hell was he at, I thought to myself. I looked around the room and found my bag that Alice had packed. I looked in it and there lay a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of flip flops. OK, Rose had packed this part, only because she knew that after a dressy day, I needed to just relax. How sweet of her. I hopped in the shower and got cleaned. I thought it weird that Jasper hadn't came in once I was up and moving around. Hmm, guess I was going to have to investigate. I finished getting dressed and just threw some gel in my hair. I took the stairs two at a time and walked into the living room. No one was there. Well, this was weird. Where the heck was everyone? I couldn't imagine them just leaving and someone not staying with me. Bella and I were still under strict orders not to be alone. I finally heard some noises and realized that the basement door was open. I opened it and saw that a light was on. I walked down the stairs and as I got to the bottom everyone stopped talking and looked at me. Everyone was there, including a couple of the wolves, except Bella and Edward.

"Hey, whats going on?" I asked, as Jasper came over and kissed me good morning. "What time is it?"

"Mornin' darlin. Its a little after noon. Alice had another vision. She thinks their going to be here within the week, as long as nothing changes. Everything looks good so far, no casualties on our side. A few wounds but thats about it. Nothing to be to worried about." Jasper explained to me.

"Nothing to be worried about? You are all going to go into battle! Anything could happen. Something could change at the last second and Alice's vision could become null-in-void! I hate this! I wish you didn't have to do this!" I cried.

Jasper grabbed me in a strong hug and held me to his chest.

"Everything will be OK. Everyone will be OK. Alice's vision is going to stay true. It will happen just as she sees it. You and Bella will be staying here, with two of the wolves while we fight. We will go to the clearing to fight 4 nights from tonight. They will arrive shortly after midnight. The fight will be over by 4:00am. Theres nothing to worry about, I promise you."

"I guess I don't really have a choice but to go along with it. Not like I can fight it." I said, giving in.

"We have some more strategizing to do. I was going to suggest that Rose and you go do something for a little bit. Whatever you two want, my treat." he said with a big grin on his face.

I could tell that he wanted me to be preoccupied. I gave him a kiss and went upstairs, Rose walking at my pace behind me.

"Well, what should we do?" I asked her as I sat down on the couch.

"You know what I have been thinking? I think we should go get your hair done. I think you would look awesome with like a shoulder length do, some different coloring. What do you think?" she said.

"Well, I have had the same hair for like 4 years. I want to know what I want to do before we go though. We could even do the whole spa treatment thing, if you wanted to." I asked.

"Yeah, that sounds fine. Lets go look online for what we want to do." she said, heading up to her and Emmett's room, me following.

Three hours later, we were walking out of the Salon in Port Angeles. I had gotten my hair died a darker blond, gotten some brown lowlights, and had it cut to frame my face more and gotten some bangs. We had gotten our nails and toes done, gotten facials, and all that stuff. I had been worried that the guy would notice something was wrong with Rose since she was so hard and everything but she said it would be OK. We walked out and I started to head towards the car when I noticed that Rose had went the other way. I turned and ran to catch up with her.

"Wait, the car is this way. Where are we going?" I asked her.

"Jasper told me that you have never had a pet before. Except for a turtle when you were little. Your step dad was allergic or something?" she said.

"Umm, yeah. My step dad was basically allergic to anything that had hair. I had the turtle before my mom got married. Afterwards I just never asked. Why?"

She pointed to the store that we had just arrived at and it was a pet store.

"I want to do this for you. I want you to go in the store and pick out anything you want. I know its weird, but I loved dogs and cats... well before you know, and I have always wanted to get one. I spoke with Carlisle and Esme and they said it would be OK to have an animal around that we don't eat. Charlie said OK as well. I told them it was something I really wanted to do. Lets go pick one out." she said.

I was so shocked I just followed her in the store.

We were walking around when I saw them. They were no bigger then both my hands and there were three. I grabbed Roses arm and literally dragged her to them. She saw them and all she could do was sit there and coo at them. There was two girls and a boy. The sign said that they were 3 months old. I looked at Rose to see if she was thinking what I shouldn't have been thinking. How could I take home only one of these? How could I do it? I knew I could only have the one. Bella wasn't a big fan of dogs. But maybe...

"Do you think...?" I stopped myself before I uttered the words.

Just then the phone rang. I bet it was Alice.

"Hello? Yeah, what? Really? Is anyone mad? You want it? OK, well thats fine. OK, see you soon." I heard Roses side only.

"Alice will be here in like 20 minutes. She wants one of them. She said she had a vision of them and decided she wanted one, and that I wanted one too. She asked Carlisle and they said it would be fine. Lets go get the lady at the counter." she explained walking up there.

I stayed at the case, petting the puppies as best I could. Before Rose was even back I saw Alice walk in. I waved her over and she ran to me.  
"Oh! I am so excited! I had a pet one time shortly after I joined the Cullen's. He died and I never had one again. I am so excited! I want to get it cute little clothes and everything!" she said.  
Rose and the women working came over and told us we would have to fill out some paperwork for the adoption. We went over and filled everything out. We would have to name them.

Rose claimed a girl and called her Lily. Her middle name was Lillian so she wanted to use that.

Alice claimed the boy. She called him Fang, cause she thought it would be funny.

That left me with the girl. I had picked her out first, but had let the others think they really had a choice. I hadn't decided what I wanted to name her yet. I let the other two fill their paper work out first.

I finally came up with a name. I decided I was going to call her Juliet, Jules for short. We finished with our paperwork, got all the necessary items we would need, and went to the cars. All three of the puppies were in a carrier. They were going to ride back with Alice cause she had more room in her car then Rose did in her little convertible. We got home with in 30 minutes. We got out and let the puppies out of their cage in the driveway. They sniffed around and all three instantly started peeing everywhere they could. They must have heard us cause Jasper, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle came outside.  
"Well, aren't they just precious," I heard Esme say. She went over to Lily and picked her up. The only reason I could tell it was Lily was cause of the yellow bow Rose had put in her hair. Alice had put a t-shirt on Fang and Jules was just wearing her collar. I of course had bought a couple of girlie things for her, but I wanted to wait and just let her get comfortable before I started putting her in weird clothes. Jasper came over, telling me he loved my hair, and asked what I had named her. I told him I named her Juliet and he kissed me.  
"That is so sweet darlin. You didn't have to do that. You like her? I hope you don't mind me telling Rose about your not having any pets. I didn't think you would. We were just talking about the stuff that I bought you when you were in the hospital one time and I just mentioned it in passing." he told me.

"Jazz, its fine. I don't mind. It was really sweet of her to do it. I have always wanted a dog. For her to put all of this into motion was really amazing of her. I'm just glad that her and Alice get something out of it too. It will be nice for them to have their dog. It will bring them even closer to the human life they didn't get to have. I know it made Rose happy to do it for me, but it made me happy to see her this happy." I said looking over at her.

Rose and Emmett were sitting on the ground, letting Lily climb in and out of their laps. Alice & Esme were sitting on the porch watching Carlisle play with Fang.

I told Jasper what the other two were named and he laughed so hard at Alice's that he doubled over in laughter. It was nice seeing the family so happy and carefree with everything that was going on. Thats when I realized that Bella and Edward still weren't around. I asked where they were and Jasper told me that they had just been spending the day alone at our house. It was something Edward wanted to do before the fight. I understood what he meant. I picked up Jules, grabbed her stuff out of the bag and grabbing Jaspers hand, headed inside. He took Jules bad of stuff from me and we went upstairs.

We walked into his room and I let Jules down to sniff around. The lady had told me that they were already potty trained so I wasn't to worried about her peeing everywhere. I had bought two of everything for her. One that could go here and one that would go at my house, that way I wasn't lugging stuff back and forth every time I came over. I showed her where her bed was. I went into the bathroom and filled her bowl full and put it close to her bed. After I got her settled I laid down on the bed. Seeing that Jasper was just standing there, leaning against a wall looking at me, I patted the bed and he came and laid down beside me.

"What are you thinking about beautiful?" he asked me.

"Today was nice, but it doesn't change the situation. You guys are still going into a very serious battle in just a few days. I will be stuck here, just waiting, hoping that everything goes OK. That is a horrible situation. I couldn't talk you into sitting out the fight could I?" I said with a slight feeling of hope in the bottom of my heart. I knew he would tell me no, I expected him to tell me no, but I had to ask. Even if he told me he would stay, I wouldn't let him. I couldn't ask the most trained fighter to stay back. I just couldn't be that selfish, unfortunately.

"Madison, you know I can't do that. Everything is basically based around the number of people we have, how we can fit into groups. I have to be there. I'm sorry." he softly said.

"I understand. I wouldn't have let you stay even if you had said yes. I'm not going to be selfish. I understand that your family needs you to finish this. And thats what your going to do. Finish it. And when your done, I'll be here waiting for you. Right here." I said with a kiss on his lips.

We stayed in his room and talked until after dark. I realized how late it was and decided I needed to get home. I loaded up what needed to go to my house, grabbed Jules, and we went to leave. I said bye to everyone, thanked Rose for the day, and Jasper took me home. He walked me in. I stood talking to Charlie in the living room while he played with Jules. Jasper took my stuff upstairs and came back down. He sat down on the couch and was watching some of the game with Charlie. I went into the kitchen to find Bella cooking and Edward sitting at the counter.

"Hey guys! Haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey! How was Jasper and your's night at the opera?" Bella asked.

"It was amazing! I have never been somewhere so nice in my life. It was definitely a night of first for me." I told them. "What did you guys do today?"

"Nothing really. Just hung out around here and watched movies. Charlie was down at La Push so we had the living room to ourselves, no sports. Very nice!" Bella told me. "Wheres the new puppy I heard about?"

"Charlie is playing with her in the living room. Umm, Alice and Rose ended up getting one too. Two girls and a boy. Lily is Roses, Juliet is mine, and Fang, well fang is Alice's. She thought it would be funny. Which I think it is." I told them.  
"Jaspers here?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, hes watching a football game with Charlie." I said as he got up to go in the living room.

"OK, hes gone. Whats going on?" I asked.

"Its nothing. I just wanted to ask...did you and Jasper, you know? Did you guys 'have sex'?" she whispers.

I am at a loss for words right here. I know that Edward had told her it was to dangerous for them to be together like that. Heck, they don't even open mouth kiss. I don't want to say the wrong thing and cause a problem between the two of them.

"Umm, yes, we did." I say, not sure what else to say.

"What was it like? Did he hurt you at all? Did it ever get dangerous?" she asked me.

"Bella, I don't think this is really the place to talk about it. Come up to my room after dinner and well talk about it then OK?" I tell her, not wanting Charlie to hear any of this.

The guys left once it was time to eat. The three of us sat down and discussed what had been going on the last couple of days. I told them about the opera and the plane ride. Charlie seemed very impressed that Jasper had done this for me. I covered up the money part by saying that Carlisle had called in a favor to an old patient of his so that we could go. The tickets weren't that expensive. He didn't know that the dress and everything else was bought by Jasper. He thought it was something I had already had. Thank goodness for fashion dumb dads. We finished and Bella and I cleaned up. As soon as we were done, Bella announced she needed to finish up some school work before tomorrow morning and went upstairs. I followed closely behind her, really having some work to do.

I walked into my room and Bella was already in her pajamas sitting on my bed. I changed real quick and sat down beside her.

"OK, I need you to tell me everything." she insisted.

"Bella, why is this so important. I thought you were OK with waiting?" I asked her.

"I am, to an extent. But at the same time, I want so much more with him then what I have now. Even an open mouth kiss would be amazing, im sure. I just don't get why the most unexperienced at this life, is able to have sex with a human, but Edward can't. I just wish I understood better." she said nearly crying.

I scooted closer and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Bella, you wanted to wait until after high school before you met Edward. Why would you want to change that now? You were so against sex during high school. I understand that you've found the man of your dreams a little bit earlier then most girls do, but I would think you would still want to wait." I asked.

"I do. But I don't. I just wish that we were able to express ourselves that way ya know? I think I am going to talk to him about it. Maybe see if we can't do a little bit more. Not necessarily sex but open mouth kissing at least. I think we should be able to compromise on this. Thanks for talking with me Bella. I know it wasn't much, but I really appreciate it." she said giving me a hug. She sat there for a little bit and held Juliet. We just talked about random things until we heard a light knock on my window. I had shut it since I wasn't going to be home. We looked over to see Jasper on my balcony. I let him in and he told Bella that Edward was in her room waiting for her. Jasper came and sat on the bed, grabbing Jules out of my lap. He laid down and put her on his chest. She curled up right by his throat and fell asleep immediately.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I calmed her and relaxed her. Shes getting used to a new place. And animals are somewhat naturally scared of us. I'm just helping her adapt quicker." he explained, petting her back. I laid down and he put his arm around me so I could curl into his chest as well. We laid there, talking about random things for a good half hour. I remembered that I had homework to do so I got up and grabbed my backpack. I pulled out my math book and sat down at my desk. I knew that sitting on the bed I wouldn't get anything done.

"So, I talked to Carlisle today about us doing it again. He said that its OK as long as we don't do it here and we keep it calm and simple. No crazy stuff. 'laughs' I told him we would leave the whips and chains put away." he said winking at me.

"So, we can only do it at your house, where everyone will hear everything?" I asked, a little bit self-conscious.

"I'll make them leave if we need to be loud. That OK?" he asked.

"I suppose. At least we still get to do it." I said with a big smile.

I finished my homework and laid back down. I turned off the light and snuggled into Jasper.

"I love you so much. I am so lucky to have met you." I told him as I was falling asleep.

"Not as lucky as I am. Go to sleep darlin. I love you too." he said, kissing the top of my head. The next thing I knew, I was out like a light.

Once again, time flew by. The next thing I knew, it was Thursday. Tonight was the night that they would go to the clearing and fight. We went to school like everything was normal. Inside I was twisted up in humongous knots. This could be my last day with anyone of these people. Bella & I had told Charlie that we would be going to the Cullen's after school and staying there through the extended weekend. I had packed a bag and brought it with me, dropping Jules and her stuff off before school. Esme was enjoying having the puppies around to keep her entertained while we were all gone during the day.

School got out and we headed to the house. I wasn't an empath but I could feel the emotions in the car. It was so tense you could have cut it with a butter knife. We got to the house and everyone headed into the living room. We were going to have one last strategy meeting with the wolves and then they were going to head out. We had to wait for Carlisle to get home from work at five though. Emmett and I played Call of Duty, Alice, Rose, Bella, Esme, and Edward were playing with the puppies, and Jasper was sitting beside me just playing with my hair. Carlisle finally showed up around 5:30.  
"Sorry I'm late. I stopped to get some food for the girls. I didn't know what we had in the house." Carlisle said. The guys got up to go get what was left in the car.

"Sweetheart, you should of called. I did that this afternoon while the dogs were getting their shots. I stocked the kitchen full." Esme said, giving Carlisle a long kiss.

"Oh well. They'll just have more to choose from now I guess." he said with a laugh.

The guys got all the stuff brought in and Bella and I went to put the stuff away. We did it so that they could start their meeting. There was a knock at the door. In walked Sam, Jake, Jared, Paul, Quil, & Embry. They all headed down into the basement to have their final meeting. Bella and I stayed upstairs deciding to watch a movie instead. I put in Stick It. It was one of my favorite movies. I love gymnastics. I had brought it just to keep me entertained tonight. I sat back down on the couch and we watched the movie in silence. We both most have fell asleep cause the next thing I knew I was being shaken away by Rose.  
"Hey, were getting ready to head out. You two should wake up." she said.

We both sat up and I looked at the clock. It was after eight.

"I thought you were heading out later." I asked.

Jasper came over and sat down, pulling me into his lap. "We were, but we want to get out there and do just a little bit more practicing with the wolves. We also need to explain how this is going to work with you two. Seth will be out back and Brady will be out front. Thats a wolf for each door. You two are to stay either in here, the basement, or my room. Edwards room is to open to risk it. The dogs wont be able to go out at all, so Emmett and Alice are outside with them right now. Don't do anything that you even think might not be smart. Do not go outside. That is the most important thing. Don't go outside. Please." he whispered the last part in my ear.

I turned to him and shook my head. Words weren't needed. If it meant making leaving easier for him, I would promise anything. He didn't need to worry that I was here doing crazy things. I would promise this to him. But I knew deep down, that if I saw a chance for me to help in anyway, I would do it. I would risk my life, to save any of the Cullen's. They had kept me alive in so many ways, I really did owe them my life. I would let them cash in on it, if it meant saving one of them, especially if they didn't know I was doing it. Them surviving was the most important thing. Bella wouldn't survive without Edward, Rose and Emmett were each others lives, as well as Carlisle and Esme. Jasper would always have Alice if I wasn't there. Maybe not the way he had me, but she would be there. That those 7 survived was the most important part to me. I looked up to see Jasper giving me a strange look. He had probably just felt all the gratitude and self sacrifice rush through me and couldn't figure out why. I wasn't going to give him a chance to ask. I put my arms around him and pulled his face to mine. I kissed him with all my heart, putting everything I was and everything I had into this one kiss. This might be the last time I ever got to do it and I was going to do it right. We kissed until I was out of breath. I pulled back and placed my forehead on his.  
"Jasper Hale, I love you so much. You had better come back for me. Don't you dare leave me! I can't live without you. I am nothing without you now. If you die, so will I. Maybe not physically but it would be like I had. I would never be the same again. Please, come back." I looked up. "All of you mean so much to me. I can't imagine my life not having met you. Esme, Carlisle, your like my second parents. I want to thank you for the many times you have saved my life. I will never be able to repay you. Emmett, Edward, your like the big brothers I always wanted and never got. I appreciate what you've done for me, as well as Bella. You saved her life as well and that means a lot to me. Ro, I don't even know what to say. I never really had a best friend before. But your that and so much more! Your my sister. You were one of the first people that I was ever able to tell my story to. That meant more to me than anything. And Alice. You brought me the Jasper before me. You helped him repair himself and become who he is. You made him happy for so long. Your his best friend and I love you for being there for him. OK, I'm done babbling. I love you guys!"

I looked to Jasper. If he could cry, I'm sure he would have been. He pulled me to his chest and just held me there. I could stay this way forever. To soon, I heard Carlisle clear his throat and a knock at the door. Jake, Seth, and Brady walked in.

Introductions went around and Seth and Brady got the same spiel that Bella and I had received. They were going to phase once they got outside, that way they could stay in touch with the other wolves that were fighting. It was time for them go to.

Bella and Edward embraced again as Jasper once again pulled me to him. He kissed with as much passion as he could and sent all his feelings into me. I nearly collapsed from the beauty of it. I knew that what ever happened, I would never feel as loved as I had right there. We pulled apart and I looked over to see Bella and Edward sharing their first open mouth kiss. I looked back to Jasper.

"I love you, come back soon." I told him.

"As soon as I can. I love you Madison. Please, stay inside. You have your phone. I'll call you if I need to. I love you." he said kissing me one last time. He picked me up and sat me on the couch. He turned around and never looked back.

**Phew! Was that sexy or what? I hope you liked the Jasper/Madison scene. A little bit of fluff as well and a little bit of filler. I hope your excited for the next chapter. Violence will ensue! Five Reviews!**

**PICS ON PROFILE!**


	11. Action

**OK, here it is. Sorry it took me so long, I have been extremely busy with my two kids. I hope you guys like it...  
Thanks for all the support I have been getting recently, its amazing! I really appreciate it. **

**I only own Madison!**

**Jasper POV**

I just left her. God, I hope I am doing the right thing, I thought to myself.

"Its what we have to do. Their both better off where they are. They will be fine." Edward said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I know it was the right thing to do. I just have this horrible feeling that Madison was keeping something from me. Like she had some sort of plan, I just feel like something is going to go wrong." I told him.

Alice came up, "Jasper, I told you everything would be fine. Everything is still going to be fine. I don't see anything happening to them. She's safe where she is."

"I know your right, but I just can't shake the feeling. Let's just get this over with."

At last count in Alice's head there were 22 newborns. There were 10 wolves and the 7 of us. It would be a pretty even fight. It was almost midnight. We were splitting into groups and we were going to try and circle around and close in on them. It worked in Alice's mind.

We broke into our groups and separated.

I was with Sam, Quil, and Rosalie. We headed off away from the other groups

"This is going to work Jasper. We've gone over everything a million times. We'll be fine." Rose told me, putting her arm around me. "I'm just as worried as you are. Trust me. But we have to just be positive and know that this will work, or it wont."

I agreed and we got into our positions. The wolves were going to be in more of the brush and stuff like that, and we were going to be up in the trees. That way we could just come at them from all angels.

We waited for the signal that they were coming. Edward was the farthest out and he was going to flash a light when he saw them. It was exactly 12:00am when we saw the flash. Three minutes later we heard the first signs of battle. We jumped down and joined the fight. I could see Edward fighting someone who was quite clearly not a newborn. The rest of my family had a newborn to contend with as well as each wolf. Some had more then one but they seemed to all be doing well. The four of us jumped in and right away I dismembered a male newborn. I saw Rose who was now fighting another non newborn. How many of these were actually newborns. She seemed to be doing fine. I saw her rip the newborns arms off and then jump on her back to rip off her head and throw it all into the burning fire. I'm not sure when that had been started but it was going pretty strong already. I looked around and everyone was still in a one on one battle. Edward was still fighting his skilled vamp. I decided to go over and help him. I came on the vamps back and ripped his head off. Edward thanked me and went to help Esme. She had been fighting the same newborn since the start of the fight and it was starting to look bad. Edward got over there and grabbed the vamp off Esme and threw him to the ground. Edward helped Esme up and Esme crouched and lunged at the man. She landed on his chest and ripped his head off, throwing it into the burning pile that was quickly accumulating. I had expected to see Victoria here, but I hadn't seen her yet. I looked for Alice. She was fighting a female newborn and at first she seemed to be doing OK. Then she went into a vision. I knew it the minute it happened. I ran to her to stop the vampire from destroying her. Before I got there the little vamp ripped her arm off. I got there and grabbed the vamp and threw her into a boulder. I grabbed Alice and her arm and carried her off to the side.  
"What did you see?" I asked her.

"The house. Theres vampires at the house. Brady's been taken out. They took Madison. I don't know how they got in. I didn't see it until it had already happened. You have to go NOW! Bella's still there but shes hurt. Get Edward. Run. NOW!" she screamed. I looked behind me. There were only a few newborns left and they were easily being handled. Everyone else was getting everything put into the fire. I found Edward, he was on the other side of the fire, helping Sam dispose of a newborn.

"We have to go! Some got to the house, somehow. Bella is hurt and Madison is gone! We have to go NOW!" I told him. He dropped what was in his hand and ran for the house, me close on his tale.

**Madison POV**

After they all left, we really weren't sure what to do. We were laying on the couch, watching the puppies play, trying to ignore the situation. It wasn't working.

"I'm gonna go use the restroom," Bella told me.

"OK. I'll be right here." I joked.

She went up the stairs and I picked up Juliet. I pet her and all of the sudden I heard a loud crash! It came from upstairs. God, did she really fall?

I put Juliet down and went to the stairs.

"Bella, are you OK?" I asked. Nothing.

"Bella? What was that noise? Whats going on?" I yelled. Still nothing.

I walked up the stairs and went to the guest bathroom. I figured that was where she had went. But it was empty. She must have went to Edwards, even though we weren't supposed to be in his room. I opened the door and stopped in shock. The windows were completely gone. In front of me stood Bella, being held by the throat by a red headed women. This must be Victoria. She turned her head to me.

"Whats this? Two of you? What a treat for me. Who do you belong to?" she asked.

"She belongs with the one I want," I heard behind me. I turned around to find another amazingly beautiful woman standing there. Who was this?

"OK, im new to this. Could someone please tell me whats going on?" I asked. "Who are you?" I asked the woman behind me.

"Surely Jasper has told you about his life before this pitiful existence. The woman who turned him, made him who he is? I am her, Maria. I told Jasper I would return someday, to end his miserable life. And here I am. But I am going to do it a little differently. I'm going to take everything important to him. Which is why I teamed up with Victoria. She hated the Cullen's and was more then happy to help me get rid of them. So, we created the army that is taking care of your family now. They should," she was cut off by a large growl. I looked back to the window to see Seth was there. He must have jumped or something. He lunged at Victoria. Before I could do anything, the woman named Maria grabbed me and ran down the stairs. She ran into Jaspers room and went out his window, into some trees. She ran for what seemed like forever. We finally came to a stop.

"Well, so much for working with Victoria. I'm pretty sure that shes not going to be doing to much anytime soon."

"What do you want from me? I won't help you get to Jasper. I would rather die." I told her, as forcefully as I could.

"Oh, I don't want you to bring him here. I plan on that little pixie bitch doing it. I know how her mind works. She can't see anything until the decision is made. My decision wasn't made until I came up those steps. I had several different plans in mind. That way she had no chance of seeing me. I plan on biting you soon, and draining you quickly, cause they'll probably be here soon. I just hope this is enough coverage to where they don't find us right away."  
Thats when I really took in my surroundings. We were in a cave, in the woods. This is what Alice had seen. The woman had this much planned. That I would be brought here. Just not who or when. Oh no. I was going to die. But Alice had seen me being turned. Not dying. Something was going to stop her from completely draining me and killing me. Once again, all I could do is try and stall until someone showed up to save my life.

**Jasper POV**

We ran to the house as fast as we could. Upon arriving we found Brady laying on the ground outside the house, under Edwards window. He was very obviously dead. We looked up to see the window smashed open. We ran through the house upstairs. We got into Edwards room and Bella and Seth, still in wolf form, were crowded in a corner. Victoria's body was torn to pieces, but not burned.

"What happened?" Edward asked, rushing to Bella's side. She was bleeding very badly and it looked like she had been hit in the face once or twice. She had some bruises on her throat but it didn't appear like anything was broke.

"I came up here to use the restroom. I always use yours so I didn't really think about it. I came in and I walked over to the window. I know I shouldn't have. But I guess that Victoria saw me and thats when she made her move. She came through the window and knocked me across the room. She grabbed me by the throat and was holding me when Madison came through the door. She just stood there in shock at first. Victoria obviously didn't know there was the two of us here, cause Madison caught her off guard. She asked who she was and before Madison could even answer, another vampire walked up behind her and answered for her. She said this is the mate of the one I want. Said her name was Maria. Why would she be here now Jasper? After all these years? She took her! Seth came through the window and took Victoria out pretty fast. But Maria, she left like 15 minute ago with Madison. You have to help her! I don't know where they went, except that they went out through Jaspers window. You have to save her!" Bella started crying uncontrollably and screaming. Edward consoled her. I ran down the stairs and went to find Alice.

She was still laying where I had left her, letting her arm reattach itself.

"Where did they take her? Where are they?" I asked her.

"Shes at that spot, that I saw before! She hid herself from me, I swear to god! I had no idea who it was or what they were going to do. Take Emmett and Rose and find her. Shes about 20 miles from here, in that cave. You'll find it but you have to hurry. Shes going to bite her very soon."

I turned and yelled at Rose and Emmett. I called Carlisle over, told him what was going on. "I'm going to do everything in my power not to change her. I need you to be ready for me to bring her back here. Alice has seen her changed, but I will suck the venom out, like Edward did, if I can. I need you to be ready to get more blood back into her. Rose & Emmett are going with me, Edward & Bella are with Seth at the house. Please, be prepared for anything.

He clapped me on the shoulder and said he would be. "Now go!"

With that I took off running, Rose & Emmett behind me. We ran for what seemed forever, but we finally came upon their scents. Meaning she probably could smell us. I told Emmett to go around and directed Rose to stay where she was until needed. I walked into the clearing, making my presence known. Maria grabbed Madison by the arm and hauled her to her feet. Taking her arm, she pulled it behind her back, grabbed her hair and held her as close to her body as she could, ready to bite. I heard Madison gasp as I walked closer, to where she could see me. I sent a wave of calm to her, trying to let her know she was going to be OK. I looked at Maria, trying to decide what was going on inside of her. She was feeling fear, excitement, lust, and thirst. It was extremely hard for her to have a human so close and not just kill her. It wouldn't be long before she gave in. "Where are your friends? I know you didn't come alone. I smell it." Rose walked out, "Its only me." Emmett was still out there somewhere but I couldn't be sure of his exact placement. I couldn't just rush in on her, not without risking hurting Madison.

"Maria, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Jasper dear, I told you I would be back, to end this pathetic life. But then I met this Victoria girl, and all she could talk about was how she wanted to hurt you people. And I knew it was my chance. I came back with her, watched you guys. And through that, I saw her. Saw what she meant to you. Thats when I realized that I didn't want to end your life, I wanted to make it worse. Make it to where you couldn't stand being alive, to where you begged to be back with me. So, im going to bite her, end her pathetic life, and bring you back to me." she said, and with that, I felt the change. She was ready to bite. She was ready to feed. I saw her move towards Madison, and I went to move. Before I could get to her I saw her bite her neck & I froze. I saw the blood poor out, and for a second, I lost it. I wanted to taste it too. Rose grabbed my arm, shaking me. "Get her!" she told me. I came out of it and saw Emmett falling, landing on Maria. I saw Madison fall to the ground, blood still draining from her wound. I saw Emmett, tearing Maria's head off. I saw all this and all I could do was stare at the sites before me. Rose ran to Madison's side. "Jasper, NOW! You have to suck the venom out now. Please?" I looked to Madison. She was starting to wither in pain. It was starting. She was going to change, if I didn't do something. She opened her eyes, looking at me. "Save me, please?" That was it. I fell to the ground, moving Rose out of my way. I latched onto her throat, drinking, the venom along with her blood, rushing down my throat. I drank until it tasted clean. But then I didn't want to stop. 'No, you love her. You will not kill her. The venom is gone, let go.' I told myself. I tore myself away from her and moved away. I told Rose to pick her up and take her back to the house. Carlisle was waiting to see what would happen. Carlisle would finish this. I would help Emmett finish Maria. I watched as Rose picked up Madison gently, and run. She ran faster then I had ever seen her run. I turned to Emmett, who was still ripping Maria apart. I grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Let me finish this, OK?" He shook his head and backed up. I knew he wouldn't leave, but he would let me do this. He had already ripped her head & left arm off. I ripped off the rest of the limbs and threw them into the fire Emmett had started, along with the rest of her body parts.

I leaned against a tree, sliding to the bottom. I placed my head in my hands and dry sobbed.  
"Hey, whats going on here? Everything is going to be OK! You got the venom out, you took care of Marie, and Victoria and all the newborns are dead as well. This is a good day. We won, and only lost one person. That is a good day!" Emmett said.

"I didn't want to stop, Emmett. I wanted to just drain her! She tasted so good, and I wanted to drink it all. How could I do that? How could I think about her like that?" I asked, distraught with myself.

"Hey, but you didn't. Its in your nature man. To drink blood, to drink human blood. But you fight it everyday. And you fought it today. Your going to have those thoughts, but you stopped yourself from actually caring through with it. You got rid of the venom, so that she wouldn't have to live this life. Not until she is ready. You wanted it to be her choice, and now it will. You did what you had to do to make sure she was OK. You did it, man. You saved her life. You should be happy, not beating yourself up!" Emmett demanded.

"Thanks Emmett. But I just can't look at it like that yet. Why don't you go ahead and head home. I think I'm just going to stay here for a little bit. Get my head in order, think things through. Thanks man, I appreciate you helping. But just go home. I'll be there soon. Promise." I said at his skeptic look. I saw him think about it, not sure to believe me or not.

"What if...what if Madison wakes up before you get back? What do I tell her? Shes going to want to see you before anyone else." he asked me.

"Tell her im just finishing cleaning up. I'll be there soon, I promise." I told him. He took my word and turned. He ran for the house. The minute he was gone, I ran the other direction.

**Carlisle POV**

We went back to the house. I explained what had happened with Madison to Esme. Everyone else was still at the site. Sam and Jared had came back with us, they wanted to get Brady's body and get it taken home. They would of course do the proper burial later on. We watched them as they picked him up and carried him home on Seth's back. I told Esme I was going to go to the hospital and get everything I could possibly need for Madison. I told her I would be back in 20 minutes or less. I left and got what I would need and hurried back to the house. I took everything up to Jasper's room and got it set up. I wasn't sure what I would need so I just got Iv's, blood, and a couple of machines to monitor her, if she was still alive. I could only hope I would really need these things. I went back downstairs to sit with Esme, Edward, and Bella. We had only been waiting for roughly another 20 minutes when the door burst open and Rose walked in carrying Madison. She looked a little roughed up, once again nothing broken, But upon Rose turning her I could see the wound on her throat.  
"Take her to Jaspers room. Did he get everything out of her?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure. He drank from her for about 3 minutes. It was pretty hard for him to tear away from her, so it must have started tasting normal again. He sealed the wound and then told me to bring her to you. Emmett and him were taking care of Maria when I left. They shouldn't be to much longer." she explained to me.

I laid Madison on the bed and started hooking up the machines. I set up the IV and started the transfusion. She was extremely pale, her vitals were all low, and her heart was beating entirely to slow. I called for Edward to come up and help me. Nothing was broken from what I could see here, but I would need to get her in for an x-ray soon just to make sure that there was nothing internally wrong. As the blood started to work its way into her system, her vitals slowly started to go up. Her heart was still beating weird but not as much as before. All we could do now was wait. I heard the door downstairs open again and told Edward I would be right back. I came down, expecting to find Emmett and Jasper and only found Emmett.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked.

"He stayed behind. He was pretty upset with himself. He said he would be back before Madison woke up. Needed sometime to think or something."

I went back up to check on Madison and speak with Edward.

We heard some argument coming from downstairs. I sent Edward to see what was going on. He was gone for roughly 5 minutes when he came back.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"It's Jasper. Alice saw him, running. Shes pretty sure he left." Edward told me.

With those words, Madison flat-lined. Edward grabbed the crash cart, but I held him off, saying we should try CPR first. We did that for roughly 45 seconds and she was still coding. I told him to set it to the lowest setting and try it once. He did, and we still got nothing. Turned it up a little bit and still received nothing. It had been a minute and a half with no response. Told him to turn it up one more time and try again. We couldn't let this girl die. Saving her, its what Jasper would want.

**OK, well thats the chapter. Hope you guys liked it. It was a little bit shorter then the rest, but it was only cause I came to like a HUGE writers block. Five reviews for the next chapter! **


	12. You Gave Me A Promise

**Alright! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love it. I hope you guys like this chapter. It was very hard for me to write. I'm really not sure where the story is going to go from here, so if anyone has any suggestions, please let me know! **

**Enjoy!**

**I only own Madison**

**Edwards POV**

I used the crash cart one more time, at full capacity, and her heart started again. It was still beating slowly and erratically but at least it was beating. I just hoped we were able to save her. I couldn't imagine what Jasper was going through. I know how hard it was to be in this type of situation, not having anything for you to do to help. He shouldn't have ran though. He should of came back. I think thats why she crashed. Because she heard what I had told Carlisle, on some sort of unconscious level. I would do whatever I could to make sure those two were together again.

**Alice POV**

I could hear what was going on upstairs. I suddenly had a vision of where Jasper was. Yes, he had started to run, but he had stopped again. He couldn't make up his mind. I needed to go to him, but I wasn't sure if I would get there in time. Edward was the fastest. I went upstairs, explaining what I had saw.

"Edward, your the only one that can get to him, the only one that can really relate to him on this. You dealt with the same thing with Bella, you have to go to him, bring him back. I can't see what will happen to Madison, but he needs to know whats going on. Please, go get him." I pleaded.  
"Where is he?" he asked.

I explained where he was in my mind and he darted down the stairs.

"Is there anything I can do Carlisle? I know Edward was helping you...keep her alive...I'll do what I can. Just tell me."

"Could you sit with her? I need to run to the hospital and get a few more things of blood. She lost a little bit more then I thought. I'm also going to try and figure out a way to get her some x-rays. I shouldn't be gone to long." and with that he left the room.

I sat in a chair beside Madison, grabbing her hand. Her hands were so warm and she smelled so funny. Between the drugs in her system and the new blood Carlisle had gave her she was going to smell funny for a while. Hopefully Edward would be able to bring him back to her. I wasn't sure if either one of them would be able to survive without the other. I really didn't want to test that theory either.

**Edwards POV**

I ran in the direction Alice had showed me. I was getting close cause I was starting to be able to hear him.

'Why can't I just leave? Why would I want to stay and keep her in danger? Of ME?'

I came to a clearing and there sat Jasper. He was turned away from me, but I could see the change in his demeanor. He knew I was here. I walked up behind him, placing my hand on his back.

"What are you thinking, Jasper? Leaving like this? You really need to come back. She needs you." I told him. I didn't want to tell him what had just happened. I would only tell him if he wouldn't listen to me.

"I'm thinking that even after Emmett got Maria off of her, I wanted to drain her myself. I had her blood in my mouth, on my face, and I wanted more. I didn't want to stop. I am the one that almost killed her! I almost killed her, Edward! What kind of a "boyfriend" am I? You were right when you tried to stay away from Bella. Their better off without us! If they had never met us, they wouldn't have been hurt in the first place. How can you stand it? Worrying every day that you might break and kill her?"

"I don't worry about it everyday. Not anymore. Sure I did at first, especially after the whole thing with James. But once I had time to think about it, seeing her in that hospital bed, I realized that even though I was tempted, I stopped myself. You stopped yourself. You remembered that you cared about her, that you loved her. Just like the time she fell, and was bleeding everywhere. You saved her life that day too, Jasper. You need to understand that one moment of weakness, doesn't make you weak. It makes you human (no pun intended). You are going to have moments of weakness, I do all the time. But I remember how much I love Bella, and it overpowers any other feelings I have. You have to go back Jasper. She needs you." I tried reasoning with him, still not wanting to say it. I didn't know what was going on back there. I didn't want to panic him.

"I just don't know Edward. Can't you just give me some time? Let me deal with this in my own..." I cut him off.

"You may not have time Jasper. Damn it! She coded before I left. Alice told me that you had ran, that she thought you were leaving. I came up and told Carlisle, who was working on her, and the minute the words left my mouth, she coded. It took three shocks to get her back. I left as soon as Alice told me that she had seen you stop. She said I was the only one that understood and that you would even think about listening to. You have to go back and you have to go back NOW! If you don't you will regret it for the rest of your life, especially if she dies. Theres no venom left in her. If she codes again, she will die. Carlisle will not bite her. Not with you having left. Please, lets go." I asked.

With that he was up and running, back towards the house.

**Jasper POV**

The words Edward said woke me up. She might die. She might die and I was selfishly running away. My running away sure made it seem like I didn't care about her, not that I was protecting her. I ran, Edward right beside me, as fast as I could. Hoping, that I would get there in time, hoping that she would be OK. 'I'm coming darlin. Don't leave me!'

**Carlisle POV**

I got back from the hospital and went straight back upstairs. I walked through Jaspers door and saw that everyone had moved up here. Rose was on one side, holding her hand. Bella on the other. Alice, Esme, and Emmett were standing over by the bookshelf. "Well, looks like almost everyones here. Anything Alice?"

"Their on their way. He got him to come back. He had to tell him about her coding to convince him to come back, but he'll be here in roughly 30 minutes."

At that, Madison's vitals seemed to jump. It sure did seem like she could hear everything we were saying. But if that were true, why wouldn't she just wake up. It was like she was keeping herself asleep, protecting herself maybe. I had brought home a little machine that would take x-rays. I asked everyone but Rose and Esme to leave. I would need to undress her, and preferred their help. They got her shirt off her and I did the upper x-rays. I was pretty sure there was nothing broken in her legs but I still wanted to make sure. I took those x-rays as well, and went down to my office to look at them while they redressed her in a button up of Jaspers.

I was down looking at the pictures when I heard Alice scream at me. "Shes awake! Carlisle, shes awake! HURRY!!!" I dropped the pictures and ran up the two flights of stairs. Coming in the room, I saw Madison laid on the bed, not moving. I walked over to her. Her eyes were still closed but I could see some action coming from below the lids.  
"Madison, can you hear me?" I asked. She shook her head yes.

"Does anything hurt?" She shook her head yes.

"Can you tell me what it is that hurts? Maybe try speaking?" She shook her head no.

"Does your throat hurt?" I asked her. She shook her head yes.

"Madison you were bit earlier today. By the woman that kidnapped you, Maria. She bit you and tried to kill you. Emmett took her down and Jasper, 'I noticed that at the mention of his name, her stats jumped again' he had to bite you to drain the venom that she had put in you out. Your throat will probably be soar for a few days, but you can still speak. Nothing should have been bothered, especially not your vocal chords. Can you try humming for me?" she once again shook her head no.

I looked over to Alice, who just shrugged at me.

"Madison, do you have the capability to speak?" She shook her head yes.

"Why don't you want to speak? Why won't you open your eyes, or sit up?" She once again just shook her head no.

"Madison, its Bella. Are you OK? Other then your throat, is anything else bothering you? Please, tell me something. Are you really not going to talk?" She still just shook her head no.

"Hey! We learned sign language that one year at camp, remember? Try that at least. Let us know what else is bothering you." Bella said. She waited and then Madison started signing. I knew what she had said immediately.

Wheres Jasper

"Madison, Jasper is on his way. He should be here any minute. Is that why your waiting to do anything? Do you want him here?" I asked her.

'I want you to make him wait before he comes up here. Promise me, he wont come up until I am ready. I want everyone else but you and Rosalie to leave. I love you all.'

Without a word, everyone got up and left, leaving Rose and I sitting there in shell shock. The minute the door shut, she signed, are they really all gone?

"Yes Madison, their gone. What do you think is wrong."

With that she sat up, opened her eyes, and I just stared at her in shock.

**Madison POV**

I laid there, for I don't know how long. I could hear everything they were saying. I could hear that something had happened to me. That I had been bit. I was pretty sure I already knew that. But when I heard them say that Jasper had left, I couldn't handle it. I just let go to whatever silly hope I was holding on to that I would be able to live. The next thing I knew, I came back around. I didn't really think I wanted to be here. Couldn't be here without Jasper. I heard Alice come up and tell Edward that he needed to go get him. Heard Edward leave. Heard Carlisle leave. Alice sat and talked to me, complete gibberish. Telling me about the fight at the clearing, her getting a vision, and loosing her arm. Which shocked me, cause I could feel two hands but she said she had lost hers. I would have to figure that out later. I heard everyone slowly make their way into the room, one at a time. I could almost tell who it was by how they walked and the noises they made. I heard Carlisle come back, ask about Jasper. Hes coming back! Hes coming back!! But why did he leave in the first place. What would have made him think that being gone would be better then being here? Carlisle wanted to do some x-rays. I heard everyone leave but Rose and Esme. They undressed me to where I needed to be, and Carlisle took the pictures he needed. They then dressed me in a button up shirt of some sort. My throat and head hurt so bad. But my body, my body felt like nothing had happened. I felt like a new person. I remembered Alice's vision. She said I didn't have the thirst, maybe this is what she meant. I made some sort of movement so they would know I was awake. I heard Alice yell for Carlisle, who had left to go look at my x-rays. I heard him come back in the room. I wasn't going to speak. I didn't know what was going on with me, but I was going to find out. I answered their questions, not speaking, not opening my eyes. Bella finally mentioned sign language, what a sister. Remembering how much I had loved to use sign language that summer. I signed what I needed to and finally got everyone to leave, making them promise not to let Jasper up here. They left, and I sat up, opening my eyes. I looked at Carlisle, then Rose, and all I saw was shock.

"What?" I asked, noticing my voice had a slightly different tone to it. Probably from the bite to my throat and not having spoke for a little while.

"Madison, your eyes. Its just like Alice said. Their...a silverish color. They still have a little bit of your green in them too though. Its the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Rose explained. She grabbed a hand mirror out of the bathroom and brought it to me. I looked at the mirror. Wow, my eyes were pretty neat looking. I put the mirror down and looked at Carlisle. "The whole time I was laying here, I could hear everything that was going on. When Rose brought me here, I'm pretty sure that my leg was broke. My leg, another couple of ribs to maybe. But now, I feel fine. I feel great, except for my head. It felt really foggy right as I woke up, but its starting to feel better. My throat feels a little soar but I guess thats to be expected."

"So, your pretty sure that your leg and a couple of ribs were broken when Rose was carrying you?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, It was. I was positive. I remember Emmett coming down and when he ripped Maria away I kind of fell wrong, and I could feel my old breaks just break again. I was so mad! I didn't want to have to use those stupid crutches again!" I told him, feeling the anger welling up in me again. "How can that be Carlisle? I know my leg was broken! How did it just...fix it self?"

"Well, I can't say for sure. We could try something though. Looking at you now, the only injury or wound you seem to have on you is where you were bitten. Do you remember having any scratches or anything on you?' she shook her head yes. "Where at?"

"I remember I had one on my arm. It was almost the whole length of it. Carlisle, do you think my body is healing itself?"

"That is what it seems to be. It appears that having the venom in you awakened the sleeping genes in your body. We won't really know the extent of this for a while, but it seems that you are able to heal yourself. Can I try something?" he asked me.

"You want to try and hurt me, right?"

"Yes, yes I do Madison. I wont do much, just a little cut on your arm. I need to see what will happen. It wont be deep, I promise."

I shook my head yes, motioning for him to go ahead.

He grabbed a scalpel and slowly walked over to me. He took it and held it to my lower left arm. He paused, looked at me again, I shook my head yes, and he cut. It was only about 3 inches long and it didn't seem very deep. It started to bleed, but after about 25 seconds, it stopped. Then I watched as the wound healed before my eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed! "What the hell happened to me!"

With that, I heard footsteps on the stairs, pounding. I knew it was him. It was like I could feel his emotions, I even knew that he had arrived about 20 minutes ago. He had been told that he couldn't come upstairs and I could feel how he felt. It was like I was connected to him. He burst through the door.

"Whats going on?! What did you two do to her?" he demanded. He tried to walk towards me, but after taking about two steps, he stopped. It was like he had walked into a brick wall.

"What the...whats going on?" he asked, looking at me.

"Jasper, it seems that having the venom in her system, even for the short time, did something to Madison. It seems she has a couple of special...characteristics now. Madison, are you stopping Jasper for walking towards you?" he asked looking at me, confused.

"Umm, I didn't think so. I just thought that I wanted him to stop. I didn't want him to come any closer." As I said those words, I could see them breaking his unbeating heart. I could feel his pain.  
"Would you stop sending your feelings to me! I don't want them!" I burst out.

"Umm, Madison, I haven't been sending anything to you. I have been trying my hardest not to send any feelings to you, cause I didn't know what was going on, I didn't want to scare you." he said, looking down at the ground.

"Don't lie to me Jasper. I've felt everything you have felt since you walked through the door. I even felt like I could read you." I was interrupted by Rose.

"Madison, think about Jasper doing something else." Rosalie said.

With that, Jasper punched himself in the face.

Everyone gasped. I take it that wasn't what they were expecting.

"Madison, I take it you did that?" Rose asked.

"I take it I did. What the hell is going on? I can't seem to make you two do anything. Is it only him?" I asked.

"Carlisle, Rose, can I talk to Madison alone for a minute? Please? If you could just step out the door." Jasper asked.

I really wasn't ready to speak to him, but Rose looked at me and I shook my head, telling her it was OK.

They left and I just sat there, not wanting to look at him. He once again started to walk towards me, but I stopped him. I didn't know what my powers were, but I wasn't letting him get near me. Not without an explanation.

"Madison, why are you doing this? Why are you being so mean to me," he asked.

"Me? I'm mean? What about you? You were there! You saw what she did to me! You saved me, like you said you would, and then you LEFT! YOU LEFT ME JASPER! If Edward wouldn't have come after you, told you that I was DYING, would you have even of came back? Or would you have just kept running! Running LIKE A COWARD! How could you? You promised, that you would never leave my side, that you would always be there, to take care of me. The minute I get hurt, the minute you feel weak, you run from me. You were just going to leave me here, all by myself. What if I had died, and you had left? How would that have made you feel? Huh? HUH!?" I screamed, nearly hysterical. Thinking about how he had left me, how he was going to leave me here alone, made my whole chest hurt, like it was going to explode.

"Madison, I...I...I don't know what to say. I have this urge to just spill everything to you, but I don't know that I should. Maybe it would be better, if you just hated me, and I left." Jasper said, not looking at me.

Even though he wasn't looking at me, I could feel everything he was feeling. Almost what he was thinking. It was like our connection had gotten even stronger. I didn't know what was going on, but I wasn't going to let him off that easy.

"Come on, Jasper. Your the walking emotion! How come you can't just talk to me!? Just tell me the truth! You said you would never lie to me, never keep anything from me, never treat me like I was weak. Well, this is your chance to prove those things. Please, just try and explain what was going through your head. I need to know." I nearly begged.

**Jasper POV**

Here this girl was, begging me to just let her in again. I had done it once, why was it so hard to do it again? I had to tell her, let her know what had been going on through my head.

"Madison, when I got to the clearing and saw that that woman had you, my heart broke. I tried to keep my cool, do what I needed to do, so I didn't scare you, make you more worried. And I did a good job. I saw her bite into you though, and I lost it. It was so different from when you had hurt your leg. Your blood was running down your neck, and all I could think for a minute was....how I wanted to be her. I wanted to be the one drinking you. Tasting you in my mouth. I froze, and if it hadn't of been for Rose, I don't know how long I would of stood there, fantasizing. I shook myself out of my revelry and came over. You were laying there, broken and I knew what I had to do. I had to get the venom out of you. I grabbed you, started sucking it back out. But then your blood ran clean again. I had gotten all the venom out, and it tasted so good. I didn't want to stop. I finally talked myself out of finishing you off. I released you, moved away from you. I told Rose to bring you back to Carlisle. He was waiting for you, for us. But I had to get away from you. I didn't trust myself. You may not still be bleeding, but I could smell you. I helped Emmett finish cleaning up the clearing, and I told him to come back. I told him I would be back soon, that I needed time to think. But all I really wanted to do was see if I could ever forgive myself. I had wanted to kill you, Madison. How could I come back here, face you, face my family? I didn't think I could do it, so I ran. I ran and I hunted, hoping it would clear my head. I'm sure Alice saw me and thought I was leaving. I wasn't really sure if I was leaving or not. But I knew I needed time before I came back here. Then, I got the worst feeling. Like I was really dying. Like my life was just being taken away from me. I had to stop, it struck me so much. I sat there for what seemed like forever, finally starting to feel normal again. Thats when Edward showed up. I was going to come back, but having someone tell me that I had to, even if he did know what I was going through, made me just want to fight for some reason. But then, he told me you were possibly dying, that you had coded. I was gone, I ran here as fast as I could. But then, I get here, and I'm told that I can't see you, that you don't want to see me. I knew that you knew what had happened, all of it. I figured it was for the best. Then I heard you scream and I didn't care what you thought of me. I had to know what was going on, Edward thought about stopping me, since it was what you wanted, but Bella grabbed his arm, letting me go. What was going on Madison? Please." I finished, glad to have gotten it all out.

"Well, it seems that having the venom in me, even for a short time, did something to that sleeping gene that I had. I am able to heal myself. The reason I screamed was because Carlisle had cut me, on my arm, right here, and it just disappeared. Healed itself, I suppose. It freaked me the frick out! But I really don't want to talk about this right now. I really just need, I just need sometime to think. I really don't know how I feel about everything that has happened today. I just, I think it would be best if you left, or I went home. Something. I just need sometime." she said, still not looking at me.

"Madison, I am so sorry for everything that happened. I never should have left you. I know that it was a mistake. Its not like I was gone very long. You didn't even know I was gone until you woke up." I explained to her.

"Yeah, that would have been nice right? But its not like that. I knew everything that was happening. I was laying here, unable to say anything, when I heard that you were leaving. It killed me! It LITERALLY KILLED ME! My heart stopped beating the second I heard it. Yeah, they brought me back. But so what! Then, I hear that your coming back. Well, hes only coming back cause he feels guilty. Doesn't want to be off running away if I died. Is that what it was, Jasper? Did you just want to make sure that I lived before you left? Well, if thats the case, I'm alive, you can leave." she said. I could see the tears running down her face. I wanted to go to her, but that invisible wall was still there.

"Madison, please. Don't do this. I came back cause I realized that leaving you was a mistake. I realized that I could control myself, that I had controlled myself, so many times already. I knew that living a life without you, it wasn't living. Even for me. I need you for my life to be complete, please don't shut me out. Please."

I felt the wall go down, and I ran to her as quickly as I could. I grabbed her in a hold, never wanting to let go. She cried into my shoulder and I felt my shirt grow damper the longer I held her.

"God, Jasper! I love you so much, and you hurt me so bad. Knowing that you could just leave me like that. How do I know it won't happen again? Cause you promise? You promised you would never hurt me, and look at me. I just don't know Jasper." she said, still clinging to my shoulder. "I don't know if I can stand waking up every morning, wondering if this will be the day that your going to leave. I just don't know if my sanity can take it. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" she asked, finally looking at me. I got lost in her eyes. It was like nothing I had ever seen. Her beautiful green was still there, but it was accented by the silver that was now there. I fell into a trance. I felt that connection I had felt the first day I met her. I could not let her go. I would do whatever it took, to prove to her that I was not going anywhere, that I couldn't go anywhere. I was going to be with her until the end of time, I would show her.

"Madison, I completely understand what your telling me. I understand that I hurt you, and that you are having doubts. I will do whatever it takes to remove those doubts from your mind. What do you want to do? Whats your idea?" I asked.

"Honestly, I love you Jasper, I always will. But I just don't trust it right now. I need to know that your not going to do this again. I need to know that you trust yourself as well. What if I get hurt again. Are you going to be able to handle it?" she asked.

I sat there looking at her. I remembered what she had just told me. She could heal herself. Without saying anything, I took the scalpel and cut her in the exact same spot she had told me Carlisle had cut her. I looked at her, stared deep into her eyes.

"Madison, I will do whatever it takes to prove to you that I love you." With that, I licked the blood off of her arm. "No matter what happens, no matter what you decide, I will always be here, waiting for you. As long as I have you, I will never thirst for your blood again. It has no affect on me anymore. Please, give me a second chance. Well take it slow, work on us. Please, trust me." With that I sent everything I was feeling, every ounce of love I was feeling at her. I could see that her resolve was weakening, but she still wasn't sure what she was going to do. I looked at her arm, seeing that her arm was completely healed, like nothing had ever happened. I looked up into her eyes. The windows to your soul. If that saying were ever true about anyone, it was Madison. I could see everything she was feeling when I looked into her eyes. She was so confused right now. She wanted to give into the love, but her insecurities were stopping her.

"I want to Jasper. I want to so bad. But I am so scared. I want to be with you, I want to trust you, I want to give you everything of me, but I did all those things once, and you left me. If I do this, you have to promise me, that it will never happen again. No matter what! I can't handle it. Promise me...please?" she asked, looking at me with a broken face. She was giving me the second chance I asked for. I would never leave her side again. I would be there 24/7 if she wanted me to be.

I put a hand on each side of her face, noting how warm she was, "Madison, I will spend the rest of your life proving to you, that I will never leave you again. I shouldn't have done it in the first place. I was weak and you suffered because of it. I am forever sorry." I kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you so much! I hope you know and believe that. I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you."

"I love you too, Jasper. I guess we should let Carlisle back in here. Hes probably dying to ask questions and run more test." she said with a slight giggle.

"Can we hold off on that for a just a little bit longer? Your probably exhausted, and I would love nothing more then to just lay here and hold you in my arms. Can we do that?" I asked her.

"I would like that, I am pretty tired." she said. I laid her down on the bed, rapped her up in a blanket and curled up behind her. I wrapped my arms around her and sent all my love to her again. I wanted to make sure she never forgot how I felt about her. Shortly after, I felt her breathing grow deep again.

It may take a while but I would prove her trust in me was earned. That she could trust me, that I would always be here.

**Madison POV**

I quickly fell asleep, not really wanting to deal with anything anymore. I just wanted to sleep and shut it off. I started to have a dream, but it quickly went away. It felt like I only slept for 5 minutes, but I was waking up again. I woke up and found the room empty. Panic filled my chest. Had he just wanted to sneak out without a confrontation. I clutched at my chest, unable to breathe, when suddenly I heard the bathroom door open. Walking out in just jeans, towel drying his hair, water dripping down his chest, was Jasper. I took a deep breath and smiled at him. He wasn't gone. He had just taken a shower. He was still here, right in front of me. I needed to calm down. It was at this time that I wished he would use his power on me. All of the sudden I felt calm.

"How did you?"

"I think this whole connection thing got a lot deeper. I heard you think that you wished I would use your powers on you. So I did. Were going to have to experiment with this new connection thing. So far, you have been able to stop my movements, feel me from quite a ways away, send me your thoughts, im very curious to see what else you can do. To me." he said with a grin. I smiled back, but I couldn't make it reach my eyes.

Jasper came and sat down next to me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his lap. He cradled me, holding me close to him.

"I know its going to take time Madison. But I meant what I said. I'm not going anywhere. I will always be here. 24/7, I'm yours." he said kissing me on my forehead. "Why don't you go ahead and jump in the shower. Your bag is in there already, waiting for you. I'm sure you would like to get cleaned up. Everyone is downstairs waiting for you. As will I be. I am going to go down there and wait for you to come. Take a shower or a bath, whichever you choose. Relax. I love you." he said. He grabbed his shirt and left the room.

I sat on the bed, still not sure what to do. I wasn't sure if I could do this. I grabbed my bag and looked inside. I grabbed a pair of shorts and put them on under Jaspers shirt. I then added a hoodie. I knew what I was going to do. I went to the window and threw my bag down. The way the side of the house was, it wasn't that long of a drop. I dropped out of the window, only to feel cold arms catch me, instead of landing on my feet on the ground. I kept my eyes closed, knowing who it was already.

"Why? Why couldn't you just let me go?!" I said crying, as I hit their chest.

**Alright, well that was it! I hope you guys liked it. Remember 5 reviews for the next chapter.  
REVIEW!!!**


	13. When It Rains

**OK, time to find out who catches her! Thank you for all the reviews..I think it was the most I have received so far. I just wanted to point out, no one was making Madison stay. She was more then able to leave, she was just scared and didn't want to have to face Jasper. I know that what Jasper did wasn't a huge thing, but after everything that Madison has been through, getting hurt for her is ten times worse that most people. She may not seem like it, but she isn't as tough as she acts. **

**I want to give a shout out to Che188, twerd4ever, & Teddybeargurl. Thank you for the awesome support! I don't know if I would have continued with out you three!**

**And Cate who reviewed anonymously. I want to thank you for your awesome review! It makes me feel amazing that you think I am that good of a writer, that I could actually write a book. I will definitely keep that in mind. **

**Madison POV**

I jumped out the window, and instead of feeling my feet touch the ground, I felt cold arms catch me.

"Why? Why couldn't you just let me go?" I cried as I beat at their chest.

"Madison, I can't let you just run off. You need to face this. If you run away your just like Jasper." I heard Edward say.

He carried me to the garage, letting me just cry as we walked. He set me down once we were inside.

"Did you really think we wouldn't see you? Or did you not care? Jasper still thinks your upstairs ya know. I could take you back up there, act like this didn't happen, or you can go talk to him, tell him how you feel. What do you want to do?" he asked me. He was going to let me make the decision, he wasn't going to force me to do anything. I didn't think he was going to anyway. I stood there, trying to decide what I wanted to do.

"Edward, if I go in there, tell him that I'm scared, that I want to run away, im just going to hurt him. If I leave, I'm going to hurt him. If I act like nothing happened, I'm going to hurt myself, and him eventually. I can't stand feeling like I did earlier. I woke up, and he wasn't there. The first thing I could think was that he had left me. That he was gone. Edward, I couldn't breathe. I felt like my chest was going to collapse. My world was just crashing down around me. How can I go on being with him, if I can't deal with him not being around? I know he promised me that he would never leave again, but he had always promised to always be there for me. Then this happens and hes not. I just, I don't know what to do."

"Madison, I think you just need to spend sometime with Jasper. Talk to him. Tell him what your feeling, what your going through. Maybe you two should go away for the weekend or something?"

"Maybe. I guess it couldn't hurt. I have to at least try to make this work, right? Talking is what we need to do. I'll talk to Jasper, I'll tell him whats going on, how I'm feeling. Thanks Edward." I said.

We walked through the door, and I could see the shock on everyones face at me coming in behind Edward.

Jasper got up and came over to me. "Madison, what were you doing outside? I thought you were upstairs taking shower," he asked as he tried to take my hand, I flinched a little but let him hold it. I could feel him react to the flinch. I hated that I was doing this to him, but I knew that just acting like nothing had happened would only make things worse.

"Your right Madison." I looked at Edward. I smiled, letting him know I appreciated his support.

"Madison, whats going on?" Jasper asked me again.

"I jumped out of your window. I was going to run home, but Edward caught me. I should of thought of that but I was to preoccupied with just getting out of here. I'm so sorry Jasper. I love you, I really do. But I can't just move on like it was nothing. I think we need to talk about it some more. Discuss everything. I was wondering, if you would like to go with me to my moms house. It isn't being sold, so its there if I ever want to go back. I would like it if you would come with me, spend the rest of the weekend there. That way we can spend some alone time together, talk things through. Decide where to go from here. You decide, I'll be outside waiting." I walked over to him, placing a kiss on his cheek. I turned and walked out the door, not waiting for an answer.

I got to the garage and started bawling. I heard footsteps, looking up to find Bella.

"Hey sis. Whats going on in that head of yours?" she asked, looking at me with a skeptic look on her face.

"Honestly, I have no clue what I am doing anymore Bells. I woke up earlier, and Jasper was gone. He was just in the bathroom, but I did int know that. I freaked out! Like, full blown panic attack! I thought my chest was going to collapse in on itself. And he was just in the next room. All I could think is that he had left. That he was gone. I can't do that every morning. I can't feel like I'm dying whenever Jasper isn't where I last saw him. What do I do? Help me, please? I am so lost," with that, she came over and hugged me. I cried for the millionth time today. I felt like that was all I was doing.

"Do you really want to hear my opinion? Honestly?" she asked me.

"Yes, whatever you tell me to do, I will do it. You are the only person who can possibly understand what I am going through right now. What would you do?" I begged her to tell me.

"Leave. Go to your moms house. Take the weekend. Take Jasper. Hes the one that you need to be talking to. Hes the one that you need to work this out with. Fix your relationship with the man that you love. The man that loves you more then anything. He made a mistake, and trust me, hes beating himself up over it. You have to forgive him. He was only gone for like 4 maybe 5 hours. And he came back. He came back and hes still here. Go get him, leave." she told me.

In what seemed to be a trance, I got up and went back to the house. Jasper was sitting on the stairs with his head in his hands.

I sat down beside him. I laced my arm through his, leaning into him.

"I'm sorry. I got scared and I was going to run too. I'm not going anywhere, not without you. Will you go with me to my moms house? Please? We will have no one else around, and we can just talk and work this all out. I think its what I need. To just hash it out, just the two of us. Will you do that for me?" I asked him.

"Madison, I told you I would do whatever it took to make this right again. I would love to go with you to your moms. Let me just get some stuff to take with me." he said, standing up, kissing me on my forehead as he went up the stairs.

I sat on the stairs, waiting for him to come back. Rose came and sat down beside me. She put her arm around me, pulling me towards her.

"Things are going to be fine, Madison. You two are meant to be together. You guys just take the weekend, figure things out. You love each other to much to be apart. Go, have fun, work it out. Then come back so we can figure out what happened to you! I'm excited to see what else you can do." she said, squeezing me a little.

Jasper came down the stairs with his bag in his hand. "You ready to go Mads?"

We told everyone goodbye and went out to the car. He threw our bags in the trunk and got in. It had been a terribly long drive with Bella, but with Jasper being there, it should only take about 4 to 5 hours. We stopped to get gas and some snacks for me. As we started driving the weather started to look bad. As we got closer to my moms it started to rain. As we pulled into town, it started pouring. It was horrible. We got to the house, and I told Jasper to just pull all the way into the driveway so that we would be right in front of the house. He parked the car and turned it off. I just sat there, staring at the house. I hadn't been here since everything that had happened. It felt weird. I felt Jasper grab my hand and squeeze it. I turned to him and smiled, and for the first time I felt like it was a real smile. We got out of the car and ran to the front door. I grabbed the spare key out from under the flower pot and let us inside. I went to turn on the foyer lights, only to get nothing.

"Thats weird. I know that the electricity wasn't supposed to be turned off. The maid still comes and cleans once a week. I hope that we haven't lost power. Lets go to the kitchen, I should be able to find some flashlights and candles in there." I told him.

We made our way into the kitchen, trying several lights on the way. None of them worked. Jasper asked where the breaker box was and I showed him. He flipped some switches and still nothing happened. I grabbed the two flashlights out of the drawer and handed them to Jasper. I walked to the other side of the kitchen and found some candles.

"Would you like a tour?" I asked.

"Sure. Lead the way." he said, taking my hand.

We made our way through the house, showing him everything I could. Nothing had been moved, nothing put away, it was like my mom and step dad were going to walk through the door any minute. I would stop and tell stories behind pictures that were hung up or on counter space. It felt so nice to be here, with Jasper. I felt like bringing him here was the right thing to do. I saved my room for last. We walked in and it was like I had never been there. The room was empty. It was so weird to see. It was like I had never been there. I went to the balcony doors and pulled them open.

"Madison, you probably shouldn't do that. You'll get soaked." I heard Jasper say. He was probably right. I shut the doors and walked back over to him.

"Lets go downstairs. We can light a fire and talk. That sound OK?" he asked, placing his arm around my shoulder. I shook my head yes and we went to the living room. When we got there, there was no fire wood. I told Jasper that it was outside in the shed, thinking he would decide that we shouldn't have a fire. He said he would go get it. I knew there was no reason to try and change his mind. I told him I was going to change into pajamas. I lit a candle and took it with me into the bathroom. I changed into Jaspers sweats and a long sleeve t-shirt. It was kind of chilly in the house. I came out and Jasper still wasn't back. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of cookies that I had bought before leaving Forks. I set them on the table and ran up to the guest room to get a blanket. When I got back downstairs, Jasper still wasn't back. I walked to the door, looking out to see if I could see the shed. The shed's door was shut and I couldn't tell if there was a light on. I got an old raincoat out of the closet and made my way to the shed. The rain was pouring harder then it had been when we got here. It was coming down so hard that it almost hurt when it made contact with my skin. I got to the shed and opened the door. The light was on, but there was no one inside. Where the heck could he be? I could feel myself starting to panic again. I stopped walking, took a couple of deep breaths. He didn't leave, hes here somewhere, I told myself.

"Jasper? Jasper, where are you?" I yelled, hoping for an answer. I stood there, in the pouring rain, waiting for a response. It seemed like forever and nothing had happened. I walked towards the trees that surrounded our house. "Jasper! Jasper, are you there? Are you hunting? Where are you?" I yelled again. I kept taking deep breaths, keeping myself calm. I got to the edge of the trees and shined my flashlight towards them. I finally saw him. He was running towards me, an ax in one hand and a couple pieces of wood in the other. I dropped the flashlight when I saw him. He rushed to my side, placing the things in his hand on the ground.

"Madison, what are you doing outside? Your soaking wet." he said.

"You didn't come back. I got worried. I'm sorry." I said, starting to cry.

"Madison, I meant what I said! I will not leave you. Unless you tell me to go away, im going to be here. Of course, there will be times when I wont be right beside you, but I will always come back. You have got to believe me. I love you so much. I never should of ran. I wouldn't of been able to keep going. The farther I got away from you, the worse I felt. I know that I told myself I was leaving for your safety, but the more I thought about it, I realized that it was only my selfish reasons. I didn't like knowing that I could be weak around you. That I almost put you in danger. But I didn't. I stopped, after I saved your life. I stopped myself, without having you tell me to. I trust myself with you, and I need you to trust me with you too. Please?" he asked, holding onto the sides of my face, making me look him in the eyes. Looking there, into his eyes, I could feel how much he meant what he was saying. The feelings he was feeling right now, I felt horrible for making him feel like this! I was making him suffer for no trusting himself. That was not something to be punished for. He had not trusted himself, he was trying to protect me. I had been horrible to him, when all he was trying to do was make sure that I lived. He once again, was saving my life. I took my arms and wrapped them around him.

"Jasper, I am so sorry! I have been a horrible person the last 24 hours. I have punished you for something that you never should have been punished for. You were trying to protect me by running. You were in a state of mind where you didn't trust yourself around me and you did what you thought necessary to make sure that I lived. I know deep down in my heart, that if you would have came straight back with me, you wouldn't have done anything. You could never hurt me. But with the feelings you were feeling, you were unable to trust yourself. I understand! I'm so sorry I tried to run away. I am so sorry I ever doubted you. I love you so much." I said, jumping into his arms, I kissed him with everything I had. I put my entire soul into this one kiss, letting him know that I was back, that we were back. This kiss symbolized how complete we were again. Right here, in the pouring rain, I was giving my soul to him, again. I knew that after today, I would never need it, as long as I had him by my side.

**Jasper POV**

We stood there in the rain, kissing and holding onto each other. Neither one of us wanting to let go or let any space grow between us. Finally, Madison had to breathe. She pulled back and put her head on my chest. It felt so right, how could I have been so stupid as to think about running. I stopped myself before I could even start. If we were really going to be moving on, I couldn't be beating myself up about it all the time. I had to come to terms with it, just as Madison had done. I picked her up and we walked inside. I set her down and asked her where the towels were. We were both soaking wet. She told me where they were, and grabbing them I wrapped one around her shoulders. All of the sudden, the lights came back on. We sat on the couch and I pulled her to me. This was what I wanted, for the rest of time. To just have her next to me. I felt her fall asleep and closed my eyes. Knowing sleep wouldn't come for me, but wishing that it could.

**Madison POV**

I woke up to see the sun shining. I was laying on Jaspers chest and I looked up to find his eyes closed. Hmm, what the heck. I sat up and waited for him to open his eyes. He didn't move so I poked him in his stomach. Still nothing. I leaned over him and kissed him, quickly getting a response. He grabbed me around the waist and held my body close to his. Our bodies just seemed to mesh. Everything touched when we met. There was no room for even air between us. He started to kiss me more passionately, putting his hand on the back of my head, grabbing a handful. I unbuttoned his shirt, leaving his mouth to kiss down his chest. I came back up to his face and and started kissing him again. His tongue traced my lips and I opened them, welcoming him. Our tongues wrestled for a little bit, until I felt his hands grabbing the bottom of my shirt. We pulled apart long enough to get the shirt over my head. Our lips met again and I felt him working at the back of my bra. He got it off and threw it across the room. He then stood up and ran up the stairs. We went to the guest room and he laid me down on the bed. He pulled his sweat pants off of me and took a moment to stop and stare at me. "Madison, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I will never get tired of looking at you." he said. He removed his jeans and laid on the bed, pulling me on top of him so I was straddling him. I leaned down and kissed him, I wanted to do more, but I wasn't really sure what we could do. "Jasper," I said, sitting up. "Can we do...other things. Like...foreplay" the last word barely a whisper. "Madison, sweetheart, we can do whatever you want." he said, pulling me back down to him. We kissed until he suddenly flipped me over, him now straddling me. He kissed me quickly on the lips and started kissing his way down my bare body. He took his time on my nipples, kissing, sucking, and squeezing them. I moaned and I could hear him laugh quietly. He reached the edge of my underwear and kissed along there as he removed my underwear. He spread my legs and kissed my inner thighs. The thought of what he might do nearly made me cum. He kissed me repeatedly, each time getting closer and closer to my center. When his lips finally touched there, it was like nothing I had ever experienced. The cold of his lips, the gentleness. It was all to much. Before he could really do anything, I came. He chuckled and started to finger me. Oh my god!, was all I could think. He started slow and then his pace quickened. Before a couple of minutes had passed, I had already came 2 more times. He lowered his face and started to work his tongue around in my hot warn center. He lapped up my juices, seeming to enjoy what he was doing more then I. He moaned and that made me moan. Finally I could take it any longer, I needed to feel him. I grabbed his hair and pulled him to where he was looking at me. "I need you, I need you inside me right now. Please?" I begged. He moved back up my body, and let me remove his boxers. I rolled him over so that I was once again straddling him. I moved down his legs, kissing down his chest, until I reached his massive manhood. It still amazed me at how big it was. I grabbed it and started to stroke it, making him moan. I took my tongue and licked up each side of it, making it wet. I continued stroking it, licking it every now and then. "Madison, your teasing me! Please, let me in you.?" I moved up and guided him inside me. I rocked back and forth, going slow and taking my time. He had a hold of my hips and was helping me keep in the motion. I looked at him and I could see the love in his eyes. I rocked back and forth until he rolled me over, never leaving my body. He started to pump, in and out, getting gradually faster. I grabbed the pillow my head was laying on and gripped it as hard as I could. The next thing I knew, I was cuming and screaming at the same time. Jasper must have been able to feel that it was a good scream, cause he kept right on pumping, until he too finished. I felt him cum and he collapsed next to me, this time not staying inside of me. I rolled over and placed my head on his chest.

"Oh my, that was amazing!" I told him.

"Your telling me! I love you Madison." he said, kissing the top of my head. "Lets go take a shower." He picked me up and carried me to the bathroom attached to the guest room. I stopped him, grabbing his arm. I pulled him in the other direction, going to the other wing of the house, my parents wing. We went in through their sitting room, their bedroom, into their bathroom.

"Lets use this shower." I said, showing him the massive shower my parents had had. It was as large as some peoples bedrooms and it had water coming out at every direction. From above you and at the sides. I walked in and started turning on the spouts. Jasper walked in and grabbed a loofah. He placed soap on it and began to wash my back. He washed it gently, scrubbing away any of the dirt that remained from the clearing. When he came to scrub my neck, he kissed the scar, gently, tenderly. He continued to wash the rest of my body, then gave me the loofah and I did the same for him. I kissed his scars as well, there being many more then my measly one. We finished washing each others bodies and he washed my hair. We finished the shower and got out. I grabbed a couple of towels from the linen closet and we walked back to the guest room where our stuff was. We dressed and sat down on the bed.

"What do you want to do?" he asked me.

"Honestly, lets go home. I miss everyone and I feel like we should be with them. Are you OK with that?" I asked him.

"Darlin, whatever you want, is what I want. I'll load up the bags. Meet ya downstairs." he said, kissing me on top of my head and going to get the bags.

I walked back to my parents room. I walked around, looking for anything that I might want. I went to my moms closet, looking at all of her things. It was crazy that I had never noticed it, but in her clothes hamper was a sweatshirt, I'm pretty sure it was the one she had been wearing the day before the party. I pulled it out and lifted it to my face. It smelled just like her. I held it to my nose, letting a few tears fall. I wanted to stop by the cemetery before we left. I knew that Jasper wouldn't be able to get out of the car, but at least he would be there. I wanted to tell my mom everything that had happened, what I was doing in my life now. I grabbed a couple of pictures and headed downstairs. Jasper was standing at the door waiting for me.

"Give me the directions, and I'll have us there in 5 minutes," he said. I stopped in front of him, knowing he was talking about the cemetery. How lucky was I? To have this man, that just knew me. Knew me better then I probably knew myself sometimes. I kissed him, It was powerful, passionate, and she knew right then more than she had prior that they belonged together. She reminded herself to breathe, to keep kissing him, to keep holding on to him. This was it... She found who she was meant for.

We drove the few miles to the cemetery. When they arrived, there was no cloud cover. She kissed Jasper and got out of the car, walking to the plot her mom and step dad were buried in. Another place she hadn't been since they were laid to rest. She placed the photo of the three of them that she had brought by the head stone and sat down.

"Hi mom, Robert. Sorry I haven't been here in a while. A lot has been going on. Stuff that you would never believe! I am dating a vampire mom. I true life vampire. But hes the good kind. He is a vegetarian vampire, only hunts animals, just like humans do. He is the sweetest, most generous, loving man I have ever met. I am going to spend the rest of my life with him mom. Nothing can keep me away from him. We haven't really talked about it, but I think that when the time is right, and were both ready, I think I am going to have him change me." I heard someone clear their throat and turned around to see Jasper standing there. The clouds had rolled in suddenly and it was cloudy enough for him to come over to me.

I gestured for him to sit beside me and he did. I took his hand in mine. "Mom, this is Jasper. Jasper, say hi!" I told him.

"Hello Mrs Jackson. I just want you to know, that I love your daughter more then anything. I will never do anything to hurt her, and as long as she wants me, I'll be by her side. I know that by me changing her will keep her from coming to see you, but I hope that knowing that she is with someone that loves her will make that OK for you. I will always take care of her." We sat and talked for a little while longer, until Jasper heard my stomach growling. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We said our goodbyes and headed for the car. It was getting dark and I was excited to get home. I told him to just go to a drive threw and get on the highway, I was ready to be back where I belong.

**OK, theres the chapter. Hope you liked it! No, this story is not over! Far from it...there is going to be a time jump coming up in the next couple of chapters but there is plenty more to come. Remember Five reviews! I would like to be able to post one more chapter tomorrow cause I wont be able to Sunday or Monday! Lets beat the 7 or 8 that I got for this chapter and work for that 100 mark. **

**Also, I have noticed when I was looking at my stats that I have like over 600 people that have read my first chapter but then all the other ones are way back down 200 or less. Was my first chapter that bad that only a third of you could continue reading! I hope thats not the case. May have to go back and edit it or something....oh well, at least you guys like it! Remember five reviews...more would be appreciated!**


	14. Adore

**OK, sorry for the delay but heres the next chapter! Lemon included. **

**Hope you guys like! Remember 5 reviews. I actually got ten on the last one, which is the most I have received, so lets keep it up! I would love to break 100! **

**Remember, only own Madison, as she is part of me! **

**Don't own Twilight unfortunately. **

**Madison POV**

I woke up the next morning to Jasper sitting on the bed next to me reading a book. I wrapped my arms around his waisted and cuddled in as close as I could. He put his other arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Mornin, Darlin. How's you sleep?" he asked me.

"Wonderfully. I should probably sleep at home tonight though. I am starting to get used to your bed." I said with a giggle.

"Why don't you go ahead and get cleaned up and dressed. Carlisle wants to meet with us when your ready." he told me. He gave me a long kiss and then left me alone. I sat on the bed, thinking about everything that had happened in just 3 days. They had had their fight, defeated those that needed to be defeated, I had been bit by a vampire, saved by a vampire, found out that I...i had special powers, fell in love all over again!

I got in the shower, taking longer then usual. The hot water running down my back felt amazing. I shampooed my hair, washed my body, and got out to dry off. I put some moose in my hair and blow-dried it. I put on a pair of dark holey jeans, a pink flannel, and rolled up the sleeves over my elbows. I grabbed the flats that I had in Jaspers closet and went downstairs. No one was in the living room so I went to the kitchen and found Jasper, Edward, and Bella. She was making something for breakfast, and once the smell hit my nose, I realized I was starving.

"Hungry?" she asked me.

"Yes, I am starving. Please tell me theres enough for both of us." I said, sitting down on Jaspers lap.

"Theres plenty. I figured you would be hungry, getting in so late last night. I'm just making eggs and bacon, is that OK?" she asked me.

"If its food, its fine. Where is everyone?" I asked looking up at Jasper.

"They all went for a morning hunt. Once they get back, well meet with Carlisle, see what we can figure out." he explained.

I sat there, while Bella split up the food. She handed me my plate, and I scarfed it down. I most have been really hungry, cause after putting my plate in the sink, I rummaged through the fridge, making myself a sandwich as well. I ate that, chugged down a glass of milk, looking up as Carlisle & Esme walked through the sliding glass door.

"Good morning Madison." Esme said, coming over to give me a hug and kiss the side of my head.

"Morning Esme. How was your hunt?" I asked.

'Everything went fine. Are you excited to figure out whats going on?" she asked.

"I think so, a little nervous too of course, but I'm sure I'll be fine. Carlisle, are you ready to talk?" I asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Let me run up and freshen up and I'll meet you two downstairs. That OK?" I shook my head yes, and gestured towards the basement to Jasper. We both made our way downstairs.  
We sat down on a couch that Carlisle had put down here, talking about a history assignment that was due tomorrow. Carlisle came down and sat behind his desk.

"Well, lets see. We've figured out that you can now heal yourself. That in itself is amazing. We also saw how your connection with Jasper had...changed. You were able to feel his emotions, before he even arrived at the house, you were able to stop his movement. I would like to see if maybe you can read him. I want you to concentrate as hard as you can on Jasper, and Jasper will think of something. I want to see if you can tell me what he is thinking. Can you do that dear?" I shook my head yes, turning so that I was looking into Jaspers golden eyes. I stared into them, concentrating on nothing but him. I started feeling the emotions first, a swell of love and lust mixed together, then I started to feel the deeper emotions. Hidden under neath the normal love and lust, was another mixture. One of adoration, amazement and longing. I could feel how deep his feelings for me went, and I almost cried. I kept it under control and kept concentrating on his eyes. He grabbed my hand in reassurance and it hit me! He was thinking about how I had looked laying on the bed after our most recent lovemaking. I could see the vivid picture in my head, moving my hand from his I blushed and tried to hide my face.

"Did it work?" Carlisle asked.

"Judging by her face, yes. Mads, did it work?" he asked, grabbing my hand again. Once again, a flash of that night, along with what he wanted to do next time, flashed through my head.

"Yes, Carlisle, it works. But it didn't until I touched his hand." I told him. "Until he touched my hand, I could only feel his feelings. But it was different then usual. It was like, the really deep feelings. The ones that you don't just show off, I guess. I don't really know how to explain it really. Does it make sense?" I asked him.

"Yes dear, it does. But it only seems to work with Jasper though, right. You never had anything like this yesterday with anyone else right?"

"Thats right. I hugged everyone yesterday and could only feel the emotions on the surface. Its like, I can feel emotions like Jasper but none that are deep like he can. But when it comes to him, I can do all those things, and hear his mind. Can you hear mine Jasper?" I asked him, putting my hand on his cheek, watching him close his eyes.

I thought about the first time I had met him, when he had almost hit me. How I had thought he was the most gorgeous person on earth, with to much pain behind his eyes. I thought about finding out he had left while I was in the hospital, scared for my safety once again. I thought about what I went through after I had been bit, after he had saved me. I could tell that he was feeling, as well as seeing all of this, when he gripped my hand, keeping it stuck to his face. Finally, I thought about when I knew that I loved him. The minute that it hit me, knowing that there would never be another man for me. I gently pulled my hand away from his face, looking up to see him nearing the point most humans would be crying at.

"You are truly an amazing person, Madison. I could not ask for more then what I have right now." he told me, kissing me gently on the lips.

"Well, we know that you can heal yourself, really no sense in testing that anymore. Really, the only thing that there is to do now is wait. Theres not another full moon for another 2 ½ weeks, so once that gets here, well see what happens then. You kids are free to go and do as you please," he said, smiling.

Jasper and I got all of my stuff together and I had him take me home. I wanted to see Charlie. No, I needed to see Charlie. After everything that had happened in the last 3 days, I just wanted to spend sometime with my dad. Bella and Edward were off doing something, I wasn't sure what. Jasper helped carry Jules inside. He took my bags up while I let her out. He came back down and we said our goodbyes. I sat down next to Charlie, asking him if he wanted to watch a movie or something. He said sure, telling me he would go pop the popcorn. We put in Panic Room and sat down on the couch. I grabbed a blanket and leaned into Charlie, as he put his arm around me. We watched the movie and about halfway through it, Bella came home. We called her into the living room and we moved down so she could sit on the other side of Charlie. He kissed the top of both of our heads, giving us a slight hug with one arm each. We stayed this way until the movie was over, then moved to the kitchen to make dinner together. I walked to the table to set it and after I had placed the plates down, I stopped and watched Charlie and Bella. He was pouring our drinks and she was stirring the spaghetti sauce. She brought the food to the table, he brought the drinks, and we sat down. We ate, talking about what the weekend had been. We told him that we had basically just hung out around the Cullen's, watching movies and stuff like that. One night we had a girls night. Charlie didn't need to even think anything bad had happened. We finished eating, Bella and I cleaned up together. We went and watched the news with Charlie and then we all made our way up to our room. I filled Jules bowls and put them beside her bed. I would need to give her a bath tomorrow. I grabbed some pajamas and took a shower. By the time I came out, Jasper and Jules were sitting on the floor, playing with one of her favorite toys. I leaned against the door of the bathroom, watching them before he acknowledged me. He looked up, smiling.

"How was your shower darlin?" he asked.

"Nice, but its always better getting out to find you here." I said, sitting in the chair he was leaning against. He wrapped his arm around my leg, kissing my knee.

"So, only a couple of weeks and it'll be Thanksgiving, then Christmas. Are you excited?" he asked.

"Umm, I guess I haven't really thought about it. Its going to be pretty weird. Its my first year without my mom, with out Robert...first year I'll probably see snow." I said, laughing. "But its also my first year here, with Charlie and Bella, with you and your family. I think it could be pretty amazing! I would like for our two families to do something together. Maybe after us three have dinner, we could all get together and do presents together. Do you think that would be OK?"

"I know my family would be fine with that. It would be nice for everyone to just be together and have fun. Spend as much time together as possible." he said, looking down at his hands.

"Jasper, what is it?" I asked him.

"Well, its just that, I graduate this year, and usually I go to college somewhere. I know we haven't been together for that long, but I really don't like the idea of being away from you. I just think that its something we should talk about soon. See where we both stand. Do you get what I'm saying?" he asked me.

I took his hand, holding it to my heart. "Do you feel that?" He shook his head yes, "That is for you. I know that I will still have a year left of school after you graduate, but I want to do whatever it takes to make this work. Even if it means I only get to see you on the weekends. We will make this work, as long as thats what you want."

"Madison, I will never want anything else. You are it for me. I will not be complete without knowing that you are there for me, that you are mine. I will never put you in the position of waiting for me. Maybe I could take some classes online, or at the local Juco, until your done. Then we can figure it out from there. How does that sound?" he asked, pulling our hands from my heart to his lips.

"That sounds amazing! Well figure it out later. Now, we have some homework and then we need to hit the hay. Quit getting Jules all riled up please?" I asked him as I grabbed her from him, stroking her back so she would calm down. I laid her down on her bed and Jasper sent her a little sleep helper. She was out within minutes. We grabbed our books, sat on the bed and worked til I couldn't do it anymore. I fell asleep, wrapped in my two favorite things. My snuggle blanket and Jasper.

Time Jump of Two Weeks

**Madison POV**

It was the night of the full moon. We were having a "camp out" at the clearing, to see if anything would happen to me. It was Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, and I. Edward and Bella were at our house and I really wasn't sure where Alice was. She had been pretty scarce lately.

It was slowly starting to get darker, and I was starting to get more and more nervous. What if I turned into a werewolf and hurt one of these people that I loved? I would never be able to handle that. We sat there, around a fire so that I would stay warm. I was all geared up in warm clothes, but I still kept getting chills down my spine. I hoped that it wasn't the beginning of my body trying to do something. The moon finally was completely out, and I just sat there and looked at it. The chills started to become more intense, and I told Carlisle. I started to feel a weird pain in my head, close to my eyes. Jasper was trying to keep me calm, but for some reason, it wasn't working. I clutched my head in my hands, leaning down, trying to crush the pain. I had my whole face squeezed tight, clenching my teeth together, my eyes held tightly shut. Something was not right. I was going to hurt someone. That was all I could think about. I could feel that everyone was slowly backing away, making sure to be out of reach if I were to change. All of the sudden, I let out an ear piercing scream, throwing my head back as I did this. Once the pain had subsided, I looked up at my 2nd family. They all had shocked looks on their faces. I didn't feel like my body was any different, but something didn't feel right.

"What? What happened to me?" I asked, nearing a panicked state.

"Madison, your eyes, their glowing silver. Do you feel any different?" Carlisle asked me.

"I feel...I feel...strong. I feel like someone other then me, like I'm in someone else's body. Are my eyes the only thing thats different?" I asked.

"Yes, you look just as beautiful as always," Jasper said, coming up beside me. "Does anything hurt?"

"My head, it hurt so bad. Like I thought I was going to explode! It was like nothing I have ever felt before." I told him, grabbing his hand. He jumped at my touch.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"Your skin, its burning hot. It felt like the packs skin does."

"Jasper, whats going on?" I asked him.

"Mads, I think that you have changed into what your grandfather used to be, just without the physical transformation. Children of the Moon, they turn into an actual wolf with glowing silver eyes, but its seems like you only have the glowing eyes. They had amazing speed, strength, and were able to communicate with each other while in their wolf form. Seeing your eyes, it makes me wonder, if you have any of those abilities right now. Can I try something?" he asked me. I shook my head yes, trusting Jasper with whatever he wanted to do. He got up to walk over to Emmett, whispered in his ear and then continued to the trees and disappeared. While I was sitting there watching for him to return, I heard some movement from the other side and turned just as Emmett tackled me. We rolled around a couple of times, ending up with him on top.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I asked, not realizing that he had just tackled me, and nothing had happened to me.

"Wrestling, why do you think Jasper left? He couldn't stay to watch if you got hurt." he said.

I realized what they were doing, they were trying to see if I had the strength that they were talking about. I put all my force into it and shoved Emmett off of me.

"Wow, that was amazing!" I heard Rose say. I looked over at her, seeing her grinning from ear to ear. I didn't really feel comfortable wrestling with any of them. They were all so strong, the idea scared me. But, if I was going to do this, I wasn't going to wrestle Emmett. He was the strongest. I gestured for Rose to come to the middle of the clearing, I would feel better with a girl.

Rose came to the clearing and I could tell that she meant business. She got down in her stance and pounced, I stepped out of the way just in time and lunged at her. When I hit her shoulders, we flipped twice, me landing on top. She grabbed my hips and we rolled over to her being on top. I brought my legs up and kicked her in the stomach, which knocked her off of me. I stood up, "OK, I think thats enough. We now know that I can hold my own. But I still get soar. Ow..." I said, walking over to sit back down beside Esme, who sweetly offered to massage my shoulder with her cold hands, hoping Jasper would be back soon. Like he could read my mind, he showed up behind me.

"Well, what happened?" he asked.

"Well, she took Emmett on, and was able to fend him off, but I don't think she felt very comfortable, so she called me out. We rolled around for a while, her on top, me on top, and then she kicked me in the stomach and we ended it. She still gets a little soar, she is only human...mostly." she said with a laugh.

"Dude, Jasper, you have to be here next time. It was amazingly hot!" Emmett said, getting a slap from Rose. We all laughed, looking at Carlisle when he cleared his throat.

"Well, we can check the speed if ya want? I don't think your going to be quite as fast as we are, but you should be faster then you are now." Carlisle said.

"Umm, I guess. I just have a question, are these things only going to happen on full moons or are they going to be part of me forever? Especially the glowing eyes? I'm just curious." I asked Carlisle.

"Well, with the original Children of the Moon, they only had the glowing eyes on the nights of the full moon, but they had the strength all the time. The speed was only on the nights of the full moon as well, when they would be in their wolf form. I cant say for sure, since you didn't turn into a wolf, but I'm pretty sure that you should be OK. Thats one of the reasons were staying the night out here, that way we can see what happens when the sun comes up. Now, I'm going to go exactly one mile away and let you run to me and see how long it takes you, Jasper, will you run with her please?" he said as he turned and ran, not waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, you don't have to if you don't want to, its probably hard to run at a slower pace." I told him.

I heard Carlisle say go, so I started running. I wasn't running as fast as any of the Cullen's, but I was definitely faster then I had been before. Jasper was keeping pace with me as well, but I could tell he wanted to run faster.

"Go ahead. I'll see ya at the end." I told him ,and he took off. I reached Carlisle and he smiled.

"Do you know how long it used to take you to run a mile?" he asked me.

"Ummm, somewhere around 8 minutes or something. Why? How long did that take me?" I asked him.

"It took you 4.37 minutes. You cut your time in half!" he told me.

I did that. Oh my gosh! Thats amazing. Jasper came over and hugged me, picking me up and we ran back to the clearing.

"OK, so. We know that I am strong, faster then before, and my eyes are glowing like two brand new dimes. Is there anything else that we need to be checking for?" I asked Carlisle.

"Well, really theres not much more we can do. Its done, over with. We just have to see what happens in the morning, hoping that the silver will go away." Carlisle explained.

I was sitting between Jaspers legs while he ran his fingers through my hair, occasionally using his fingers to massage my neck. I threw Rose a look, telling her that they should head back to the house. She got the hint, hitting Emmett in the shoulder and whispering into his ear. She then leaned over and whispered into Esme's. Esme gasped, looked between Jasper and I, said something to Carlisle and then they all got up.  
"I think we are going to go hunting for a little while. We'll be back by morning." she said, dragging Carlisle with her as she ran off.

"What was that about?" Jasper asked.

"I may have told Rose that they needed to leave. Isn't it so romantic out here, under the stars? It would be stupid of us not to take advantage of it." I said, turning around to give him an evil grin.

"Why, Madison Nicole, I like the way you think, you sexy devil you." Jasper said.

My breath quickened at the way Jasper was looking at me. I knew why he was and the thought of making love with him on the soft plush grass made my blood run hot through my veins. Determined not to give him a chance or a reason to change his mind, I turned so that I was straddling him, leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "I've never made love in the grass before."  
The look he was giving me made my skin tingle.

"Then your first time will be special, I'll make sure of that." he said, standing and pulling me into his arms. Somehow he managed to get both of us into the tent, placing me on the air mattress we had brought. Once my body touched the mattress, I didn't want to waste any more time and began removing my clothes, beginning with my top.

"No, please let me." Jasper whispered.

I glanced up when Jasper moved closer to the mattress, reaching out his hand to pull me to him. Then his arms folded around me and he simply stood there for a second holding me in his cold embrace. His manly aroma teased my nostrils and my stomach began to quiver. Moments later, he leaned back and met my gaze and the look I saw in his eyes let me know there wouldn't be time for any small talk. The idea of that made my pulse leap, my heart beating fast and furious in my chest. Then he began removing the rest of my clothes, taking his time as a cooling breeze came through the front zipper and touched my naked skin.  
When I was completely naked, his gaze moved over me, taking its time and lingering on the marks of passion from previous love making sessions. "I've branded you." he whispered as a satisfied smile curved his lips.

I swallowed, thinking he had done a lot more then that. There was no need to tell him how I felt at this very moment. What was between us, he could feel, as well as me.  
"Now I want to undress you," I said softly, reaching out and lifting up Jaspers shirt over his head. When I had removed it, I tossed it aside and went to the snaps of his jeans. He was aroused, I noted when I eased down his zipper. His manhood was huge, I saw as he stepped away to remove his shoes. And when he eased his pants and boxers together down his thighs, I saw that he was also extremely ready. The size of him no longer bothered me as it had that first night. My body had been able to take him right in.

"Madison?"

I moved my gaze back up to his face. I saw the intensity in the dark pupils staring straight at me. I felt the heat and the potent force of his sexuality. It was dominant, overbearing, and lethal, and it was reaching out to me, touching me in some of the private places. Instead of giving him an answer, I eased towards him and reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I studied his lips and thought his mouth was temptation at its finest, and with a gentle pull he was tumbling down on the bed with me. Our mouths connected immediately and I began drowning in his heat the moment our tongues connected. And knowing just where this would lead kicked a response in me that went beyond anything I'd ever encountered before.

Then he was shifting our bodies to place me on top and I pulled back and stared down at him. I wanted him.

My arms grabbed hold of his shoulders and I felt his muscles tighten beneath my fingertips. I felt his manhood in the center of my legs and it was a struggle not to lower my body onto it. However, temptation made me lean down and take a swipe of his lips with my tongue. His sharp intake of breath made me smile.

"I think I better warn you that I took horseback riding as a child," I informed his softly.

He continued to look at me and lifted a brow, "And?"

I chuckled, "And I'm no novice. I like riding."

I saw the way his eyes darkened. I felt the way his hard length seemed to thicken beneath me. Then suddenly he gripped my hips and lifted them enough to position his shaft at the opening of my core. I felt the tip of its head right there. "I like riding, too," he said in a strained voice, lowering my hips downward to inch inside of me.

I felt the heat of him, big and thick, as it entered me, stretching my body again to accommodate its presence. He continued to lower me onto him and I could barely breathe at the feeling of him filing me so completely.

I felt the exact moment he lifted the lower part of his body off the bed to drive into me. "Lets ride," he growled from deep in his throat.

**Jasper POV**

I had told her to ride me, not to kill me, I thought as Madison's body slammed down on me once more, pressing her knees into my side, holding firm to my shoulders.

Her head was thrown back and she was giving the mattress one hell of a workout while at the same time driving my body over the edge, time and time again.  
I'd come twice already and so had she, but she wouldn't let up and I couldn't seem to go down. She was doing more than just rocking the bed. She was also rocking my senses, tilting my world, filling me with more pleasure then I could have imagined possible. I'd heard of woman who were experts when it came to riding, but until now I'd never encountered one. The sheer impact of how she was making me feel simply overwhelmed me. And the scent of sex along with the fragrances of her wasn't helping the matter when I inhaled it into my nostrils. It only made me that much more aware of what we were doing and how we were doing it. And the knowledge that we were out in the middle of a clearing, in the woods only added to the allure, the deep throb of my cock and the degree of my arousal that wouldn't go away.

She kept going and going and going, as if working up to that one big explosion that would be the mother of them all. So each time she came down on me, I was there to thrust into her, grind my body, going as deep inside her as I could, and the more I did so, the more vigorously she bucked and pumped into me, going at it wild and untamed.  
I felt another climax ready to hit me at the same moment I felt her inner body clench my muscles. I quickly shifted position and brought her beneath me the moment her body jerked. She let out one hair-raising scream when she exploded. I followed and flooded inside her with the very essence of me, and held her, refusing to let her move, wanting her to feel what I'd done. Take it all in. Keep it.

Her response didn't help and when she wrapped her legs around me, locking me in, I continued to kiss her -harder- while I slipped my hands into her hair to grip the silkiness of it and to hold her mouth in place. She was being held hostage, under my intense desire. I knew that I was being held hostage under hers, as well.

I felt her fall asleep shortly after that. I disconnected us, and got dressed. I went into the woods and grabbed a few deer, knowing she would probably be out for a couple of hours. That was the most intense love making session we had ever had. I don't know if it was because she felt stronger, more unbreakable or what. I would definitely enjoy these nights from now on. I finished my third deer, hearing the family returning. I ran to meet them, blushing slightly when I saw Esme and Rose smile at each other.

"Madison tired?" Emmett asked.

"Ha ha Emmett. Yes, she fell asleep just a little bit ago. Lets head back before she wakes up."

Madison slept until after the sun came up. We finally heard her wrestling around, probably trying to find all of her clothes. She finally came out, hair a mess and sleep in her eyes. God, she was beautiful. She came over and sat down between my legs again. The rest of us were sitting on logs around the slowly going out fire.

"Well, your eyes are back to normal at least." Carlisle said. "That wont be a problem then. Wanna check the stats the morning after? See how fast you can do the mile again." I shook my head and watched as Carlisle raced away from us. She told everyone they could just stay here.

She started running and I could immediately see the difference from last night. She was back to her slow self. She stopped, not even wanting to finish it. She yelled at Carlisle to go ahead and come back. I stayed where I was and Carlisle stopped where she was.  
"I'm back to what I was. I could tell immediately almost. Oh well, I guess I only get to be fast one day a month. Boo!" she said with a laugh. "Do you mind running me back"" She asked him. He picked her up, placing her on his shoulders and ran back to the clearing.

He set her down and she shook her head. "Sorry folks, I'm going to be slow forever! I wasn't that much faster anyways. Might as well just stick to my own speed."

"Wanna check out the strength?" I heard myself say.

"I thought you didn't want to be around for this part?" she asked.

"Yeah, but after everything that happened last night, you wrestled Emmett and Rose and nothing happened, I think I can do the same thing. I'll make sure and cradle you a little bit if we fall, just to make sure you don't get hurt if its worn off." I said, crouching. I sprung at her, wrapping my arms and legs around her. We flew through the air for a couple of seconds and hit the ground. I looked to see how she was and she just sat there smiling. "That was fun! Lets do it again." she exclaimed. She took her legs, placed them on my stomach and kicked my gently off of her. She wasn't as strong as us of course, but she would be able to rough house with us.

We walked back to the group, "Lets go home you guys. The nights over and we know that Madison is OK. We can all keep an eye on her, but as long as its always like this we only have to keep her away from Charlie while her eyes are glowing. Other then that, she should be able to keep this from him. We all do."

They all shook their heads, agreeing, and got up. We packed up camp and headed back to the house.

**OK, hope that was enjoyable for you guys! I would like to recommend a couple of stories while I have your attention. They are almost all Jasper/OC stories. Some with Bella some without. They are all favorites and are what inspired me to write mine. Here they are....**

**Ever the same by KelseyJane - Golden Moon by NusiainForks – The Still Beat by Anlynne – First Love Lost by Oracle Vas – Colliding Meteors by IdreamofEddy**

**Make sure and take a look and I'll recommend some more later! **

**Remember FIVE reviews for the next chapter, which will be fluff and stuff. After this chapter there will be a big time jump, hope you guys are ready for it! **

**PICS ON PROFILE AS USUAL!**


	15. Hallelujah

**OK, here it is. Sorry it took me longer then planned, I was having some writers block and my kids needed me. I hope you guys like it. If you have any ideas for where this story should go, please...let me know! All ideas welcome!**

**Oh, by the way, this is the longest chapter so far. It just kept running away from me!**

**Madison POV**

The past couple of weeks had flown by. Thanksgiving had been fairly uneventful, the three of us going to La Push to eat with The Blacks & The Clearwater's. It had been nice, hanging out with the loud and obnoxious that was Jacob Black & his friends, Seth who was just kind of quiet and watching to make sure he looked cool in front of me, and then there was Leah. Bella had warned me that she wasn't very friendly, yet alone sociable. But, we had actually hit it off. We hung out most of the day, just talking about random nonsense and had even exchanged numbers, promising to hang out soon. We returned to school for a while and once again, it was time for Christmas break before I could blink. I had gotten most of my shopping done, just needing to get a few last things for Charlie and Bella and I was putting Edward and Alice off to the very last minute, with them being able to see it and all. I had gotten everybody something, no matter how hard it had been. What do you buy someone that could own just about anything they wanted? I had gotten Esme a subscription to this magazine that was specifically for interior design. She seemed to enjoy that kind of thing so I thought it would be nice. I had gotten Carlisle a new doctors bag, hoping it was something he could use for all the house calls he seemed to make. For Emmett and Rose, I had gotten him some new games and tickets to a hockey game he had shown some interest in and for her I had bought her a new purse. We had been up in my room one afternoon, just going through my closet when she came across a black and green Louis Vuitton graffiti purse that my mom had bought me the previous Christmas. She immediately had to know where I had gotten it from, her not being able to find one anywhere. I told her that my mom was friends with a woman that worked for him and had gotten it for me. What I didn't tell her was that I had another one in Red and Black. I was giving it to her.

I had gotten Charlie some new cologne, a framed picture of the three of us, and a new gun closet. It was hand carved and had a beautiful glass design on the door. I thought he would like it. For Bella, I had been really unsure of what to get her. But then I remembered a great bookstore we had back home, so Jasper and I drove down there and I got her a first edition Romeo & Juliet, Wuthering Heights by Bronte, and Pride & Prejudice by Jane Austen. I had also got her a bath set of strawberry scented things since I knew Edward liked it. I had also gotten her a new nightgown, one that she could wear around Edward. I would be giving that to her AFTER Charlie went to bed. Didn't want to freak him out.

Then, there was Jasper. At first, I had no clue what to get him. But, after talking to everyone and thinking about all of our talks, I decided that I was going to get him a guitar. I remembered him telling me that he used to play, when he was human. I had shopped for ever, trying to find the right one. I finally found it, at a fender store online. It was a Fender Stratacoustic Deluxe Acoustic-Electric Guitar, in black. I thought it was something he would like. I hadn't gotten him anything else, but I really wanted to. I was probably getting close to my spending limit though and I still needed to do Alice and Edward. I had multiple things in my head for them, never fully deciding. Jasper had left for a three day hunting trip, and I planned to go shopping with Leah today, to finish up our shopping in Port Angeles. I was going to pick her up on the way out of town. We had hung out a couple of times, nothing big. Watched movies and went surfing is all we had done. This would be our first time to talk. I knew that she was the most recent member to join the pack and I really wanted to get her take on it. I got out of bed, checked Jules food and water, and walked into the closet. It had recently gotten extremely cold, so I had been dressing accordingly. I grabbed a pair of wetseal jeans, a goofy t, under garments, and a pair of knee high socks. I took a long shower, just enjoying the heat. I got out, scrunched my hair and got dressed. I went downstairs, finding no one home. I looked outside and both vehicles were gone already. I grabbed a bagel, my purse, and my keys. I left a note for Charlie just in case and headed out. I had asked Rose, Alice, and Bella if they wanted to go, since only the guys had gone hunting, but they all told me no. I don't know if it was Leah or if something else was going on but I aimed to find out.

I hopped in my car and sped down to La Push, stopping to get gas and a hot chocolate for both of us. I got to Leah's and got out of the car. Before I was half way up the walk-way, Quil came barreling out, grabbing me in a hug and spinning me around. I had come to the conclusion that Quil had a little bit of a crush on me. He was a year younger then me, but thanks to the whole pack thing, he was probably 2 feet taller and looked 5 years older. He finally put me down, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"So, you finally decide to leave the vamp and come kick it with a real man?" he asked, winking at me.

"Very funny, Quil. No, I'm here to pick up Leah. We're going to La Push to finish our shopping. What are you doing here?" I asked him, it wasn't like Quil to hang out around the Clearwater house without a reason.

"Seth told me you were coming. Thought I would take the chance to see you." he said.

"Quil, thats very sweet. But I am still with Jasper, always will be. You should probably quit being so outspoken about your little crush on me." I said with a laugh, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Oh, I know that your still with him, but its not against the law to flirt is it? If it is, let me know. I'll leave ya alone lickity split." he said.

We finally reached the door and Leah was standing there, coat in hand, leaning against the door frame.

"Are you gonna let us leave, or are you gonna start humping her leg?" she asked him with a tight smile on her face.

I knew Leah didn't have to many girl friends, and I was more then happy to be one of the few that she let in. I removed Quill's arm from me and grabbed Leah's hand, dragging her to the car.

"I'll see ya when ya get back, sweetness." Quil said.

I just laughed it off and got in the car, moving my purse for Leah. I handed her the hot chocolate and she thanked me. I pulled out of La Push and sped towards Port Angeles. We talked the whole way there about random things, avoiding the Cullen's. She still wasn't their hugest fan, and I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. We arrived in Port Angeles and I decided that I was going to get Edward some new sets of sheet music of some stuff that I had heard Bella listening to the other night. Which would be more for her, but with as much as he enjoyed making her happy, it wouldn't really matter. Then it was on to Alice. I knew the minute I decided she would know, cause she was probably watching all of us, wanting to know what she was getting.

We walked around the shopping area for about 2 hours, just browsing and talking about random things. I stopped at the record store and grabbed the new Paramore album, not wanting to wait to see if I got it for Christmas. Then we went to a shoe store, cause I had bought a new dress for Christmas and needed a pair of shoes to go with it. I found what I was looking for and decided it was time for me to decide what I was getting Alice, cause I couldn't put it off any longer. The only thing I really knew about Alice was that she was really into clothes and makeup and stuff like that. I figured that I could get her some clothes so we went down to this little shop and I looked around for something that just screamed Alice. Finally, I was towards the back and I saw a woman that was trying on coats. She had three or four that she was holding and I couldn't really tell which one she was leaning towards, but one of them I just knew was meant for Alice. I had to figure out a way to get it and pay for it. I found Leah, telling her about the coat and that I needed to get it. We stood and watched the woman, she was now holding the coat plus two others and looking at some pants. I waited until she placed two coats down, one being the one I wanted for Alice. I casually walked over, stopping to the left of her, right by the jackets. I started making small talk about how amazing a pair of pants she was admiring would look with one of the other coats and she bought into it. I continued, telling her that the two together would just accent all the right spots and make her look amazing. She finally agreed deciding to get that pair, but still grabbed the jacket. Time to be honest.

"Ma'am, can I be completely honest with you?" I asked.

"What is it dear?" she said.

"Well, I came in here to find the perfect gift for my friend. Ya see, she's probably the hardest person I have ever had to shop for, cause she is not scared to buy something if she wants it, so finding something that she wants that she doesn't have, is not something that happens often at all. I walked back here, and I saw that coat, and just knew I had to have it for her. I would be forever in your debt, if you would be willing to let me buy it. REALLY in debt. I cant think of anything else, and that would just be perfect on her!" I told her, holding my hands in a prayer stance, hoping she would realize I was literally begging her for the coat.

"Dear, why didn't you say so? I don't need the coat, it was just something I saw and thought was cute. Of course you can have it for your friend, and thank you for helping me find something to go with the coat I really did want. I really appreciate it!" she said, stepping in to hug me. She handed me the coat, saying she had to be going. I paid for the coat and got it gift wrapped, wanting it to be super pretty for Alice. I turned to Leah, asking her what she wanted to do next. She had finished all her shopping as had I, so she suggested getting dinner. We went to a little Italian place Bella had told me about and sat down. We ordered a couple of sodas and looked through the menu, not really talking cause we both knew what was coming next. We placed our order for food and just looked at each other. Finally, after 2 or 3 minutes of just staring at each other, we both started laughing.

"I don't know why I am so hell bent on not discussing this with you. I should be excited to have someone who has even an inkling of what I am going through." Leah said.

"I know, I am the same way. I was so set on talking about it today, but then when I had the chance I didn't take it. Maybe were both just scared. Lets just get it out there. You tell me about your...situation, and I will tell you about mine." I said.

We both agreed and spent the next two hours talking about what we had both been through. She told me about Sam and Emily, explaining the whole imprint thing to me. She told me how bad it hurt to have to be in wolf form cause, as Jasper had told me, they could communicate and anything in their head was there for everyone else to see. Anytime Sam had a thought about Emily, it just reopened the wound for her. She told me about how it felt, before she actually knew what was going on, what she had thought was just a common cold. She was actually glad, when Jacob finally came and told her what was going on with her. She had thought she was going to die, with the way her cold had been going. I listened intently, not wanting to miss anything. It was like nothing I had ever heard. She told me about how it feels when she actually transforms, and I told her she would have to show me sometime. She explained that she would start to shake, sometimes out of anger or necessity, and then she would basically just get eaten by the wolf, taken over. She was now on the inside and the wolf out. She told me I was lucky, I got the power, but without the ugliness. She did tell me she wished her eyes glowed like mine did though after I told her that part.  
I then told her about my situation. I told her about everything that I had been through, minus somethings that only Jasper knew about. I told her about my attack, but not of what came after. I told her about my parents accident and moving to Forks. I told her about my first meeting with Jasper, my own accident and him being there to save me. When I told her this, I could hear her quick intake of breath, thinking that something bad may have happened. I explained, that he wasn't really affected by my blood, not like I had seen others be by human blood. I explained what had happened during the fight, after the fight. I then explained my 5 seconds of being dead, and what had went on during that time. I explained the new powers I had, trying to make sure that I explained it all to her so she understood.

Finally, we were done with those stories. I felt that I had given her a better understanding of the Cullen's and of me. I felt like she may be more accepting of them now. I wasn't to sure what her deal with Bella was, but I didn't push it. That was between the two of them.

We got in the car, with the backseat and truck brimming to capacity. We drove back to La Push, blaring the stereo and singing at the top of our lungs. We arrived in La Push around 8:00pm the night before Christmas Eve. I helped her get everything inside and then we just sat and watched a movie until almost 11:00. I wasn't in a big hurry to get home, beings Jasper was still gone until tomorrow sometime.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch, cause the next thing I knew, I was being picked up and carried. I semi woke up, looking up to see her brother Seth carrying me.  
"Where am I going?" I asked half asleep.

"Hey, your awake? I was just taking you into Leah's room. She said you two could share her bed, since our couch isn't very comfortable. Is that OK?" he asked me with a worried look on his face.

I shook my head, nearly back to sleep. He laid me down on Leah's bed and I crawled up onto the pillow, snuggling under the blankets. I opened my eyes long enough to see that Leah was on the other side, already asleep. I rolled over, curled into a little ball and passed back out.

I woke up the next morning, not really remembering where I was. I sat up, looking around, to finally see Leah laying down next to me. I remembered my exchange with Seth, thanking myself for not freaking out. I shook Leah, trying to wake her enough to tell her I was going to head home. She asked what time it was and I looked around for a clock, finally finding one and telling her that it was 8:00. She moaned and said she was going back to sleep, that she would see me later. The three Clearwater's were coming over for dinner, per Charlie and I's insistence. I got up and threw my tennis shoes back on. I walked out to find Sue and Seth sitting at the table eating. They both smiled at me and Seth asked if I wanted some breakfast. I declined, needing to get home to accept the delivery of Jaspers guitar. I hugged them both, telling them I would see them tonight. I ran to my car and arrived at my house just as the delivery guy showed up. I signed for the package, skipping inside. Charlie was sitting at the counter, helping Bella figure out if they had everything. Jules was laying on the counter next to Charlie, while he pet her.  
"Hey, I hope its OK that shes down here. When Seth called and said that you were going to be staying the night I went in and got her, brought her to my room. She hasn't left my side since." Charlie explained.  
It was actually pretty cute, seeing tough guy Charlie play with the puppy that barely fit in his palm. I told him it was fine. I told them I was going to go up and change into something more comfortable to cook in and that I would be right back down to help. I put all my bags on my bed, the package in my closet incase he showed up before he was supposed to. I threw on a pair of ratty sweatpants, a t-shirt, and slipper socks. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and put in a headband to hold back anything that fell out the scrunchy. I went back downstairs and spent the rest of the afternoon helping Bella cook, while Charlie sat there and played with Jules and talked about work. Finally, around 4, Bella and I had everything pretty much ready. We all went upstairs and showered. I had picked out Bella and Charlie's outfits for this evening. After dinner, all the Cullen's were coming over to do presents and any other Christmas Even traditions that we decided to par-take in. I got out of the shower, put my dress on. I was in the middle of blow drying my hair when I heard Bella yelling at me. I shut my blow dryer off and went to her room.

"What? Whats the matter?!" I asked her, finally looking at Bella.

She was standing in her bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. I wasn't sure what was going on. I walked in and asked her again.

"I am wearing these ridiculous clothes you had my wear, but I cant think of anything to do with my hair and makeup that wouldn't make me look ridiculous. Will you please help me?" she asked. I took the makeup out of her hand and put it on the counter. I grabbed a makeup wipe and cleaned all of it off of her face. I took her brush and slowly pulled it through her hair. I put her hair in a half ponytail and then started putting a slight curl into it. I left a little bit of her shorter hair in the front hang loose to act as some sort of face framer. I then did her makeup. I just went simple, eye liner, a smoky shadow, and some light lipstick. I only quickly brushed her cheeks since she blushes enough to not really need it. I sprayed her hair with a gentle mist of hairspray and told her to go on her way. She walked into her room with me following. She sat on the bed, looking at the shoes I had set out for her.

"Do I really have to wear these? I will fall down the stairs."  
"Well, no ones here, carry them down stairs and then put them on. You can take them off later if you want. I just wanted you to look nice for Edward." I told her, walking back to my room. I went back into my bathroom, trying to figure out what I was going to do with my hair. I decided just to finish blow drying it and let it have a little bit of a wave in it. I did my makeup and went to put my jewelry and shoes on. I got downstairs to see that the Clearwater's had showed up. They too were dressed to the nines, looking very classy.

I hugged Leah and Seth, who were just kind of standing around, not sure what to do. I had them follow me into the kitchen to make sure that dinner was almost ready. I took them to the formal dining room, telling them to pick a seat. I asked what they would like to drink and went and got it. As I was going into the kitchen, Charlie, Sue, and Bella were taking stuff to the table. I hurried with the drinks and rushed back into the dining room. I gave them their drinks and sat down beside Leah. I was on the right of my father who was at the head of the table, the left of Leah, and across from Bella. Sue was at the other head of the table, with Leah on her left and Seth on her right. I could help but think how much like a family we looked. It had been a while since Harry had passed, almost a year before I had even got here. Sue and my dad had been spending a lot of time together, before I had even got her. I wondered if there was anything there that they weren't sharing. We ate, talking the whole time. It was so comfortable like this. We finished and the four of us kids got up to clean everything up. We had about an hour before the Cullen's were set to show up and I knew they wouldn't be late. We got everything cleaned up and then I went up to make sure all my gifts were wrapped, Leah coming with me. The only thing I hadn't wrapped yet was the package for Jasper. I wanted to put a letter I had wrote inside the package first. I opened it to make sure everything was OK, then placed my letter in the strings. I wrapped it with a bunch of help from Leah, and then we carried everything downstairs. Sue asked Leah and Seth to go get their packages out of the car, so I went with to help. As we were getting things out of the trunk, we heard a whistle. Turning around, I could see that the Cullen's had arrived. The one whistling would be Emmett, what a joker. I saw Rose hit him, and then she whistled in appreciation as well.  
"Look at you Bella. My goodness, you cleaned up well. Mads dressed ya huh?" she said with a laugh.

"Yes, she did thank you." she said. She walked over to Edward, grabbed a couple of his packages and they walked in the house. Emmett, Rose, and Alice following. Before she went into the house, Alice came over and whispered in my ear. "The jacket is so freaking adorable! I cant wait to wear it. Thanks you for fighting for it!"

We got the rest of the stuff out of the trunk and walked inside. I put the packages under the tree, noticing that I hadn't seen Jasper, Esme, or Carlisle.

"Umm, are we missing a few?" I asked.

"Yeah, they should be here in a couple of minutes." Rose said. "We had to take two vehicles to fit all the gifts, and we only brought the stuff for you guys."

We all sat and chit chatted, waiting for the rest of the group to get here. It was Charlie, Sue, Seth, and Leah on one couch. Edward, Bella, and Alice on a love seat. Rose and Emmett were sitting on the 2nd couch, leaving enough room for Carlisle and Esme. I was seated on the edge of the couch, talking to Rose and Emmett. Finally, I heard the door open and looked up to see the last of my 2nd family walk in. The last one in was the one I had been waiting for. I jumped off the couch and ran over to him, the feelings of both of us taking over my body. I jumped into his arms, not thinking about the fact that I was wearing a dress. I hugged him tight, never wanting to let go. I finally did when I heard my father clear his throat. I got down, blushing as I did so.

"Excited to see me," he whispered in my ear.

"Doubly excited thank you! You sent a hug wave of excitement at me as you walked in the door. I couldn't have stopped that if I had wanted to." I said with a giggle. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled him to the chair that we would be sitting in. It was a double chair so we could sit beside each other, but also have an excuse to be so close to each other.

We sat down and Charlie stood up.

"I just want to thank everyone for coming tonight. I know it meant a lot to my girls for your family to be here, Carlisle. I'm sure you all have your own tradition and to change them for them, well I appreciate it. Sue, Seth, Leah. I am very glad that you accepted our offer to come enjoy this evening as well. I hope this is the first of many." he said, looking down at Sue, who started blushing.

The four of us kids made a couple of noises, teasing them.

Emmett, Edward, and Alice started handing out presents. When Alice got to the package for Jasper she looked at me and smiled, leaving it under the tree. She must have seen that I wanted to save it for later. I had a couple of other small things for him, shirts, a couple of ties, a new pair of tennis shoes, and some cds. Once everyone had a present we took turns going around the room and opening things. Rose opened her present from me and jumped up, screaming.  
"Thank you so much Madison. You are to sweet. Where did you get it?" she asked, running over to hug me.

"Well, I actually had it. You just didn't dig far enough in to find it the other day. When I saw how much you liked mine I knew you would love this one."

She sat back down and we continued opening presents. Edward thanked me for the sheet music, saying Bella would love it. We got through the most of it, everyone hugging and thanking someone every time they opened something. We got close to the end, and I still hadn't gotten anything from Jasper. I was starting to get anxious. I could feel the nerves rolling off of him as well. Once everything was opened, I gave Alice a look. She grabbed the package and gave it to Jasper. He looked at me and I could feel the curiousness rushing off of him. I watched him as he opened it. I could feel the shock coming off of him. He looked up at me, and I could nearly see the love coming from him. I had noticed the room had gone quiet, everyone watching us.

"You remembered." is all he said.

I put my hand to his cheek, "I remember everything you tell me, especially things that are this important to you."

"This is amazing. I just hope I can remember how to play." he said.

"Well, if you read the letter I enclosed, I am willing to pay for lessons if you want, but if you would rather we can go to Port Angeles and get a whole bunch of self teaching books and stuff like that and learn together. Its up to you." I told him.

"I would love for us to learn together. I think that would be a lot of fun." he said. He leaned over to kiss me, and realizing that everyone was still watching, we kept it short. I looked up, looking around the room at my family. It was hard to believe that 6 months ago, I had no clue that most of them even existed. I looked to Bella and Edward. I could just tell that Edward was hiding something. He had this look on his face, like he was scared to death, but also really excited at the same time. I nudged Jasper and nodded towards Edward. Jasper just looked at me and smiled. All of the sudden, Edward stood up and asked for everyones attention.

"As most of you know, I love Bella more then anything. I can not imagine my life without her. I want to wake up every morning, knowing that she will be with me forever." he looked over to Bella, putting his hand out for her to stand up. The minute she stood up, he got down on one knee, pulling a little black box out of nowhere. She quickly brought her other hand to her face and I could hear a room of gasp. "Bella, I'm not asking for this to happen tomorrow. I am just asking for you to say that someday, in the future, you will be my bride. Bella, will you marry me?" All eyes were on them, waiting to see what she would say. I looked at my dad, he didn't look surprised, Edward must have talked to him before the trip. Finally, looking back at Edward and Bella, I saw her shake her head yes, unable to speak. He grabbed her around the waist, picking her up and spinning her as they kissed. Everyone clapped, happy for them.

Everyone calmed down a little bit and I started wondering, again, where my present from Jasper was. I looked at the tree, and nothing was under it except paper and boxes. Suddenly, Jasper stood up, grabbing my hand. He excused us from the group and we went outside. I couldn't figure out why he would bring me out here, it was freezing cold, icy, and snowing.

Realizing that I was confused, he turned to me, grabbing both of my hands.

"First, I want you to know that I am not going to pull an Edward and propose to you. Its way to soon for that. I want to tell you how much I love you, how much I love what you got me. I wanted to do something super romantic for you, something that would make this day be easier for you. I know you told me that you used to go ice skating with you mom and step dad, every night on Christmas eve. Well, I just so happen to know that theres a pond, just down the road, that is completely frozen over. In my car right now, there are two pairs of ice skates. I would love to take you. A little bit later, the rest of the family will join us with hot chocolate, apple cider, and some little chocolate chip cookies. Since that what you said your mom would always bring. After we are all done ice skating, we are going to come back to your house, and watch 'The Christmas Story'. After that, we will go upstairs, where I will give you your actual present. Does that sound OK?" he asked.

Half way through all of this, I had started bawling. It was so sweet of him, trying to help me deal with the holidays. What had I done to deserve such a sweet caring man. I couldn't say anything, so I just wrapped my arms around him, hugging him and sending my feelings to him. With the contact, I was able to show him what I was thinking but unable to say. I showed him how appreciative I was that he had listened to me when I said those things, things that most people wouldn't have thought twice about. Finally calming down, I leaned back and kissed him. It was a deep passionate kiss.  
"Lets go ice skating," I told him, pulling his hand to go to the car.

"Mads, don't you think you should put some more clothes on?" he asked, looking down at my sleeveless dress and heals. I laughed, realizing that I had completely forgot what I was wearing. I headed in the house, going straight upstairs. I could hear Jasper letting everyone know that I was excited and wanted to do it.

I grabbed a pair of jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and a pair of thick socks. I changed as quick as I could, searching for my beanie, which I found in a hat box. I put it on, grabbed my ski jacket and threw on a pair of slip on Roxy slippers. I ran down the stairs, stopping only when I reached Jasper. He grabbed my hand, we said goodbye to everyone and we left.

We took his vehicle about a mile down the road, stopping when we came to a clearing in the woods.

"Jasper, I don't mean to spoil the fun, but its pitch black out here, how are we going to skate?" I asked as he got out. He walked over closer to the pond, and I saw him flip a switch. All of the sudden, the area was bright with light. There were strings of light everywhere. There was a bench there, that I had never seen before. I got out, completely aw struck but what he had done.

"This is why you guys were later then everyone isn't it?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, we were stringing extension cords together to reach your house, since its closer. Let me grab the skates and we can get started."

I stood beside the pond, amazed that he was going to all this trouble for me. It was so sweet of him. And this wasn't all of my present, I couldn't even begin to imagine what else there was. He finally came over and we sat down, quietly putting our skates on. When they were on, I saw him go over to a stereo, turning it on.

"I made a CD, of all the songs that make me think of you. I'm just going to put it on and press repeat and let it go. I hope you like it." He came over to me, grabbing my hand, and pulled me onto the ice. I had been going ice skating every Christmas eve for at least 10 years. It felt nice to still be doing it, even if my mom wasn't there. We started skating, the first song coming on being 'I Will Be' by Leona Lewis & Avril Lavigne.

There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me

All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know  
How far you'd go

[Bridge:]  
I know I let you down  
But it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go

[Chorus:]  
I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay

[Verse 2:]  
I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly

You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me

[Bridge:]  
And if I let you down  
I'll turn it all around  
Cause I would never let you go

[Chorus:]  
I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay

[Ending bridge:]  
Without you I can't sleep  
I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave  
You're all I've got, you're all I want  
Yeah

Cause without you I don't know what I'd do  
I can never, ever live a day without you  
Here, with me, do you see,  
You're all I need

[Chorus:]  
And I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life (my life), I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay

[Chorus:]  
I will be (I'll be), all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart

And all my life, you know I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay

**Jasper POV**

The song ended, going on to the next one. During the song, we had just been holding hands, skating in circles. During the quiet of switching songs, I heard a sniffle. I had felt the sadness coming from her, but just thought she was reminiscing. I squeezed her hand, making her stop skating.

"Hey, whats going on? Why the sad feelings?" I asked her, placing my hand under her chin to make her look at me.

"This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me, and I want you to know that I love it, so much! But, its just so hard, not thinking about her. Knowing that shes not going to show up any second, ready to race me around the rink. I just cant get over it. Shes really gone!" With that, she fell to the ice, burying her face in her knees. I knelt down and picked her up, carrying her over to the bench.

"Madison, I know it hurts. I am so sorry that it happened to you. I would give anything for your mother to be back with you, just so you could be happy. I hate to see you like this. Please, please, calm down. The rest of the family should be here in just a little bit. I'm going to calm you down OK, just a little bit. Please don't get mad," and with that, I sent a wave of calmness to her. She instantly calmed down, hugging me tighter. "Now, I know this is hard for you, your first holiday without her, I really do. If you want, we can go home, you can go to sleep, and we can try this a different day. Would you like to do that?"

"No, I want to stay here. I'm sorry I freaked out like that. Its just, so hard to believe that she really is gone, still. I'm OK though. I just needed that I think. Lets skate." she said, pulling my hand as she stood up.

We skated for about an hour, when the rest of the family showed up. I put on a different CD, more upbeat and christmasy. Everyone just skated around, enjoying the new activity. I had sat down, letting Madison skate around with her friends. She had linked arms with Leah and Rose and they were skating in circles, talking animatedly about the gifts they had received.  
I felt someone sit down next to me, looking over to see Charlie. He put his arm on my shoulder, "Thank you for doing this for her. I think it meant a lot to her. I'm taking her to San Francisco the day after tomorrow. Taking her to the grave sites and everything. Then were going to see her Grandparents." he told me.

"That will be nice for you two. Spend sometime together. She'll be glad to see them. She misses them." I told him.

"Well, I think were all going to skate for a little while. Why don't you two head to the house, watch your movie. She looks like shes ready to relax. Take care of her, OK?" he requested.

"With my life."

I put on my shoes, motioning for Madison to come change as well. She came over, after saying goodbye to everyone. We got in the vehicle and headed back.

We got to the house and we both changed into some pajamas. We grabbed pillows and blankets, laying them on the floor in front of the fireplace and TV. I put the movie on and we laid there, watching it intently. We watched the whole movie without saying a word. Movie over, I grabbed her bridal style and we went upstairs. Sitting on her bed, was a box.

"Madison, this is my present to you. I wasn't really sure what to get you, since you have just about everything you could think of. I really hope you enjoy this. Please, open it."

**Madison POV**

This night had been so amazing so far. I couldn't even begin to imagine what could be in this box. I took off the wrapping paper, and ripped open the box. Inside, were three smaller boxes. I opened the first one and inside was a self made coupon. I read it, and it said _Good for one free trip to Port Angeles for new surfboard and wet suit. _I screamed, jumping up to thank Jasper. I had had the surfboard I had now for 3 years and the wet suit for 2. I gave him a big kiss, and he told me to finish opening up the rest.

I opened the 2nd box and inside was another coupon. This one reading _Good for one trip to wherever in the world you want to go. _

"Jasper, thats to much! You don't need to do that."

"Madison, you told me that you had never had a real vacation. Anytime you traveled your mom and step dad were working. Leaving you to fend for yourself. I want to take you somewhere, anywhere, and spend all the time with you, doing whatever you want to do. Please, let me." he said.

"OK, I suppose." I said with a laugh.

"OK, open the last one." he said.

The last one, was the biggest box. I had already got so much, what more could he have gotten me. I opened up, to find another little box on the inside. I looked at Jasper, trying to give him the evil eye. I opened that one, to find another box. Groaning, I opened the last little box to find a small baby blue Tiffany's box. I gasped. I looked at him, and grabbed his hand.

(Bold is Jaspers thoughts, unbold is Madison)

'_This isn't what I think it is is it?'_

_**'What do you think it is?'**_

**_'_**_What Edward gave Bella...'_

_**'What would you say if it was?'**_

_I don't know. I would probably say yes, with the stipulation that we wait until at least after graduation, maybe even college.'_

_**So, you've decided that your going to go to college then?'**_

_'Well, at least some...I think we can talk out loud now.'_

"I want to do some college. I mean, yeah, at some point, I'm pretty sure I want to be changed. If thats what you want. But I would like to experience college first."

"Madison, I want nothing more then to spend the rest of forever with you. I am more then willing to wait for you to go through whatever you want to experience cause once I change you, well have forever! Now, its not an engagement ring, so just open it. I opened it, and inside were a necklace and a bracelet. Always spoiling me. I pulled the necklace out first, and it was a double heart necklace that said I love you on it, repeatedly. I lifted my hair and he put it on me. Then I pulled out the bracelet. It was one that I had always wanted, the toggle snap charm bracelet. It already had a few charms on it, and upon closer examination, I started to choke up. He had put a Christmas tree on there, a Tiffany's box, a princess crown, a shopping bag, a J & M, and the original Tiffany & Co. charm. I moved over to sit in his lap, and asked him to explain them to me.

"OK, the obvious ones, the tree, the Tiffany box, and shopping bag, you can figure out, as well as the J & M charms. Our initials. The only one that really needs to be explained is the princess crown. I got that because I want to spend the rest of our lives, treating you like the princess you are. I want to spoil you, wait on you, love you, like a princess deserves. You are my princess. Do you like it?" he asked.

"Jasper I love it! Its so beautiful, will you clasp it for me?" He did as I asked and then held my wrist.

"I'm going to fill this with charms, a different one for every special experience and anything that reminds me of you. I'll buy another bracelet if I have to. I really hope you like it." he said, kissing my shoulder.

I turned around, straddling him, to face him. "Jasper, this has been one of the best Christmas' I have ever had. I am glad that I came here. I am so glad to have met you, that you fall in love with me! I couldn't ask for anything else." I pulled him in for a kiss, throwing all my feelings at him.

He quickly grabbed the back of my head, hands in my hair, holding me to his face. We kissed, our tongues playing with each other, until we heard a knock at the door. We jumped apart, telling them to come in. Charlie opened the door a crack, before coming all the way in.

"How was the movie?" he asked.

"It was great as always. You should of joined us. Did you have fun skating?" I asked him.

"Yes, it was very nice. I actually got done about an hour ago, then went to Sue's for a nightcap. I do hope you like her Madison, cause I sure do. You and Leah seem to get along pretty well, just wish I could say the same for her and Bella. You know what the deal is there?" he asked, looking at me with a hopeful glint in his eyes, like I could fix it.

"Honestly, no, I have thought the same thing. Its just weird that they clash the way they do. I will have to talk to both of them, see if I can figure it out." I told him.

"Well, I'd appreciate it. I'm going to crash, Bella is already in her room. I'm letting Edward stay the night, just this one night. Its been a big day, especially for them too, she promised no funny business, so Jasper, your more then welcome to stay as well. With the same promise of course." he said, giving his best intimidating dad look to Jasper.

"You have my word sir. I will not do anything to damage your daughters honor." he said, making me choke back a laugh. He placed his hand on mine, thinking 'Not in this house at least'

Charlie came and kissed my forehead, telling me goodnight and Merry Christmas. He told Jasper good night as well, turning to give him one last look before shutting the door behind him.

"Well, looks like you wont be sneaking in and out after all." I said.

"Yes, looks like we'll have a worry free night ahead of us, with you sleeping." he said.

"Yeah, I am pretty tired. Its already after midnight. Will you sing to me? Just this once." I asked him.

"Anything you want. Are you going to learn to play guitar for me? It would be nice to do it together...don't you think?" he asked.

"Mm, that would be nice. Well do it together." I said, rolling on my side getting comfortable.

"Sleep sweetheart, I'll sing for you." he said, and then started singing.

I woke up this morning  
And heard the TV saying something  
About disaster in the world and  
It made me wonder where I'm going  
There's so much darkness in the world  
But I see beauty left in you girl  
And what you give me lets me know that I'll be alright

Cause if your love was all I had in this life  
Well that will be enough until the end of time  
So rest your weary heart and relax your mind  
Cause I'm gonna love you girl until the end of time

Now if you ever wondering  
About the way I'm feeling  
Well baby girl there ain't no question  
Just to be around you is a blessing  
Sick and tired of trying to save the world  
I just wanna spend my time with you girl  
And what you give me lets me know that we'll be alright

Cause if your love was all I had in this life  
Well that will be enough until the end of time  
So rest your weary heart and relax your mind  
Cause I'm gonna love you girl until the end of time

I could still hear him, but as I fell deeper and deeper, his voice started to fade. Finally, to tired to fight it, I slipped into a deep sleep, excited for what lay ahead.

**Alright, there it is! Now, there is going to be a time jump after this chapter. I really don't know where to go with this story, so if anyone has some ideas...I would LOVE to hear them. I am asking for FIVE reviews as usual...were going to break 100 on this chapter, I can feel it. Well, get to reviewing!  
PICS ON PROFILE!! Lots of them!!! **

**The song Jasper sings to her is Until the End of Time by Justin Timberlake**


	16. Brighter

**OH MY GOD!! I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I got a bad case of pneumonia and then a bad case of writers block to go along with it. I swore I would never be the type to keep you waiting forever, but I did! I am so sorry. But I am back, and here is the new chapter. I hope to have another one up in the next couple of days. As I said, I am so sorry!! The next few chapters timing is going to be spaced out. Just trying to make some ground on the story and figure out where it is going!! Hope you enjoy!! Don't forget to review!**

**I do not own Twilight, only Madison!**

**Madison POV**

Time had once again, flown by. Holiday season had passed, and became Valentines Day. Nothing to big had happened for that occasion. My house had been empty so Jasper had learned to make my favorite dish and prepared it for me. After dinner, we had exchanged gifts. His gift to me was a song he had written for me on the guitar, my gift to him was a watch with our names inscribed on the back. After Valentines Day, nothing to big happened. Basically just dealing with school. With the school year coming to a close, college applications were being sent in left and right. Jasper, Rose, and Emmett had applied to just about any college that was in an area they could go to. So far, they had been accepted by all of them, in an instant. We still hadn't really discussed it any further then the last time, coming to the decision to just wait until the time came and see where we were then. It was mid April now, prom. I was so excited, I had never gone to prom before. My old school only allowed the Juniors and Seniors to go. The girls and I were spending the day at a salon in Port Angeles. We would be getting manicures, pedicures, facials, massages, and then our hair would be done last. Jasper had left early this morning, wanting to go hunting with the guys before the big event tonight. I was still laying in bed, pushing my limits, until Rose and Alice showed up. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was already 9:30 and they would be here at ten. I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. Once I got out, I put on a pair of Bermuda shorts and purple tube top. I grabbed a hoodie and threw that on to. I slipped on a pair of flip flops and threw my hair up in a messy ponytail. I knocked on Bella's door, not getting a response. Figures, shes probably already downstairs. She wasn't very happy about any of this. She had begged Edward to let her miss it, but he was having nothing of it. He wanted her to experience everything that there was to experience, didn't want her to miss anything. I grabbed my iPhone, and my Coach glasses and purse. I took the stairs two at a time and ran into the kitchen. Bella and Charlie were sitting there eating eggs and bacon. It looked so good, and normally, im not the kind of girl to turn away food. But the dress I was wearing tonight was a size smaller then I used to wear. Since I had been in Forks, I had lost a little bit of weight, and I was keeping it off until tonight. I had started running again, always with a partner, and was trying to eat healthier. I grabbed an apple and a bottled smoothie and sat down at the table.

"Good morning, father, sister. How are you two doing this beautiful morning?!" I asked, with a huge smile on my face.

"Well, good morning to you too! Did you do some crack before you came down those stairs?" Bella asked with a laugh. "You have been acting more and more like Alice the closer today got. Its like Alice is eating with us this morning!"

I stuck my tongue out at her and bit into my apple. We talked about the plans for the day, Bella rolling her eyes the whole time. Charlie told us that Sue and him would be waiting for us around 6:00 so they could take pictures.

Sue. Sue had become a BIG part of our family since Christmas. On Valentines Day, Charlie had proposed. They hadn't set a date yet, but they said it would be sometime this summer. After they got married, Sue, Leah, and Seth would be moving into the house with us and they would go to school at Forks High instead of the Reservation. Leah wasn't very happy by the new of the move. Jake and her had recently "found" each other and they were inseparable. The idea of her having to move up here and go to our school was killing her. They were at least getting to go to prom together, and they wouldn't be moving until after school was over.

I heard the doorbell, so I ran to the front door. I swung it open and greeted Alice and Rose with something between squeal and a scream. They covered their ears and laughed at me.

"Looks like someone drank my red bulls this morning." Alice joked.

"Oh my god, I am so excited for tonight, today too! You have no idea how badly I have always wanted to go to prom! Now, I am finally going and I have my dream dress, my dream date! Nothing can ruin tonight! Nothing!" I said pulling them both in for a hug.

We grabbed Bella and said bye to Charlie. We had to head down to the Reserve and pick up Leah too. She had become friendly with Rose & Alice, thanks to me, but I just couldn't break her of her dislike for Bella. Ever since Jake and her got together, it seemed worse.  
We were in Rose's car, so Leah, Bella, and I were squeezed in the backseat. I was in the middle, being as these two couldn't sit next to each other.

"So, Leah, how are things with Jake and the rest of the pack?" Alice asked her.

"Pretty calm. With just you guys in the area lately we have been able to cut back on our runs and actually just enjoy life. Its been amazing!" she said, a huge grin on her face.

"Bella, have you seen Jake much since things calmed down?" Alice asked. I gave her a look, telling her it wasn't a good road to go down.  
"Yeah, Isabella, have you seen Jake?" Leah asked, leaning forward so she could see Bella. Bella looked down at her hands, not wanting to meet our eyes.

"Umm, no I haven't I haven't seen Jake since the last night in the clearing. We aren't speaking." she said.

I gave Rose and Alice looks that said to stay out of it.

"Why aren't you guys speaking, Bella? Why is that?" Leah asked, her voice getting angrier as she spoke.

"Because that last night in the clearing, Jake told me that he was giving me one last chance. That he couldn't sit by and watch me with Edward. He gave me an ultimatum. I had to choose, and I did. I broke his heart, but if I hadn't, if I had picked him, he just would of broke mine when you two imprinted! So, why are you so mad? I know that I hurt him, and I hate that I had to do that. But if you look at the big picture, it was the best thing I could have done. Yes, I miss Jacob! Yes, I wish we could still be friends, but he choose not to! I had hoped that with him finding you, the girl he is MEANT to be with, things would change. I was obviously mistaken, all that brought me was someone else to hate me. Can we please just drop it? I really don't want to talk about it. " she said, closing the conversation by looking out the window.  
We rode the rest of the way in silence. We reached the salon and upon walking in, saw that the place was empty.

A gentleman came up to us and asked us to split into two groups. Alice and Bella jumped onto one side and Leah, Rose, and myself hooked arms. It was always like that with the 5 of us. I wasn't sure if it was cause of the Leah and Bella issue or what, but we always split, with Rose almost always being on our side. She was my best friend, but Alice was her sister.

A young lady came and escorted Bella and Alice to one side of the salon and three gorgeous men came and got the rest of us. We were going to be doing massages first, obviously! We walked into a room, and they closed the door after we entered, telling us to change into the robes, panties only. We did as told and then laid down, robe opened, on our stomach. They came back in ad removed the robe, placing a towel over our butts. They started at the top and worked their way down. The best part, was when they rubbed my calves. I had been running just about everyday since I got my cast off, and my muscles were soar. The only thing that even compared was the temple massage. It was so relaxing, I think I fell asleep for a little bit. Once the massages were down, they told us to put our robes back on and we would go in for our mud bath.

We entered the room, which was only lit by candles and had soft music playing in the background. Our personal attendant, which I had found out was assigned to us all day, helped us into the bath, and then started putting our face mask on us. We would wear them for 30 minutes, and be in the bath for a total of an hour and a half.

We got our masks done and relaxed into the tub. I'm not positive, but I am pretty sure that all of us just laid there and imagine how perfect our night was going to be. I had never been so excited for something in my entire life. Before I knew, I heard footsteps, and our attendants were back.

They cleaned our faces and told us to just enjoy the next hour. They brought in some peppermint tea, with fresh sprigs of peppermint in it. They also gave us each a platter of stress reducing foods. It had blueberries, melon balls, oranges, & cherries. We thanked them and they left the room again.

"OK, Leah. I cant bite my tongue. Are you really mad at Bella for picking Edward, over Jake, the man you are in love with?" Rose bluntly asked.

"What? Oh, well, yeah I was. I didn't like her at first, cause he liked her so much. I hated that he couldn't see that she would never be his, when everyone else could so clearly. I hated him for being so blind, but I hated her for not being able to just stay away from him. If she wouldn't have kept coming around, he might have just liked her for a little bit and been done with it. But no, she stuck around, and I know she loved him too.. I cant blame her for that, hes an amazing person. But, knowing that she wasn't going to be with him, she still let it all happen. She let him get hurt. I know, if she would have picked Jake, she would have been the one hurt in the end. So, for that I am glad, cause no one deserves to go through that. But I cant forgive her for letting things get the way they did. I just cant. Jake was so broken after that night. He really thought she was going to pick him. Somehow, he had made himself that delusional. We all knew he was going to give her the ultimatum, we all tried to stop him. Especially me. I have been in love with Jake for a while now, and knowing that he was going to put it all on the line, and be rejected, killed me. We even tried letting him know that she wouldn't pick him. But you know what they say, love is blind. He couldn't accept that. So, after everyone was leaving, he phased back to human and asked if he could talk to her. She of course couldn't deny him this, so they walked off in the other direction and he gave her the ultimatum. I don't know what exactly happened, cause hes blocked it off. Even to me still. But when he walked out of those woods, It wasn't the same Jake. It was the broke version. He phased back and just ran. Then it was time for the fight. I swear, he just wanted to die in the fight. He was just everywhere, doing whatever he could. When the fight ended, he went directly to Sam, told him he would be back and just left. We didn't see Jake for almost 2 months. When he came back...he was a different person. He came back, and then one day, we had a meeting for the tribe. A bonfire. I got there a little late cause I couldn't find my notebook I use to take notes at every meeting. When I walked into the bonfire, he was standing with Paul and Seth. Seth made some smart ass comment, and everyone turned to look at me. At that moment, when our eyes met, I knew it had happened. He was finally able to see me past Bella. Thats what had been holding us back this whole time! He couldn't see past what he thought he wanted with her. He walked away from the group and over to me, never breaking eye contact. We probably stared at each other for at least 5 minutes. I thought my heart was going to explode. Someone cleared their throat, reminding us we weren't alone. Ever since then, we've been inseparable. I know, that Bella isn't a horrible person, she wasn't trying to hurt him. I know all that deep down, I really do. But its just hard to forget that look on his face. That look is what stops me from even thinking about being nice to her." she said.

I looked to Rose, seeing if she was going to say anything. Rose gave me a look back, saying that she wasn't going to push it.

"OK, I just have one question, then we can eat the relaxation stuff and forget this whole conversation. What would you do if they started talking about?" I asked, nearly whispering.

"I would be completely fine with it. I have felt the way he feels about me, and I know it completely overshadows anything he ever felt for her. I know that he will always love her, but more like family then a lover. I am completely OK with them talking. In fact, I thought Jake had tried to get hold of her. Ill have to talk to him later. Lets drop this though. Were supposed to be relaxing, not hashing out drama!" she said, grabbing a handful of blueberries.  
I laughed, grabbing some cherries. We chit chatted a little bit for the hour, but we just kind of stuck to our own little worlds. The attendants came in, handing us our robes. We were off to the mani/pedis. We sat in three chairs and they got to work on our feet. We were all getting French tips, but I was also adding a slight pink tint to my tips, to match my dress. They finally finished with the manis and pedis and ushered us over to the hair styling section. 45 minutes later, our hair was done. I was really surprised that Rose and & Alice weren't insisting on doing this themselves, but I wasn't going to argue. I loved getting pampered. Finally finished, we met Alice and Bella back up front. We got back into the car. It was 4:00. We were going to go back to the house and eat something before getting dressed.

We got back to our house to find it empty. Charlie and Sue must have went somewhere. We went to the kitchen and Bella whipped up some grilled cheese and we sat down, three of us eating two of us not. We ate in silence, not a word being said.

We got done and it was just before 5:00, so we figured we should start getting ready. Everyone had brought their dresses over yesterday, so that we could get ready here. Esme and Carlisle would be coming over with the boys, so that we could all do pictures here. Jacob would be showing up around 6:00 as well. We grabbed our dresses and took them out of the bags. I loved my dress. I had the hardest time picking it out, cause there had been so many I had loved. We had gone shopping in New York, Seattle not having the pickings Alice had wanted. We had spent the weekend, enjoying the city.

We got dressed, helping each other when needed. Alice and Rose did a touch up on all of us, since we had ate, and made sure our hair was still perfect. By the time all five of us were dressed, it was a quarter til 6. Charlie and Sue had arrived a little bit ago, so we went downstairs to do some pics of just us girls. As we walked down the stairs, we could hear Sue and Charlie ooowing and aaaawing at us. They had us stay on the steps, going up around the spiral and took a few pics of that, then they did a pic where the four of us held little Alice in our arms across our bodies. We did some generic photos, us just standing in a line. Then we did a few of Bella and I, Bella and Alice, Rose and I, Rose and Alice, Leah and I, Rose, Leah, & I, and so on. As we were finishing up, Carlisle and Esme showed up, making us take a few more. Finally, they told us to go back upstairs cause the boys were here. We ran upstairs, not wanting them to see us before we made our grand entrance. I heard Charlie and Sue welcome them, noting that Jake and Billy had arrived with the boys, right on time. Leah went down first, so as not to make Jake be by himself for to long. Then Alice, since she didn't really have anyone waiting for her downstairs. Rose went next, followed by Bella, leaving me to come down last. I started down the stairs, immediately making contact with Jasper. He looked amazing! He hadn't seen my dress until now, only knowing that it had to do with pink. I had made him get a pink vest and tie, so that we would match. I got down the stairs, going straight to Jasper. I only had eyes for him! The rest of them could have been naked and I wouldn't have registered. He kissed me on the cheek, my hands in his. Charlie cleared his throat, bringing us back to the real world. For the next hour, we took pictures. Serious ones, as well as funny ones. Every girl was made to lay across the arms of the four boys. The last pic we took was one of the guys holding the girls in their arms, bridal style. Emmett being Emmett, held Rose in his arms and made Alice get on his back, making sure that she was involved every step of the night. Finally, pictures over, we said goodnight to our parents, telling them we would see them tomorrow. We walked outside and parked in front of the house was a long stretch limo.

"Wow, you guys, thanks for letting us ride with you. If it was just the two of us, we would of rode in the rabbit. This is much classier. I can throw you guys some money if you need me to." Jake said.

"Nonsense. Its our pleasure to have you here. We would have gotten the same thing if you guys weren't with us, so don't even worry about the money. Its just nice to be able to hang out without all the drama that usually comes when our kinds get together." Edward told him.

Jake smiled, placing his hand on Leah's back and helped her into the limo. We shuffled in and drove to the hotel where the prom was taking place. We would be eating dinner in the dining hall and then moving into the ballroom.

We arrived and found our places. We were sitting at one big table, with the rest of the wolf pack. Jasper and I were at the end of the table, with the rest of our family on the same side as us. Across from us were Jake & Leah, with the rest their friends. We were sitting there waiting for our food to be delivered, when all of the sudden I felt Jaspers body go rigid. I looked at him and he was staring at the boy sitting across from Alice. I remembered him from the few times I had been to the reserve to hang out with Leah. His name was Paul. Jasper may have been looking at him, but he wasn't looking back. He was staring across the table, at Alice. I looked to Alice, who was staring right back. I eyed them for a minute, placing my hand on Jaspers arm. The physical connection gave me an insight to what he was feeling, and all I felt was fury and a little bit of jealousy. 'What the hell was going on here? Why was he looking at this boy with these feelings.' I looked over to Jake and Leah, who were watching the scene as well. Jake and Leah looked at each other and I could see the love they shared. They looked back at Paul, shaking their head. I looked back and forth between Paul and Alice again and thats when I noticed it. Paul and Alice had...imprinted on each other. Oh my god!

Nothing was said about what had just happened through out dinner, but the second it was time to head to the ballroom our little group stepped outside.

Everyone just stood there, not knowing what to say. Finally, someone spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Paul. Your Alice right?" he said stepping forward to try and shake her hand.

Before I knew what was happening, Jasper had jumped in between the two of them, growling.

"Don't touch her." he growled out.

"Jasper!?" Alice and I said at the same time. Realizing what he had just done, Jasper looked back and forth between Alice and myself.

"Madison, I'm sorry, but I cant let this happen. It is more dangerous then you could ever imagine. They are enemies, they hate everything about each other. His imprinting cant change that! Please, understand? " he said, looking at me with pleading eyes.

Before I could say anything, Alice lightly pushed Jasper out of the way, turning to him.

"Jasper, stop it! You have no say over this. I am going to talk to Paul. You should all go back to the dance. Nothing will happen. Please, for me, go back. This night means so much to you all, I wont stand in the way of you guys enjoying it. Go back. Well be in shortly." She said with a smile towards Paul. The others started to go inside, but Jasper lingered. I was to the door before I realized this. I stopped, turning back, to see his staring at the two. They were standing very close, holding hands. I walked to Jasper, once again having to physically connect with him to know what was going on inside him. I let go as quick as I grabbed him. The first and most powerful emotion I felt was jealousy. He was jealous that Alice was with someone else. As soon as I broke the physical connection, Jasper realized what was going on. He turned to me, seeing the hurt and pain on my face.

"Madison, im sorry. Its not like that. Its just so different seeing her with someone. And I know I shouldn't be jealous, don't have any right to be, but you have to understand. She was the girl I loved for so long, that seeing her with someone new is just hard. Please, don't for one second think that I want to be with her again. I love Alice, I always will. But you are the girl I am in love with. You are the girl that I want to spend the rest of our time on this earth with. I am so sorry if I hurt you. Lets go inside, enjoy the prom. OK?" he asked, the pleading look back in his eyes.

I couldn't speak, so I just shook my head yes. I knew what he was saying was true, but to feel the emotions there, made it very hard to just ignore what had just happened. We entered the ballroom, looking for our friends & family. Rose and Emmett were on the floor dancing, Bella and Edward were sitting, Edward trying to get Bella to dance. The wolf pack had moved to the other side of the room, and seeing me enter, Leah sent a wave my way. I waved back, heading towards the table Edward and Bella were currently occupying. Seeing that we were back, Rose and Emmett stopped and headed back to the table. Once we were all sitting, Emmett was the first to speak.

"What the hell Jasper? Trying to have your cake and eat it too?" he asked, somewhat joking, but mostly serious.

"Shut up Emmett! Its not like that. Its just, its Alice and a wolf! Aren't any of you as upset by that?" he asked looking around. Before anyone could respond, Mike walked up to our table.

"Hey guys! Are you having a good time?" he asked, a little nervous. No one answered right away, so I took the lead.

"Of course! Its our prom! Nothing can ruin this night. Are you having a good time?" I asked him, overly happy.

"Totally! This is pretty cool of the two schools to do. Joining the two proms. Bella I bet your pretty happy. Your best friend gets to be here!" he said, not knowing of the falling out. She just shook her head, a small fake smile on her face.

"OK, well enjoy your evening. Madison, I hope you'll save me a dance." he said, obviously expecting to be denied.  
"Of course Mike. How about right now?" I asked, standing up and pulling him towards the dance floor before he could even respond.

The fast song that had been playing ended and turned into White Horse by Taylor Swift

"Umm, we can wait for a different song If you would like." he said.

"Mike, its OK. We can dance to this. What have you been up to lately?" I asked. Mike went on to tell me about his busy sports schedule and studying for the ACT. As we spun around slowly, I snuck a glass at Jasper. He was intently staring at us, a hurt look on his face. I hadn't wanted to hurt him, but sitting at that table, talking about how he felt about Alice being with someone else was to much for me.

"Madison? Are you OK?" Mike asked, pulling me out of my revelry.

"Oh, yeah sorry. Just a little spacey tonight I guess. When is your next game? I would love to come see you play." I said. "Maybe Charlie and I could come. Hes a big baseball fan." This brought a smile to Mikes face. I could only hope that he didn't get the wrong impression out of that. I liked Mike, I really did, and if Jasper hadn't came along, who knows, maybe I would have fallen in love with him instead. But Jasper had happened, and I loved him.  
The song ended and I excused my self. I went over to Jasper, and without saying anything, sat on his lap and kissed him. I sent everything I could to him, hoping he would understand what I was telling him. I was telling him, that no matter what happened with Alice tonight or from here on out, I loved him. I would be here, forever if he wanted me to be. But I would also move aside if he decided thats what he wanted. He kissed me back, sending his emotions as well. All I could feel was the love he had for me. He was letting me know, that I was the one he chose. Emmett cleared his throat, so we broke apart.

"OK, this is our prom. What are we doing sitting down! Lets go dance!!" I said, hearing The Veronicas "Untouched" come on. Everyone got up, except Bella.

"Bella, no matter how bad a dance you are, no matter how clumsy you are, your with someone that has NONE of those problems. He can help you, let him! Enjoy the evening!!" I told her. She reluctantly got up, and we made our way to the floor.  
We danced for about an hour, when we saw Alice and Paul coming back in. They were holding hands and looked like they were glowing. Instead of coming to our group, they went over to the wolves first. I could see that it hurt the rest of the Cullen's. They stayed over there for a little bit, obviously letting everyone know what they had decided and what they were going to do. From what I could remember, Paul was a junior, like Alice. I didn't really know anything else about him, shoot, not even his last name. They got up, making their way to where we had stood at a stand still on the dance floor.

"Hey guys! Can we sit down?" she asked us. We all walked over to the table, myself unable to keep my eyes off of Alice. She looked happier then I had ever seen her! She really did appear to be glowing.

We sat down, and waited for Alice to speak.

"You guys, you have got to know that Paul and I are going to make a go of it. Yes, he has imprinted on me, and he wants nothing more then for me to be happy. He would never hurt me! And I would never do anything to hurt him! Yes, we will have to be more careful with each other then we would with one of our own, but he is whats going to make me happy. He is who I will spend the rest of my time with! I hope you will ALL be very supportive of this and welcome Paul, as we have Leah and Jake." she said, with a pointed look at Jasper.

"I know this isn't a very normal situation. I never expected something like this would happen. But I did imprint on Alice and I very much so care for her! I feel like I was complete the moment I saw her across the table. I'm just thankful that they decided to do our proms together, or who knows when we would have met. I hope you guys will give me a chance, especially you Jasper. I know how important you are to Alice, and I am sure it goes both ways. I hope that we can find a way to get along." he said, putting his hand out for Jasper to shake.  
At first, Jasper just looked at it, and I really thought he was going to either ignore him or rip his arm off right here. But he slowly reached across the table, accepting Paul's hand and shook it.

"You guys, I am sincerely sorry for the way I reacted. Alice, you have every right to be with whoever you want. It was just a gut reaction and I promise it will never happen again. I can feel how happy you are, and I think its more then I ever felt while we were together. If he is what does this, then I am willing to put my feelings about wolves aside and welcome him to the family." Jasper said, a small smile on his face. This made Alice so happy, that she jumped up and ran around the table, embracing Jasper in a huge hug. The rest of the table laughed, seeing the old Alice and Jasper again. We changed the topic, until a song came on that we wanted to dance to. We made our way onto the floor, dancing the rest of the night away.

**OK, well, I hope it was worth the wait. I'm sorry if it wasn't I was just trying to get something out asap! I am asking for ten reviews before a new one comes out. We hit the 100 mark on the last chapter, lets start moving up and up in reviews!! **

**Pics are on the profile!! Make sure you take a look!!**


	17. Stand Up

**OK! Here is the next chapter. I didn't get as many reviews as I thought I would for the last chapter, and some people that had been reviewing RELIGIOUSLY didn't review, so I am going to take that as you didn't like something from that chapter. I am sorry if it was the Alice and Paul imprint. But I really wanted Alice to have someone, didn't want to make another new character, and think that the Paul from New Moon (Alex Meraz) is FREAKING HOTTT!! So, im sorry to the loyal people that have decided to write me off because of that. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It took me a while to write. **

**Madison POV**

The first big day in a string of big days was here. School had ended and it was our 2nd month out. Today was the day that Sue, Leah, and Seth would move in. We had spent the first month redecorating their rooms, cause they were very basic and simple since my mom had just used them as guest rooms. Leah hadn't done much to her room. She had just bought a new headboard, and some bedding. She had already liked what mom had done with the bedroom to begin with. It was very simple, with a patterned wallpaper, a beautiful chandelier, two blue chairs, and then her bed. There was a desk, a white book shelf, and two side tables. She had bought a headboard in the same color as the chairs that was a bunch of squares and then new bedding. The new bedding was an off white color and it was bunched in random places around the comforter, making it look like it had flaps like a wedding gown. She then purchased some little blue knick knacks that would tie together the room. In the end, it was very pretty and Leah loved it. Seth on the other hand, couldn't make up his mind. So he told Leah and I to do it for him. Whatever we did he would be happy with. We had decided not to do anything drastic. We painted two walls a dark blue and two walls a light blue. Then we got him a bright green rug to ad some color to the floor. There was a blue couch and a king size bed in there already so we left those. We got him a white desk and a white dresser. Then we just got him some new bedding. We decided to go with dark colors on the bed, so we got him a black comforter, with baby blue bedding. We thought it looked pretty nice and when we showed Seth, he said it was fine. He really didn't seem like he cared either way. Oh well, we had done what he asked.

Sue and Charlie were in the middle of doing some redecorating of their room as well. When Charlie had moved into the master bedroom, he had basically put everything away but a picture of us girls. He had used his own blankets and stored everything that my mom and Robert had. I didn't mind, it was easier that way. Now, Sue wanted to make the room a "room" . She wanted art on the walls, pretty bedding. I didn't blame her, Charlie was currently sleeping with a flannel blanket and white sheets. Not very comfortable if you ask me!

The day after the big move, was the wedding. We had got everyone settled in and spent our first night in the house as a family. Leah and Bella were getting along to a point, but I didn't think they would ever be best friends like Bella and Alice, or Rose and I. Bella and Jake were talking again as well. It was pretty obvious that it was still strained but they were working on it.

Charlie had rented a huge moving van for today. It was probably way more then what we needed, but he wanted to make sure we could get everything in one move. All the wolves were helping, as well as Jasper, Emmett, & Rose. After Alice and Paul had happened, Carlisle and Sam had met with the tribe elders to discuss the terms of the treaty. They had decided that the treaty wasn't really necessary except for the part where they could only eat animals. They had gotten rid of everything else. So, the Cullen's were free to come and go as they pleased. Alice and Paul were around somewhere, supposed to be helping move, but they were to busy flirting and goofing off to be bothered for the most part. We were just about done, thanks to the unnatural strength of everyone but me. I was put in charge of carrying the little things, things that wouldn't hurt me. I was on my way up the ramp to put a lamp in the back of the truck when I saw Alice and Paul come running from the back of the truck. Seeing me to late, they bumped me and I fell off the side of the ramp. Expecting to hit hard, cold wet ground, I opened my eyes to realize that I was suspended in air by something extremely warm. I turned to see that Quil had caught me. He held me tight, probably enjoying this a little bit more then he should. I looked up into his eyes, planning on giving him a look that would make him put me down, but when I met his eyes I couldn't He had this intense look on his face, one that could only be described as desire. I looked down, knowing I was blushing. I heard a low growl and looked up to see Jasper standing there. Quil quickly put me down on the ground, grabbing the lamp from me. He jumped up into the truck and turned to give me a quick wink. I walked over to Jasper, placing my hand on his chest.

"What was that?" he asked, still watching Quil in the truck.

"It was nothing. I was walking up the ramp to put the lamp in and Alice and Paul were goofing off. They didn't see me in time and they knocked me off the ramp. Quil was just there to catch me. He stopped me from probably getting a concussion." I said, and then stopped, realizing I was getting extremely defensive. "He was just helping me."

"Yeah, well his emotions weren't saying that. I don't like him being so close to you, Madison." he said, pulling me to him in a hug. I wrapped my arms around my chest, breathing him in.

We finished getting everything loaded and Emmett decided he was going to drive the moving truck up to the house. Charlie and Sue were already there, unloading things that she had moved over in her vehicle. Jasper and I got into my car and followed Emmett and Rose. We got to the house, and started unloading. Now that Charlie was around, we would have to be more conspicuous about the strength and speed, but there was still a lot of us, so we should be done pretty quick. Now that the treaty had been dissolved, Jasper and I liked to go to the beach at night sometimes. I was really wanting to go surfing today and he had said he would come watch. We got everything moved into the house. Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were going to head home while I helped Leah unpack. A couple of the wolves were staying as well, to help Seth. They were also having a impromptu meeting to decide how they were going to deal with their secret around Charlie. I had heard Jake more then once say that they should just tell him, but I had been quick to jump in and argue. If Charlie all of the sudden knew about the mystical world, he may start to look at the Cullen's funny, and that was the last thing I, we, I mean they needed. He would definitely stop Bella & I from dating them, banning them from the house. Of course, that wouldn't stop us, but it was still nicer having Charlie be OK with them being here all the time and us over there.

I said bye to Emmett and Rose, saving Jasper for last. I gave him a hug and a kiss and watched him get into Roses car. He waved as they drove off, and I headed up the stairs. Us kids would be on the 2nd floor, while Charlie and Sues room was on the third floor, with two other bedrooms. I walked past Seth's room, and as I passed, I heard my name being called. I stopped and went back, seeing Jake, Seth, Embry, and Quil sitting around the room. I stopped at the door and leaned against the door frame.

"Whats up boys?" I asked.

"Nothing, were done unpacking already, since I didn't really bring anything. Just had to throw my clothes in the closet, put up a couple of posters later. How long do you think you'll be with Leah?" Seth asked.

"Well, she doesn't have nearly as much as I did when I moved, but she had more then Bella and no vamp speed to help, so maybe a couple of hours, or until she decides to quit. Why whats up?" I asked, knowing there was more to the question.

"We were thinking about going down to the beach later, having a bonfire. Were going to see if you and Leah wanted to come." Jake said. It was still weird, him not really including Bella in things.

"Well, it just so happens, I already had plans to go to the beach later with Jasper. I want to surf a little bit and its perfect weather. So, yeah im sure were in. Jake, you know that if your going Leah will be there!" I said, turning to leave the room. I walked down the hall to Leah's room. I walked in to find her on her hands and knees digging through clothes. I started laughing, so she turned to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked in between giggles.

"I heard you guys talking about the beach! I want to go, but I cant find my suit. I could have sworn it was in the box, but I cant find it!" she said, seeming to be panicking.

"Calm down. If you cant find it, I have like 10 suits. I am sure that one will fit you! Lets just start getting you moved in." I said, going to a box and starting to put stuff away.

About 2 hours later, Leah and I were sprawled out on her bed, exhausted from all the unpacking. We heard a knock on the door, and looked up to see Jasper. I jumped off the bed and jumped into his arms.  
"What time is it?" I asked.

"Umm, a little after 3. Why?" he asked, holding onto me under my butt. I squeezed my legs around his waist, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, theres going to be a bonfire down at the beach tonight. So, I was going to see if we could head down there a little bit later then planned. Early enough for me to still surf." I asked.

"Yeah darlin, thats fine." he said, kissing my cheek.

I told Leah bye and we headed down the hall to my room. Mine and Bella's room was on the other side of Seth's, so as we were walking by, I had Jasper stop in there so I could let them know we would be there. As we were walking back out, Jasper still holding me, I saw a look flash acrossed Quils face, and felt Jasper tense a little bit. He squeezed me a little bit tighter and left the room quickly.  
When we reached my room, Jasper set me down on the bed and sat down next to me.

"Madison, I need you to answer me something. I'm sorry if I sound like some sort of jealous freak, but I need to know. Do you feel anything for this Quil boy?" he asked, staring deep into my eyes. I knew what he was doing. No matter what I answered, it all depended on what he felt from me. I pushed out all the love I had for him, and placed my hands on both sides of his face.

"Jasper, I have no desire to be with him. Yeah, hes cute, and he gives me attention. But I don't love him. I love you so much! I cant even remember what my life used to be like without you. I'm sorry you are having to ask these questions. I really am. " I said, hoping he got the point.  
He smiled, pulling me onto his lap. He laid me down on the bed, kissing me all over my face and neck. I relished in the time we had together, knowing he would be gone 5 days a week soon. He would be going to Gonzaga University in Spokane Washington. It was about a seven hour drive for me, but for him and his family it was about a 2 hour drive. It was far away but somewhere that I would be willing to go next year. That was the biggest problem we had. I had always dreamed of going to Texas University. But then I met Jasper, and going somewhere like that wasn't an option anymore. Even if he had been willing to go there, what kind of life would we have had. Anytime it was sunny, he would have to stay inside, so I would have to be inside as well. My life wasn't complete without him, and vice versa. We were making this work the best way we could. They had already gotten an apartment up there, extremely nice from what Esme had told me. They would stay there during the week most of the time. Of course, with the way they drove and ran, I am sure Jasper would be here quite often. But his schedule was pretty crazy, so I knew that I was going to have to get used to falling asleep on my own. I wasn't dreading it, as most thought I was. I loved Jasper, and wanted nothing more then to spend the rest of my life with him, but I knew that I needed to know that I could be my own person. When I had moved here, I was in a horrible place. I had put up a good front, but I had wanted nothing more then for the earth to open up and swallow me. Instantly I had found Jasper, and he had made everything better. But I hadn't dealt with it on my own. I had let someone else handle it for me basically. I had thrown everything I had into loving Jasper and making him realize that he needed me as much as I needed him. Now, this next year, my senior year, I was going to be my own person. I wouldn't have Jasper at school with me everyday, or Rose there when I needed that girl to talk to. I would have to handle things on my own, and I was looking forward to that.

I woke up about 2 hours later. Jasper was sitting on the bed, the exact same spot he had been when I accidentally fell asleep. I sat up, placing my head on his chest and cuddled into him.

"Morning sleepy head." he said, kissing me on my forehead. I rolled over to where I was on top of him, straddling him at the waist.

'What are you doing dear?" he asked, giving me an adorable little half grin. I raised my eyebrows at him and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"What do you think I'm doing dear?" I whispered seductively. I started kissing by his ear and made my way around his neck. I made my way to his mouth, sucking softly on the bottom one. I heard a low growl come from his chest, as he grabbed me by the ass, flipping me over, so that he was on top. He removed his lip from my mouth and moved his soft lips to my neck. He kissed from my ear, down to the hollow spot in between my neck and chest. He then lifted up my shirt and started placing soft kisses all over it. He made his way down to the edge of my shorts, teasing me with little nips. I grabbed him by the hair, knowing it wouldn't hurt, and pulled his face back up to mine. I devoured his mouth, relishing in the taste of him. I welcomed his tongue, letting it explore mine. I made a grab for his belt, undoing it as fast as I could, when I heard a knock at the door. I felt another growl come from Jasper, sitting up so he could do his belt. I pulled my shirt back down and grabbed my sheet, covering up in it. Jasper was on top of the sheet, so he moved over a little bit and rested against the headboard.

"Come in!" I yelled, letting a little of my anger seep through my voice. The door opened and in walked Bella, followed shortly after by Edward.

"Sorry guys, I told her not to knock. She just couldn't imagine that you guys would be doing that here, beings thats one of Carlisles rules." Edward said, giving Jasper a look.

"Dads not here is he!" I said, trying to be defiant and prove that it was OK

"Maybe not when you went to sleep he wasn't But they got back a little bit ago." Bella said.

"Oh, well...thanks for stopping us then I guess." I said, looking away from Edward.

"So, are you guys going to be joining in the bonfire tonight?" I asked.

"No, im not really comfortable being around a group of wolves around a huge fire, that being the only thing that can take me out of this world." Edward said, wrapping his arms around Bella. "I'm pretty surprised your going Jasper."

"Jasper, are you sure you want to go? I don't want you to go and be uncomfortable all night." I said, letting him know that I really was OK with it.

"No, I want to go. I love watching you surf. Besides, I have actually gotten to be pretty decent friends with Jake. So, I'm not worried about anything. Bella are you coming?" he asked.

"I'm going to for a little bit, while Edward hunts. Then he will be picking me up!" she said, a smile on her face.

"Would you like to ride with us? Were going to be taking the truck since Mads needs her board. Theres plenty of room." Jasper offered.

Bella shook her head, accepting the offer. Jasper let her know that we would be leaving once I ate something. I hadn't ate all day, and I suddenly realized I was starving. I got up and changed into a suit and shorts. When I walked out I could see Jaspers eyes darken a little bit. They always did when he saw me in a suit. He got up from the bed and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, slightly lifting me to kiss him. He set me down and I ran down to see if Leah would still be needing a suit. Her and Jake were laying on her bed, holding hands and staring at the ceiling. I knocked on the door frame, not wanting to startle them to much.

She turned to me, giving me a small smile.

"Hey, just wanted to see if you still needed a suit." I asked.

"Umm, yeah if you don't mind. Ill be down in a minute." she said.

"OK, I'm going to go down and eat something. I haven't done that yet today, so Jasper is insisting I eat before we go. Ill just put what I have on the bed, and you can pick. That work?" I asked. She shook her head yes and I headed down to meet Jasper in the kitchen. Bella and Edward were there as well.

Jasper had already made me a sandwich and put an apple on the table. I grabbed a water out of the fridge and sat down to eat. Jasper stood behind me, gently playing with my hair while I ate. As I was just about done, Charlie and Sue walked into the kitchen.

"Don't forget you guys, big day tomorrow. Try and not be out to late OK?" Charlie said.

"We know Dad! We wont be out to late. Promise!" I told him. Leah and Jake walked in then and Sue gave them the same warning.

I finished eating and we loaded everything up. Leah and Jake followed the three of us in the Rabbit. We got to the beach and everyone was already there. Alice and Paul were sitting in a chair, looking out to the water, off by themselves. The rest of the wolves were goofing off in the water or sitting around the already roaring fire. We put our stuff down and I put my board in the ground. I saw a couple of other surf boards sticking up, but no one out surfing yet. I grabbed my wet suit and took off my shorts. I could feel eyes on me, so I turned to see who it was, expecting to see Jasper. Instead, it was Quil. I gave him a small smile and went back to putting on my suit. Once I had that on, I grabbed my board, and walked with Jasper & Bella over to where Alice and Paul were.

"Hey guys!" Alice greeted from Paul's lap. "Mads, are you going to surf?"

"Of course Alice, that would be why theres a board in my hands. Jeesh, you really are blind to everything when hes around, in more ways then one I suppose." I said, giving her lip.

She smiled back at me and started to giggle. I noticed that Paul had wrapped his arms around her and was tickling her. Weird, never knew that vamps were ticklish. I saw that a couple of the boards had been moved from their place in the sand and taken to the water. I gave Jazz a kiss and made my way out. There was three guys out surfing, and I recognized them as Embry, Jared, and Sam. I made my way over to them, and sat up on my board.

"Hows it going out here?" I asked. Embry was the first to respond.

"Slow, when theres more then one person surfing, you pretty much just sit and wait for your turn. But you can have the next wave if you want. Its supposed to be mine." he said.

"Oh, well thank you, but I can wait my turn! Its not that big of a deal." I said. We sat and made idle chatter while everyone took their turn. Finally after letting them three go, it was my turn. I waited for my wave, finally seeing it, I started to paddle for shore. I stood up and was riding the wave, when all of the sudden someone dropped in on me and knocked me from my board, causing me to hit my head, knocking me out.

Jasper POV

I was sitting talking to Alice & Bella, while watching Madison out of the corner of my eye. I knew that she knew what she was doing, but I still worried about her. I saw that she was just sitting on her board, talking to a couple of the wolves while they waited their turn. I noticed a few more wolves heading out and didn't think much of it. I turned to talk to Alice & Bella, assuming Madison would be fine. About 5 minutes later, I heard yelling and turned to see everyone rushing to the water, Quil jumping in. I watched, noticing that I no longer saw Madison. I went with Bella, Alice, and Paul to the group by the water, asking what was going on. Leah was the one to answer me.

"Madison was going, she didn't know that a few other people had joined the group and obviously they didn't know about the rotation. Brady went for the same wave as her and he dropped in on. He knocked her off her board and she hit her head on it. Quil went in after her when we saw what happened. Here he comes!" she said, moving closer to the water. I looked where she was looking and I could see that Quil had Madison in his arms and Embry was behind him with her board, broken in half. Oh god, she could be really hurt. I told Alice to call Carlisle and tell him what had happened and that we were on our way. I walked to the edge of the water, and fully clothed, I met Quil, attempting to take her from him. The wolf must have been feeling protective of something that wasn't his cause he tried to keep her in his arms. I gave her a little growl and looked to Jake. Jake came over, placing his hand on Quils arm. Quil looked up at him and Jake shook his head, letting him know he needed to give her to me. The minute she was in my arms, I was running. Alice had told Carlisle what had happened and he said to bring her directly to him at the house. I got to the house in less then 5 minutes and ran through the door. I laid her down on the couch, and thats when I realized that her head was bleeding. Pretty badly. My shirt was covered in it. Carlisle came over, having me step back. Esme came over, clean shirt in her hand. I took off the bloody one, handing it to her knowing that she would take care of it. I walked back over to Carlisle, who had Madison turned on her side, looking at the back of her head.

"She must have gotten hit by the broke board, cause she had a cut from the top of her head, all the way to the front. It comes to about right here, the middle of her forehead. Shes going to need some stitches, but I don't think theres any permanent damage. I am going to need to take her up to the hospital, just to make sure. Give her an MRI, make sure nothing is wrong inside. Can you help me get her into the car please?"

I picked her up, careful of her head and followed Carlisle to the BMW. I sat with her in the back. She was still unconscious and it seemed to me like she was loosing a lot of blood.  
When we got to the hospital, Bella, Alice, Paul, Charlie and Sue were already there. Alice must have handled that.

We took her straight into a private room, thanks to Carlisle. I stayed in the room while they took her down to get her MRI and then they brought her in to do the stitches. She had a severe concussion and obviously was still unconscious. I went out to the waiting room so Charlie could come in. When I got out there, Quil and Embry had showed up as well as Leah & Jake. They were all sitting in a little corner.

I walked over to them, "Who was the kid?"

"Hes a new one. Just turned like a week or two ago. Hes a cocky SOB. He came out to surf with Seth and didn't listen to us when we said we were taking turns. He thought he was just cutting in front of someone. He didn't realize that someone was actually taking a turn at that moment. Hes real sorry. He was going to come up, but I told him it wouldn't be a great idea to do that. Quil actually gave him mild ass whooping before we came up so, you don't have to worry about that." Jake said.

"I don't want to hurt him. I just wanted to know what he was thinking. He could have killed her. Shes still not awake." I could feel so many emotions from this group that it felt like it was going to kill me. I walked away from the group, but not before I felt one emotion above the rest. Jealousy. I turned back, knowing where it was coming from. Quil was staring right back at me, a mean glare on his face. It took everything I had not to walk back over there and say something, but I knew that wasn't what Madison needed. I went and sat beside Bella, placing a hand on her arm. She gave me the signal and I sent her waves of calm. She visually relaxed and leaned into the chair. I placed my arm around her and let her fall asleep on my shoulder. I could feel waves of anger being sent at me. Knowing where they were coming from, I sent a wave of sleepiness towards Quil and looked over as he fell asleep. All I could feel now was worry and angst. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Edward. He was back from hunting. I gave him my place, him thanking me for keeping her calm. I went and stood by the door to Madison's room, wanting to go in so bad, but not wanting to bother Charlie. Not being able to take it any longer, I knocked on the door, and heard Charlie reply.  
"Come on in Jasper."

I opened the door, peaking around it. He smiled at me, motioning for me to walk into the room.

"I need a break, would you be willing to sit with her?" he asked me. Without a word, he left, leaving me alone with Madison.

"Madison, sweetheart, I know you can hear me. I really need you to wake up. Your dad is supposed to get married tomorrow, but you know that wont happen if you don't wake up. Come on sweetheart, please, wake up, for me. If you don't wake up, were going to have a big problem. I don't know how to live without you. I don't think I can. I know that we make fun of Edward for talking the way he does, but I'm starting to understand why he does. The thought of you not being with me, not seeing your face everyday, not hearing your heart beat, or the warmth of your touch, that would just about kill me, and I would need to just finish it off. I wouldn't be able to carry on with out you. My life would be over." I said, placing my head on her stomach.

"You shouldn't talk like that. It makes it seem like your defendant on me or something. Its not healthy." I heard her whisper.

I sat up, looking into the eyes of my angel, my savior.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything? I should let Carlisle know your awake, don't go anywhere." I said, rambling on. I opened the door, looking out into the waiting room. The same people as before were there, as well as a few more. Seth, Sam, Jared, and this Brady kid had showed up. Rose and Emmett were here now. Rose jumped up when she saw me, and came over.

"Is she awake? Can I see her?" she asked me.

I let out a little laugh, earning a death glare from my sister. "Yes, shes awake, but I need to let Carlisle know and have him check her out real quick. Why don't you sit with her while I find him." Before I could even finish the sentence she was in the room, fussing over Madison. I walked down the hall to the nurse station, and was told Carlisle would be with us in just a second. I walked back down to her room. I let Rose have sometime with her, seeing that Emmett had joined them. I sat down next to Alice and Paul. Paul had fell asleep and had his head in Alice's lap. I placed a hand on her shoulder, a gesture of asking how she was doing.

"I'm fine. Just glad that she woke up. Its so hard, not being able to see things. But its something I am going to have to get used to. My future has pretty much disappeared, so I guess that means Ill be staying with Paul for quite sometime. I still get little glimpses of the family, and Bella and Madison. I try to focus on them as much as possible when I'm not with Paul, just to be safe. I haven't seen anything new though. So, everything should be OK You should go be with her." she said. I gave her a kiss on top of her head and walked back to her room. Before I reached it, I felt someone grab my arm. I turned to see Jake.

"Hey, whats up?" I asked.

"Well, we were all going to head home, but we wanted to just say hi to Mads and tell were glad she better. Is that OK?" he asked. I could feel the nerves rolling off him, and when I looked over towards Quil, I was suddenly hit with a wave of desperation. He was the one that wanted to see her. I told Jake it was OK, and he gave a nod to the group. In groups of two, they stepped in and spoke with Madison. Quil and Embry were the last two to go. I hadn't listened before, but I figured it was OK for this. Madison didn't know exactly what had happened, so I wanted to see what Quil would tell her.

"Hi guys! Thanks for sticking around, waiting on me to wake up." she said, trying to lighten the mood once again.

"Hey, it was no problem. I figured that I should, beings as I was the one that pulled you out of the water." Quil said. Real subtle jackass.

"You? Your the one that pulled me out? Well, I guess I owe you a big thank you then huh? Thank you for saving my life. What actually happened though?" she asked.

"Well, you were out in the water with us, just hanging out til your turn. You remember that right? Well, finally it was your turn. Seth and Brady had came out right before you went and Brady decided he liked the wave. He went right after you and ended up dropping in on you. He basically landed right on top of you. He broke your board Mads. I'm sorry." Embry said.

"Hey, its not that big of a deal. I can get another board. I'm just glad im still alive. Quil, what happened next?" she asked him.

"Well, I saw that you were getting ready to stand up, so I wanted to watch, see how good you were. I watched, and then noticed that Brady was coming in right on top of you. When I saw him hit, I ran to the water. I swam as fast as I could and grabbed you. Embry was right behind me. He grabbed your board. The minute I got you out of the water, Jasper was there. He grabbed you and ran you to Doc Vamp. Sue called Leah to let her know what was going on and we came straight here. I'm just glad that your OK, no broken bones or anything. It would be a shame for you to be in a cast again, especially the day of the wedding. They are still going to have the wedding aren't they?" Quil asked, somewhat rambling in his nervousness of really having a conversation with the girl he idolized. She must have shook her head yes, cause they moved onto a different topic and then Carlisle showed up. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I walked into the room with him. He let it be known that Madison needed to rest, so Quil & Embry said goodnight and headed out. I sat down in the chair beside Madison while Carlisle examined her. I sat there, quiet while holding her hand. Carlisle finished his exam, saying that things looked good. They would prescribe her some pain meds, just in case. But she was good to go home. We got her things together and Charlie checked her out. We rode in the police cruiser, and when we got to the house, we noticed that the truck was back. Edward and Bella must have done that. I helped her into the house, to find that just about everyone was here. Wolves & Vamps. I helped her into the living room and Quil and Emrby moved off the couch to give her room to sit. It was like these two were her bodyguards or something. We sat in the living room, talking about the days events and the wedding the next day until Sue and Charlie came in around 1:00am, saying it was time for the kids to get to bed and everyone to leave. I was helping Madison up to her room, when I noticed that Quil was coming up the stairs as well. Madison must have realized this as well, cause she asked him what he was doing.

"Oh, my moms out of town, so she asked Sue if I could stay with her for a couple of days. Ill be here tonight and tomorrow night. I wont bother you, you wont even know im here." he said, going up to the third floor where the guest rooms were. I got Mads into her room, helped her change into pajamas and then got her into bed. I gave her a quick kiss and went to act as if I was leaving. I came back through her window, not even twenty minutes later to find her fast asleep on the bed. I sat down on my side, grabbing my book from the night stand. Instead of opening it and reading as I usually did, I rolled over onto my side, propping myself up on my elbow, and just watched as she slept.

**OK, there ya go! Hope you liked it. I am going to ask for ten reviews again, cause I have like 30 some story alerts for this story, so if you guys could all just give me a little review, even if its just a smiley face, thats fine! Just give me something!!!  
As usual, pics on profile....if there were any for this chapter.  
Next chapter will be the wedding....dun dun dun dun!**


	18. The Way You Look Tonight

**OK! Heres the next chapter. You guys weren't very happy with Quil or Madison really in the last chapter, and I don't know that its going to get any better anytime soon! I just want to warn you. I do hope you enjoy though, and yes, everything thats happening has a purpose! **

**Madison POV**

It was the big day. Today was the day that my dad was going to get married. It seemed like today would never get here. I was so happy for him, finally finding someone that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. I woke up to find that Jasper had already headed out. He had probably been gone for a while. He and a couple of the others were going to go hunting last night. I got up, slipped on a pair of slippers and shuffled down the stairs, in my boxer shorts and a long sleeve T. I got downstairs, finding Leah & Bella making breakfast. Like I said, not best friends, but it gets better everyday. They are able to have conversations and stuff now, which is GREAT! I asked if there was anything I could do, but they told me to just sit down at the table. I went to sit at the small table, remembering that there were six of us now. Charlie and Sue weren't doing the whole, cant see each other before the wedding. This wedding was anything but traditional. We were doing it in the backyard, by the pool. Alice had done the decorations, of course. But had been strictly told not to go overboard. They just wanted something simple. Sue was just wearing a white dress, and Charlie was wearing a pair of khakis and a white short sleeved button up. Us girls, Leah, Bella, and I, were all three wearing floral themed dresses. Non of them matched, but Sue had just said to wear something with flowers. The guys, Billy, Carlisle, & Seth, were wearing khakis and green button ups. The wedding was at 2:00 and Jasper was just going to show up with his family. I wouldn't see him until then. This was our first steps in getting used to not being in the same area always.

I changed direction and headed into the formal dining room. We would be eating here a lot more now, except maybe in the mornings usually, since we had such different schedules. I sat down, still tired and feeling icky from yesterday. I laid my head down on my arms, placing my fingers on the stitches on the back of my head. They had to shave a small area, but with a good part, it should be hidden, or even an up do. I laid there, softly rubbing the stitches, until I heard people walking into the dining room. I looked up, first seeing Seth, but then seeing Quil walking in behind him. Quil obviously knew what he was doing. He had came downstairs in just his pajama pants. No shirt. I must have been staring a little bit cause I finally heard someone clear there throat. I looked to see who it was, only to see that everyone else was sitting down, and it was my dad. I blushed, looking down at my plate. Looking back up, I noticed a huge smirk on Quils face. Like I said, he knew what he was doing. Showing off his goods at the breakfast table was a low blow. I ate quick, wanting to get out of that room. As soon as I was finished, I grabbed my stuff and rushed off to the kitchen. I threw my plate and cup in the dishwasher and went to head upstairs. As I came around the corner, I ran face first into Quils chest. He grabbed my arms to sturdy me, and once again I was caught off guard by the heat of him. Once I was sturdy, I thanked him and making sure to not look at his chest again, quickly rushed upstairs. Once I was in my room, I slammed the door and leaned against it. What was this guy doing to me? I threw myself down on the bed, not wanting to get ready until closer to the wedding. I looked at the clock and it was only 10:30. What to do, what to do? I looked around the room, trying to figure out what to do. I had gotten so used to always being with someone these last few months, that I didn't really know what to do with alone time. I grabbed my laptop, deciding to check my facebook and myspace. I hadn't checked it in quite a while, so that should take sometime to get through. I did the myspace first, cause it was something I hadn't really used much in the first place. I only had a couple of things on there, and when I finished with that it was about 11:00. I then logged into my facebook, something that I had used everyday back in Cali. I had over a 100 messages in my inbox, over 200 new post on my wall, and over a thousand new request. I decided to go through the request first. By the time I was finished with those it was almost noon. I went through a couple of my inbox messages, but it was almost 12:30 and I needed to get myself ready, so I could help anyone else. I grabbed a towel out of my bathroom closet and hoped into the shower. I enjoyed the shower for as long as I thought I had time for, finally getting out. I got out, wrapping the extra towel around my hair, being extra careful of my stitches. I was standing there, looking at myself in the mirror, when I noticed I had a huge bruise on my upper arm. It was taking up almost my whole bicep. That would look lovely in the wedding pics. I would have to see if I had a wrap or something that I could drape over most of it. I walked out of the room, going to my closet. I grabbed my dress, looking to see if I had any wraps. I suddenly heard my door open, so I walked into the bedroom. Standing there, in his wedding outfit, was Quil. I jumped back into the closet, shutting the door most of the way.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I knocked, like four times. I didn't hear your shower running and I told Leah. She told me to try knocking one more time and if you didn't answer, to come in, make sure you were OK. I was worried that you had passed out or something. I'm sorry, I'll come back." he said, turning to go to the door.

"No, your OK. You were just checking on me. Stay in there, im going to get dressed in the closet real quick. Ill be right out." I put on my panties and matching strapless bra, then put on my dress. I wasn't able to zip it up, my arm suddenly feeling extremely stiff. I walked out, holding the front of the dress to me, and asked Quil to zip me up. I saw him swallow deep, obviously nervous by this. I gave him a small smile, letting him know that it wasn't a big deal. He moved my long hair to the side, and zipped me up quickly. Even after he moved away I could still feel the heat of him on my back. I turned to him, noticing that the blue shirt he was wearing really brought out the blue of his eyes. I told him that.

"Thanks. My mom always tells me blue is my best color." he said, with a shy grin on his face.

"Oh, why were you looking for me earlier? You never told me." I said, remembering that he had been in my room for a reason.

"Oh, that, I just wanted to apologize for this morning. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I am just used to no one else being around in the morning. I hope you forgive me." he said.

"Are you still standing in my room? I think were OK." I said, smiling up at him. "I should probably go check on Bella and Leah, see if they need anything before we go help get Sue dressed. Ill see you downstairs OK?"

Quil walked out, stopping at the door to look back at me.

**Quil POV**

When I woke up this morning, Seth was knocking on my door. I told him to come in, and he walked in, all sorts of hyper.

"OK, heres the deal. Leah & Bella are making breakfast. Madison is downstairs already, so you need to come downstairs too." he said.

I was still half asleep, so I just said OK. I got up, grabbing my shirt, when suddenly Seth ripped it out of my hands. "What do you think your doing?" I asked him, a little more awake now.

"Madison is downstairs! You imprinted on her! You have been imprinted on her for like, seven months, and yet, you have said NOTHING! I know how much this is bothering you, we all do! Its all you think about. You cant put a shirt on, you gotta show her what you have. Make her realize what shes missing. Lets go." he said, pulling me out of my room before I could grab a different shirt. We got downstairs and as we walked into the dining room, I could see Madison. She was wearing a pair of itty bitty shorts, that shouldn't even be considered shorts, and a tight long sleeve shirt. God, she was so beautiful. I would give anything to be able to walk up to her, pull her to me, and just smother her mouth with mine right now. Suddenly I was lost in my fantasy.

_I walked up to her, softly grabbing her hand, spinning her so she was facing me now. I pulled her towards me, not letting there be any room between us. I stared down at her, listening to her erratic breathing and suddenly frantic heartbeat. I slowly lowered my lips to hers, placing a soft delicate kiss on them. I pulled back, wanting to gage her reaction before I did anything else. She looked up at me, with her beautiful big doe eyes, and the next thing I knew, she jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist. I took my right arm and swiped everything off the table, laying her on it, _

I was brought out of my day dream by someone clearing their throat. I looked around, realizing everyone was seated except for Madison. She too was looking around the room, at anything but me. I took a seat next to Seth, across from Madison. As soon as she was done eating, she jumped up rushing out of the room. I finished eating shortly after and got up. I wanted to apologize to her for this morning. I came around the corner, only to be met with Madison running smack dab into my chest. I quickly grabbed her arm, making sure she didn't fall. She quickly thanked me, and before I could say anything else, she ran off. I heard her slam her door seconds later.

I made my way upstairs, going to Seth's room instead of mine. We sat in there and played games until about 12:30. I went up to my room, showering and changing. I was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a light blue button up over a white wife beater with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of all white sneakers. I came down the stairs and decided I needed to go apologize for this morning. I knocked on Madison's door, not hearing anything. I knocked a couple more times, then realized that maybe she was already with the girls. I went to Leah's room, and she said that she hadn't seen her, and Bella was downstairs. I went back, knocking again, and when I still didn't get an answer, I panicked. I opened her door, slowly making my way into her room. I looked in the bathroom and didn't find her. Suddenly she came walking out of her closet, in nothing but a towel. She registered that I was standing there, jumping back into the closet. She shut the door, but not all the way. We decided for her to get dressed in there, and when she came out, only holding her dress on her, I think I felt my heart stall just a little bit. She turned around, asking me to zip her up. I gently moved her hair to the side, taking my time, letting my fingers graze across her soft succulent skin on her back. I slowly zipped it up, leaning in ever so slowly so she didn't notice, taking in her delicious scent. I let her hair go, and she turned to face me. Suddenly, she asked me what I had came for this morning. I explained that I had just wanted to apologize. She then made an excuse, saying she needed to go help everyone else get ready. I went to leave the room, stopping to look at her one last time before I left.

"That dress doesn't do you justice Madison. Will you promise me something?" I asked, seeing her eyes go wide in curiosity. " Would you save me a dance? It just wouldn't be fair if the most gorgeous girl at the reception didn't honor me with a dance. What do you say?" I asked, giving her the most innocent look I could muster. She swallowed hard, obviously not sure how to answer that question.  
"Come on, what could one dance hurt? Please?"I asked, this time throwing out the puppy face. I had to convince her, but not make it look to obvious. I couldn't let her know it was because I couldn't imagine going an whole evening, being in the same place and not touching her, not being near her. I could only hope that being around a group of humans would be to much for Jasper and he would need to leave, but I wasn't counting on that.

Finally, she shook her head yes, seeming to not trust her voice. I smiled at her, "Great, I will find you at the reception. Good luck today. Oh, do you need anything? Some medicine or anything? Your arm looks pretty bad. Is it bothering you? I can get you some Tylenol or something." She shook her head no. "OK, well if you do need something, let me know, OK?" With that, I turned and left the room.

**Madison POV**

The wedding went faster then I could have ever imagined, seeming to fly by. Before I knew it, Alice and her little crew were moving, shifting and rearranging, turning the simple cozy wedding alter into a fancy, romantic reception. Alice had kept true to her word, it was all very simple, but with the lights and all the flowers, it was one of the most romantic places I had ever seen. I had gone upstairs after the wedding, wanting to freshen up. I came out of my bathroom, finding Jasper sitting on my bed.

"Hey boyfriend! Did you have a good time at the wedding?" I asked, sitting on his lap.

"The wedding was fine. A little uncomfortable, all those different feelings. I couldn't decide if I wanted to cry, laugh, have sex...it was horrible." he said, laughing. He leaned in for a kiss and as usual we quickly got caught in the moment. Suddenly, I remembered where we were and what we were here for. I pulled back a little bit, giving a look that said we have to stop. I got up, going to adjust my makeup again. I had another outfit I would be changing into later, but we still had pictures to do. Jasper and I made our way downstairs, finding that everyone was outside. We went out there, looking for someone other then friends our my parents. Finally, we ran into Esme & Carlisle. We stood and talked with them for a while, until I was called up to the family. I gave Jasper a kiss and walked up to where they were waiting for me. Billy and Leah gave a speech, then my father asked if Bella, Seth, and I would like to say something. Bella of course declined, Seth just said something any teenage boy would say, then it was my turn.

"Umm, as most of you know, I came to live with my dad and Bella just about exactly a year ago, after my mom and step dad were killed in a car crash. My father brought me in, acting as if I had always been here. He did everything he could to help me adjust, moved into a new house, basically just uprooted the life he had always known. As long as I have known my father, he has always done what was best for everyone around him, putting his needs and wants second. I am so glad that today, he is putting himself first, his wants first. He is in love, and I have never seen him happier. Sue, I couldn't ask for a better step mom. I hope you and my dad keep each other happy for many years to come! Heres to Sue & Charlie." We toasted to them, then took our seats at the wedding party table. Dinner was served, and my new family & I sat together at our table, talking and laughing, while people would randomly come over and congratulate the happy couple. Once dinner was over, it was time for the dances. After their first dance as a couple, we did a special family dance. Leah and Bella went first, and then Seth and I went. Once that was over, it became a free for all. Jasper found me and we spent the next hour or so lost in each other on the dance floor. Soon, Emmett came over and cut in, only after cutting in on Bella and Edward and getting tired of getting his toes stepped on. We danced for a couple of songs, one slow and the rest fast. We just danced goofy for those songs. After Emmett left, I walked off to find Jasper, only to be stopped by Quil.

"Hey, you said you would save me a dance, remember?" he asked, me softly holding my elbow.

"Yes, that I did. And I will make good on that dance, but first, I am going to run in and change my clothes, and then I need to find Jasper really quick. I will then find you, OK?" I asked, giving him a smile. He returned the smile and released my elbow, I walked off, heading inside the house. I got to my room, and went straight to my closet. I got out of the dress, and changed into my new outfit. It was still a little nice but more comfortable for the evening. I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a green Roxy halter top. I grabbed a pair of strappy wedge shoes and went to the bathroom. I had worn my hair up, that way my hair had been pulled back, concealing my scar. No one had said anything about my bruise but Quil. I was actually pretty surprised that Jasper hadn't made a big deal over it. Oh well, it was better to not be fussed over. I let me hair down, trying to part it so that my scar was mostly still concealed, but I knew some of it was still going to show. I popped two pain killers, my head starting to throb just a little bit. I touched up my makeup and headed downstairs. It seemed that Bella and Leah had had the same idea, now out in jeans/shorts and cute little tops. I found Jasper, deep in conversation with Jake. Neither one of them really looked happy, but as soon as I walked up, they put on their best smile and complimented my new outfit. I asked Jasper how bad my scar was showing, and he said not much. I didn't believe him, so I yelled for Alice, knowing that if it was she would fix it. She came over, not saying a word, fixed my part just a little bit more then I had before, and then went back over to where Paul was sitting. We stood, making small talk with Jake for a little bit longer, Leah joining us. The conversations eventually split, Leah and I talking about what we were going to do with the house all to our selves. We had decided that at least one night, we were going to do a big girl night, and just lay around in the living room and watch movies. Other then that, we had no plans. Standing there, I could see Quil over Leah's shoulder. I knew that I had made a promise, but I didn't want to upset Jasper. Having must have felt my feelings about the situation, Jasper excused us, pulling us off to the side of the garden.

"Hey, whats going on? Your emotions are all over the place." he asked, looking at me with concern written all over his face.

"Its nothing really. Quil just asked me to save him a dance, and being put on the spot this morning, I said yes. He caught up with me before I went and changed, reminding me of my promise. I just, I don't want you to get upset. Were just friends, and I really want you to understand that. He may have his little crush on me or whatever he thinks he feels for me,but I only have eyes for you. I love you, Jasper." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his chest. He leaned into it, resting his chin on top of my head softly.

Rubbing my back, he replied, " Darlin, I know that. I have no problem with you two being friends. Go ahead, you can dance with whoever you want. I am not going to be the jealous boyfriend. I will even go ask Bella to dance, how does that sound. That OK?" he asked. I shook my head yes, and he turned to go find Bella. I made my way over to Quil, after finding him still in the exact same spot I had seen him earlier. When I reached him, no words were said, he simply held out his hand and led me to the dance floor.

The fast song that had been on quickly ended, turning into a slow ballad. He placed his hand on the small of my back and I placed my hand on his shoulder.

**Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight. **

I knew what song it was. It was Frank Sinatra, The Way You Look Tonight. I loved this song. It was so romantic, the way this man loved this woman, and the single image of her on this specific night was enough for him. He could last off it. I realized that I was in my own little world, not really paying attention to Quil. I looked up, ready to apologize, when I caught him staring down at me. It wasn't that he was staring at me that I found odd, it was the way he was staring at me. He had this look of adoration on his face.

**Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight. **

Looking up into his eyes, he realized he had been caught. He gave me a small smile, & cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I was just thinking how beautiful you looked today. First the dress, and now even in just jeans. You look amazing. I hope im not over stepping any boundaries or anything by saying that. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." he said, blushing.  
It was so sweet, here this guy was just trying to tell me that he thought I looked nice, and he was blushing. I smiled, squeezing his shoulder, "Hey, its OK. I like compliments as much as any girl. Thank you for telling me I look nice, its very sweet. You look nice too. But I think I told you that already." We got quite then, just enjoying the rest of the song.

**With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.**.

Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight.

Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
Just the way you look to-night

When the song ended, he seemed a little reluctant to let go. I gave him a small hug, telling him I would see him later. I walked off, hoping to find Jasper. I was getting a little tired of the crowds, and the idea of going upstairs and laying down sounded amazing. I finally found him, at a table with his family. When I reached the table, I sat down on Jaspers lap, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Are you feeling OK? You seem tired." Jasper asked, wrapping his arms around me. I shook my head yes, and he excused us from the table. We made our way inside, and went straight to my room. We laid on the bed, him wrapping his arms around me. When his arm touched my bruise, it made me realize that it had been hurting, and the cold made it feel so much better. I took his hand and placed it right on the bruise, him softly rubbing it once he realized what I was doing.

"Do you need anything? Any pills, a drink, some food? You didn't each much earlier. Your dad and Sue will be doing cake soon, do you want me to go down and get you some?"

"No, im OK. Thank you though. This is perfect."

We laid there for a while, with me probably falling asleep off and on. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Rose walked in.

"Hey, sorry to bother you guys, but Alice and Paul were out in the woods and they came across a new vamps scent. Were all going to go out and see if we can find them, see if their still in the area. We were just wanting to know if you wanted to come. Also, Madison, your parents are getting ready to leave. They wanted me to ask you to come down." she said, not waiting for an answer from either of us, before she turned and left. I got up, looking at myself in the mirror. My hair had gotten all mussed up from sleeping, and I really didn't feel like messing with it anymore. I grabbed a scrunchy, throwing it up in a big messie bun. I had started to get chillie so I grabbed a cardigan sweater and a pair of Uggs boots. We made our way downstairs, to see my family standing at the bottom of the stairs. Jasper said his goodbyes and made his way out to speak with his family. Bella gave me and Leah a look, knowing what was going on outside.

We said our goodbyes to Sue and Charlie, going outside to wave at them as they drove away. They would be spending the next four days in Aruba. Once they were gone, we hurried back out to the back yard. All the other guest had pretty much left. All that was still there was the clean up crew. Thank god for Alice, she had took care of everything. Bella and I walked over to the family, wanting to know what was going on. Leah and Seth going over to their family. It was kind of weird, the two families had basically gotten over all of their problems, but we still acted as two completely separate units when something happened. Standing on the outside of the Cullen's circle, I looked over to the wolf pack. They two were in a circle, and when I did, I was met with Quil looking back at me. I gave him a small smile, then turned back to the Cullen's. I had missed something. They were breaking away. Jasper came up to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Were going to go and try and find who it was. Everything will be fine. I probably wont be back until morning though. Do you want me to just call you when this is over?" he asked, rubbing my arms as if I felt cold.

"No, don't call. Just come straight here. I want to be able to see that you are OK." I told him, standing on my tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek. "Please be careful."

He grabbed my hand, pulling me to his chest, placing his hand gently on the back of my head, he kneeled to kiss me. A passionate kiss, letting me know that he loved me. Before I could say anything else, he was gone, along with the rest of his family. I looked around, seeing that the wolf pack was still here. I wondered over to Leah, wanting to know what they were going to do. She told me that Her & Seth would be staying here, just in case. The others would do a quick patrol, then head home for the night, as long as nothing came up. They headed off and the four of us headed inside. Bella headed to her room, saying she wanted to try and finish reading a book she had just got. Leah & Seth headed into the den, wanting to watch a movie. I decided I might as well take the extra time and hit the gym. We didn't have a big one, but it would suffice. I ran up to my room, changing into a pair of old volleyball Lycra hot shorts, a Hurley v-neck t-shirt, and a pair of knee high red socks. I headed down to the gym, strapping my iPod to my good arm. When I got to the gym, I grabbed my favorite oldest pair of sneakers, that were kept here cause I only used them in here. Once they were on, I turned the music up as loud as I could without hurting my head, and got on the elliptical. I stayed on there for about an hour, then moved to the weights. After another hour there, I grabbed a volleyball and just spent time setting and spiking it into a wall. Once I was done, I went to go grab a drink in the kitchen. Walking in, I was surprised to find Quil and Embry eating at the counter. I stopped, knowing I was a mess. I could feel the sweat pouring down my back, and I could only imagine how I smelled. I gave them a small smile, grabbing a water out of the fridge. I went to head upstairs.

"Hey, were just eating some wedding cake, why don't you join us. I'm sure if you worked out that hard, your hungry. Come on." I heard Embry say, giving Quil a look that he thought I didn't see. Embry gave me one of those looks, and I just gave in. I sat down at the counter, next to Embry, while Quil cut me a slice of cake.

"Make it a little bit bigger." I said. He handed me my slice, and asked if I would rather have milk instead. I accepted, and he got up to pour me a glass. Once I had the milk, I basically devoured the piece of cake. We sat at the counter for what seemed like hours, just talking and actually getting to know each other. I was really surprised by how much the three of us had in common. Around 10:00 Embry said he needed to get home. Once he was gone, we headed into the den with Leah and Seth to watch movies. We watched Taken first, then we watched Bride Wars. About half way through Bride Wars I started to fall asleep. I felt a nudge, opening my eyes to see that it was Quil.

"Maybe you should head upstairs." he said.

"No, I'm fine. I want to see the end." I said, knowing I would fall asleep here. He hopped up, heading upstairs. Must have decided to go to bed himself. Shortly after, he came back downstairs, my blanket & pillow off my bed in his hands. He covered me up, placed the pillow under my head, then sat back in his spot. Not much later, I finally fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to a pair of arms around me, feeling extremely warm. I looked behind me to see Quil sleeping.

**UH OH!! What happened?!?! Don't hate me..like I said, everything has a reason. By the way, I am going to be doing a sequel to this story, which I will start posting about a month or so after this story ends! NOOO, this story isn't close to being finished, but I just want you to know! I hope you guys enjoyed, and don't forget, TEN reviews!! Pics on profile....hope you like them!!! :D:D:D**

**P.S. I have to send a shout out to the person that is REALLY helping me write this stuff. If it wasnt for her, I dont know if the last few chapters would have been possible! She lets me bounce all my crazy ideas off her, tells me what she REALLY thinks, and always has something written that gives me the inspiration that I need to continue. Her pen name is Chel88 and she is an AMAZING writer!! SHe writes Jasper/OC stories as well, each story with a differnt and interesting girl. SHe is listed under my favorite authors and ALL her stories are under my favorite stories! Dont be a fool, check her out!!! She is a GREAT writer!!! I promise, you'll love her!**


	19. CrushCrushCrush

**OK, heres the next chapter. I am trying to update weekly, and I am going to be away this weekend, so I have been working SUPER hard on this chapter. I need to thank Chel88, cause she actually wrote the first part for me, and all of Quil. She is an amazing writer and I just wanted a little fresh light on the story. So, I hope you enjoy! Don't get mad, everything happening is for a reason! Enjoy!**

**P.s. I still don't own Twilight, and there is a REALY juicy lemon at the bottom of the page! **

**Also shout outs to my favorite reviewers, who have reviewed I think every chapter. CHEL88 ; Teddybeargurl ; twerd4ever ; Suzi-q2890 You guys are the reason I keep writing! Thank you so much!! **

**Madison POV**

I woke up the next morning to a pair of arms around me, feeling extremely warm. I looked behind me to see Quil sleeping.

My natural reaction should have been to jump up and yell at him, demanding to know what in God's name he was doing. However, there was some selfish little part of me that found that a pair of warm arms wrapped around me was actually nice. So, against everything that my head was screaming at me to do, I just leaned a bit back into that embrace.

I didn't fall back asleep though, I just lay there, wide awake with my eyes staring at the wall in front of me. As I did, I let my thoughts drift back to yesterday. I of course was so happy that my dad had found someone and that he was so happy to start a life with her. I was beyond thrilled that I got to spend time with Jasper. Even if he couldn't be with me last night, I found that I had slept just fine without him.

And that's when I started thinking. I mean I knew that the day was going to come when Jasper and I weren't going to be able to spend every night together and that I would have to get used to that fact. But, I didn't think I would be getting used to it _so _quickly. He was the person I loved more than anything and the fact that I had slept so peacefully without him actually scared me. And I wanted to know why that was.

But, one touch of those warm arms and things just started to click into place.

"Oh, god." I mumbled to myself, moving so that I could sit and face Quil.

"Hey…" I shook his shoulder lightly, hoping he'd just wake up. But, I had no such luck. He was a deep sleeper I guess. "Quil, come on wake up we need to talk." I shook him again. I stopped after I said that. Just what exactly did the two of us need to talk about? With each passing second, I was getting more confused. After a few more shakes, his eyes began to open slowly and I just sat there and waited for him to wake up completely.

When he did, he gave me a warm smile and I felt my heart do something extremely unusual. And that alone confirmed what I had suspected. I had been able to sleep so well because Quil, not Jasper, was probably with me the entire night. And he undoubtedly had those strong, warm arms around me the entire time.

"Morning" he yawned but frowned when he saw my look of anxiety "Madison, what's wrong?" he leaned up and tried to grab my hand but I instantly recoiled from him. And I instantly regretted it when his entire face fell.

"Why?" I whispered "Did you stay here with me last night?"

He nodded.

"Why?" I repeated.

"Because you asked me to remember?"

"I did?" I ran my hand through some of my hair, trying to remember.

"Well, you were having a nightmare a little bit after the movie ended. I was the only one down here. I tried to wake you up but you didn't. And then you asked me to stay here with you. I guess you didn't really mean it then? You were dreaming after all. I was just trying to help you out…but I swear Madison, I didn't mean to overstep any boundaries with you."

I breathed a sigh of relief and looked back at him. He looked so genuine, so innocent that I knew he was telling the truth.

"Oh god I feel so bad now!" I shook my head "I'm sorry if I came across as if I was accusing you…it's just that, it was a bit weird waking up in someone else's arms you know?" I tried to explain to him.

"Yea, I know." He said softly, almost as if he was sad by that statement.

Oh. Damage control.

"You're a really sweet guy Quil." I said quickly "You barely even know me and yet, you stayed with me just because I asked you to while I was sleeping. I just hope" I sighed, taking a deep breath "That this isn't going to make things strange between us?"

"Of course not" he leaned back on the couch "Friends?" he outstretched his hand for me to shake and I eyed him funny.

"Friends don't shake hands Quil." I pushed his hand down and leaned over him a bit so I could give him a hug. I felt one of his hands on my back, the warmth literally pulling me towards him.

_Yea, and friends also don't linger when they hug. _My subconscious screamed at me but I ignored it, enjoying this moment of peace.

Not a minute later, I heard the front door open and someone call me name. I quickly pulled away from Quil, gave him an apologetic smile before literally hopping off the couch and running straight into a pair of cold arms.

"Miss me?" Jasper wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead.

_Apparently not as much as I should have. _

"Yes, so much." I gave him a smile.

"Come on darlin', let's get you some breakfast." He dropped his arms, and took hold of my hand as we walked towards the kitchen.

"You're hands are so warm Madison, were you sleeping underneath a blanket all night."

_Not unless you consider an abnormally warm boy who stayed with me all night a blanket. _

"Yes. It was pretty cold downstairs last night."

And as I stood there and helped Jasper make something so I could eat breakfast, I couldn't help but let my thoughts drift towards the boy back in the living room. A boy who spent the night with me. A boy who I knew probably liked me more than just a friend. Yet, even though I knew this, I deeply appreciated his kindness.

Which got me thinking. If I was so accepting of his kindness, what did that say about my feelings towards Quil? Surely they didn't extend past friendship right? I mean, I barely knew the guy! The only thing I was sure of was that he was absolutely sweet, warm and understanding. That, and he had a killer body.

My eyes snapped up as that final thought came to me.

Uh, oh. This so wasn't a good sign. 

"Madison, sweetheart, are you alright?" Jasper pulled me from my thoughts and I looked at him for a few moments before realizing that I was just standing there, holding a bowl of pancake batter in my hands, frozen on the spot.

"Yea." I shook my head "I just, spaced for a few moments. Sorry. Were you saying something?" I continued mixing the batter, standing beside him.

"I wanted to know if next week, after Charlie got back if you would like to come with me to check out the university and our apartment?"

I stopped mixing and looked up at him and smirked.

"Since when do vampires need to check anything out?"

He shrugged, taking the bowl out of my hands and set it on the counter

"Because darlin'" he closed the gap between us "It would be the perfect alibi for us…to tell your father of course. Surely the chief wouldn't mind if you accompanied me, Emmett and Rosalie to visit our new school?"

"Jasper Hale!" I feigned shock "Are you insisting that I _lie _to my own father?"

"Technically it wouldn't be a lie. We would be going to see the school. Though, I think that I'll be exploring much more than the campus grounds." He sent a wave of lust my way and I was taken back a bit as always.

"Oh well in that case." I leaned across him, dipping my finger in some of the batter and quickly smearing it on the little spot right below his ear. I left it there for a few seconds, letting him cringe at the feeling of food on his face. I stood up on my toes to reach him "I accept your invitation." And without further hesitation, I went right for that batter, licking it clean off of him. And the combination of both Jasper and the batter was heavenly.

And I got the reaction I was looking for as I heard a slight growl escape his lips. A split second later, I was being turned completely around and pressed up against the kitchen counter with a pair of lips crashing down on mine. And for one brief moment, I completely forget about the boy in the living room and everything I had been thinking about. How could I have been so foolish? Jasper was my everything. Quil was just a nice guy.

"I love you so much Madison." He pressed me tighter against the counter.

"I lo…" I didn't get to finish my statement when I heard someone clear their throat from the doorway. I instantly ceased all kissing and nudged Jasper so he would move. But, he wouldn't budge. I peered around his arm and saw none other than Quil standing there, his arms crossed.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked.

"Of course not!" I said, maybe a bit too eagerly as Jasper looked down at me with a frown. "We were just making breakfast. Care to join us?"

"Well, if you're sure. I don't want to impose…"

"Of course not, you're a guest in our home Quil. Come sit, I'll start making the pancakes." I slipped out from Jasper's arms and went towards the stove to start making the food.

Jasper just leaned against the counter, his arms crossed as he stared at Quil, obviously not too happy that he had interrupted our little moment. As much as I loved him, I didn't like that he was staring at him with such…disgust.

"Jasper, come help me please." I called him closer. "You know that thing called southern hospitality? You should really try it sometime." I whispered quickly and he just scoffed at that.

"Not a chance darlin'..." he leaned down and kissed my cheek. Though it was seemingly innocent, I felt like he was sending a message to Quil. A message that read 'back off, she's mine…'

And for some reason, that didn't sit well with me. I was _not _about to have people fighting over me. Then again, I hardly doubt that Jasper had _anything _to worry about.

I spent the next fifteen minutes cooking up enough pancakes to feed an army. Not because I was really hungry but because I had heard that these wolves liked to eat…a lot. I made enough just in case Seth or Leah were in the mood for pancakes as well.

The three of us sat around the kitchen table and I could literally cut the tension with the butter knife I was holding. It was so thick, no one was talking.

I mean, I know that wolves and vampires were supposedly sworn enemies but, this was taking it a bit to the extreme in my opinion.

"So…" I thought of something to break the silence "Did you guys find the owner of the vampire scent?" I asked hesitantly. I really didn't want to hear that there was a new vampire lurking around. But, after everything we've been through, it wouldn't surprise me.

"It was nothing darlin', just someone who happened to be passing through. We tracked him down, told him that we had a permanent residence here and that we'd appreciate if he just went on his way."

"And what did he say?"

"He agreed. Like I said, he was just passing through. He had no intention of staying here."

"Oh" I breathed a sigh of relief "That's good. We don't need any more bad vampires hanging around here."

"I would protect you either way Madison and you know that." Jasper frowned.

"I know you would. I was just saying. I want to enjoy the rest of the summer. We don't have very much time left together you know? I just want it be drama free and just have fun." And when I said the words, I felt like I was going to start crying. I hadn't really said the words out loud before. I had thought about the fact that he'd be leaving me over and over again but to actually say them, well that deemed to be a little too much.

Without even trying to stop it, I just let a few tears fall down my face. I wasn't feeling completely heartbroken or anything. Rather, I was just feeling a bit sad for a few seconds. I tried to regain my composure, knowing that today wasn't the day for crying over something that was still a month or so away. On that day, I could cry my eyes out. But not today.

However, I must've not stopped the tears fast enough because I suddenly felt two hands grabbing mine that I had placed on the table. I looked to my left and saw Jasper, a concerned look on his face. I looked to my right and saw Quil, a…well, he just looked angry. Fire and Ice. And as I felt Quil holding my hand, I could feel it starting to shake a bit. I didn't know what that was all about but I'm pretty sure it was a bad sign.

"I'm fine you two, I promise. Just being a typical girl again." I shrugged, giving them a small smile.

"You can let her go now." Jasper looked passed me and over towards Quil who was still holding my other hand, and still shaking. His voice was calm but there was a threat behind it.

Neither of them were letting go and I had no idea what was going on. I guess in his head, Quil thought that Jasper had upset me in some way. Which, that wasn't true at all. He had just jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Hey you guys!" I jumped slightly when I heard more people come into the kitchen. I turned and saw Bella, Edward, Leah and Seth standing there, taking in the scene in front of them.

"Quil, can I see you for second? I need your help with something." Seth glared at his friend with a knowing look. When he didn't respond right away, Seth came closer and placed a hand on his shoulder "Come on man." He gripped in a bit tighter.

"Fine." He grumbled, letting my hand drop and getting up to walk away with Seth upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Bella sat down, looking over at me.

"I don't know. I think I might've freaked the boys out with my little sob fest." I shrugged, trying to make light of the subject. She nodded and just went to grab a plate so she could join us. Jasper was silent but he wrapped an arm around me and kissed the top of my head, silently telling me he was sorry and that everything was okay.

But, as I happened to look over at Edward, who had a peculiar look on his face, I began to think that maybe everything wasn't in fact OK.

**Quil**

"What were you thinking Quil?" Seth sat on the bed and started going off on me.

"What? You're the one that said…"

"I know what I said. I said ease into it, not just throw yourself all over her. You have to be discreet man. Especially when you have Edward in the house and not to mention the one that can read your emotions clear as day."

I could care less about HIM. But Edward, I hadn't even thought about.

"You think he heard what I was thinking? I wasn't even paying attention…" I winced. I really needed to get a hold on this whole blocking my thoughts thing.

"Well, what were you thinking Casanova?" he smirked.

I couldn't very well repeat it, not with the super hearing vampires downstairs. I grabbed a piece of paper and started writing.

_When I saw her starting to get upset, I wanted nothing more than to rip that Jasper guy's arm off. All I could think about was that HE made her upset. That he made MY Madison upset._

"Oh, this is just perfect. Quil, you need to have better control than that. You don't think that he's not going to know?"

"I don't care." I shrugged, now that I thought about it. I grabbed the piece of paper again and scribbled on it again.

_I will protect Madison…even if it kills me. _

Seth's eyes widened and he glared at me with both anger and understanding. He was angry that I would be so careless and not care what happened to me. But on the other hand, he had heard that when someone imprints, nothing else matters but that person.

And with that, I dropped the paper on the bed and went on my way to take a shower where I could just think about everything that happened last night and this morning. 

As I stood there under the warm water, I let thoughts of yesterday flow into my mind. Yea, it might have been a little egotistical of me to go downstairs in nothing but my pajama pants but, it seemed to get a reaction out of Madison. Maybe not the one I had been looking for but I obviously caught her attention. I was more than willing to help her with her dress when she asked me to. So much so, that I made her promise to save me a dance.

And what a dance that was. It was simple, sweet to Madison but it was so much more to me. I wanted to hold her tighter to me, in hopes that it maybe would show how much I cared. But, I knew with that boyfriend of hers nearby, that wasn't a possibility. So, I took what I could. Just happy that she agreed to dance with me.

And then there was last night when we were watching movies. As hard as I tried to keep focus on the movie, I really couldn't. One, because we were watching some chick flick but more importantly, I really couldn't keep my eyes off of Madison. With Jasper gone, I didn't have to worry about being quick and sneaky. She was so into the movie that it was a piece of cake. And when she started to fall asleep, it was even better. As she leaned against the couch, her eye lids drooping every few seconds, I couldn't help but feel captivated. It was pretty entertaining to watch her.

But, after ten minutes of my selfish gawking, I sat up slightly and went over to nudge her leg a bit. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at me. I told her she should go upstairs. I didn't want her waking up with a sore neck or anything. But, she refused, saying she was going to finish the movie. I knew better though. So I just got up, went to her room and brought her a blanket and a pillow and covered her up.

She fell asleep shortly after that and after I turned off the TV, I just decided to go to bed myself.

"Night Madison." I leaned over towards her to make sure she was covered completely.

"No…" she mumbled, turning slightly and grabbing my hand. I froze on the spot, not knowing what to do. The feeling of her hand in mine was amazing. It was so small and soft. "Please, don't go." She sighed, holding my hand tighter.

I looked down at her. I knew she wasn't directly talking to me. She was obviously dreaming. Probably about that boyfriend of hers.

"Please don't leave me." She was practically pleading. Without thinking, I just gently moved her up a bit so the two of us could squeeze on the couch. I let her rest on my chest and almost instantly, she relaxed against me. I took quiet satisfaction when she gripped my shirt and pretty much snuggled against me.

If she was mine, I would've done something utterly romantic for her but, I knew I couldn't. So, I just settled for wrapping my arms around her and feeling utterly content.

I tried to stay awake for as long as I could. I didn't want the image of Madison sleeping so peacefully in my arms to disappear. But, I am human and I couldn't stay up forever. So, after an hour or so, I finally gave in to the sleep that was overcoming me.

I was having a wonderful dream. A dream that consisted of me, Madison and the beach. It wasn't the most original but it sure was enjoyable. I was about to take it to the next level with the Madison in my dream when I felt it. I tried to ignore it but, soon I was able to make sense of the words being spoken to me. It was Madison, telling me I needed to wake up. I opened my eyes and was greeted with her eyes glaring down at me in confusion and maybe a bit of anger.

And that's when I had to some damage control, making it seem as though I was just being the nice guy, staying with her because she was having a nightmare. Make her think I did it for her when in reality, I was doing it because I was selfish and I wanted to get as many moments with her that I could get away with.

She accepted my explanation and then she hugged me. It had to be one of the best things, ever. Well, besides holding her in her sleep. That was on the top of my list at the current moment. But, like they say, good things never last forever. Because that's when her vampire boy toy showed up. And she ran straight towards him and he quickly steered her towards the kitchen. I could hear them talking, not exactly sure what they were talking about but hearing them none the less. And then, just like that, all the talking stopped and I couldn't fight back the anger that began rising in my veins. No talking meant they were doing something else. And, I wasn't about to stand and listen to it. So, I did what any normal, irrational teenager would do: I interrupted them on purpose. Madison didn't seem to mind but Jasper, oh, well…he was pissed. And I could care less.

She invited me to join them and I eagerly accepted, much to vampire boy's dismay. I sat as the two of them started talking about the vampire who had just been passing through. Madison seemed relieved at the news, but Jasper sort of took it the wrong way. He actually seemed offended that Madison would even question his ability to protect her. Talk about self centered.

I didn't really pay attention to what Madison said but, the next thing I knew, she was letting silent tears stream down her face. It took all I had to not jump up and take her away from him. I could feel myself starting to shake so I quickly reached out and grabbed her hand in mine, hoping I would calm down a bit. Unfortunately, Jasper grabbed her other hand at the exact same moment. I could feel the tension building.

He told me to let her go. Like hell I was. Too bad he wasn't the mind reader, otherwise I would've told him to back off, I could take care of her so much better than he ever could.

And that's when the others came inside the kitchen and I could barely hear Seth talking to me. It wasn't until he came up to me gripped my shoulder that I actually responded to him.

And now here I was, standing in the shower, the water cold by this point with all the thoughts I just had. They made me even more upset the more I thought about.

I was certain about it now. Madison deserved better than Jasper. She belonged with me. She was my soul mate. Imprinting isn't a joke. And I truly believed that she could be happy with me. I could give her everything Jasper could never give her. Yea, granted we were still in high school but what about later in life? I wanted her to see the light of things before it was too late.

But, it seemed highly unlikely that I'd be able to tell her _any _of this. Being as I knew she loved Jasper tremendously. Why she did was another matter. But, I knew if I told her, it would probably put a lot of stress on her. And I wasn't about to make Madison suffer on my account. I would rather live with her not knowing that having her suffer.

I would, regardless of what happened, protect Madison with everything I had. Whether it be from her own boyfriend or any other danger, I would do everything in my power to make sure she was safe and happy.

There was no other option. I would give my life for that girl. End of story.

**Madison POV**

The week had flew by and Charlie and Sue were back. It was the day of our trip to Gonzaga and I was pretty excited. I would get to see where he was going to school at, where he would be living. I had actually packed the night before, not wanting to save it for the last minute. Jasper, Rose, and Emmett had gone hunting for the last two days so I was excited to see them. I got up, getting straight into the shower. I had even laid out my clothes for today. I was pretty excited, I hadn't gone on a road trip in a long time. Of course, it wouldn't take very long to get there, Jasper driving like he always does, but it would still be fun. After getting out of the shower, I threw on my jean shorts and Fox Racing tank top. I grabbed my billabong flip flops and threw some moose in my hair. I was going to just let it air dry, since we would be driving with the windows down. I grabbed my purse making sure I had my wallet, with my id and credit cards inside. I grabbed my phone and charger and threw the charger in my purse and phone in my back pocket. I then grabbed my suitcase and headed downstairs. I headed into the kitchen, saying good morning to Charlie, Sue, and Seth. Leah and Bella must still be in bed. I was actually pretty shocked to see Seth out of bed this early. I grabbed a plate, filling it with food that Sue had made. That was probably the best part of her being here. She loved to cook. This morning it was French toast. I have never been a very big fan, but there was something about the way she cooked it, that made me crave it! I wonder if she put crack in it or something. I sat down and was done with my plate in less then ten minutes. By the time I was done eating, I heard a knock at the door. Expecting it to be Jasper, I jumped up, nearly knocking my chair over in the process. I ran to the door, swinging it open, only to find Embry and Quil there. Pulling into the driveway behind Embrys old truck was Jaspers mustang. I waved to them, seeing Rose waving at me. I moved out of the way so the guys could get in.

"So, your going away for the weekend huh?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, im going up to Gonzaga, its in Spokane. Going to see their apartment and the school. Should be fun. What are you guys doing here so early?" I asked.

"Well, were supposed to have a meeting today, and Seth wanted to have it here. He loves this house, cant get enough of showing it off I think. I laughed at that, cause I knew exactly what they were talking about. Jasper, Rose, and Emmett made it to the door then, Emmett going straight for my suitcase. Jasper came over, putting his arm around my shoulders, giving me a kiss on the side of my head, sending a look to Quil. I had seen this look quite a few times over the last week. It was his way of sending some sort of message to Quil, letting him know I was his. I didn't like when he did this, so I gave him a gentle nudge in the ribs, the look leaving his face instantly.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just need to say goodbye to Charlie and Sue. Have a good time you guys. Enjoy the house! All the newest game consoles and games are in the den, im sure Seth knows about them. Enjoy them!" I said, turning to go back to the kitchen.

I said bye to Charlie and Sue and we hit the road. We had been on the road for about two hours, and we were over half way there. I definitely didn't see Jasper driving this every weekend, but that was only my human thinking. I knew he would. We finally made it there and we went straight to their apartment. It was probably the nicest they had in town. The building was 10 stories high, and each story was a pent house. They had gotten the 9th story. We got our luggage out and took the elevator up. There level was a 4 bedroom 4 bath, with kitchen, formal dining room, living room, and office. It was freaking huge for an apartment in my mind. But, if you had to live in an apartment, one that felt like a house on the inside was always best. Rose gave me the tour, stopping at Jaspers room. He was already in there, putting some stuff away that had been delivered while he had been gone. Today, we were going to go see the school, tomorrow the town, and then head back Sunday morning. I came into the room, coming up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I rested my head on his back, just enjoying the feel of him.

"Everything alright Darlin?" he asked, turning around to face me. He rested his chin on top of my head, just letting me hold onto him.

"Yeah, every things fine. I'm just enjoying this as much as I can." I told him. He seemed to understand, knowing that I was worried about us being away from each other. He held me a little tighter, knowing that I needed it.

Emmett then burst into the room, asking if we were ready to go. We separated, Jasper letting him know we would be out in just a minute. I went to the bathroom to freshen up, hurrying out to join the group. We headed back down the elevator, and walked to the school. The really cool thing about this town, was it was surrounded by woods. It was a pretty small town, and it was a big deer and bear hunting place. They would have no problems finding food. We spent about three hours at the school, walking the campus, looking for class rooms. They all had day and evening classes, so they would be coming and going a lot.

We finished around 6:00 and by then, I was tired and hungry, so I was getting grumpy. Jasper must have picked up on that, cause he steered us to a little restaurant that served steaks and such. We ordered food, and the three of them ordered their steaks rare. The person must be pretty used to it, cause she didn't even raise an eyebrow. I ordered mine medium, and she left to put in our orders. We spent the meal talking about the school, and what I was going to do with my senior year. I wanted to get a little more involved, so I was thinking about going out for volleyball, but I hadn't really decided. We finished eating and headed back to the apartment. Once we got there, I changed into a pair of Jaspers sweats and a t shirt. I laid in the bed while Jasper was showering, and I must have been really tired, cause I crashed the minute my head hit the pillow.

**Quil POV**

Jasper had done it. He had persuaded Charlie to let Madison go away for a nice little 'tour' of his future school. Even though she wasn't just going with him, I knew that there was no way that they were going to just look at the buildings and the town. They were getting away from everyone so they could have some alone time, to do god knows what with each other. Well, I had a pretty good indication as to what they were going to be doing. Because, if I were in Jasper's place, I know exactly what I would be doing. Without hesitation, I would make sure that Madison knew how much I loved her. And I would show her every night if it were possible. On the second day that they were gone, Seth invited me over to quote 'get my head out of the clouds.' Well, if he wanted to do that, he wouldn't have invited me to his new house that he now shared with Madison. Everywhere I looked, I was reminded of her. I was starting to realize that I really had it bad for this girl. More than I originally thought. Not only did I love her but, I was starting to see that I was perhaps even addicted to her. I wanted to know everything about her. After about three hours of playing straight video games with Seth, I needed a break. My brain was turning into mush, I could feel it. I told him I needed to take a break for just awhile. That, I needed to use the bathroom. In those three hours, I must've drunk about three liters of soda by myself. "Well, you have to use the one upstairs, they're still fixing this one." He noted and pointed up the stairs. Sighing, I got up and made my way up the stairs to find the bathroom. When I came out, I could hear Seth yelling at the TV again so I knew he was back in the game. Walking down the hall, I stopped right in front of Madison's door. I thought about it for a good three seconds before I just opened it and walked inside.

I didn't know what I was expecting to find in there. Not like she was going to jump out of the closet or anything. I walked around her room, just trying to take it all on. It was a typical girl's room. But, it was undeniably Madison.

I made my way into the huge closet, bigger then my bedroom at home. Not even thinking, I just walked over to a dresser and opened the first drawer. And I really wish that I hadn't. Because there staring me back in the face was all of Madison's bras and underwear.

"This is so wrong." I mumbled to myself but made no attempt to close the drawer. I was suddenly fixated on the clothing that lay before me. There were so many different colors and shapes it was a bit mind boggling. Who knew that girls needed so many different kinds of lingerie? I stood there for another few moments, knowing that I even thought about touching them, I'd be in trouble. So, I just shut the draw quickly, leaving the closet, and went on my way. I sat on the edge of her bed, just thinking, looking out the huge window. I mostly thought about what Madison looked like in all those different colored things she had in her drawer. But I also thought about what it would be like to spend time in here with her, just the two of us in our own little world. Just the mere idea made me smile about it. I must've been too caught up in my thoughts because next thing I knew, I heard someone clearing their throat, causing me to jump and fall off the bed, landing with a loud thud on the ground.

"Did we interrupt something here?" I looked up and saw Jake and Leah standing there in the doorway. Before I answered them, I couldn't help but let a wave of jealously flow right through me. I knew there was no real reason to be angry with them but I couldn't help it. It just didn't seem fair.

"What are you two doing up here?" I asked, which was really stupid of me. What right did I have being up here? And in Madison's room no less.

"I live here now remember?" Leah rolled her eyes. She hated it when people didn't catch on to the obvious.

"Oh, yea right." I stood up, feeling extremely awkward. I had obviously been caught. There was no excuse in the book that would work on them.

"Better question is, what are you doing in here?" Jake looked at me, trying to be serious but he looked like he was going to burst out laughing again at any moment.

"I uh…well…" I rubbed the back of my head, drawing a complete blank.

"Jake." Leah said, rubbing his arm, "Go wait for me in my room alright I'll be right there?"

And at the mere words 'wait' and 'my room,' Jake completely forgot about me and left right away to wait for her.

"Thanks." I frowned.

"If you really want to thank me, you'll stop moping around here like a little lost puppy Quil. Look, we all know what you're going through. It's all you think about. Madison's my best friend and she's a good person. She has a good thing with Jasper. I know it completely sucks that you imprinted on someone who's so completely lost in someone else…but believe me, I doubt that Madison is going to pull a Sam and leave Jasper to come straight to you." She finished her little rant, a hint of bitterness in her voice at the mention of Sam. She may claim to be over it but, she still harbored some hate towards him.

"Thanks Leah, you never sugarcoat anything do you?" I walked over to her and patted her shoulder. Because if I tried to hug her, she might slap me.

"No I don't." she smirked "BUT you are my friend Quil and I don't want to see you so down all the time. Just, give it some time. You never know." She smiled a bit.

"Know what?"

"You know, long distance relationships aren't for everyone. I'm just saying." When she saw my eyes light up a bit, she narrowed hers at me "That doesn't mean she's going to break up with him. Just, you need to take what you can get from her. If you would stop parading around half naked, maybe she'll consider you two friends. Maybe." And with that she turned and went down the hall to her room.

Friends? Well, friends was better than nothing. And as her friend, it gave me permission to protect her freely. Maybe this would work out after all.

**Madison POV**

I woke up to find the bed empty and it didn't look like Jasper had been there at all. I got up, going out into the living room. Jasper and Emmett were playing video games, Rose in the kitchen cooking something. I walked up behind Jasper, placing my hands on his shoulders.  
"Hey, did you not come to bed last night?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I did for a little while. I didn't get under the covers though. Figured I should let you stay warm. You were pretty wrapped up in the blankets. Like you were trying to keep the heat in or something. I came out here about an hour ago, when they got back from hunting. Did you sleep OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, that bed is amazing! I think im going to have to have my mattress replaced back home. I'm starving, Rose, that smells amazing!" I said, turning to head into the kitchen. I got in there, seeing Rose finishing up an omelet. She put it on a plate, placing it on the table in front of me.

"Its all I can do, but I think I might try learning more, for when your here." she said, giving me a hug before leaving the room. I finished the omelet and went out to the living room. Everyone was sitting there, obviously ready to go. I went to Jaspers room, took a quick shower. As I was getting dressed, Rose came in, saying she wanted to do my hair. She commented me on my outfit. I was wearing a frayed denim skirt, a blue camisole, with a dark blue and light blue striped vest over it. I had a pair of baby blue high heels to go with the outfit as well. Rose blow dried my hair, then straightened what needed it. Once she was done, I did my makeup, and headed out into the living room. When Jasper saw me, his jaw dropped. I had intentionally wore this outfit. It was cute, sexy, and extremely hot. I knew he would like it. He came over and without a word, pulled me in for a kiss. Emmett cleared his throat, and we left. We spent the day playing tourist. We saw anything that we thought would be interesting. Stopping at times to get something to eat or drink. We got home around 10:00 that night, Emmett and Rose saying they were going to go hunt. I knew what that meant, time alone. I had been craving this for so long, it seemed like it had been forever. We had only been together a total of 5 times since our first.

I went straight to the bedroom, Jasper following. He unbuttoned his shirt, hanging it over the back of a chair. He then removed his jeans, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. I told him I was going to freshen up and be right back. I undressed, leaving just my matching bra and panties on. I kept the heels on, wanting this to be as sexy as possible. Everything matched. My panties were black with mini baby blue hearts on them, as was my bra. My shoes, baby blue, looked awesome. I had showed Rose and she said that if he didn't hit the floor, something was wrong with him. I opened the door, only showing my leg at first. I heard Jasper whistle, asking if I was going to bring out the rest. I stepped out of the bathroom, and our eyes locked. I made my way over to the bed, straddling him. Before I knew what was happening, Jasper pulled my face close to his. It was that moment, right before he kissed me, that I couldn't think of anything I wanted more. The first brush of his lips was soft, almost tender. He coaxed my mouth open, and I welcomed him eagerly. His tongue swept over my bottom lip, playful and teasing, before stroking boldly over my teeth. He wrapped his muscular, cold arms around me, then his hands slid down my cheeks, down my neck, and over my shoulders. I kissed him just below his ear and felt his raging erection, barely restrained by his boxers. At last, I surrendered to the moment, stroking him between his legs until he was so overcome with pleasure that he flipped us onto the bed, pinning me beneath him.

"I've been thinking about being inside you all day." he huskily whispered into my ear.

I looked him directly in the eyes, licked my lips, and said, "Me too."

His tongue thrust into my mouth, and his hand reached under my bra to cup the soft curve of my breast. I wriggled beneath him and pressed hot, wet kisses along his neck.

"You taste so good," I whispered.

He reached around, unhooking my bra, then lifted my chin for a kiss, coaxing me to open my mouth once more. I didn't hesitate, my mouth was ready and my tongue danced boldly with his. The whimpering sounds coming from my throat were probably driving him wild. My nipples were begging for attention and he must have noticed. He flicked his tongue over the rosy tips, "More!" I begged.

His fingers tugged at my panties, then ripped them off. He placed his lips on mine. Again and again, his tongue thrust inside my mouth in an unmistakable rhythm. In response, my hips pressed again his, eager and restless. Soon, Jaspers hand moved down my torso and parted my thighs, sliding one finger slowly inside me. He knew exactly how to touch me...and I wanted to feel the rest of him. As though he could read my thoughts, he shoved his boxers down just enough to free himself, then he slid into me. My whole body quivered, hovering on the edge of something wonderful. I could feel Jasper, so cold and thick, I thought I'd die from the sensation of being stretched and filled.  
Jaspers hand slid beneath my hips to squeeze my butt and angle me toward his slow thrust. With each shift of his body, my nerve endings tingled. Deep inside me, the pleasure was intensifying and it left me gasping for air.

He stared into my eyes and slid even deeper into me. He help that position while giving his hips an expert rotation, making me moan his name loudly. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, Jasper moved both of our bodies so that he was kneeling between my legs while still inside of me. He pushed my thighs towards my chest as he bent down to take one hard nipple in his mouth. I moaned again as Jasper frantically increased the pace. His body moved over mine in a series of powerful strokes, and I knew that if he kept it up, I would explode. My whole body was tightly coiled, held captive by the feeling of his erection thrusting into me and his soft mouth on my nipple. And then I came in a burst of ecstasy that blazed through my blood like lightening. Waves of pure sensation coursed over my limbs, pooling in my belly. It was the most amazing thing Id ever experienced in my life. My voice filled the room with cries of intense pleasure that echoed in the still, cool air. A moment later, Jasper let go too, his body tensing, then ultimately collapsing on mine. Slowly, the world returned to me. I could hear the wind howling outside, and the sound of cars driving by. I lifted Jaspers head and kissed him in an expression of love, wonder, and gratitude.

"I love you so much! Well be fine this next year, right?" I asked, needing him to say that we would.

"Madison, of course we will. Why would you even be worried. Were going to see each other almost every weekend. I know it will be hard, but we have phones, I can be there at the drop of a dime. You know that. Don't worry about this next year. It will fly by and before you know it, you'll be here too. Why do you think we got so many rooms? We thought you at least having your own room would make Charlie a little happier. Nothing is going to happen, we will be fine!" he said, kissing my forehead. "I'm going to go take a shower, and then im going to go meet up with Rose and Emmett. Hunt really quick. Ill be back soon. I love you."

He got out of the bed, walking into the bathroom. I laid there, staring at the ceiling, praying that he was right. Before I knew it, I had fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the best smell ever. There was only thing that smelled this good. I jumped out of bed, throwing on a pair of shorts and a t shirt and ran into the kitchen. Standing at the stove was Emmett. He was making me his waffles. I had only had them two other times, but they were so good. So good, that sometimes Emmett even ate with me. It was pretty funny actually, he just had to go get rid of it right away, but he said it made him feel more human for a little bit. I squealed, scaring Emmett a little bit.

"Your making me waffles! You are the best!! They are so good!" I quickly sat at the table, hoping they would be done soon. About five minutes later, Emmett was handing me a full plate. I scarfed the plate down in about ten minutes and quickly asked for seconds. He filled my plate again, and I got through about half before I couldn't take anymore. I put what was left in a to go container, not letting this stuff go to waste. After that, I hopped in the shower, ready to head home. I got out, putting on a pair of plaid Bermuda shorts and an orange t shirt. I wanted to be comfortable on the ride home today. I grabbed my chucks and through them on. I packed up all my stuff, leaving the bra and panties from the night before under Jaspers pillow. Just in case he decided to be stupid, I would be prepared. No girl would stay after seeing them. I came out of the room, a big smile on my face. When asked why, I just smiled. We loaded the car up and made our trip back home.

**Alright, there ya go! I hope you guys liked it. As I said before, don't be mad! I am still asking for ten reviews, of course. Pics are on profile of just about all outfits worn. Once again, a big thank you to Chel88, for her contribution to this story. I think she did an AMAZING job, and really brought Quil to life. I THANK YOU! You are truly an amazing writer! I will have another chapter up by the end of next week, as I said, I will be gone for the weekend! REVIEW!**


	20. In Fates Hands

**Alright, sorry for the delay! I was dealing with some writers block. BUT never fear, here is the next chapter. Up to twenty! I want to thank all of you for sticking with this story, even if your not 100% happy with it. A big thanks to Chel88, this chapter wouldn't have happened without her! Make sure and check out her stories, they are all awesome! Especially if your a Jasper fan! On with the chapter!!**

**Madison POV**

'"You know that feeling you get on the first day of school? Those feeling of both excitement and anxiety? Well, that's what I was feeling this morning when I woke up. But, to a much higher degree. Excited because I knew Jasper actually liked school, expanding his knowledge. But, I was extremely anxious because I had no idea what was going to happen once he was gone. I had been preparing myself all summer for this day but, I still felt like I still needed more time. I wasn't quite ready to let him go....not yet. But the day had come. School started tomorrow for Jasper, Rose, & Emmett. They were leaving today. I had woke up to Jasper, laying on his side, just watching me sleep. When I saw him there, all I could think is that this wasn't going to happen every morning anymore and instantly, I felt my heart bleed a little. This was my favorite time of day, waking up to him. I would get this a weekend a month at best. We were trying to keep the whole human relationship thing as much as possible. No real human would be coming back daily, commuting to somewhere seven hours away. I knew it was for the best, and I knew that I would be OK, but it still sucked. Suddenly, like the damn had broke, I started crying. Tears were running down my face, and a look of shock came over Jaspers face.

"Madison, darlin' why are you so upset? The emotions you're feeling are just a bit too overwhelming for even me. Please, tell me what I can I do to help you?"

"Don't leave?" I looked up at him, attempting to give him my best persuasive look but I'm sure I failed miserably being as I was crying like a little kid.

"Madison…" Jasper sighed, closing the gap between us and sliding his arms around me, pulling me as close as possible to him. "You knew this day would come. And, you know that I'll be just a phone call away."

"I know." I mumbled against him "But you know what they say about long distance relationships. That sometimes they don't…"

"Hey." His voice was firm and caused me to jump a bit when he pulled me back so I could see him "You listen to me Madison Nicole." He brought his hands on either side of my face. "I love you…beyond words, beyond comprehension. And you have to understand that there is no one, and I mean no one who will ever even come close to being you. You're all I want, you're all I need. Forever."

And that's all it took. A few sentences and I was a complete goner. I just opened the floodgates and let all my emotions flow freely. The sobs that were wracking my body were making it difficult for me to breathe or form any coherent sentences.

"It's just that…I love you so much, Jasper. I don't want to lose you." I choked out, placing my head in my hands, suddenly feeling utterly embarrassed by the scene I was making.

"Darlin, please you need to calm down. You're going to make yourself sick. And that's not something I can fix." Jasper's voice was strained and when I finally looked up, I saw he had a very concerned look on his face.

"Oh Jasper! I'm sorry! I'm over here bawling like an idiot, not even thinking about you!" I grabbed his hands, holding onto them tightly. "I should've known my emotions would affect you as well!"

"You have nothing to apologize for Madison. I feel the same way you do," He chuckled lightly "I just hate seeing you so upset, knowing that I can't do anything to fix it." His laughing stopped and he looked at me with a serious expression.

"I need you to promise me something Madison."

"Anything."

"I don't want you to be sad while I'm away." He reached over and wiped some of my tears away with his thumbs "I want you to enjoy your senior year. Try volleyball again, spend time with people, make new friends. The whole nine yards. I want you to be so busy, that you wont have time to think about my not being here.

"I doubt that." I answered him honestly "No matter what I am doing, I will miss you terribly."

"Of course it won't be easy. But, we have a connection Madison. A connection that can never be broken."

"Promise me that it'll never break."

"I promise." He said and his voice was full of such confidence, conviction that it was all I needed to hear. In that moment, I knew we would be together forever, no matter what trials and tribulations we faced through the years.

Finally, I pulled myself out of bed, knowing we couldn't stay here forever. Charlie knew that they were leaving today, and they had planned for them to leave from here around noon. Jasper headed home, wanting to get changed and get anything that he wanted. The apartment was furnished, and they already had clothes there, so they were only packing the personal stuff. Rose was taking her car and Jasper was taking his mustang. I got in the shower, knowing that I would have about an hour to get ready, before they would be back, all of them. I basically had an hour to deal with my emotions and get myself on a level where I could send Jasper off without making him worry. I stayed in the shower, with the water as hot as I could handle. I just needed to relax, he would be back. We would talk every day, probably more then once. I would see him for three days a month and all the holidays. I got out of the shower, just throwing some moose in my hair. I wanted to look nice for Jasper before he left, but at the same time, I just wanted to put on sweats and a t shirt and crawl under the covers. But that wasn't an option. I went to the closet, trying to decide whether to really look nice, looking at the dresses, or just go for casual, looking at the t shirts. I decided I wanted to look really nice, but not to dressy. I went to the dresses, browsing through them for nearly ten minutes before deciding. I grabbed a white dress, simple but classic. After throwing on white undergarments, I threw the dress over my head. I grabbed a pair of purple, gray, and pink flats and slipped my feet into them. I went to the bathroom, sprayed some finishing spray on my hair and gave it one last scrunch. I then took a purple headband and placed that in my hair. I did my makeup, making sure to avoid anything eye material. Deciding I was finished, I headed downstairs. In the kitchen was Sue, Charlie, and Seth. Seth was eating frozen waffles, Charlie was reading the paper, and Sue was looking through a catalog of some sort.

"Well, don't you look beautiful this morning!" I heard Sue say, seeing her elbow Charlie.

"Oh, yes sweetheart, you look amazing! How are you doing?" he asked, getting a concerned look on his face.

"I'm doing OK. It will be hard, but its only a month until we see each other again. We both have computers with web cams, so we can see each other that way. Well talk everyday. It wont be that big of a deal." and as I turned, I could see them give each other a look. I grabbed a granola bar and sat down next to Seth. We had become pretty close, I loved the idea of having a little brother, even though he was much bigger then I. I sat down, slightly elbowing him in the ribs. He looked to me, and when he saw it was me, he snuck me a bite of his waffle. I was constantly doing this to him. I was still sticking to the "diet" I was doing, trying to stay in shape and considering volleyball in the fall. He would sneak me bites of the unhealthy stuff he ate, knowing how badly I wanted it. If I didn't go out for volleyball, we were going to have a day of just scarfing junk food. I was kind of excited for it. All the pack was like that though. If I came in and they were eating, I would end up nearly eating a whole meal. They were always trying to give me food. It was really sweet, I thanked him, and ate my granola bar. As I was almost done, I heard a knock at the door. Looking at the clock, I saw it was time. Seth snuck me another bite, and I left the room. Charlie and Sue had answered the door, and they were talking with Carlisle and Esme. I could see that everyone else had moved into the living room, the whole family, plus Paul there. I made my way in, seeing Jasper sitting on one of our over sized chairs. I made my way over to him, placing my self in his lap. He was wearing a shirt I had gotten him, they he had pretty much refused to wear until now, since it had pink on it. I kissed him on the cheek, turning to look at the group. Alice and Paul were on the other over sized chair, Rose, Emmett, Bella, & Edward were on one of the couches. Leah still hadn't showed her face, but I knew she would be here for this. Her and Rose had become pretty good friends as well. You would never know these people were sworn enemies. Jake and Jasper had become pretty good friends as well. I heard another knock at the door, and when I looked up, I saw that Jake, Embry, & Quil had showed up. Jake said hello, then went to find out where Leah was. I figured she was still in bed. She had done patrol the last few days and was beat. We sat in the living room, talking and joking like this wasn't a day for goodbyes. Finally, Leah & Jake joined us, as well as Seth. Finally the parents joined us, and we knew it was time. Without a word, the group slowly made its way outside. I stood towards the back of the group, as the three of them said goodbye to everyone else. Emmett was the first one to reach me. He pulled me into a tight bear-like hug, taking my breath away. Hearing me gasp, he loosened it, but didn't release me.

"I'm going to miss you! Wont be the same playing games with just Jasper anymore. Promise, well play next time I come back." he asked. I promised, knowing I couldn't deny Emmett his fun. He walked off, going to Bella. Then it was Rose. This was harder. She had been my first friend here. The one that understood me better then anyone else almost. Without a word, she pulled me into a hug, nearly as tight as Emmett, but allowing me to squeeze her as well. We stood there for a good 5 minutes, just hugging each other. Finally, she pulled back, just enough so we could see each other.  
"No matter what, I am just a phone call away, if you need me. Call anytime! You'll have to come down sometime so we can go shopping! Soon, promise!" I was making so many promises! I of course promised her, and she again made her way to the next person. Finally, everyone had said goodbye, and Rose and Emmett got in the vehicle and were getting ready to leave. Jasper walked over to me, and pulled me to his car. Everyone else made their way inside, letting us have our time.

I was trying so hard to be strong, to not start crying, but what good was that. No matter what kind of front I put up, he could feel what I was really feeling. I felt the first tear fall, running down my cheek.

"Madison, we have already done this. We are not saying goodbye. I will call you when we get there. I will see you soon. Just remember your promise to me OK? I will know if your moping to much. You know I love you, and I will do whatever it takes to make this work. You know that right?" he asked, lifting my chin to look at him. He wiped the tear, another one not having fell yet. I needed to be strong. I needed to let him go without making him feel guilty. I had already given myself this talk, but it was going to have to stick this time. I smiled, a small one, but better then nothing.

"Of course, I know that. I know that we can make it through this. It wont be but 9 months. You'll be back and we can spend the summer together, and then go to college together. I already sent my application off, so I should know if I get in soon. Everything is going to work out, its fated! We found each other for a reason, and I am not letting you go! I love you so much, Jasper Hale!" and with that, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. Before I knew it, he had his arms around me, one in my hair, the other on the small of my back. I felt his tongue enter my mouth, and I could feel nothing but love and passion. At this moment in time, we were one. There was no outside world, no colleges to get to. Finally, knowing I needed to breathe, Jasper pulled back. He placed multiple butterfly kisses all over my face, then moved to get into the car. I leaned in the window, placing another kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, boyfriend."

"I love you too darlin." With that, he waved to Rose and Emmett, and they pulled out of the drive. I watched as they drove off, Rose & Emmett waving. As Jasper got to the stop sign, I saw him turn, blowing me a kiss. Once he made the turn, I couldn't see him anymore. I sat down, right there in the driveway, started bawling and wrapped my arms around my knees, burying my face in my arms. I was crying so hard, it was starting to hurt my chest, but I didn't care. The person I loved most had just drove away, leaving me. I knew I would see him in a few weeks, but to know that I wasn't going to see him, in person everyday, was the scariest thing I could imagine at the moment.  
I don't know how long I sat there, but suddenly I heard someone sitting beside me. I looked over, not lifting my head, to find Embry sitting beside me. I had hung out with him a couple of times, with the group and we had become pretty close friends. He was extremely quiet, shy even. But he was also the most sensitive, so it didn't surprise me that he was out here.

"Hey, are you OK?" he asked quietly, like he was worried talking to loud would spook me away.

"Yeah, it just sucks! No matter how many times I tell myself I'll see him in a month, or that its only for a year, I cant help but feel like something bad is going to happen. Like hes going to find someone better." I told him, saying my deepest fears out loud for the first time.

"You don't really think that he could find someone better then you do you? I may not know Jasper very well, but its pretty clear that he loves you more then anything. And your right, your going to see him more then it seems now, you'll talk all the time, im sure you can email and ichat, and its only for a year, 9 months really. You guys can make it." he said, pulling me in for a hug. I laid my head on his shoulder, just praying that he was right.

After about ten minutes of just sitting there, he helped me up and we went to the house. When we walked in, I was met with 8 pairs of concerned eyes. A few were more concerned then others, but they were all worried about me. I told everyone I was OK, that I just wanted to go up to my room, be alone. I was told that, no I wasn't allowed to go up to my room and wallow. Before I could argue and leave the room, Alice was already by my side, holding my arm.

"We are going to go down to the beach, and have fun. I know what you promised Jasper, so you had better keep that promise." she said, giving me a somewhat mean look. I agreed, and she sent me upstairs to change into a swimsuit and shorts. When I got to my room. I thought about laying down and just locking the door. But I knew that would never work. Either a wolf or a vamp would find a way to get in here. There was no fighting it. I went to the closet, grabbed a suit and changed quickly. I threw on a pair of shorts and flip flops and headed downstairs. Edward and Alice were sitting there, and the room was empty.

"Wow, you guys sure do clean out a room." I said, trying to make a joke. Neither one smiled.

"Madison, we know about the promise, and we made our own promise. We told Jasper we wouldn't let you sit around and sulk. So, if you wont find things to keep you busy, we will. And trust me, Alice can think of a million things to keep you busy!" Edward said, actually cracking a smile at the end.

"Hes not kidding. I can think of tons of things. But I really want you to be able to just do this. We are here to help, but you have tons of friends, so just spend time with them and things will go by so fast, you wont even think about it. Please, don't make this hard on yourself. Things will be fine," Alice said, coming to pull me in for a hug. I hugged her back, already needing to feel the coldness. Bella, Leah, and Seth came down the stairs and we made our way to the garage. My surfboard had been broke in my little accident a few months ago, so I had had to get a new one. It was a beautiful surfboard, but I had loved my other one. All my stuff had already been loaded, so we just hoped into the truck. Edward and Bella in the front, Alice, Leah, Seth, & I in the back. We made the 15 minute drive to the beach, and when we got there, the rest of the pack was already there. They had set up a fire, had a BBQ lit, and multiple coolers. If I didn't know better, I would swear this was planned. At that thought, I caught Edward smirking in the front seat. Ah, so this had been planned. Well, I guess they knew me better then I knew myself. We hopped out of the truck, Seth getting my board down for me. I grabbed my wet top out of the storage box and followed the group. Everyone was over by the fire, so after putting my top on, and removing my shorts, I grabbed my board and without a word to the group, made my way out into the water. The waves were good, not great but at least worth being on. I paddled out, not waiting to see if anyone yelled at me. I just needed to be out here, alone and in the water. When I got out far enough. I sat on the board, just looking to shore. Edward must have let them know my thoughts about being alone, cause no one was paddling out behind me, and they had all brought their boards. I could see Embry and Quil, standing off to the side, both watching me. Bella was talking to Edward, probably trying to get him to tell her what I was thinking. He just laughed and shook his head. The rest of the group was doing a multitude of things. The only person I didn't see was Seth. I knew he was here, but I wasn't sure where. All of the sudden, I felt my board dipping in the back and turned to see Seth with his arms across my board.

"What are you doing out here, all by yourself? Were supposed to be here to have fun! Not mope." he said, shaking his hair out. I laughed, getting splashed by him.

"I know, I just wanted a little bit of time to reflect. Think by myself I guess. I wasn't trying to exclude myself, really. Why didn't you bring your board?" I asked him.

"Well, Edward said that you wanted to be alone, and I didn't want to get stopped, so I snuck around and swam out and then came up behind you. If I would have had my board, they would have caught me." he said, as if that was obvious. I smiled, glad that he had came out.

"Thanks, I'm glad you did. I don't want to be sad, for the next year. I just need to remind myself, that I'll still see him, and I have a huge support system. Thanks Seth." I said, ruffling his hair. He gave me one of his evil looks, then yelled up to shore. He told them to come on out, and for someone to bring his board. Paul, Jake, Leah, Embry, & Quil came out, Jake bringing Seth board along with him. We spent the next few hours surfing, trying to show each other up and just enjoying the water. It finally started to get dark, and I was starting to get hungry. We made our way in and the guys took Leah & I's board and put them up for us. I put on my shorts and went to see if I had a hoodie in the truck. I wasn't able to find one, so I made my way back to the fire, wrapping myself up in my towel. I was sitting there, staring off into the fire, when I felt someone sit on the log next to me. I looked up to see Quil beside me, a plate of food in his hands. The plate looked like it could feel three people, but I had seen these boys eat before and I knew he would finish all of it.

"How ya doing?" he asked, starting on his food. He had hot dogs, hamburgers, chips, coleslaw, beans, and potato salad. He was in the middle of his first hot dog, when without looking at me, he grabbed another one and handed it to me. I noticed then, that this one was made differently then the other two he had left. The other two had had everything on them, ketchup, mustard, onions, relish, the works. This one only had mustard, with a little bit of relish. He had made it for me. I took it, thanking him.

"I'm doing OK. Tonight really helped, not being able to just sit around and this about it. I had a lot of fun surfing, its one the most relaxing things I think. Just being out there with the waves and the sound of the air as it hits your ears. Theres not a thing I would rather do. I feel like I should thank everyone for coming, for setting this up. I know that they did it for me, and it really means a lot to me. Ill have to make sure and say something to Alice later." I said, seeing a confused look flash across his face. Before I could be sure that I had even seen it, the look was gone and he was starting on his two hamburgers. I finished my single hot dog as he was finishing his hamburgers and clearing my plate. It was nice sitting next to Quil, not being asked a whole bunch of questions. Just letting me drift in and out of my own world, staring at the fire. He came back from putting his stuff in the trash, and realized I was using my wet towel to stay warm.  
"Did you not bring a jacket or anything with you?" he asked, sounding almost upset with me.

"No, I didn't realize we would be staying til dark. I'm OK though, the fire is keeping me warm." I said, not wanting him to worry about it.  
Not saying anything, he walked over to where the cars were. Not two minutes later, he was walking back with a sweatshirt in his hands. It looked like it could fit Emmett. He took the towel from my shoulders and placed the hoodie on my shoulders, helping me get my arms through it.

"Thank you Quil. Thats very sweet of you." I said, realizing now how little that towel had been doing for me. The group sat around the fire, telling random stories about stuff that the tribe or the Cullen's had come in contact with. Some were funny, and some were down right frightening. We were listening to a story about the pack, from before I had gotten there. It was shortly after the whole Laurent thing, the Cullen and Bella had been gone, some sort of vacation thing that they had done, and a couple of nomad vamps had been traveling through. Things had gotten pretty sticky and Jake was telling the story with the intention of scaring Bella and I, I'm sure. It had been before Seth and Leah had joined, so they didn't really know much about this either. Everyone in the group was awestruck, leaning forward to listen to Jake. As he got to a scary part, I suddenly felt something touching my right arm. I jumped and latched onto Quil, the closest person to me. I buried my face in his chest and was nearly crying. He put his arm around me, trying to explain to me what had happened. Finally, I looked up to see Seth holding out a bag of Marshmallows to me. He had just been trying to get my attention. Blushing and extremely embarrassed, I extracted myself from Quils hold and took the bag from Seth. Jake had finished his story and it was closing in on midnight. We packed stuff up and put out the fire. We were standing around the cars, just talking, when I remembered I had Quils jacket still. I got his attention, trying to take the jacket off. Before I could even get it unzipped, he was grabbing my arms, telling me to keep it and wear it home. He didn't need it, so he would get it another time. I thanked him and climbed into the truck. Alice was going with Paul and Seth was going to patrol. We got to the house, and while I unloaded my stuff, Edward and Bella made there way inside. I was putting my board up on the rack when I heard my phone ringing from the truck. I dropped the board and ran for the truck. Digging in the console I grabbed my phone and hit the answer button.

"Hey baby! Thought this would be a good time to call. Did you have a good time at the beach?" he asked.

"How did you know I was at the beach?" I asked.

"Well, Alice told me about her plan to keep you occupied today. Figured the first day would be the hardest. So, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. We BBQ and told scary stories. It was nice. I was just putting up my board. Then I was going to shower...but I would rather talk to you. How did the drive go?"

I made my way into the house, listening to him tell me about Emmett's antics on the road. I grabbed a water and made my way upstairs. I got to my room and opened the window. I loved nights here. They were perfect weather. No matter how hot it got during the day, it always got down into the 60 – 70 degree weather here. That was perfect weather for sleeping if you ask me. I laid on the bed, telling Jasper about a new trick I had tried. Not realizing how tired I was, I yawned.

"Sweetheart, you had a long day, especially after surfing for several hours straight. Why don't you go take a shower, then call me back. Well say goodnight and ill sing to ya a little bit. OK?" I agreed, thinking how amazing the hot water sounded. I told him I loved him and we hung up. I went to the closet, grabbing a simple boxer shorts and tank top and hopped into the shower. I stayed in there, letting the water turn cold. Finally, I got out and got into bed. I turned everything off, and called Jasper back.

"Hello darlin. Nice shower?" he asked. I could hear the smirk in his tone.

"Yes, it was very...relaxing." I said, with a hint of mischief in my voice.

"Just how relaxing was this shower? Are you already outsourcing my job?" he asked, with a joking tone to his voice.

"No! I was just kidding, though the hot water did feel extremely good. Were you serious when you said you would sing to me?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Of course Darlin. But no request tonight. I get to pick what to sing. Are you all ready to fall asleep?" he asked. I told him I was and put my phone on speaker phone. The next thing I heard, had to be the most soothing, sexy, downright romantic thing in the world. I loved Jaspers voice when he spoke, but when he sung, it was angelic. It was raspy, deep, and sultry. And I knew he had picked this song just for tonight, just to remind me how much he cared.

_**The first time I looked in your eyes I knew  
I would do anything thing for you  
The first time you touched my face I felt  
What I've never felt with anyone else  
I wanna give back what you've given to me  
And I wanna witness all of your dreams  
Now that you've shown me who I really am  
And I wanna be more than just your man**_

I wanna be the wind that fills your sails  
Be the hand that lifts your vale  
Be the moon that moves your tides  
And the sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheel that never rusts  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you been dreaming of and more  
So much more I wanna be your everything

When you wake up I'd be the first thing you see  
And when it gets dark you can reach out to me  
I'd cherish your words  
And I'd finish your thoughts  
And I'll be your compass when you get lost

I wanna be the wind that fills your sails  
Be the hand that lifts your vale  
Be the moon that moves your tides  
And the sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheel that never rusts  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you been dreaming of and more  
So much more I wanna be your everything

I'd be the wheel that never rusts  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you been dreaming of and more  
So much more I wanna be your everything  
I wanna be your everything  
I wanna be your everything 

Jasper singing was the last thing I heard, before whispering I love you, and falling asleep.

Three days had passed, everyday including talking, email, texting, whatever form of communication was most convenient. I knew we couldn't keep up the heavy talking we had been doing, him already in school and me starting in 4 days, but I was enjoying it while I could. Today, Leah, Alice, and I were going shopping. Bella had passed, wanting to just hangout with Edward. Since Alice had someone willing to go, she didn't force it, but did promise to bring her plenty of stuff back. I let Alice drive my car, and we were in Seattle in no time. We were clothes shopping as well as school shopping. I didn't really need much, but if I found something cute, I wouldn't pass it up. Leah had decided she wanted to get some new clothes, now that she would be attending our school instead of the Res. We all had our arms full, and head already made two trips back to the car. I wasn't going to have any room left in my trunk after this pack. I had gotten a ton of clothes, a few new pairs of shoes, a couple of purses, some earrings, a hat, and a new messenger bag. Leah had done even more then I had. I wasn't even sure what she had gotten, but I knew Alice had talked her into a lot of things, telling her how well they showed off this, or accented that. Leah was in way over her head with someone like Alice. I didn't tell Leah, but I had used my credit card to pay for a lot of stuff. She thought this shopping thing was a lot cheaper then it was, but I wanted her to enjoy herself, and not feel restricted or like we were flaunting stuff in her face. I was pretty sure that Alice had paid for some stuff as well, but I wasn't going to say anything. Alice and I sat down, Leah saying she needed to use the restroom.

"Hey, I meant to say something before, but thanks for the beach thing. It was really nice, and it definitely helped." I told her. She looked at me, a confused look on her face.

"It wasn't my idea. I just planned the thing."

"But Jasper said that your the one that thought of it, that you told him about it."

"I did, after Seth and Quil told me. It was their idea. Their the ones you should be thanking. I thought you knew that." she said, as Leah came back. We grabbed our bags and headed back to the car. After getting everything in the trunk, I let Alice drive again, and Leah sit up front.

Why hadn't Quil said something? Why did he just let me go on about how nice it was of Alice to throw the party? I thought about this the whole way home, not even realizing when we pulled into the Cullen's driveway. We got out and grabbed everything that was Alice's. As we were walking up, the front porch swung open and there stood Bella. She had a look of horror and grief on her face. I dropped the bags I had in my hands on the ground and ran to Bella.  
"What is it? Whats wrong?" I asked her. Bella was at a loss of words. Edward came up behind her, placing his arm around her.

"Theres been a fire down at the res. A couple buildings have been burned and their working on putting them out. The sheriffs department and surrounding fire departments have been called in to help. Charlie's down there and shes concerned, as are a bunch of the wolves. Everyone that was on the res actually." and with that, Leah dropped everything and ran. I yelled at her to stop, but I knew it was no use. If there was even a chance that Jake was there, I knew she wouldn't stop. I yelled at her, telling her to at least take my car, she couldn't really shift now. She ran back, and I threw my keys to her. She was in the car and down the driveway in less then a minute.

"what should we do? We aren't really going to be any help by going there, at least Bella and I. And you guys really cant go either. Do you know what buildings they lost?" I asked.

"No, no word yet. Were just waiting for the fire to go out first. They are getting ready to send a helicopter over, if needed." he said.

"Hopefully they can get it taken care of before then. I guess, Alice, lets get your bags inside." I said. I grabbed what I had dropped, along with the stuff Lead had dropped and took them up to A's room. We spent the next two hours putting stuff away and organizing. We finished and went to the living room. It was getting dark and all we had heard, was that the fire was out and that they were working on clean up. Charlie would be home soon, so it was about time for us to go. As Bella and I got up to make the trek home through the woods, we heard the front door open. Looking, we saw Paul, Leah, & Jake walk through. They were all covered in soot, and didn't look very happy. Alice jumped up, making her way to Paul.

"Are you OK? Did you get hurt?" she asked, nearly searching his body for anything wrong. He grabbed her arms, making her stand still.

"Alice, im fine. Its just been a long day. Three people lost their homes and a couple of the bigger buildings are gone. But they can all be rebuilt. The only problem were going to have, is where to have school. There holding a meeting now, trying to figure stuff out. Theres really not much more we can do. Madison, your probably going to want to clean your car, since we've been in it." he said, a big grin on his face.

"Its worth it, as long as everyones OK. No one was hurt, right?" I asked. Jake and Leah gave each other a knowing look, before Leah answered.

"Charlie is fine. He headed back home about thirty minutes ago. I told him we would be there soon. Jake, are you coming to the house, or heading back to the res?" she asked him. He decided to go back to the res, so the two couples said bye and us three girls got into my car and headed home. When we got there, we ran in the house, mostly just wanting to see for ourself that Charlie was OK. We found him in the living room, and he looked fine. Bella and I both ran over, enveloping him in a big hug. We loosened our hold, moving over to couch. We sat there, listening to Charlie's recollection of the days events. They still weren't sure how it had started, but it didn't appear to be arsony. We stayed like this for a while, just talking about our day, until we noticed that Bella had fell asleep on her end of the couch. I woke her up, telling her we should head up to bed. Us four kids made our way up, saying goodnight at the stairs. One by one, you could hear the doors shutting. I sat on my bed, thinking about how the day had went from girlie fun shopping day, to hell fire and brimstone. My father had to fight fire today, and was lucky to have made it out. I laid down, and realized that I hadn't talked to Jasper since I left for my shopping trip. I grabbed my phone out of my bag and quickly dialed him. After a few rings, he answered.

"Hello darlin. That was an awful long shopping trip." he said joking. I then went into the story of the day, hearing his mood change as he listened to everything that had happened. By the end, he was wishing he had been here. For a moment, I thought he was going to start running. As much as I wanted him to, I knew that it wouldn't help. I needed to get used to this. Sleeping by myself. I talked him out of it, telling him that things were OK and that just hearing his voice was making me feel better. We talked a while longer, and finally, he could hear how tired I was. He told me to shower and get to bed. We said our good nights and hung up. I changed into pajamas and as I was turning the light off, I heard a soft knock at the door. I told them to come in and Leah did. She sat on the edge of the bed, a confused look on her face.  
"Whats up?" I asked her.

"I don't know whether to be happy or sad right now."

"Why? What happened?"

"Jake just called. With the school having burnt down, they needed somewhere for the Res kids to go to school. Their going to be coming to Forks. I am so happy, cause Jake and I will still be in school together, but I feel horrible, cause people lost their homes. Am I a horrible person?" she asked.

"No, of course not. Of course your happy! The person you thought you were barely going to see after moving here, is now going to still be going to school with you. Thats great, while its sad how it happened. But don't feel bad for being happy about it. Maybe the fates started that fire, so that the Res kids couldn't go somewhere you weren't. Ever think of that?" I asked her, slightly elbowing her.

"I guess your right. Its not my fault. Thanks Mads. Ill let you go to sleep. Night."

She left, shutting my door behind her. I laid there, unable to sleep. After a little while, I got up, grabbing the Romeo and Juliet book Jasper had given me. I laid back down, reading it until I fell asleep.

**OK, theres the twentieth chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sort of sad, sort of a filler. Let me know what you thought! Ten reviews, don't forget!! Pics on profile as always! Love making the outfits! **


	21. Coming To Terms

**Big thanks to Chel88, for helping me bring Quil to life!**

**Madison POV**

First day of my senior year. I had been waiting for this day, since I started Junior High. I had always wanted to be the top dog, the head of the school, and now it was here, and I wasn't that excited. I woke up at 6:30, wanting to be able to blow dry and straighten my hair before leaving. Leah, Seth, and I were riding in my car to school. Bella was riding with Edward & Alice. I sat on the bed, grabbed my lMacBook Pro and turned it on. I logged into my iChat, knowing Jasper would be on. I saw that he was already there, waiting for me. I clicked on him and popped up his bedroom. He must be doing something. I sent a message, not wanting to yell for him this early. I was sure my brother and sisters were still asleep. I put the computer on my desk and made sure that my bags were ready to go. My new messenger bag was loaded up with pens, pencils, notepads, snacks, and gum. Then I checked my purse. I really just wanted to make sure I had some cash on me for lunch. They wouldn't take cards and I wanted to be able to eat. I grabbed my iPhone and threw that in there too. I checked the screen and he still hadn't came back. Must have hoped in the shower. I then went to my closet. I had already laid out something, but I wanted to make sure it was what I really wanted to wear. I decided that I did, so I grabbed the dress, a strapless bar and panties and made my way back to the bedroom. When I got in there, I saw Jasper on my screen. I threw the clothes on the bed, and sat down at the desk.

"Morning darlin. Did you sleep well? I sure hope Juliet is keeping you company." he said.

"Actually, that little girl, I have barely seen her the last couple of days. She is stuck at Seth's heels. Never leaves his side. She only comes in here when shes hungry or thirsty anymore." I told him, amused by how quickly my dog had left me once Jasper had as well. "Pretty sure she only stayed in here cause of you. I think my dog is a whore! Only likes the boys."

Laughing, Jasper told me about a recent hunting trip him and Emmett had went on. After he finished his story, I told him I needed to hop in the shower. After jokingly telling me to take the computer in with me, I hopped in. I made it as fast as I could, wanting to have as much time to talk to him as possible. Once I got out, I blowdryed and straightened my hair, then did my makeup. I was wearing a light blue dress, with white explosions that looked like fireworks. Then I had a pair of white heels, that had a dark blue trim to match my dress. Once I was dressed, I stepped back to the computer, doing a full spin for Jasper.

"Goodness darlin, do you look amazing! Sure wish I was there to see ya. But this is better then nothing right?" he said, a sad smile on his face.

"I wish you were here too, but your off furthering your education! Which I am going to be doing too, I guess. See if I learn anything." I said with a laugh. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30. Jasper must have noticed as well, cause he told me he loved me and said he would text me later.

"Make sure to not to get your phone taken away trying to message me OK?"

"I'll try! No promises though. I will talk to you soon. Have a good day of classes! I'll call ya at lunch?" I asked.

"actually, I have a class during your lunch. Just send me a message or something, OK? Well talk tonight. I love you Mads." I told him I loved him and blew him a kiss as I logged out. I put the computer in its case and grabbed my other bags. Seniors were allowed to bring their laptops to school so I was going to use it. I hated writing notes, would much rather type them out. I got downstairs, and saw that everyone else had beaten me down.

"Hows Jasper," my dad asked me with a knowing grin.

"Hes fine Dad. Just getting ready for classes." I grabbed a banana and a glass of juice and sat down at the counter next to Seth. He gave me a bite of his Lucky Charms, making sure to get as many marshmallows on the spoon as possible. We sat there, talking about the first day of school until Edward & Alice showed up. Alice was wearing a purple dress with really cute matching heels. Edward was just wearing a pair of slacks and a button down shirt. Bella, had let me pick out her outfit. We had argued, me thinking she should wear a dress, but she was stubborn. Instead, I had loaned her a pair of white capris, that went just below her knee, which was paired with a A&F tube top in dark blue. She then had on a pair of leather flip flops. I thought she looked amazing. She had just let her hair dry, so it had a little bit of a wave to it, which I thought just made the outfit look even better. Leah, Leah. She had let Alice pick out her outfit, and I was really surprised how it had came together. She was wearing stone washed skinny jeans, a floral print pink camisole, and a barely there vest. The shoes were what got me. They were red heels that wrapped around her ankles. They looked amazing on her! She had blowdryed and straightened her hair as well. She had done her own makeup and went for a very smoky eye, and not much else. It looked really good with her tan complexion. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was time to go. I grabbed my bags and said bye to Sue & Charlie. The 6 of us made our way out to the cars. The three of us put our bags in the trunk and went to get in. As I let Seth in, he asked if he could drive. Just laughing I gave him a small push into the car and got in, heading for school.

**Quil POV**

The burning of our small school had to be one of the worst and best things that has ever happened to me. Especially when they told us that all of us would be transferring to the high school in Forks. I think I might have spaced for a few moments when they told us that. Because on the one hand, I was completely ecstatic over the thought of getting to be in the same school as Madison. But, on the other hand, I was extremely anxious. It was hard enough trying to control myself during the small amount of time we spent together but, spending nearly eight hours in the same place as her, that just screamed disaster. Even if we weren't in any of the same classes, she was still going to be nearby and that alone was enough to send me into far too many fantasies. If anything, this new school thing was enough to drive me insane with both excitement and dread. Because not only would I have to control my actions around her but, I'd also have to control my thoughts. With Edward still in the same school, I would have to be one step ahead of the game when it came to my thoughts of Madison. I didn't know how far his power or whatever extended but, my only hope was that I could at least get a few thoughts here and there without worrying about it getting to Jasper.

For the first time in any of our lives, we were actually on time to school. No, we were actually early. Well, being as we were attending a new school this morning, everyone's parents pretty much demanded that we arrive at school on time and not make a bad first impression. Of course, we would probably cause a lot of attention. When a group of obviously different people suddenly show up at your school, people are going to raise their eyebrows. I didn't really care. I had my friends and making new ones wasn't really on my mind at the moment. No, the only thing on my mind was a certain girl who I was patiently waiting for to show up. No, that wasn't the reason we were still standing around in the parking lot. Since I had come with Paul and Jake, and neither of them dared stepped foot on the school grounds without their imprints, we were all waiting patiently for their arrival. Well, I was waiting with a bit of anxiety. I had no idea what would happen today and that scared me a little bit.

We waited about ten more minutes when everyone else showed up. They came in two cars. In one there was Bella, Edward and Alice. When little Alice stepped out of the car, a slew of curse words passed through Paul's lips and both Jake and I turned and looked at him in surprise. But when we saw the outfit she was wearing, we understood why.

"What the hell is she wearing?" he whispered to us as she pranced her little self over towards us. It was really amazing how that girl could just hang out around with us like nothing. She was a pretty cool girl actually. And she and Paul, while quite the odd couple, were exactly what the other needed. I felt like telling him to wipe that angry look off his face. At least he got to be out in the open with his imprint. Lucky son of a…

"Hey guys!" I focused my attention back to Alice was already attaching herself to Paul and he immediately made a comment on her outfit.

"Hey" she poked him in the chest "You don't ever question my fashion. Ever." Her eyes were scolding and she wasn't entirely serious.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Never in my life would I think that Paul would be apologizing for anything.

"Um, Quil?" Jake nudged me in the ribs and nodded towards the other group of people who were getting out of the car. I saw Leah first as she was making her way over towards Jake along with Seth. But, none of that mattered anyways. Because much like the first time I saw Madison, all I saw right now in this moment was her. Well, correction all I saw at first were her legs when she stepped out of her car. And then the rest of her followed suit. She was wearing a blue dress and high heels. And, call me crazy but I didn't think that girls actually dressed like that when they went to school. She seemed completely oblivious to my staring as she grabbed her things out of the car before shutting the door. I watched every little thing she did. From the adjusting of the dress, to the people she waved at when they passed by her.

She was the epitome of perfection. I don't think I have ever seen her look so beautiful. No, well that morning of the wedding was pretty amazing too. This was a close second hands down.

I had to talk to her; I need to be closer to her. Surely she didn't dress this way without expecting the guys to completely fall over her. Or maybe that was just me. Everyone in this place probably knew that Madison was head over heels for Jasper. I wondered if this is how she dressed when he was here with her. Because if I didn't know any better, I'd say that she was trying to grab someone's attention.

And let me tell you, not only did she grab it but it was locked and put away in her purse.

I took one step forward when I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder.

"Your class is this way Quil." Jake looked at me, shaking his head "Jesus man, she's only been here three minutes and you're already losing it. How are you going to handle an entire year?"

I had no idea!

"But..I…really? Can't I just go say hi?" I was rambling.

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because Leah will rip my head off if you start messing with one of her best friends right now. It's her first day of her senior year. Her first day without the love of her life…" ouch, that was a low blow. Thanks Jake.

"He's right Quil, you just need to calm down right now, get your head back on straight. This school isn't very big so I'm sure you'll be seeing her later anyways. It's not the end of the world." Leah rolled her eyes but I could tell that she was still feeling a bit sorry for me. Not that she would ever admit that.

"Fine." I mumbled, grabbing my stuff and followed my friends towards the school where we would get our schedules and begin this new school year. I just hoped that I didn't die of anxiety and frustration before the end of the month.

**Madison POV**

Pulling up in the parking lot, I instantly saw Leah start smiling. Jake must already be here. The car was barely stopped when she was jumping out, running across the parking lot. She nearly stumbled, not really used to heels. She caught herself, and leaped into Jakes arms. Seth had gotten out behind her, so I took my time. Making sure I had everything in my bag. Not like it really mattered, I wasn't going to be able to head back home anyway. I threw my messenger and laptop bag over my shoulders and got out of the car. I almost locked it, then realized, I was in little Forks, and the top was down anyway. Once I got out, I decided to go ahead and make my way into the building. As I was walking in, I waved to the people I knew. I was quickly joined by Mike.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here. I haven't seen much of you this summer. How was it?" he asked, obviously being careful not to mention Jasper.

"It was pretty good. And I saw you plenty. You were at a lot of the parties I was at, you just chose to stay away. That wasn't my fault. Let me see your schedule!" I said, grabbing it out of his hands. I compared, and we had two classes together. The first class of the day being on of them. We made our way to calculus and grabbed a bench at the back. I watched the door, waiting to see who else I knew in the class. I saw Edward & Alice walk in, so I waved to them. I knew a few other people but none that I was going to jump up and wave at. Class passed, and I made my way to the next one. Next was English with Bella & Leah, then French by myself. Followed by physics with Jake & Embry. We were walking to the cafeteria and they stopped at the door, waiting for Leah. I made my way through the line, grabbing a seat at the same table we had always ate at last year. By the time I sat down, Bella, Edward, & Alice had joined me. Leah, Jake, & Embry were quick to follow. Last to arrive was Paul, Jared, and Quil. They sat down in the last available seats, Paul pulling his to be by Alice. We sat around, eating and goofing off.

**Quil POV**

I made my way through the day, walking into each class just hoping that I would have a class with her. When my fourth class rolled around and I had yet to even see her in the hall, I was feeling pretty down. Yeah, this was probably easier on me, but I couldn't help but want to see her. I got to Physics and saw that Paul & Jared were already there. I grabbed a spot at the same counter across from them and barely paid attention to the teacher. I was starving, extremely ready for lunch. Finally, the bell rang and we made our way out of the room. As we were walking out, we were stopped by a couple of girls, telling us their names were Jessica and Lauren. They wanted to make sure we knew that if we needed any help they were here. We finally made it through the halls and into the lunch room. We went through the line and right away, I saw Madison sitting at the table with the rest of the group. We made our way through the line, and by the time we sat down, the only available seats were at the opposite end of the table. I grabbed one next to Seth and tried to pay attention to what he was telling me about some girl. As I was eating, I couldn't help but let my eyes wander down to Madison. She was eating a salad and talking to Alice about something, something that was obviously funny cause she threw her head back and let out a laugh.

God, she is so beautiful. It was all I could do to not just get up and walk down there, lift her up and pull her to me, ravaging her lips with my own. I felt someone elbowed me and realized that I wasn't doing a very good job of paying attention to the conversation. Lunch was almost over and Madison, Bella, and Edward were leaving the table. As she turned to say something back to Alice, she saw me. She gave me a small smile and a wave, before turning back to Bella. Once she was gone, I felt Seth elbow me again, obviously staring to hard. I turned to Seth, who had a huge grin on his face.

"This is not you being careful. Quit staring at her like that. You look at her like shes the one that made the stars in the sky.. Chill it out! Lets get to our classes." and with that he was getting up and heading out. I grabbed my tray and followed him out, hoping to get another glance at her before the day was up.

**Madison POV**

Art was the second class I had with Mike. We met up outside of the room and made our way into a table. We sat there the entire class, talking about what we did for the summer. Once class was over, I left him to make my way to Economics. When I got there, I saw Quil and Jake standing outside the door.

"Hey, are you guys in this class too?" I asked, hoping they were.

"Nope, I'm not. I'm next door. Just talking to Quil before class, and its time for me to go. Have fun." he said, and as I turned to walk through the door, I could swear I saw Jake wink at Quil. We made our way into class, grabbing a table at the back. The tables were turned facing each other so that once full, there were four people. Angela and Eric joined us, just before Edward walked in. I felt bad, not having a spot for him. He would have to sit with a different group, deal with the awkwardness. I gave him a small smile, mouthing sorry. He sent me a smile back and then looked to Quil before turning around. The teacher finally entered the room, the class growing quiet. He passed out the books we would be using for the year, then started explaining the project we would be working on. It would last roughly three months and we would be working in the group we were sitting with. We would need to meet outside of class and make a city, along with a budget and government and everything. Once she finished, we were left to chat with out group, trying to work out a schedule that we could meet around with. Once class was over, we got up, heading out the door. In the hallway, we met up with Jake and stopped at my locker.

"So, where are you guys headed to?" I asked, throwing the stupid Econ book in my locker. I slammed it shut, and turned around.

"Gym." They both said at the same time. I laughed, and linked arms with the two huge men, and we made our way to the gym. When we got there, we also found Bella and Leah there. Jake quickly left my side and caught Leah in his arms. I guess they hadn't had to many classes together or near each other. Quil and I made our way into the gym, sitting down in the rafters with our friends. I let go of Quil and sat down beside Bella. We sat in our little group, Bella praying we wouldn't have to do anything today, and talked about what we were going to do after school. Suddenly I heard my phone vibrating. I grabbed it out of my bag, to see that I had a message from Jasper. It was the first one I had received all day, even after sending him like three or four.

_Jasper: Hey beautiful. Hows your first day going? I'm sure its almost over, and I am sorry that I haven't said anything, but I was in class and hunting. Forgive me? Love, J_

_Mads: Of course I forgive you Silly! First day is going good. Had a friend in all classes but one, but it was OK. Sitting in PE with Bella, Leah, Jake, & Quil now. Call you when schools out. Love you._

I put the phone back in my bag, just as the teacher blew her whistle. At the whistle, you could see Bella whiten, thinking we were going to be doing something today. The teacher went on to explain the order of activities we would be doing for the year, and let us know that we wouldn't be doing anything today but shooting baskets if we wanted to. Instantly Jake and Quil were up, going to grab a ball. Leah, Bella, and I stuck to the bench, Leah & I cause we were in heels, Bella cause she was afraid of hurting someone. After about twenty minutes, the ball bounced over to us. I grabbed it and went to throw it to Jake, when I heard him say something about how I couldn't shoot. I threw him a look of mock shock, then handed Leah the ball. Giving me a weird look, I sat down and took my heels off. I grabbed the ball back and walked onto the court. Jake threw me a look like I couldn't do it.

"I make this shot, you sir, have to wear bright red lipstick for the rest of the day. Deal?" I asked, standing at the free throw line.

"Ill make that deal if you shoot from the three point line. Free throws are easy. If you miss it though, I get to put that bright red lipstick all over your face." he said, barely able to say it without laughing. "Deal?" he asked, sticking out his hand. I shook it, letting him know we had a deal. I moved to the three point line, and shook my arms out, trying to loosen them. What Jake didn't know, is I used to play basketball when I was younger, until I found volleyball. I looked over to Jake and Quil, threw them a wink, and took the shot, still looking at them. Once the ball released from my hands, I turned to watch it go in. I jumped up, whooping loud! Leah & Bella came over to me, enveloping me in a hug.

"That was awesome! But don't you think you should of told Jake that you used to play basketball?" Bella asked as he made his way over to me.

"What? Thats so cheating! Don't you think so Quil?" he asked, looking to Quil for help. Quil just shrugged and looked to me.  
"Nice shot Madison. It was beautiful." he said, giving me a small smile. I thanked him and walked over to my bag, grabbing the lipstick out.

"Your not really going to make me wear that stuff are you? I thought we were just kidding. Leah, tell her she cant do it, please?" Jake begged.

I gave him an evil grin, and started to walk towards him. He decided to be a good sport and just let me do it. I was nice, not making it very obvious, but we told him none of us had a mirror so he had to run into the showers to see for himself. He came back, realizing that it wasn't that bad. We spent the last twenty minutes just sitting in the bleachers goofing off. The final bell rang, and we made our way out the door. As we were trying to file out of the room, someone suddenly had to turn around and come back in, shoulder checking me and sending me backwards. Lucky for me, Quil was behind me and he righted my balance again..

"Thanks Quil. Sorry about that."

"Its OK, not your fault." he said, and we made our way to where our cars were. When we got outside, I saw that Edward, Alice and Seth were already out there, as well as Emrby, Paul, and Jared. Couples connected, and I made my way to my car. Leah was going to Jakes house, so I was just waiting on Seth. He came over, Emrby, Quil and Jared in tow.

"Hey, is it cool if they ride with us. They were going to come over and play some games." Seth asked.

"Sure, thats fine. Lets put the bags in the back, that way we can fit a fifth person in the back."

I was surprised when no one yelled out shot gun or fought over who would get the front. Seth, Embry, and Jared just got into the backseat, letting Quil have the front. I got in, and seeing that everyone else had already left, pulled out and sped down the street. I had gotten used to driving like the Cullen's so we were to the house in no time. Bella must have gone to Edwards cause I didn't see his car, and it looked like Sue was still gone as well. We got out, grabbing our stuff out of the back and headed inside. I went straight to the kitchen, followed by the guys. I popped some popcorn, two bags and took a little bowl for myself and gave the rest to the guys. They made their way into the living room, while I sat down at the counter, pulling my laptop out. I text Jasper to let him know I was getting on chat, and logged in. Within seconds he had logged in as well. Just seeing his face made me smile.

"Hello boyfriend. How was your day?" I asked.

"Pretty good. Had a couple classes this morning, got a few more later tonight. Went hunting with Rose and Emmett, who say Hi by the way. How was yours?"

"About the same as always. Definitely more crowded with the La Push kids there, but its nice knowing more people."

"What about your classes? They OK?"

"Yeah, they should be fine. None of the syllabus's seemed to hard."

Suddenly, Embry and Jared came into the kitchen, slightly rough housing and crashed into the breakfast table.

"What the hell was that Madison? Is everything OK?" he asked.

Laughing, I answered Jasper. "Yeah, everything is fine. Its just Embry and Jared goofing off. Them and Quil came over to play video games with Seth."

"OK, well I gotta get to my next class. Ill call you tonight before you go to bed. I love you!"  
We said our goodbyes and I closed the computer. I grabbed a soda and made my way into the living room.

I sat down beside Embry and asked what they were playing. Seth informed me that they were playing Fight Night Round 4. I told them I wanted in. They said I could have next round, so I ran upstairs, put my computer and changed into some different clothes. I changed into a pair of jean shorts, a t-shirt and a pair of knee high socks. By the time I got back downstairs, I was throwing my hair up and they were just finishing the fight. I sat down on the floor beside Emby and Jared and grabbed the controller from Quil, since he had just lost.

I picked my fighter and my fight against Jared started.  
For four hours, I sat on the floor, hanging out with the guys. Jake and Leah eventually joined, as did Paul and Alice. We all took turns, fighting, racing, whatever game was in. Around 8:00 I started to get hungry, so I offered to cook something. Quil offered to help, so we made our way into the kitchen.

I got into the fridge, wanting to see what we had that I could cook. I wasn't very good at cooking, like Bella. I scanned the cabinets and decided to make Macaroni and Cheese and Hot Dogs. I only had three boxes of family size Mac and a econo size of hot dogs, but hopefully that would tide everyone over. I gave Quil the hot dogs, and showed him how to work the indoor grill we had. He started cooking the hot dogs, while I started boiling water. We worked in a comfortable silence, until Quil broke It.

"So, how was the first day?"

"It was OK. Pretty nice being the top dogs, huh? Its also nice, having you guys there. More people for me to know. I pretty much isolated myself once I started dating Jasper. People that I wanted to be friends with, just kind of stayed away. I was talking to Mike today, and I remembered why I liked him. Hes such an awesome guy. A good friend. I don't want to be like that. I want to have friends, have a life. I am going to work on that this year."

Quil grabbed two cold hot dogs and gave me one.

"I love cold hot dogs, they were so much better this way" I said.

He held his up, "Heres to new friendships!" We cheers our hot dogs and went back to cooking, talking about anything and everything. As I was about to drain the noodles, my phone went off. I set the pot down, and grabbed my phone. Text message

_Jasper: Hey beautiful. Classes are over. When your done for the night, give me a call. Love, J_

_Mads: I am making dinner now. As soon as I am done, I will shower and call. Love M_

"Jasper?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, wanting me to call him before I go to bed. Lets eat!" Everyone piled in, making a plate. I as standing there, trying to be nice and let everyone eat, when Quil handed me a plate, with some mac and two cold hot dogs. I smiled and made my way to the counter to sit down next to Leah. We finished eating, and I said goodnight to everyone. We did have school in the morning, but I assumed that some people would be going and doing runs tonight. I got to my room, once again going to open my window. As I was pushing it open, I saw Quil going into the woods. It looked like he was trailing behind the group.

"Quil!" He stopped turning to look up at me.

"Yeah, whats up Madison?"

"Umm, be careful out there, OK?"

"Of course, I always am. Sleep well Madison. Ill see you tomorrow," and with that he was off into the woods.

I grabbed a nightgown and took a quick shower. Once I was dressed and ready, I climbed into bed, and called Jasper.

He answered before it could ring a full ring.

"Good evening darlin. How was your night?"

"It was pretty good. Hung out with the group, played a bunch of different video games. Good thing there was no homework, cause I would have completely not got it done!"

We talked about my first day, my classes. He told me how Rose and Emmett were doing with their new classes, each taking a major that they hadn't really done before. They were both pretty interested and spent more of their time reading any book they could on the subject. We talked a little bit longer, until I started to yawn. Realizing I was tired, we said our good nights and I went to bed.

**Quil POV**

I was on my way out, about ten feet behind the group set to do runs, when I heard Madison yell my name. I looked up, seeing her leaning out her window.

"Yeah, whats up Madison?"

"Umm, be careful out there, OK?"

"Of course, I always am. Sleep well Madison. Ill see you tomorrow," and before I could allow myself to say more, I turned and headed into the woods.

_She was worried about me. That showed she cared somewhat at least. It was probably just as a friend, but like Leah said, thats better then nothing at all. I just had to keep telling myself that, better then nothing. If I slipped and said the wrong thing to her, I could end up loosing her for good. No more friends, no more hanging out. Gone. I couldn't have that, I needed to be on my guard, watching what I said, what I thought at all times. I would be the best friend she could ask for. _

_I thought back over the day, from seeing her in that dress, her amazing legs stepping out of the car, to going most of the day without seeing her. It had drove me nuts, knowing she was there, but not seeing her. It was like I could feel her presence. Finally, lunch came and I knew I would see her. I had wanted nothing more then to just run off, but those silly girls had stopped us, hitting on two of three guys that weren't interested. Finally getting away from them, we made our way to the cafeteria, and seeing her sitting there, I felt better, like I could breathe normal again. Of course, she was sitting by Edward, so I had to be careful with my thoughts. We got food and made our way to the table, having to sit at the opposite end thanks to those ridiculous girls. I sat there, eating but also just watching her. She was so beautiful, laughing at something Alice had said to her. Then before I knew it, she was getting up and walking out. I watched her, finally getting her attention. She waved and left the room. Then, when I thought I wouldn't see her again, we ended up in the same class for the last two hours. We sat together in Economics and when the teacher announced we would be working in groups with who we were sitting with for the next four months, I think I about burst! Then there was gym. Her showing up Jacob was amazing, and I know he wanted me to stand up for him, but she was just so cute, I couldn't say no to her. Then, there was after school, and that outfit. I have never thought knee high socks could be so sexy, but when you take a tight black shirt, pair it with a pair of barely covering anything jean shorts, and throw in a pair of black and white striped knee highs, it looks pretty sexy. When she sat on the floor, I could see the small of her back, and even that looked sexy. Then, we got some time alone, in the kitchen. I had almost got caught staring at her butt, but I had turned my head just in time. We got to talk, which was pretty nice to do without having to worry about anyone else. We got to know each other a little bit better, finding out we have a lot in common. Then it was all interrupted by her phone. I'm sure it was him, but she didn't say anything. As soon as we were done eating she said goodnight, heading up to chat with him. _

Thinking of that, I changed.

As we ran, I never felt so free than I did at that very moment. Even though the pack could hear all my inner thoughts while we were on patrol, I didn't care. I had to put up with images of everyone else's imprints so why shouldn't I be able to do the same thing. Yea, me and Madison weren't a couple but so what? She was still my imprint in every other way. Besides, my inner thoughts had been nagging at me all day and I just needed time to think in peace. That's all I wanted. It's all I needed.

Running had always given me this sense of freedom. It allowed me to just throw all caution to the wind and just move without worrying about anything. There were no consequences when you ran. And, there were also no consequences when you ran and that about Madison. Because, as much as the pack complains to one another at some of the things we thought about, we would never share any of the information. It was an unspoken bond between us. A bond that could never be broken. Well, that wasn't true. We may have a strong bond but nothing beats the bond between one of us and our imprints. Nothing is off limits when it comes to them. They ask, we just answer. They want, we do whatever we can to get it to them. It's just the way of the universe. Correction, _they _are our universe. And, I may not have the type of relationship that the others have but, that doesn't really matter to me right now. Because, as much as I would love to have Madison care about me the way I do about her, I know I can't. She is very much in love with someone else and I know that I were to tell her, it would put too much pressure on her. And that was the last thing I'd ever want to do. I just want her to be happy. Even if her happiness isn't because of something I did, I would give anything to see that smile on her face every single day. Yea, I had it bad.

**Ok, hope you guys liked it! Remember, ten reviews! I am sorry if I missed replying to anyone, I try my hardest not to! Next chapter up within the week!! **

**Pics on profile!!!! **


	22. Make It Work

**I'm not going to feed you with a bunch of excuses. Life happened and I couldn't update. I can now, so here it is. Hope you like it! Pics on profile!! **

**Thanks to Chel88 for her help as usual, without her chapter wouldn't be possible! Read her stories, their AMAZING STUFF!! **

**P.S. I have changed my muse for Madison, so please check out her pics as well as MY Quil pics. **

**Jasper POV**

The month had finally passed, and I was able to come home for the weekend. Yeah, I had seen her on web cam, talked and texted over the phone, but none of them were as good as seeing her, feeling her, being able to smell her. I was pretty excited about being back today, cause she was going to have her first cheer/dance performance tonight at the football game. I was pretty shocked when she told me about joining, but nothing shocked me more then hearing that Alice and Leah had joined with her. She had been set on joining volleyball, but when she found out they didn't start until the next sports season, she had been invited by a couple of girls to join the dance/cheer team. Most schools would have two separate groups, but with Forks being so small, they had one group that did both the cheering during the game, and a routine during halftime. I had told her I would be at the game, and just see her afterwards, but I had ended up being able to hand in my assignment without going to class, so I was going to surprise her at the school after her classes got out. I knew she had gym last, so I stood by her car and waited. Rose and Emmett were with me as well, so we just stood there, making idle chatter. As I stood there, I saw Edward, Alice, and Paul come out. I had gotten pretty used to him, he was a pretty good guy and Alice obviously loved him. When Edward and Alice saw us, they smiled and quickly made their way over, each giving us hugs. Paul and I did the whole hand shake thing, and we fell into a relaxed conversation. Half listening, half watching the door, I saw Leah, Jake, Quil, Bella, and finally Madison. She was towards the back of the group, trying to fit something into her bag. She hadn't changed after gym, still wearing a pair of little black shorts, a pink razor back tank, knee high socks, and a pair of shoes. I was amazed at how all of it was color coordinated, all pinks from her shirt, socks, and shoes matching. Seeing that she had lagged behind, Quil & Bella stopped, waiting for her. Finally, she looked up, giving them both a smile, and looked to the parking lot, and realized I was there. I could see the recognition cross her face, and feel the surprise in her. She nearly dropped her book that she still hadn't got in her bag, but caught it. She shoved it in her bag and started running. I took a couple of steps so that I wasn't in the group anymore and as she reached me, she jumped up, wrapping her legs and arms around me, burying my face in her luscious lips. We stood there, wrapped up in each other, ravaging each others mouths, until we heard multiple people clear their throat. Turning with Madison still in my arms, we saw Emmett and Rose standing there, Rose with arms crossed, foot tapping.

"Don't we get a hello?" Rose asked, a smile starting to creep to her face.  
Not wanting to let go, I turned from Rose, burying my face in Madison's neck.

"Jasper, im not going anywhere. I just want to give Rose and Emmett hugs too. I promise, I will come right back. You should say hi to everyone else. They've all missed you too, like Bella!" I could tell she was trying to get me to let her down, but also making excuses so that she had to. I could feel her reluctance to get down, so I set her on her feet, remembering just how small she was. It still amazed me that she was nearly the same height as Alice. I thought it was only her that could ever be that short. Sitting her down, she made her way to Emmett and Rose, Emmett jumping in front of Rose and pulling her into a bone crushing hug. I heard many of the group collectively gasp, thinking he was going to hurt her. After a couple of seconds, he set her down, and gave Rose a shy smile, knowing she was probably mad at him for jumping in front of her. Rose lit up the minute she actually got to hug Madison and I could feel how much she had really missed her. They started talking about Juliet and Lily, planning a play date before the weekend was up. Suddenly, Leah came over, with Alice in tow.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the three of us need to get our stuff for the game and get to rehearsal. We have to be there by 4:30."

"Oh, thats right. Jazz, I'm sorry, but I have to go to rehearsal before the game tonight. I'll see you there though, right?"

"Of course darlin, I wouldn't miss it for anything. You go practice and Ill be at the game, cheering you on."

"Aw, your so sweet. I'm glad that you got here early! It was a nice surprise." and with that, she gave me a hard peck and ran to her car.  
I stood there, watching her run off, cute little butt bouncing, when I felt a strong hit of jealousy and longing. Looking around the parking lot, I saw that most people had left. Looking into our little group, I saw that it was Quil, watching Madison run off as well. Turning away from him, I turned back to watch Madison. She had reached her car, and since the top was down, she simply leaned over to grab her bag off the floor. If it had just been me, I would have been in heaven, but knowing that someone else was watching, I felt like she was under dressed. Trying not to be to rude, I cleared my throat, loudly, and got his attention. Startled, he looked to me, a deer in the headlights look on his face. I really wasn't sure how to handle this. I was the only one that had noticed and no one was paying attention. I could start something, causing a scene and upsetting Madison. Or I could just let it go. I'm sure he wasn't the only guy in this damn school that checked Madison out, everyday. I knew he liked her, I could feel it. I'm sure it sucked to be him, liking someone that was already with someone so deeply. He didn't have a chance of being with Madison, which made me feel bad for him, This guy had some school boy crush, on my girlfriend, and he didn't stand a chance. I shrugged my shoulders, trying to play it off. Immediately, he turned away from me. He said something to Jake, and quickly made him way to Madison. Obviously she had forgot something, in the surprise of me showing up. Quil said something, and in response Madison shook her head. He yelled to the other guys, saying lets go. Jake, Seth, Jared, and Embry made their way over, all climbing into the little car. She dug into her bag, finally finding her keys and gave them to Quil. He thanked her, gently patting her arm and got in as well. She picked up her cheer bag and made her way back to the group.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, suddenly feeling defensive, nearly yelling at her. How much had her and Quils friendship grown while I had been gone. I knew that they were working on a group project outside of school together, and that there were times that they would ALL go surfing together, play video games together, little hanging out stuff. But she had just given him the keys to her car, no questions asked.

"Jakes car broke down, so they didn't have any way of getting home.. Leah doesn't get her car until this weekend, so I told them that they could have the car after school since we have practice. They had the truck most of the week, but Charlie and Sue needed it for something today, so I told them to take my car. I wont be leaving school until after the game anyways, and I knew you would be here. I can ride in the mustang! Whats the big deal?" she asked, obviously upset with my jealousy and maybe even a little worried about my tone. I had never yelled at her before. I could feel the confusion on her, wondering what my deal was. And honestly, I wasn't sure. I had just caught the guy staring at her ass, and shrugged it off no problem, but she hands her keys over and I freak out like an animal.

"I don't know. I guess it just threw me for a loop, just handing over the keys. I didn't know there was a plan involved. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" I asked, giving her my best puppy dog face.

"I suppose, but your going to make it up after the game. OK? Now, I have to run, Alice looks like shes about to rip my head off. I love you, Ill see you tonight!" she said, squeezing my hand as she ran off. I watched her catch up to Alice and Leah, laughing and joking until they were in the gym. I made my way back to the group, with one question on my mind.

"What possessed Alice to join the dance squad?" I asked, looking from Paul to Edward.

**Madison POV**

As we sat on the gym floor, warming up and stretching, I couldn't help but think back to what had happened in the parking lot. I had seen Jasper jealous before, but this was different, it was like he was mad. I couldn't understand. I had been completely open with Jasper about my friendship with Quil. Told him everything that happened, if we hung out or anything. Yeah, I hadn't told him about the whole borrowing the car thing, but it had just happened that morning, when dad said he needed the truck. He had driven the boys to school, no one else having a car yet, and I had told them that they could take my car afterwards. It wasn't a big deal, I couldn't understand why he had made it one. We finished stretching and the coach called us up for a huddle before we started practicing. She reminded us that since this was the first game, our routine would be longer then usual, almost ten minutes, but there wasn't a band or anything performing, so it wasn't that big of a deal. We went over the order, making sure we all understood. Then we practiced the routine for about an hour, making sure we had it down. By then it was 5:30 so we then went over some cheers, mostly just making sure we had the words. At 6, the coach brought in the food she had ordered, just sandwiches and we sat down to eat. I had been glad for the distraction, but now that we were sitting and relaxing, I had my mind free again. It went back to what had happened in the parking lot. I know it really shouldn't be bothering me, but I had never really had Jasper talk to me like that before. It would have been one thing for him to wonder what was going on, heck im sure it looked weird to him. But for him to yell at me, well I just didn't know how to handle it.

I sat there, in my own little world, replaying it over and over in my head. I just couldn't understand his tone. I was brought out of my thoughts, when I heard Alice saying my name.

"What happened today? Why did Jasper freak out on you?"

So, someone else had noticed. I looked over, seeing both Leah and her looking at me with concern. I explained what had happened, trying to play it down. I didn't want either of them thinking more of it then it was. I didn't even know what it was really. Quickly I changed the subject, asking them how comfortable they were with the routine. We had all helped choreograph and pick music. That was the cool thing about this team, the coach was just as busy as most of us, so she appreciated all our help. There was 15 girls, and all of us had a say. We had all ordered the outfits together. We had like 6 different ones we would wear through the year. Three for cheering and three for halftime shows. This week we were wearing our black and pink cheer uniforms and then we had random colored dance uniforms. They were sparkly and pretty cute. I loved them! We went and cleaned up, changing into our cheer uniforms. We had to be out cheering before the game started, so we had about thirty minutes to get ready. I have Alice do my hair while I did Leah's. We both went for overly cute ponytails. Alice actually taking the time to use a curling iron on mine. We left Leah's in more of a messy bun, then each put a bow in our hair. We had to clip one into Alice's hair, but it still looked amazing. I had never seen her really do anything but the spikes so seeing her take the stuff in front and pull it back into the clip looked amazing on her. We then took glitter and the entire team got some. Out of nowhere Alice pulled out glitter gel and demanded that everyone rub it on their shoulders and stomaches. She was really getting into this. I think she enjoyed doing human things, which made me even happier for making her join. Once everyone was glittered up, we cleaned up our stuff, needing to take our bags and things over to the locker rooms by the field. We would only have ten minutes to get changed and get out on the field. We made our way to the lockers, excited and nervous for what was about to come.

**Jasper POV**

Edward and Bella informed me the game was to start at 7:30 and that the girls would be on the field at 7:20 roughly. We got to the field at 7:00, wanting to get good seats. When we got there, I saw Quil, Jake, Embry, Jared, & Paul show up in Madison's car. And there it was again. That swelling of anger, jealousy, and sadness. We bought our tickets, waiting for the group of dogs to catch up with us. Edward and Jake had become pretty good friends, now that there was no more competition between them, as well as things being OK between Bella and Jake as well. It was kind of weird, seeing Jake and Paul, without the two girls attached to them. We waited for them to get their tickets, then made our way to the bleachers. We took up a whole front row of bleachers, right in front of where Jake said they should be standing at. There were 15 cheerleaders and they mostly stood in a single line, the length of the home team stands. Jake said the three of them should be standing by each other, in the section. We had probably the best seats, cause we were in the very middle of the stadium, so when they had to do jumps and flips and stuff, they should still be right in front of us. Finally, I saw them coming out of the locker room. I found Madison, giving her a small wave. She returned it, but didn't seem to sure of it. She must still be upset by what happened before. They took their spots and started cheering. She looked so damn sexy in her cheer outfit. I gave her a loud whistle, trying to get a smile out of her. She did, and it was genuine. She was feeling elated, excited, and nervous. The teams come out, and the game started. I watched both, enjoying watching Madison jump around, yelling and screaming out her cheers. When there was about two minutes left in the first half, they gave one final cheer and made their way back to the locker room. Once again, Jake explained that they had to change for the routine at halftime. The game went to half time, Forks leading by two touchdowns. I saw them come out and my eyes about bugged out of my head. All the girls were wearing the same thing, just in different colors. Alice in red, Leah in green, and Mads in blue. Their outfit...their outfit was a skirt, that probably just barely covered their butts, a bra looking thing, and a top that swooped down to their belly button. Nearly everything was hanging out. I couldn't believe that no one else was freaking out about this. I looked down the line, specifically at Paul and Jake, and checked their emotions. They weren't upset, they weren't mad. They were excited, enjoying seeing their girlfriends perform.

I turned back to the field as I heard the music start up. They started dancing, in I guess a hip hop style, to mostly fast paced r&b and hip-hop songs. There was one that was slow, but even that was hip hop. After 6 or 7 clips of songs, they ended, standing up and doing a cheer. Once the cheer was over, they turned and made their way back to the locker room, hopefully to put on sweats and sweatshirts.

They came back out just as the game was about to begin again. They were back in their cheer uniforms, which was a step up from the other outfit. They spent the rest of the game, cheering their heads off. Forks continually scored, obviously not getting any competition from the other team. The whole game, all I could think was how we were going to have to talk about this dance team thing, if the outfits were always going to look like that. Finally, the game ended, Forks winning by a landslide. The girls ran to the bleachers, waiting for us to get down. When the group reached them, each girl jumped at her guy. When Madison jumped to me, I don't know what happened, but I was distant. I turned my head when she went to kiss me, and half heartedly hugged her. I could feel the hurt, and confusion. I didn't know what my deal was but I just didn't feel right. They explained that they needed to change and get their outfits back to the coach so they could be cleaned. We made plans to meet at the gate. As they walked off, I saw Madison congratulate a couple of the guys on the team, even going as far as to give Mike a hug. I watched as the walked into the locker room, her stopping to take one last look at me, as if I would be gone when she got back.

**Madison POV**

Making my way back to the locker room, I felt uneasy. Jasper had just turned away from my kiss, barely hugged me. I could feel the confusion on him, but I don't know why he was feeling it. I made my way back congratulating a couple players, giving Mike a hug. When I reached the locker room, I turned around, wanting to take one last look at Jasper, cause I felt like he could disappear at any moment. Turning back, I entered the locker room, quickly removing my uniform. I saw that Leah and Alice were already showering, so I grabbed a towel and made my way in there. I took a shower a little bit away from them not wanting to talk. I turned the water as hot as it would go, letting it hit my body. Things had seemed so great when he first got here, but as the minutes passed, things were getting weirder and weirder. Things had never been hard between us, maybe that was our problem. We had never had a fight, never even a real disagreement. I would have to talk to him, if this kept up. I looked up, realizing I was alone. I turned off the water and wrapped myself in my towel. I made my out, seeing that Alice and Leah were the only two left. They were completely dressed, bags over their shoulders waiting on me. I apologized and dressed quickly. I threw some moose in my hair, letting it curl and put a black head band in. I packed my bag up and we started back to the group.

Immediately, Leah suggested that we all head over to get some ice cream. It sounded like a lot of fun to me so I instantly agreed. But, as soon as I said it, I quickly remembered that I wasn't alone. I had a boyfriend waiting for me out there. He wouldn't mind right?

Wrong! The second I told him, he frowned deeply.

"I suppose. What choice do I have?" He shrugged, throwing an arm casually over my shoulder as we walked towards his car.

The drive was short but, for some reason, it felt like it was taking twice as long to get to the shop. Sure, Jasper and I talked but, there was something in the air. Almost like there was something on his mind but he wasn't sure if he should say it or not. I didn't really like it when people kept things from me.

"Jasper?" I tilted my head towards him slightly so I could see him better. "Is everything okay?"

"Every thing's fine Madison." He removed one of his hand from the steering wheel, grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I didn't let him take that hand back. I held on to it the rest of the trip. I was hoping that by holding it, things would just magically get better but, by the time we pulled into the parking lot, things still seemed a bit tense.

By the time we got there, nearly everyone was already there. Being as there weren't many hot spots in Forks, the place was packed. Getting out of the car, Jasper was by my side in instant, holding my hand tightly in his as we walked in. Whether he was holding it because of all the emotions he was about to encounter or just to show everyone that I belonged to him, I wasn't sure. But, as we walked through, his grip tightened each time someone, a guy usually, came up to me and gave me a nice compliment I knew that he was probably doing this to prove a point. When we reached our group of friends, all of them sitting in booths or tables, there was only one spot we could sit. And it just so happened to be in a booth, across from Quil, Jake and Leah. I knew that Jasper wouldn't make a big scene, especially with all these people around so I just slid in first, followed by him. I was directly across from Quil, who right away gave me a big smile. I didn't think anything of it. I was used to those warm smiles. They were so friendly that it was almost impossible to not smile back.

"You did a really good job out there tonight Madison." Quil, always the nice guy, started the conversation.

"Aw, thanks Quil. I was sort of nervous to be honest. But, I think it came out really good in the end."

"Oh, yea. You…" he winced when Leah nudged him "I mean, you two were amazing out there." I laughed at that. But, Leah was amazing. I didn't know she had it in her and I loved that. It was good for her to get out, have some fun.

We sat there for a few more minutes when one of the servers came and brought out the orders. When one was placed in front of me, I got the hugest smile on my face. There, right in front of my face, was my favorite, Chocolate brownie concrete. I knew it was horrible for me but, I couldn't resist. Besides, I had just busted my butt dancing, I deserved a bit of a sweet indulgent in my opinion.

"I hope you don't mind, I ordered it." Quil laughed at the look on my face.

"Oh, you're not getting any complaints from me. How did you know?"

"Leah told me." He shrugged and that was a relief. Leah knowing this was my favorite was fine. Because, if it was Quil who knew…

"I always assumed you liked vanilla, eating those cones at home all the time. Why didn't you tell me there was something you would rather have?" Jasper called my attention towards him. I turned to face him, pulling the spoon slowly out of my mouth and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. You just, well you never asked me and I really do like those cones. It's no big deal. Now you know." I said, giving him my best smile.

So" Jake broke the silence that fallen over us again "How's college life, Jasper?"

"It's alright. It'll be even better next year when Madison joins me." he looked at me, placing his arm around my shoulder, and I realized he was looking for confirmation.

"Oh, I can't wait." I smiled. "Graduation seems so far away though. If I could, I'd leave right now." OK, so that wasn't the complete truth. Yes, I was so excited for the day Jasper and I would get to see one another everyday again but, this was my senior year. Unlike him, I was probably only going to go through this once and I wanted to savor it and have as much as fun as I could, making memories that I'd always remember.

"Well, good thing you have us to keep you company when he's away, right Madison?" we all looked up at Quil and I almost dropped my spoon. He glanced at us all oddly, shaking his head "What? We're all friends, right? It's what they do. We hang out, have fun." What he was saying sounded completely innocent I'm sure in his head but, it just wasn't coming out that way.

"What is he talking about?" Jasper looked at me and I felt like I was suddenly being back into a corner. It was time for damage control.

"We've all become pretty good friends since everyone from the reservation moved to our school. That, and the fact that Leah and Seth live with us now, the pack is practically there all the time now, you knew I was hanging out with all of them"

The scowl that crossed his face didn't go unnoticed and I realized that I had just said all the wrong things.

"All of them?" He shot a glance at Quil who was trying not to stare.

"They um…you know, they come and go. Edward and Alice are there all the time too." I threw in there, trying to make it seem like I wasn't just surrounded by one group of people but rather, his family too.

"Why didn't you tell me?" his voice was not it's normal tone.

"I did! And it wasn't made into a big deal Jasper. You've never had problems with my friends before."

"Not a big deal?" his hand was suddenly grabbing mine and he was not so gently tugging on it.

"Where are we going?" I frowned.

"We're going outside to talk, now." His jaw was clenched and it made me feel a bit uneasy.

"But we..I just…" I said, looking back at my delicious ice cream.

"Now, Madison." He hissed. I was shocked to say the least so I just quietly went with him, not wanting to upset him more than he already was. As I slid out of the booth, I noticed Leah putting a hand on Quil's shoulder. He was staring at the two of us intensely.

By the time we reached outside, my hand was beginning to hurt because he was holding it so tightly. I tried to pull my hand from his grasp, upset that he was acting like this. Realizing what he was doing, he let me go so that we were standing face to face.

"Start talking, Madison."

"What?"

"You tell me just what the hell is going on here. I'm gone for a month, come back to see you and come to find out, you've been lying to me?" his voice was full of so much accusation that I had to do a double take of him. Never had I heard Jasper talk in this way before, least of all to me.

"What?" I repeated "I haven't been lying to you about anything, Jasper."

"Oh, yes you have. You led me to believe that your friendship with certain people was a smaller part of your life. I hadn't realized how close you guys had all become, I guess." He stood there, looking from me, to the ice cream shop, to the ground. I could feel so many things running through him, but I just couldn't put a finger on a single thing. I had no idea what was going on. Finally, he spoke.

"I know what I have said in the past, about making friends. I just…well, I didn't think that you'd be making _those _kinds of friends." The way he said friends wasn't sincere at all. He was actually mad at the friends that I had.

"What do you mean by 'those?'"

"You know exactly who I'm talking about. All those…_dogs._" He whispered the last part harshly.

"We're back to this again, Jasper! Why can't you just accept the fact that they are my friends now? You're making it sound like this is all my fault. I didn't burn the school on the reservation…and I sure as hell didn't force any of those boys to be my friend. So, you just need to….calm down." I huffed. This was ridiculous.

"Calm down?" he smirked "I will not do such a thing. Not until you tell me everything."

"There's nothing to tell. I've told you everything."

"No, you yourself just said that you didn't 'force' any of them to be your friend but, what choice did they really have?"

"Excuse me?" I crossed my arms and waited. Where was he going with this? He took a few steps towards me until we were inches apart.

"Those boys aren't stupid, Madison. Naive maybe, but not stupid. Of course they're going to be your friend…what, with you dressing the way you do."

"Since when do you have a problem with the way I dress?"

"Since there's been a constant flow of hormonal wolves roaming around your house."

"They're teenagers! I'm a teenager…of course we're all going to be hormonal, it's only natural!" the second the words left my mouth, I instantly regretted. That had not sounded the way it did in my head!

"That's really not what I wanted to hear." He glared down at me "In case you've forgotten, you are _my _girlfriend, not any of theirs. Minus the few that have imprinted, the others are probably all under the impression that you're probably easy. You know, boyfriend's away…so Madison can come out to play."

Oh, this had gone far enough. "What! I cannot believe that you just said that!" I looked at him in disbelief. "How could you possibly think that I would ever cheat on you. They're my friends, nothing else. Why can't you just understand."

"I saw them, Madison. I see the way they stare at you. And it doesn't help that you don't leave much to imagination with all the skimpy outfits you wear. Those boys are in paradise when you prance around half naked."

"I do not…" I scoffed. How dare he say that!

"Oh yea? Did you forget that I was at that game tonight, Madison? I saw what you were wearing. The emotions that poured out the second time you guys came out was nearly suffocating. Feelings of lust and desire."

"I wasn't the only girl out there you know!" I was trying to hard to win this.

"No, but you're the only one who I was concerned with. I'm sure that Quil boy got quite an eyeful. You two look quite friendly with one another."

"Oh, you're being unbelievable right now you know that?" I backed away from him a bit, holding my hands up "For some reason, you're acting like a child and I don't understand it. You, out of everyone should've been able to tell how happy I was to see you, Jasper. Not anyone else, you! You're my everything and I just wanted us to spend some time together. Yea, so we came to hang out with my friends for a little while but, what's the big deal? I hate to break it to you boyfriend but, you're not the only person I care about. I refuse to be one of those clingy girlfriends who jump when their boyfriends say so. No, not going to happen. Yes, I'm so happy that you're here but, maybe…." I took a deep breath "Maybe if you're going to keep acting like this…maybe you should just leave." I looked up at him cautiously. Of course I really didn't want him to leave but, I also didn't want him acting like this. He may be way older than I am but, that didn't give him the right to call all the shots.

He didn't answer me right away and the two of us just stood there for a good five minutes in silence. When he made no attempt to say anything, I threw my hands up in frustration and turned on my heel.

"Madison, wait!" he was suddenly beside me again, gripping my arm lightly.

"If you…" my voice was suddenly strained "Think you can just treat me like nothing…."What the hell is wrong with you, Jasper? I have been nothing but honest with you! I told you I had been hanging out with the pack, Leah is basically my best friend. What would you expect when shes one of them, yet alone imprinted on the leader of the pack? What has gotten into you?" I nearly yelled, "You yourself told me, make friends, have fun, enjoy your senior year. I'm trying to do that, I'm trying to live my life even though your not here! I have told you everything I have done, every person I have been with. I have kept nothing from you! Why are you being like this? Please, just talk to me!"

"Honestly Madison, I have no clue. Its like I am having these horrible mood swings since Ive been with you today. The littlest thing is setting me off, things that normally would not bother me. Its making me say things I don't mean, things that a hurtful and just mean. Its like, im super happy, couldn't be more, then all of the sudden this horrible wave of emotions comes over me. And I don't know where their coming from! I am so sorry for the things I said, please, believe me when I say I didn't mean any of them. I don't think your easy, I don't think your cheating on me, and I love the way you dress. Even the cheer and dance outfits. Can you forgive me?" he asked, and for a moment I thought he was going to get on his hands and knees and beg me.

"Of course I forgive you, but I cant just forget this Jasper. I have never had you speak to me like that before, and I cant lie and say it was OK. But I know that your not that person, I know you would never hurt me. Can we please just go back inside and enjoy our time together?"

He shook his head, and taking my hand we walked back into the ice cream parlor. When we got in there, all three gave us a look, not wanting to say anything, but still wanting to make sure things were OK. Before I could say anything, Jasper spoke up.

"Sorry about that you guys. I don't know what came over me, I guess I just had a little jealous freak out. In sorry if I made any of you worry." he said, letting me slide back into my seat. "Madison, let me buy you another ice cream, please?" I shook my head yes and quickly he got up to go place the order and throw the old on in the trash. As soon as he was gone, Quil had placed both his hands on the table, close to mine, like he had wanted to grab them but thought better after everything.  
"Are you OK? Did he hurt you?" he asked frantically. I could see his hand starting to shake, which happened a lot when Jasper came up, but this was like nothing before.

"Quil, calm down! You don't want to phase right here do you? He didn't hurt me, I promise. He would never do that. He just got overcome with all the feelings in here, and his own and they made him have a slight freak out. Its OK, though. We talked it out and things are OK. It wont happen again." I told them, wanting to make sure they understood. Jasper came back with my ice cream, and struck up a conversation with Jake. Quil, just sitting there, looked as if he didn't really know what to do. I nodded towards the two, hoping he would take the hint and join in on the conversation. Finally, he did and we spent the next few hours talking and goofing off, like nothing had happened, until it was time to say goodnight and head to our own homes.

I woke up the next morning to Jasper laying down next to me. I wish that I could watch him sleep, like he does to me. I think that would be one of the best sights in my entire life. Him peaceful, not a worry in the world. But this of course wasn't an option. I kissed him on the cheek, cuddling into his chest even more then I was before.

"Afternoon beautiful. You sleep OK?" he asked, placing a kiss on top of my head.

"Afternoon? What time is it?" I asked, turning to look at my clock. I gasped in shock, seeing that it said 1:30pm. I couldn't believe I had slept that late, yet alone that Jasper had let me. "Why didn't you wake me up? We only have two days together!" I jumped out of bed, grabbing some clothes and ran to take a shower. I took the fastest shower imaginable, dressed and threw my hair up. Since we would be spending the day and night camping, I had put on a pair of jeans and a teeshirt. It was chilly, but not to bad. I would just need to make sure and bring a jacket. I put an elastic band in my hair, wanting to keep my bangs out of my eyes, and walked out. Jasper was sitting on the bed, having gone and changed already. He had on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve billabong shirt I had gotten him. I went to the closet, grabbing a pair of comfortable Converses and sat down beside him to put them on. As I was tying my shoes, Jules came trotting in, obviously having slept with Seth again. She stood at Jaspers feet, waiting to be picked up. He obliged her, letting her curl into the crook of him arm.

I packed a bag, mostly just pj's and another shirt to wear home tomorrow and we headed downstairs, Jules in Jaspers arms. We would be dropping her off with Lily, so that they could have some time together. I talked to my Dad and Sue and then we headed out. We dropped Jules off, hurrying to get to the camp site. I had never been so excited for a full moon before! We got to the site around 6 and we spent the first two hours setting up. Once that was done, I roasted some hot dogs over the fire, just long enough to give them a slight heat. Once I was done eating, we laid down under the stars. I curled into Jasper, getting as close as possible.

I could feel his hand slowly creep up under my shirt,

My head spin as his hands moved under my bra, then tugged it down to rub my nipples. The buds peaked, and I felt a thrill like an electric shock shoot straight down between my legs. "Let me make you feel good" Jasper said. I pulled off Jaspers undershirt to reveal his chest. Muscle and flesh met my eager palms. His body was perfect and I wanted to see it, touch it, taste it. He moved his hands, and a second later, my bottoms were off. Then it was Jaspers turn. I pulled down his boxers releasing him. He groaned. Laying me down on the ground, he parted my thighs with one knee and moved between them. Arching my back, he eased his tip into position. Jasper intertwined his fingers in my hair, rougher then usual. I felt my body stiffen, felt the delicious peaks begin, lifting me higher and higher. One thrust, another... Jasper, oh my god, Jasper. He went wild on top of me, rougher then he normally was, driving himself in, taking me to a place I'd never been before. Slowly he slid out then back in and I cried out in pleasure. He thrust again and again, then gave a hard cry and a shout, slamming into my body like a force of nature that couldn't be stopped. We climaxed together, both of us panting. Jasper eased up, and immediately I pulled him back to me.

"You don't have to be careful now, remember. Lean on me, stay close, please." I nearly begged him. He leaned back into me, placing a kiss on my lips. It had been the roughest we had ever been, but also the most passionate. It had been completely about pleasing each other, getting the physical pleasure from each other. If the rest of the night went like this, I think we could chalk it up to a successful weekend.

**OK, there ya go! Don't hate me, please! Everything happens for a reason, just keep that in mind! As usual, ten reviews, please! Pics on profile!!**


	23. Already Gone

**Oh my goodness! I have been gone forever! Not going to make excuses, lets just say life happened, writers block happened, but I am back. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, especially Chel88, cause she helped me write some of it! **

**Enjoy!**

**I own nothing but Madison! **

Madison POV

The weeks once again started to pass. As had become routine, Jasper and I would talk as often as possible, whether it be email, text, web cam, and his monthly weekend visit. If I wasn't speaking with him, I was with my friends. Leah and Embry were my best friends, they knew everything, they were there for me no matter what I needed. After Leah and Embry came Seth and Quil. They were almost as close as the previous two, but not quiet. Seth, because he was younger, and I felt he didn't need to know certain things. Quil, well Quil was a totally different story. I felt that there were things that I couldn't tell him, things that he didn't need to hear, for his own being. I refrained from speaking about too personal of topics concerning Jasper around him, cause it had become obvious that he liked me. And I will admit that if it weren't for Jasper, I probably would have reciprocated the feelings. But Jasper was around and I was madly in love.  
Jasper was due to be here this weekend, not showing up until Saturday due to some last minute class or something, so I was meeting with my group from Economics, wanting to get as much of the assignment for the week done, before Jasper showed up. Angela, Eric, Quil, & I were currently sprawled out on my bedroom floor, working on our grafts and charts. We had to have one for every week of our project and also a whole bunch of other stuff. Around 6, Angela and Eric both said they had to get going, so Quil and I walked them out and then made our way to the kitchen. I grabbed a piece of the pizza out of the box that I had ordered earlier and motioned for Quil to grab some as well. He grabbed a piece and we made our way into the living room.

"Wanna play something?" I asked him.

"Sure, what game do you want me to put in?"

"Umm...lets play a fighting game or something. I am tired of driving or playing the guitar! How about UFC?" I asked.

He put the game in and grabbed two of the controllers. He handed me one and sat on the ground beside me. We set up our players and started fighting. We played a few rounds, goofing off and joking about the game. Finally, Quil beat me for the 4th time in a row, so I threw my controller on the couch and jumped up.

"These games are rigged! Its nothing like real life! I could so kick your ass!" I yelled standing in my best fighting stance.

Quil slowly stood up, giving me a look like I was crazy. "You do realize that I have a slight advantage in this situation right? Its not just regular human vs regular human. One hit to me and you would probably break your own bones! Trust me, Bella did it with Jake." he said, an amused smile on his face.

"OK, that's a good point. I probably couldn't beat you in a wrestling match, but I could beat you in....Monopoly!" I yelled, running to the game cabinet and grabbing it out. I set it up on the floor and we started playing.

We had been playing for almost an hour, when Quil landed on my Boardwalk with two hotels.

"HAHA! Pay up buddy! Give me the moneys!" I said laughing like an evil witch.

"You think its so funny that your just leaving me poor and to live on the streets, don't you?" he asked, giving me a look of mock hurt.

"As a matter of fact, I love to put people on the streets!"

"Oh yeah, well, I bet I can get you to let me keep my money. Wanna bet?" he asked, giving me a slightly evil look.

"I show no mercy! Do your worst!" And with that, he lunged and started tickling my sides. I was laughing uncontrollably, laying on the floor with Quil beside me when we heard multiple voices clear their throat.

Instantly stopping, we look up to see Edward, Bella, and......Jasper. I jumped up, running to him. I threw my arms around his neck, wrapped my legs around his waist and waited for his hands to hold me as well. Slowly, I felt his arms come around my waist, and he gently squeezed me in greeting.

"Jasper, I am so glad your here. Did your class get out early?" I asked with my face in his neck. I breathed him in, enjoying the smell of him on me again.

"Actually, I decided that I couldn't wait til tomorrow. I needed to be here as soon as possible. I hope that's OK, I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" he asked, his face also buried in my neck. Without pulling away, I shook my head.

"No, baby, I promise. We were just goofing off. I was whooping his butt in Monopoly, and he was just upset that he lost all of his money." I said.  
"OK, I believe you. Will you do me a favor though?" he asked.

I shook my head again, not wanting to move from where I was.

"Let me put you down, stay in here with Edward & Bella while I go have a talk with Quil. It will be real quick, I promise."

Finally, I pulled my face out of his neck, leaning back so that I could look up into his eyes. "Why do you need to talk to Quil?"

Before he could answer, Quil interrupted. "Its OK Madison. I think its about time that Jasper and I got to know each other a little bit better. I think there's somethings that we need to say to each other. Everything will be fine and he will be right back. No violence or anything, I promise." he said, but not looking at me, instead looking to Jasper. Jasper shook his head, as did Edward and he placed me on the floor. He placed a kiss on my forehead and made to walk off. Having a bad feeling, I grabbed Jasper's hand, and attempted to pull him to me. Knowing I couldn't make him, he came to me willingly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my hands in his hair and pulled his face to mine. I smashed our mouths together, putting every bit of feeling into the kiss. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, carefully tasting him. The kiss became desperate and hurried, but before it got any further, he braced his hands on my shoulders and softly separated us. He gave me one last kiss on my forehead and followed Quil out the front door.  
"Might as well take a seat Mads, it might be a while." Edward said, patting the cushion between him and Bella. I sat down, ready to wait and see what happened.

Nearly an hour had passed and Quil and Jasper were _still _outside. I was going crazy with anxiety. I hated not being in the know. I was actually really worried over what they were talking about. I knew that Quil wasn't exactly Jasper's favorite person and vice versa and I knew they had a lot to say when it came to each other. I just hoped Jasper hadn't gotten the wrong idea and was trying to hurt him in any way. I was literally pacing back and forth in the living room while Bella and Edward just sat there on the couch looking at one another and then back to me.

"Maybe I should go out there?" I stopped and looked at them.  
"I wouldn't recommend it Madison. You know how Jasper gets, I'm sure it's nothing serious." Edward tried to placate me but it wasn't really working. I looked over towards my sister who just shrugged. "He's right Madison. I'm sure everything was fine." I just rolled my eyes at her. My sister was so much in love that if Edward said clouds were made out of cotton candy, she would agree one hundred percent.

Yes, I loved Jasper more than anything but I wasn't naive either. Something was up and I didn't like it.

Just when I was about to explode with nervousness, the back door opened and the two boys walked in. I immediately scanned them each from head to toe to make sure there was no physical evidence of a fight or anything. When I saw none, I relaxed somewhat.

"What took you guys so long?"

"We were just talking Madison, that's all." Quil glanced at me with a look that I couldn't quite put my finger on. He looked confused, tired, maybe even a bit scared? And I didn't understand why.

"Come on Madison, let's go upstairs." Jasper offered me his hand and I took it quickly, letting him lead me up the staircase and into my room.

"I should be upset with you but I'm really not." I laughed, trying to break this small wall of tension I suddenly felt in the room. He didn't say anything at first, he just sat on the edge of my bed. Perfect.

"I've missed you so much Jasper" I sauntered over to him, straddling his lap "I'm so happy that you came to see me a day early. It's just not the same talking to you on the phone." I wrapped my arms around his neck, placing a quick kiss on his cheek before laying my head on his chest. I felt his arms tentatively wrap around me. It was so nice to just be in his arms again. I could stay like this all day, never letting him go.

"Actually Madison." His voice seemed a bit off "I didn't come to visit you." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"What?" I pulled away from him, looking into his eyes "Is there something wrong? Did something happen Jasper?" a million scenarios ran through my mind. The main one was of him having a momentary lapse of judgment and taking a human life. As much as I trusted Jasper, I knew that accidents could happen. If this was the case, I had to prepare myself. Of course I would be upset but I wouldn't love him any less. He'd still be my Jasper.

"No, nothing happened." He unwrapped his hands off of me and slid me off his lap so that he was standing and I was sitting on the bed. I crossed my legs and just sat there, waiting.

"Then what is it? You seemed a bit off Jasper. You got to tell me, I can't read your mind."

"I came here today because we need to talk Madison."

I took a deep breath before asking "Talk about what?"

"Us." He stated simply. Oh, god. This wasn't good. I had seen enough movies to know what happens when someone says they need to talk about 'us.' I was just praying that this wasn't the case.

"I don't understand. I thought you came to see me because you missed me? You've missed me haven't you?"

"Of course I've missed you Madison. I think about you all the time. But…" great, nothing good _ever _comes after the 'but' "But I've also had a lot of time to think about other things and one thing has been on my mind lately and I finally came to realize something."

"And just what is that?"

"I came to realize that this…" he pointed his finger between himself and me "May not be working out after all."

I did a double take of him, staring at him for a few minutes before speaking "What did you just say?"

"I'm just saying Madison, perhaps you and I…."

"Stop, please." I took a deep breath, trying to control the flood of emotions that were threatening to spill over "Please tell me what in the world you're talking about Jasper…where is this even coming from?"

I had been preparing myself for the completely wrong thing. This had nothing to do with his vampire life. This had to do with us and something that had apparently gone wrong.

"There's no easy way to put this but…"

"Oh, god…if you say you cheated on me, I'd rather not know." I shook my head.

"Don't be absurd Madison. I would never, ever cheat on you."

"Then what it is it!"

"I think I've come to realize that I was never truly in love with you." His words were like knives, hitting me with a pain I had never felt before. If I would've known he was going to say that, I would've rather chosen him cheating. This was so much worse.

"No, you don't mean that!" I stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of him "You love me Jasper and I love you! How can you tell me that you don't? After everything we've been through…I don't get it."

"I think…" he took a deep breath "I think I was more in love with the _idea _of you. The idea of you being Sarah. The idea of her actually coming back to me was so overwhelming that I was willing to do just about everything to have her back with me again. But I swear Madison, it was never my intention to hurt you. And I think that by me doing this right now would be the best thing…"

"What!" I gripped his hands in mine "You can't be serious Jasper! I don't know what's gotten into you but I refuse to believe this. I'm not just going to let you leave and forget everything we went through. Yea, I know I reminded you of Sarah but reminders don't make someone pretend to be in love. I could feel it. Your love for me is genuine, as is mine."

"Madison" he shook out of my grasp easily "Did you not hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you! But I don't buy a word of it…there's some other reason isn't there?" I stared at him, suddenly remembering that he was outside with Quil for a very long time.

"Is this because you think I'm seeing someone else? Because I can tell you right now…Quil and I are just friends."

"That mutt has nothing to do with this." He looked me dead in the eye with such intensity, saying that sentence with nothing but disgust.

"Like hell it doesn't. You and I both know you have jealous tendencies. But, I thought you would trust me better than this. I swear, I haven't…"

"I know you would never do that Madison. You'd never cheat on someone."

"Then why were you out there for so long with him!"

"I needed to…ask him a favor."

"A _what_?!"

"I asked him, because I know that he is a good friend to you, to watch over you when I'm gone. And he agreed."

"You what!" I stared at him in disbelief. "So you're what, leaving me and just leaving someone else to pick up the pieces! No, I'm not letting you do this to me Jasper! You cannot leave me!! You promised."

"I've already made my decision." He said.

"You…who do you think you are! Since when do you make decisions for the both of us? If you think I'm simply accepting this and letting you walk out of here, you're wrong. Oh god you're so wrong."

"I know that this is really hard for you Madison. But, someday you're going to see that this was for the best. If anything, I do truly care about you and I always will. I just…I don't think I can do this to you anymore. And I can't do it to myself either."

"Oh, god you're really doing this aren't you?!" I felt my knees beginning to shake and before I knew it, I had fallen completely to the ground, fighting back my tears. "Why Jasper? Why now? How can you just…forget everything? Am I not important to you anymore?"

"You will always be important to me Madison. It's just, you'll be both safer and happier without me in your life. And I believe that I will be happier too. I had to come tell you this before any more time passed, because I know you had planned on coming to college with us in the fall and I just don't see how…"

"I don't want to hear it Jasper! You may have given up on us but I haven't. Know that I will fight for you. You will come back to me…I swear to God, you cannot leave me!" I shouted.

"You can believe what you wish Madison. Before I leave though, I have to ask you for something."

God, this man had just taken my heart and ripped it straight out of my chest! What more could he possibly want??

"What?"

"That book I gave you? With all the things with Sarah, I think I should take that with me." his voice was calm, emotionless. I glared up at him in disbelief. After a few moments, I got up from my spot on the floor, marched over to my dresser drawer, pulled at that box that had all of my memories of him in it, including the book and turned back towards him.

"Here." I slammed it as hard as I could against his chest but he didn't even flinch "Get out." I choked out.

"Madison, I…" his voice had softened as he held the book in his hand.

"Get Out! Just get out! Get out Jasper!! NOW!" I finally snapped at him, literally pushing him out of the door "Get out! You've already taken everything away from me. What more could you possibly want…just leave!" I managed to choke out.

"This is the best thing, for both of us. I promise you."

"I don't want your promises Jasper. They mean _nothing _to me!"

And with that, I slammed my bedroom door shut and as soon as I heard him making for the stairs, I realized that he was really going to leave. I swung my door open, and ran. I ran down the stairs, hearing the door shut. I ran through the living room, seeing the shocked looks on Edward, Bella, and Quil's face. I saw Quil make to move towards me, but Edward stopped him. I would have to remember to thank him. I threw the front door open.

"Jasper! Jasper Whitlock! Stop right now!" I yelled.

He stopped, placing his helmet back on his bike. He looked at me, and finally, I could feel him again. It was so many emotions running through him. I could feel love, pain, annoyance, and many more.

"What Madison? I thought you said everything you needed to in your room, right as you yelled at me to get out and told me my promises don't mean anything. I had hoped that you would be a little bit more mature about this, but I guess I was wrong." he said, shaking his head.

"How dare you, judge me on how I react to this! You show up here, and out of nowhere, you've realized that you never loved me, just the, how did you put that, the idea of me? Do you have any idea how much that hurt? Please, just don't do this. We have something, I know we do. I know you love me, not for what I resemble, but me. I know you do. Please, just try and remember that. Forget that we haven't seen each other in a month, and remember how it was before you left. How in love with me you were. Remember after the whole Maria incident, once I woke up, you made me a promise. I want you to hold up that promise, stick to it, please. I need you Jasper. Don do this to me. You promised me that you would never leave me, no matter what. That I was your world! Please, don't take that back. I cant survive with out you. Your my world!" I said, grasping at his shirt, trying to make him understand.

"Madison, I love you, I really do, and I am so sorry for what I put you through," I threw my arms around his neck, overjoyed at hearing these words, "But Madison, I cant be with you anymore." With those words, he pulled my arms from around his neck and placed them back at my sides. "Please, just let me go. Give it time and I am sure like I said earlier that you will realize that this was for the best. Really. You will move on, find someone so much better for you, and be able to look back on our time with fondness."

"Your really going to do this? Oh god." I said, slumping to the floor.

"I am sorry Madison. I wish I would have realized it sooner, before you were in so deep. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Before I was in to deep. Jasper, I loved you the minute I saw you. That day in the road. I was done for, I knew that there would never be another person for me. I had even decided...that I was going to let you change me." The last part was said so quietly, that had he not been what he was, he never would have heard me. I saw the shock reach his face, and a struggle occurred. Finally. I saw his look towards the house, and he grabbed his helmet.

"I have to go Madison. I cant stay here and keep doing this with you. Its over, and you need to realize that. Move on and forget about this, I will." and with that, he put the helmet on and road off. I sat there, on the ground and curled up in a little ball, hugging my knees to my chest, trying to not think about what he had just said.

Never in my life had I ever endured this type of pain. I could literally feel my heart breaking. It was like I couldn't breathe, couldn't stand. I couldn't do anything anymore.

I felt like something huge had just been taken away from me and there was no way to get it back again.

I had no idea what to do at this very moment. I was scared, shocked, angry but above all, I was heartbroken. The man who I had given everything too had just hurt me in the worst possible way. He said he didn't love me. That he never really did. That he would forget me. What in the world was I going to do now! Jasper was all I had, he was all that mattered to me.

I loved with him with all I had. And it was like that didn't even matter to him.

I could feel my head swimming with so many thoughts that it was making the sky spin. Gently, I placed my cheek against the ground and, not being able to handle this anymore, slid my eyes shut and succumbed to the fatigue, the pain and the shock.

I wanted nothing more than to wake up from this horrible nightmare. But, I knew that whenever I opened my eyes again, everything was still going to be real. It was still going to be empty, hollow.

How was I going to move on from this?

I don't know how many hours passed. When i woke back up I was in my bedroom. in my bed and it was dark outside. I didn't know if it was still the same day or not. I attempted to sit up but the sound of voices startled me so I just lay there. "What did he say to her?" one voice, who I believe was my dad asked, a hint of anger and concern in his voice. "I don't know sir." that was definitely Edward. "Jasper just left without saying a word to any of us. She ran out after him, and after her not coming back for almost an hour, Quil went to check on her and found her in a deep sleep on the driveway, tears falling down her face. So he picked her up and brought here inside." I stopped listening. Even the name...Jasper it was like tearing me open. I wanted to cry and scream. This wasn't real was it? But as I continued listening to them I knew that it was. I knew that he was really gone, and that I might never see him again.

My whole reason for living, had told me that I didn't matter, that I never really mattered like I thought I had. Finally, I sat up, realizing that someone else was in my room. I looked over to my chair by the window and saw Quil sleeping. Immediately, I got angry.

"Get out! Get out of my room!" I yelled. He jerked awake at the same time as the door swung open, revealing Edward and my father.

"Madison, whats the matter?" my father asked.

"Get him out of my room, out of my house, out of my life! Its all his fault! He did this!" I yelled screaming into my fathers shoulder.

"Madison?" Quil asked quietly.

"Leave me alone Quil. Its all your fault. The only person that understood me, that loved me the way I loved him, is gone. Because of you. Just leave. I don't want to see you ever again." I said, going into my bathroom. I slammed the door and locked it. I heard footsteps, multiple pairs, leaving the room and my door shutting. I sat on the edge of the tub, wanting to make sure they were really gone.

I opened the door, slowly, and walked out.

"What was that?"

I jumped, turning to see Edward leaning against the door of my closet. Before I could say anything, he put his hand up.

"Eh, before you start yelling at me and blaming me, just let me say something. I know your hurting, really, and I know what your thinking. What happened is horrible, and I am extremely sorry that you are going through this. But its not Quil's fault. I would know wouldn't I? I wouldn't lie to you either. Jasper has just been doing a lot of thinking lately, and he is doing what he feels is best for all of you. I know it doesn't seem like it now, but he really does care about you. And maybe in the future you two will be able to move on and be friends or something." he said, then made a gesture like I could continue speaking.

"Whatever. I really don't want to hear this stuff right now. I know you can hear what I am thinking so...." I said, crawling back into bed and placing the covers over my head. Moments later, I heard the door shut. Finally, relishing in the silence, I cried myself back to sleep.

I woke up, my eyes matted shut, my throat coarse, and my body achy. Everything flooded back to me, and a wave of sadness hit me. I was dried out, so I knew the tears wouldn't come, which was a blessing. I looked around and saw that it was still dark, but felt like I had been sleeping forever. I got out of bed, making my way to the bedroom to wash my face. Once I did this, I made my way out of the room, heading down to the kitchen. When I got there, I saw that my family was sitting down to dinner.

"Finally, your awake." Seth said.

"Finally, I've barely slept. It was dark the last time I woke up."

"Madison, dear, that was yesterday. You've been asleep for nearly 24 hours." My dad said, making his words soft and tender. It was like he was talking to a deer and not wanting to spook it.

"Really? Oh..." I said, making my way into the kitchen.

"Would you like to sit down and eat with us?" Sue asked.

"No, thank you. I am just going to grab something and go back to my room. I really don't feel like being social." I said, a slight attitude in my voice.

I grabbed a bottle of water, a banana, and some cookies and left to go back upstairs. Reaching my door, I saw that there was an envelope attached to the front. I ripped it off and walked inside, slamming my door behind me.

I sat in my chair on my balcony, wrapping myself in a blanket and opened the envelope. There was a slip of paper inside, in writing I recognized. It was from Quil. Suddenly I remembered yelling at him. I felt a little bad, it wasn't really his fault.

I unfolded the letter, seeing that it wasn't very long. Just a few sentences.

**Madison, **

**I am writing this just after being thrown out of your room, thrown out of your life. **

**I am so sorry for what has happened, and I know your hurting. **

**I just want you to know that I will abide by your wishes, until you see fit to allow me in your life again. **

**I don't want to do anything to upset you, so I will not be coming to the house anymore. **

**Know that I am here for you, if you ever decide that you need me again. **

**I will miss you more then anything! I sincerely enjoyed our friendship. **

**Hope to speak with you in the future.**

**Quil**

God, I was a bitch to him. I had been so blinded by my hurt and anger at Jasper, that I had yelled at the first person I saw, who just happened to be Quil. I know that it wasn't his fault, and I was going to have to apologize. I got up, grabbing my computer and came back to the balcony. I opened it up, sending Quil a quick email, letting him know that I was sorry and just needed some time to....well mourn. A piece of me had died, and I needed to mourn that. I hoped he could understand, and I would see him at school on Monday. I sent the email off, and instantly got a reply from him. He said he understood, and just wanted me to be happy. He as well said that he would see me on Monday, and I left it at that. Sitting there, the computer on my lap, brought back memories of all the times I had sat in this exact position and cam chatted with Jasper. Out of curiosity I opened up my iChat, wanting to see his room, one last time. Upon clicking on his cam, it told me that his cam had been disabled, and his account terminated. I slammed the computer shut, not carrying about whether it broke or not and sat my computer on the table. He was going to shut me out completely, not give me a chance to say anything else. The idea of not being able to talk to him, not being able to see him, just broke my heart all over again. I would never want to be in a loveless relationship, but I wish he was still here, even knowing what I know now. I would give anything for him to be here. I grabbed my stuff and made my way back inside. Suddenly I spotted something under the corner of my bed. Lifting my bed skirt, I noticed that it was my Jasper box. He must have returned it while I was sleeping. I grabbed it, sitting on my bed and gently cradling it in my lap. I tentatively opened it, immediately noticing that the book and everything that had to do with Sarah was gone. It hurt, but I understood why he took it. I slowly looked through the box, reminiscing on random items. Before long, I was sobbing, my body shaking with each breath. I closed the box and moved to put it on the highest shelf of my closet. As I went to reenter the bedroom, I heard a knock on the door. I crawled into bed, a box of tissues at my side and said come in. In walked Leah and Bella. They just crawled into bed on either side of me and held me. Letting me cry it out and release all the feelings I had. I cried, screamed, cussed, and sat silent. Eventually, I fell asleep in their arms, they both gazing down at me, with sorrow, pity, and anger at Jasper. Eventually, they too would fall asleep, the three of us meshed together on my bed.

**Alright, there it is. Please, no flames! Everything happens for a reason....dont hate me! More to come soon I hope, but I cant say when! **


	24. Sober

**Madison POV **

**Sunday**

I woke up sometime the next day, finding my bed empty. Bella and Leah must have left sometime earlier. I looked to the clock, it was 2:00pm. I had no clue what to do. I felt like everything had been ripped away and I was lost. Like I was looking at a map and a huge chunk had just been ripped out. I laid there, staring at the ceiling, trying to decide what I should do. I knew that I couldn't just act like this hadn't happened. I had lost the most important thing in my life besides my family, I had lost my future. I threw the covers over my head and went back to sleep, figuring that was the best way to deal with this.

**Monday**

I woke up to a knock on the door. I looked at my alarm, it said it was 7:15am. I should be already up and getting ready for school. I should be opening my laptop to talk to Jasper, getting a text, something having to do with him. But he was gone, and he wasn't going to be a part of my routine, a part of my life anymore. I told them to go away, and once again, threw the blankets over my head.

**Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, **

I started sleeping with my headphones in my ear, playing any and all sad songs I could find. With the headphones in my ears, I never heard if someone came to wake me up or not. I am sure someone came, but I didn't care. I needed time to deal with this, and I was going to deal with it my way. I knew that eventually I would have to get out of the bed, take a shower, move on. But the thought of actually doing that, broke my heart even more. I shouldn't be going through this. There was a specific song, one that I had set to play every other song basically. It was a song about a woman that had lost her husband, and how she deals with the after math. Yeah, he wasn't my husband, we didn't have kids, we didn't live together, but he was still just as much a part of me. The woman in the song, she was to the thankful, glad I had you at some point in her life part of moving on. I was still in the dear god, please come back to me stage.

**Monday through Friday x 10 (breakup happened in beg. Oct. its now Mid Jan.)**

I returned to school.. I didn't talk to anyone, I didn't respond in class. I walked around like a zombie. At first. Thanksgiving passed, Christmas passed, and with each holiday, I got better. Slowly, I started to talk more, open up again. I started to include myself again. I wasn't over it, but it was going to have to get better, cause it couldn't get worse.

**Saturday**

I woke up today, and I had moved on to the angry stage. I don't know what had happened while I slept last night, but I decided that if he wanted to be an ass-hat and try and break me, I wasn't going to let him. I had done my mourning, and it was time to get over it. I got up, looking at the alarm and seeing that it said 9:30. I grabbed my phone, made a quick call, then ran out of my room down the hall to Bella's room. I knew I needed to approach her first, cause she would be the most resistant.

She was in her room, doing some cleaning, and when she saw me, up and out of bed, I think her jaw hit the floor.

"Madison? Are you OK?"

"Bella, I love you so much! Would you be willing to go do something with me tonight? Like, whatever I asked you to do? Please big sister?" I asked, giving her the saddest most pathetic look I could.

"Umm...of course. What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to be here, in my room, at 7:00 by yourself. No Edward tonight, please?" I asked.

"Of course," she said, making her way over to me. She pulled me in for a hug, "I'm so so.."

I pushed her off my gently, "Don't! Its over. I don't want to talk about it. Ill see you at 7:00pm." I said and rushed out.

I ran down the hall, now heading to Leah's room. I said the same thing to her and she agreed. I then ran to my room, changed into jeans and a long sleeve Nollie shirt. I grabbed a pair of long socks and my black Emu shoes and ran out the door. I jumped in my car and made the quick drive down to the Cullen's. I ran in not bothering to knock. I ran straight into Carlisle. Upon hitting him, I fell on my ass. Not to be stopped, I jumped up and quickly shouted, "ALICE!" even thought I knew that no matter where she was she would hear me. A second later, she was there, holding me in a gut wrenching hug.

"Alice! I cant breathe."  
She quickly released me, and I could tell she wanted to say something. I stopped her, asking her to join us tonight and giving her a little bit more details then the other two. I asked her to call Angela, Lauren, and Jessica, invite them and tell them to be at my house at 7:00 as well. Before she could ask any more questions, since I knew she knew what I was doing, I was out the door.

**7:00pm**

I got home, seeing that all cars were present and accounted for. I grabbed the multiple bags out of my back seat and made my way inside. I made it to my room without running into anyone, and when I opened my door, it was full of girls chatting and trying to figure out what was going on. I threw each girl a bag, telling them to put up and shut up. They were to wear what was in the bag, whether they liked it or not. Everyone must have already decided that I was in charge this evening, cause no one argued. They just undressed and redressed again. I had got to Port Angeles and gotten everyone a brand new outfit for this evening. And I mean outfit. New dress, shoes, bags, jewelry. I told Alice how I wanted each girls hair and she got to work prettying them up. I had gone generally easy on their clothes....sexy, but demure still. Most of them had boyfriends, so they weren't trying to go overboard. For Bella, a teal dress, on shoulder dress. Not to short. For Alice, a blue dress, with a halter top. For Angela, a pink dress, low cut but not to low, and a frilly edge. For Leah, she was wearing a purple dress, slightly above the knees, but skin tight. It would look so good with her complexion. I had a little bit more fun with Jessica and Lauren, cause they weren't seeing anyone so they were going to be my allies tonight. For Lauren, I had a black dress, tight, short, low cut. For Jessica, I had a gun metal gray dress, frilly edge, very short. Then there was my dress. It was dark blue and black, short (and I mean short), with a low dip cut in the chest, and cut sleeves. It was tight in all the right places.

We finished getting ready by 9:00pm and I told everyone that we needed to leave. We were just going to Port Angeles, since it was only like 20 minutes away. They had one good club there, and I was prepared. We made our way downstairs, and that's when I realized that we had company. I looked into the living room, seeing Seth, Jake, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, and Edward. I was towards the back, so the boys were all about telling the girls how nice they looked. Then I stepped into view, with no one in front of me.

"What the..." Quil said. I looked up, seeing most jaws on the floor. Quil & Embry looked pissed.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Quil asked.

"Umm, were going out. Don't worry about it. I don't have to answer to anyone. Lets go girls." I made my way to the door, only to be stopped by a hand on my elbow.

"Really? You get dumped so you decide to go out and play with the big boys?" Quil asked, making my jaw drop and my air to catch in my throat.

"Let go of me right now. This has nothing to do with you, your not my boyfriend" I said, brushing him off and making my way to the door.

"Don't call me when something happens, cause I am done being there.. Your just asking for it Madison."

I slammed the door behind us, not wanting to hear anything else that he had to say.

How dare he throw that in my face! Excuse me for wanting to go out and just forget what was going on in my life right now. He had no right to judge me.

We piled into the two cars and I started the drive.

We reached Port Angeles around 9:30 and before we got out, I pulled something out of my purse.

"OK girls, these are yours. Taken from the yearbook last year. You are officially 22 for the night. Thanks to Alice, you all look it as well. You will have no problem with these, they are fool proof. Don't ask where I got them, I wont tell you. Keep them after tonight, your decision. Lets go have fun!" I said getting out of the car so as not to hear Bella protesting. I hadn't gotten one for Alice, being as she had plenty of id's.

We got to the door, and we didn't even have to wait in line. The bouncer quickly called us up, letting us pass and head inside. Once inside, I dragged Alice and Jessica with me to get drinks. We got drinks and made our way to the booths the other girls had got. There was a band on stage, a band I felt like I had heard before. I shuffled around so I could see their drum set, since most bands had something to do with their name on them. The name on the drums was simply ATL. Hmm...sounded familiar. I continued to listen to the song, realizing I knew the words. Suddenly it came to me.

"Oh my god! I know this band! That's All Time Low. Their real big on the skater/alternative circuit! Their amazing!" I said. Jessica & Lauren agreed, bobbing their head to the music. I noticed that the three of us were the only ones actually drinking our drinks.  
"Come on guys, were here to have fun! How often will we get to do this kind of thing. Were seniors in high school, lets enjoy it!"

"Umm, I really don't drink Mads." Alice said, throwing me a look. Shit, I forgot.

"OH, right, sorry. Here, give it to me." I chugged my own drink down and grabbed hers. Once I finished her drink, I grabbed Lauren and Jessica and we made our way to the front of the crowded floor, in front of the band. We situated ourselves front and center, and started to enjoy the music. It was a little hard to head bang and jump around in heels and a skirt your worried about your ass falling out of, but I managed to make it look good enough, cause before long, I had the lead singer right in front of me, reaching his hand out. He pulled me up onto stage, asking me if I had ever heard of them before.

I told them I had and that I was actually a really big fan.

"The crazy thing is, I had no idea you guys would be here tonight! Its pure chance that we showed up!" I said, unable to control my words already.

"Well, how well do you know the song Remembering Sunday? The one where," I cut him off.

"Juliet Simms sings with you? I totally prefer Cassadee Pope or Kate Voegeles version. But shes still pretty good!" I said, a huge smile on my face. Suddenly my eyes were dragged from his face, over to the guitar player on the right of the lead singer. I had always thought he was cute, but in person, he was simply gorgeous! He flashed me a smile and a wink, causing me to blush and look away.

"Well, can you sing at all...Um...whats your name?" the lead singer asked me.

"Me? Oh I'm Madison, but you can call me Mads, all my friends do." I said, sending the guitarist a wink right back.

"Well, Mads, I'm Alex, that's Rian on the drums, Zack on bass, and Jack on lead guitar. So, can you sing?" Before I could answer, a huge shout of yes's came up from the front of the floor. Looking out to the floor, I saw that all the girls were out there.

"Well, you know the words right? Lets do it," and before I could say anything, he was playing the beginning chords and Zack was bringing me a bench to sit on. He handed me a mic and I took the seat.

_**He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes**_

_**Starting making his way past 2 in the morning**_

_**He hasn't been sober for days**_

_**Leaning out into the breeze**_

_**Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees**_

_**They had breakfast together**_

_**But two eggs don't last**_

_**Like the feeling of what he needs**_

_**Now this place is familiar to him**_

_**She pulls on his hand with a devilish grin**_

_**She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs**_

_**Left him dying to get in**_

_**Forgive me, I'm trying to find**_

_**My calling, I'm calling at night**_

_**I don't mean to be a bother,**_

_**But have you seen this girl?**_

_**She's been running through my dreams**_

_**And it's driving me crazy, it seems**_

_**I'm going to ask her to marry me**_

_**Even though she doesn't believe in love,**_

_**He's determined to call her bluff**_

_**Who could deny these butterflies?**_

_**They're filling his gut**_

_**Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces**_

_**He pleads though he tries**_

_**But he's only denied**_

_**Now he's dying to get inside**_

_**Forgive me, I'm trying to find**_

_**My calling, I'm calling at night**_

_**I don't mean to be a bother,**_

_**But have you seen this girl?**_

_**She's been running through my dreams**_

_**And it's driving me crazy, it seems**_

_**I'm going to ask her to marry me**_

_**The neighbors said she moved away**_

_**Funny how it rained all day**_

_**I didn't think much of it then**_

_**But it's starting to all make sense**_

_**Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds**_

_**Are following me in my desperate endeavor**_

_**To find my whoever, wherever she may be**_

_**[Madison]**_

_**I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible**_

_**I'm terrified to speak, but you'd expect that from me**_

_**I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt; now the rain is**_

_**Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind**_

_**Keeping an eye on the world,**_

_**So many thousands of feet off the ground**_

_**I'm over you now I'm at home in the clouds**_

_**Towering over your head**_

_**[Alex Gaskarth:]**_

_**I guess I'll go home now**_

_**I guess I'll go home now**_

_**I guess I'll go home now**_

_**I guess I'll go home now**_

The song ended and the place erupted! I got up, set the mic down and before I could make my way off stage, I was pulled into a hug by Alex.

"Wow, give it up for Mad Madison everybody!" he turned to me, "That was amazing! I really hope someone recorded that, cause I want to see it again!" He turned to the band, and they all shook their head in agreement. He said a few more things, and then helped me off the stage. The girls and I made our way back to the booth and as we reached it a drink was being delivered.

"This is for you Madison. From Jack." I looked to the stage to where Jack was supposedly tuning his guitar. He sent me a wink and went back to his guitar. I giggled, and started in on the drink. They played a couple more songs, before they went to intermission. They headed back stage and then out to the floor to talk to people. After about twenty minutes, some actual good music came on so the girls and I made our way to the dance floor. We were dancing to Jay Sean – Down, when I felt a pair of hands on my hips. I turned to who it was and saw that it was Jack. I didn't touch him back, but I did continue to dance. Every time the singer said down, I would grind back and forth, making sure to rub up against him just a little bit. Towards the end of the song, I heard him groan and grip my hips a little bit tighter. I saw that Rian and Zack were dancing with Jessica and Lauren, and the rest of the group had moved back to the booth. The floor was pretty full, so we were all getting shoved a little bit closer every second. Someone bumped into Jack, sending him into me. To steady myself, I gripped his hands, pushing them even harder into my hips, and me into his crotch. I could feel that I was turning him on, and that made me feel good. At least someone wanted me. Shoving that thought from my head, I turned and flashed him a smile. He once again winked and moved me closer to him. Suddenly the music stopped and the three left us and headed backstage. Before he left, Jack grabbed my hand and asked me to still be there when their set got over at 1:30. I bit my lip, looked down and shook my head yes. We made our way back over to the table, only to see Alice, Bella, and Angela getting ready to leave.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"Madison, I am so glad your having fun, but we aren't into this type of thing. Leah is going to stay, to make sure you have a DD, but the rest of us are going to head to the house. Well be there waiting for ya when ya get home. Have a good time, you deserve it." Bella said, as each one walked by giving me a small hug and a kiss on the cheek. We watched them leave, and then another round of drinks showed up. Jess and Lauren chugged theirs down and made their way back out to the dance floor. I drank my slower, as I listened to the band with Leah. She was enjoying the band, and I saw her texting a couple of times, so I figured it was Jake. We switched back and forth between dancing and just enjoying the music. Around 1:30 we all made our way back to the booth. Jessica passed out in the booth, and Lauren was busy sucking face with some guy when the band finally finished and started loading up. The place slowly started to clear, and I realized that Leah had never touched her drink. I grabbed it and chugged it down. I was already pretty drunk, but downing that one, which seemed to be all alcohol, made the room spin. I heard Leah say she was going to use the restroom, and then next thing I know there was an arm around my shoulder. I turned to see Jack sitting beside me.

"Hi."

"Hey Mad Madison. That was quite some show you put on up there tonight. Do you always do that?"

"What? Just jump on stage with some random hit band and belt out a song? No...not really my usual thing." I said, flashing him a smile.

"Well, you should definitely make it a habit. That really was amazing. I don't know what possessed Alex to do that, we've never done that before, just pulled someone out of the audience. Must be something about you huh?" he said, playing with a strand of hair.

"Yeah, must be. So, how long are you guys in the area?" I asked.

"This was our only night. Just a small thing Zach did for his brother," he must have seen my face drop cause he quickly added," But were from here, so were actually taking the next month off, to spend sometime at home, see family and stuff. Dont get to do that very often, always traveling.

"Hmm..I bet...never have time to spend with your girlfriend or family. That would suck." I said, sneaking a peak out from under my lashes. He laughed, squeezing my shoulders, bringing me closer to him.  
"No girlfriend. Sneaky girl. You could have just asked if you wanted to know," he said, moving into nuzzle my neck with his nose. My breath hitched, causing him to laugh softly. "You smell amazing, you know that?"

Unable to control myself, I reversed the position, so that my nose was buried in his neck, below his ear. "You don't smell so bad either, if I don't say so myself. Wonder how you taste," and before I could stop my self, I licked his neck, from his collarbone to his ear, gently taking his earlobe in between my teeth and gently nibbling. I flicked my tongue over the lobe and moved back. "Yep, you taste good too." He flashed me a smile and flagged down the bartender. He flashed him two fingers and lickety split we each had a drink.

"So, I gotta tell ya, you guys didn't pay for a single drink tonight. The minute I saw you guys come in, I told the bartender to charge it to us. I was just hoping for the chance to talk to you, and then Alex pulled you onstage. I thought my chances were ruined. But Alex has a girl here and I should know that he would never cheat, but I was worried. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met," and with that, he moved in for the kiss. It was soft at first, like a whisper on my lips, but as soon as I responded, it heated up. Still gentle, but with passion. He snaked his tongue out, gently caressing my lips, asking for entrance. I obliged and as soon as I felt his tongue meet mine, I needed more. I shifted, so I was on my knees beside him and facing him. I felt him wrap his hands around my slim waist, and I wrapped my hands around his neck. I moved them into his hair, and suddenly I heard someone clear their throat. We stopped, but didn't separate. I slowly opened my eyes and turned them to the right. I saw Leah standing there, hands on her hips, looking at me like I was crazy. God, I hated her right now.

I disconnected myself from Jack, and turned to her. "Yes?" I asked, with a little more then an attitude.

"Umm, the bars closing. We need to separate Lauren from that old dude, and figure out a way to carry Jess to the car. Come on." I gave her my most deadly look and turned to Jack. "Can you help me?" I asked, giving him my best puppy face. He shook his head yes, with a slight laugh and got out of the booth. I got out after him and thatch when I realized how drunk I was. I stumbled into Jacks chest, him catching me and steadying me before I could fall to the floor. The minute our chest made contact, all I could think of was his naked chest against mine. I straightened myself, going over to Lauren first.  
I jerked her back from the dude, and out of the booth. "Ew, hes like 40." I said and dragged her to Leah. I then looked to Jack and he picked up Jess and followed us out to my car. We laid her and Lauren in the back and Leah got in. I leaned against the back of my car, and motioned for Jack to come closer. Once he was close, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in between my legs. I didn't say anything, just attached our lips. It was different from before, it was much more heated. Not as gentle, but I loved it. That's when I made a decision. I wasn't ready to go home. I pulled back, "Where are you guys staying?" His eyebrows raise, shocked by my bluntness.

"We have a house here. Why?"

I pushed him back a little bit and jumped down. "I'm going with you. I'm not ready to call it a night." I looked to him for confirmation, but he just pulled me back to him, flush to his body and kissed me again. We separated again and made our way to the passenger seat. I leaned down, Jacks arms around my waist, and looked at Leah.

"Hey, I'm gonna hang out with him for a little bit, OK? Were going to their house. Ill be home later." Before she could say anything, I threw her my keys and we made our way back into the bar.

**2:07am**

The group was finally packed up and ready to go. We hopped in the van and made our way to the house. My phone was ringing every 5 minutes, so I simply shut it off, I didnt want to talk about this and have them turn it into a big deal tonight, it could wait til whole time, Jack and I sat in the back, flirting, placing small kisses on each other, and talking. I felt like I could talk to him forever. We arrived at the house, and headed inside.

They all said what they needed to say and went their separate ways.

When we arrived in his room, he threw his stuff on a chair and made for a mini fridge. He grabbed a beer and looked to me. I shook my head yes and he handed it to me. He popped both tops of the Corona's and then grabbed some pre cut limes out of the fridge. He put on in my beer and sat down on the couch. He patted the spot beside him and I joined him.

We drank our beer in comfortable silence. Suddenly, he set his beer down. He turned to me, and gently placed his hand on my neck. He placed a soft kiss on my jaw line, and stood up.

"I am going to hop in the shower real quick. Please, make yourself at home. Ill be right back. Real quick, I promise." he placed a chaste kiss on my lips and headed to the bathroom. I heard the water turn on and I stood up. I wondered around the room, stopping at his guitars. He had two in his room. I picked up the one he had used tonight, softly strumming the strings. I had actually learned to play their songs, when I was learning. I started strumming, just goofing off at first, then slowly started actually playing Coffee Shop Soundtrack. Suddenly, I switched. I started very slow, and slowly, I started to sing.

**And I don't know**

**This could break my heart or save me**

**Nothing's real**

**Until you let go completely**

**So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving**

**So here I go with all my fears weighing on me**

**Three months and I'm still sober**

**Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers**

**But I know it's never really over**

**And I don't know**

**I could crash and burn but maybe**

**At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me**

**So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right**

**No comparing, second guessing, no not this time**

**Three months and I'm still breathing**

**Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know**

**It's never really over, no**

**Wake up**

**Three months and I'm still standing here**

**Three months and I'm getting better yeah**

**Three months and I still am**

**Three months and it's still harder now**

**Three months I've been living here without you now**

**Three months yeah, three months**

**Three months and I'm still breathing**

**Three months and I still remember it**

**Three months and I wake up**

**Three months and I'm still sober**

**Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers**

"Wow, do you have any idea how sexy that was?" I heard him say. I jumped, putting the guitar back before I turned around, quickly whiping my eyes of the tears.

He was standing there, in just a pair of low riding shorts, a towel around his neck. I could still see the water dripping down his chest. God, he was gorgeous.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I stood here while you played, just awestruck. That was...Kelly Clarkson right? You made her sound pretty cool! Where did you learn to play?" he asked. I looked down, not wanting to think about it, think about him. He must have realized it was a difficult subject, cause he came over, taking hte spot on the floor next to me, pulling me into him lap. "Hey, you can talk to me. Whats up?"  
I sat there for a minute, trying to decide what I should say. Open up and divulge it all, or clam up and avoid it. I dont know what it is, but I decided to be honest. I told him everything I could, but once I got to the breakup, I let it all go. I even cried a little. He never said anything, just held me and let me get it out. It was the first time that I had really opened up about it, and it was to a guy I had had a crush on because of his music and guitar skills. I got to the last 3 months, and I told him how that song affected everything. How it was me right now. Moving on, dealing. Living life as best as I could. I told him how this was my first real time going out, god, I told him everything. I know that earlier, I felt like I could talk to him forever, and I really did. We eventually moved onto him, and his life. Then onto tonight.

"Do you know how sexy it is, watching you pick the strings on that guitar? How your voice goes husky in certain spots? God, I have never been turned on at a show in my life!"

I closed my eyes, just wanting to stay in this moment. He held me still when I tried to move into him.

"Hey, look at me." he said, placing his hand under my chin and lifting it to look at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, "We don't have to do anything. I'm not trying to just get you to sleep with me. I like you. I know I'm not going to be here forever, but I would like to spend sometime with you while I can. Would you be up for that?"

I stood there, in shock. This guy genuinely wanted to be around me. Even if I didn't have sex with him. I did not see that coming. I had expected a one night stand, but this was even better. Someone that could completely take him out of my mind, cause he had done that. I hadn't thought of him except when he left me alone. I shook my head yes, biting my lower lip. He brushed his thumb across it, and I flicked my tongue out to lick it.

"Hey now, don't go starting something, right after I stopped it! That defeats the purpose," he said, a totally joking attitude to his voice.

I flashed him a smile and made my way to the bed. I sat down, slowly taking my shoes off. I patted the spot next to me, and he quickly sat down beside me.

As soon as he was seated, I situated myself on his lap.

"I had an amazing time with you. Thank you, for letting me get all that off my chest, I feel so much better, like I can really move on." I said, leaning in for a kiss. He gripped my hips, showing me how much he was enjoying this. I pulled back, placing a few opened mouth kisses on his neck.

"Hey, how about me we get you something more comfortable. I am sure I had something you can wear." I got up, watching him head over to a dresser. He pulled out a large shirt and a pair of shorts and threw it at me. I took them and made my way in the bathroom. He yelled that there was toothbrushes in the cabinet and wash clothes behind the door. I cleaned up, only using the shirt. It came down to nearly my knees. I folded the shorts up and walked out, throwing them at him when he turned to me.

"Fucking Christ, you are not going to make this easy are you?" he asked, a huge grin on his face. I made my way over, sitting down on his lap on the couch. "I put in a movie, thought we could just sit here and watch that. That OK?"

I shook my head, laying my head on his chest.

"So, this is going to sound super weird, but I love how small you are. Like your height and everything. You barely reach my chest, and you fit perfectly in my lap. Just saying."

I laughed, thinking it was cute that he was some what flabbergasted trying to say this. I kissed him real quick, curling back into his chest. We laid there, silently watching the movie on the TV. Before long, I could feel him falling asleep, so I shook him gently.

"What? I wasn't sleeping!" he said, defensively.

"You were getting there. Why don't you head to bed?"

"That's a good idea." he said, he wrapped his arms around me and carried me to the bed. He got in after me, curling up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me in as close as possible. He buried his face in my hair, and I could hear him breathing me in. I shivered in content, and before I knew it, he was asleep. I shimmied out of his hold, going over and grabbing my cell phone. I turned it back, quickly silencing it. I had 17 missed calls and 34 text. I ignored them all, sending a quick text to Bella and Leah. I'm_** safe. Be home sometime tomorrow 3 Mad Madison! **_I crawled back in bed, lifting his arm so he could wrap it around me again, snuggled in deep, and crashed, knowing I was going to get the best nights sleep I had had in nearly 3 months.

**Ok, theres the chapter. Not going to explain anything, just have to wait and see how it plays out. Not much Jasper in this chapter, but it couldnt be helped. Not really much to say about him, him not being there and all. Hope you enjoyed. Update as soon as I can. Special Thanks go out to chels88 as always, for always helping me and being my MUSE!! lol...loves!!**

**Dont forget, pics on profile! **

**Until next time, xoxo!! lmao!!**


	25. Take My Hand

**Madison **

I woke up warm, comfortable, and amazingly rested. I felt like I could sleep forever, right where I was. Why had I even woke up, I thought to myself. I felt another squeeze around my waist, and realized that someone was trying to wake me up. I groaned, digging my head into the pillow. I was really comfortable, I didn't want to ruin this. Waking up would just bring everything back to the surface, would make this all go away. I had cried in front of the poor guy for gods sake! What had I been thinking? He gave me another squeeze, this time also burying his face in my neck, breathing me in deeply. God, I hadn't showered and I had spent the night at a smoky bar. This guy must be crazy to enjoy that. He placed a soft kiss where my neck and shoulders connected and that made me smile. This guy was so amazingly sweet, and we had just met last night. He had brought me back from the bar, and not pushed anything. He had said he wanted to spend time with me. God, he was exactly what I needed right now. I didn't want to call him a distraction or a rebound, cause those words seemed extremely hurtful. But he was exactly what I needed to move on. He would allow me to be there with him, without a bunch of strings, without the pressure of love and having to over think things..which was what I was doing. I rolled over, flashing him a small smile. He looked so cute, hair all messy, sleep still in his eyes.

"Morning, Sunday. How did you sleep?" He asked, a huge grin on his face.

"Sunday? Umm...OK, my names Madison. I knew it was to good to be true." I said, trying to get out of his arms grasp so I could dress and call someone to come get me asap.

"Madison, I know what your name is. I called you Sunday cause of the song you sang yesterday, I thought it would be a nice little nickname! I wont use it if you don't like it." he said, looking down at the bed, a puppy dog look on his face. I climbed back into the bed.

"In sorry, that is very sweet. I love it. I just really thought you had been drunker then I realized last night. I'm sorry." I said, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Actually, I wasn't that drunk last night. I'm not actually 21 yet, still have a few months, so I am only allowed like 2 or 3 beers a night. I hope that's not that big a deal." he said, looking like I might freak out. For a minute I couldn't fathom why that would bother me. If anything, that was great, cause he was closer...oh my god! He thought I was over 21! I was in a club, drinking like a lush, oh god! What was I going to do? I was only 17. Yeah, we were legal to be together, but that didn't mean he would want to be around me still. Looking at him, seeing how upset he was for thinking he may have misled me, I knew I had to tell him the truth. If he wanted me to leave after-wards, I would. I put my hand on his cheek, and he leaned into it. God, I had missed little things like this. The small touches, the intimate gestures.

I sat up, and he followed suit. I took his hands, and he held them in his lap.

"Jack, I cant be mad at you. You never said you were 21. I just assumed. Which brings me to what I need to say. Last night, at the bar, I...shit, this sucks. I had a fake I.D. I'm not the same age as my card. I should of said something sooner, but I completely forgot." Before I could continue, he held up his hand.

"OK, before I freak out, and run screaming, tell me, how old are you really?" he asked, still remaining calm.

"I'll be 18 next month." I said, looking down at our entwined hands. I could bring myself to look up at him, and I was just waiting for him to pull his hands from mine and ask me to leave. It felt like hours, but it was probably just minutes. He lifted his finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him, a direct mirror image of us just minutes before.

"Hey, its not that big a deal. I just assumed, like you. Yeah, you made it seem a little bit more sure, with the fake I.d. And all, but its not like I've never done that before. Hell, I used to do it with Alex when we were like, 15. Usually didn't work, but we sure tried. I'm not mad. I'm just glad you said something. So, your still in school then right?" He asked. I released the breath, that I hadn't realized I had been holding, and shook my head.

"Yeah, a senior. I'm on the dance and cheer squad, used to play volleyball, but I don't know if I will do that this year."

We sat and talked for a little while longer, before I realized that I had no clue what time it was. I grabbed my phone, turning it on for the first time since I sent my text last night. I still had all the stuff from last night, plus an additional 23 text and 12 calls. The most recent being from Embry. I felt bad for making them worry, but they would have to understand when I explained later. It was almost 2 in the afternoon, and suddenly my stomach growled. I giggled, realizing I was starving. He must have heard it to, cause he jumped up, going to his dresser. He threw the shorts from last night at me, and threw on his own t-shirt.  
"Come on, lets get some food. I make a mean chocolate chip pancake." I threw the shorts on and followed him out the door. We walked down a long hallway, with roughly 6 doors, into a kitchen. The kitchen was huge. It had a huge island in the middle, with chairs all around. It was gorgeous. Could definitely tell that a woman lived here. He must have seen me looking around, cause he quickly explained that Alex and Rian's girlfriends lived here. Off the kitchen was a dining room and living room. The living room had a huge fireplace with a 50 some inch flat panel above it. There was two white couches, and a table in front of it. I saw a bunch of gaming systems also hooked up. There were guitars in the corner, and amps scattered around. No one else seemed to be up or home, so I sat at the counter while he cooked food. We ate while discussing anything we could think of. When we finally finished eating and I convinced him to let me clean up, it was after 3.

"So, do you play any of these games?" I asked, knowing that more then likely he did.

"Some. Only a select few though. I get really engrossed in the games, so I try to stick to one at a time. You?"

"Of course. We have all this stuff at home, plus some. I am a HUGE Halo girl. You play?" I asked.

I looked over to see him standing there with a shocked face. He quickly jumped over the couch, turned on the TV and threw me a controller.

We sat there, playing video games until around 5. Everyone else had come home randomly during our game. Zach had sat down next to Jack and was messing with his guitar. Alex and his girlfriend had been in and out, and I hadn't seen Rian. When Jack had used my nickname, Alex had loved it! Said it was officially my name now.

Finally, Alex and his girlfriend, Jodelle, sat down to relax and I had let Alex take over playing. That's when Jodelle mentioned the party.

"So, are you going to come to the costume party next weekend?" she asked me. I saw Jack look at me, obviously curious about my answer.

"Umm, I didn't know about a party. Where is it?" I asked.

"its at this rec center here in town. We are still working on planning it. Since the guys are gone most of the year, we usually celebrate the holidays on their break. First were doing Halloween."

"If you need help, my friend Alice is a great party planner. Quick and efficient. I could talk to her, give her your number. If you want of course!"

She grabbed my phone, programming her number in it, telling me to have Alice give her a call, or just me if I ever wanted to hang out. Shortly after, we headed back to Jacks room. It was after 6 and I needed to think about getting home. I said something to Jack and he said to let him take a quick shower and then we could head out. I laid on his bed, thinking of the last 24 hours. Everything seemed to be one big blur. I was actually feeling again, and not just pain. Yes, there was some pain, thinking of him, but it was getting lesser. I was moving on, and it felt great.

Jack came out of the shower, dressed and hair done. He ran out of the room and came back with a pile of clothes. He threw them on the bed, telling me to grab what would fit and to take a quick shower. I grabbed a pair of neon pink skinny jeans and the first shirt I found that looked small enough to fit me, and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, threw some gel in my hair and came back out. It wasn't until I came out and he started laughing that I looked at my shirt. I grabbed one of his shirts, that his clothing line made, and it was plastered with pop art pictures of him. I laughed, finding it funny.

"I didn't know what shoes you would want to wear, so there's a pair of ballet flats there, a pair of uggs, and a pair of heels. Or there's yours of course." I can give you a jacket too. Are you OK with wearing one of my own?" he asked, going to his closet.

"Of course not, I love men hoodies." I said, sitting on the bed to put the shoes on. They were a bright yellow, and looked really cute with my outfit. I was gonna have to get me a pair!

He threw a hoodie at me, it landing on my head while I was bent down messing with the edge of my pants on my shoes. He burst out laughing, obviously thinking it was funny. I took the hoodie off my head, trying my damnedest to throw him an evil look. Once I saw him bent over, clutching his stomach from laughing, I burst out laughing too. It was funny, no reason to try and be mad. I grabbed the hoodie and put it on. This was a bright baby blue, that once again matched my shirt, and was a wesc hoodie. I had heard of the company, but never actually took time to pay attention to their clothes. It was comfy, worn in. Which was why I loved guy hoodies. They always smelled of the guy, no matter how many times they had been washed, and were worn in in all the right places. I pulled my hair out of the hood and walked over to Jack. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a white shirt, a black hoodie. He looked so freaking cute. I gave him a quick kiss and made to walk out of the room. As I passed him, he slapped me on the ass. I giggled and turned around. He grabbed my hand, pulling me back to him. He cradled my face, starting by placing soft kisses all over my face. Finally he came to my lips, soft and gentle. I swiped my tongue across his bottom lip, and he quickly granted me access. I ran my tongue around his mouth, relishing in the taste that was him and mint toothpaste. Before it could go any further, there was a knock at the door and we separated. He kept a hold of my hand, and we made our way out the door. It was Rians girlfriend Kara, wanting to know if we would be around for dinner. I said no, and looked to Jack. He said no as well, and we said goodbye to everyone. Alex hugged me, as well as the girls. Zach was no where to be found, pry tired of being the only dude with out a chic at the moment. We headed outside, getting into Jacks vehicle. He drove a 70 Chevele, mint condition. It was amazingly beautiful! He opened the door for me, walking around to get in after.

I got in, noticing that while the outside was classic, the inside was all brand new! It had all white leather interior, custom dash. It was a masterpiece. I told him that and all he could do was smile. We started to head for Forks, and as we got onto my road and started to pass the Cullen house ,I told him to turn in to their driveway. There were no cars there, but I knew someone would be around, and know that I had a guest. I figured now was as good a time as any to talk to Alice. We parked and made our way to the door. As usual, I didn't bother knocking. I stepped in, shouting for Alice. I heard voices, so I made my way into the living room. Upon stepping into the room, still holding Jacks hand, I saw the one person I had not expected to find. On the couch, beside Esme and Carlisle, was Jasper.

He was staring at me, with a look I could not read, then looking over to Jack with a look I could read. Anger, basically. How dare he.

"Esme, where's Alice at?" I asked, doing my best not to look at Jasper.

"Who is he?" he asked, before Esme could say anything. He made a move to stand up, Carlisle grabbed his arm. Realizing that they were in the presence of someone that thought they were normal people, he calmed down a little bit. "Madison, who is your friend?" he asked again, a little bit calmer.

"None of your business. Now, Esme, do you know where Alice is? Jack and his friends are wanting to throw a Halloween party next weekend, and need someone to help plan it. I told them Alice would be the best for the job." I still wouldn't look at him. I couldn't.

"Jack, is it? I'm Esme, this is my husband Carlisle, and one of our sons, Jasper. Him and his siblings are home for the weekend from college. Its very nice to meet you." Esme said, standing up to shake his hand. If he was bothered by the cold, he didn't show it. Carlisle moved to do the same thing, giving Jasper a look before moving away from him towards us. Carlisle repeated Esme's actions, moving to stand beside Esme across from us.

"Madison dear, Alice is out with Rose, Emmett, and Paul. But she should be back any second. Let me give her a call, would you like to wait in the kitchen for her, please?" Carlisle asked, sending me knowing look. He didn't want Jack standing here, encase they came bounding in, with anything on them from their hunt. I pulled on Jacks hand, motioning him to follow Esme, and he took the lead. As we walked by Jasper, he grabbed my free hand.

"Can we talk, please?" he asked, sending me those eyes. I couldn't look straight into them, or I would be a goner. I told Jack to go with Esme and I would be right there. Anymore then two minutes and he was to come get me.

I stepped back into the living room, keeping my distance from Jasper. It was no good, he was in front of me in a flash.

"Who is he? Alice told me that you got fake id's and went to some bar last night. Are you out of your fucking mind Madison? He could have killed you! Now here you are gallivanting around town with him! God, what has happened to you? This is not the same girl I knew." That did it. That was what sent me over the edge!

"How dare you?" I said, stabbing him in the chest with my finger. "You left me. You have no right to question my decisions, who I hang out with, anything about my life anymore. That girl you knew, that girl you left without a care, that girl you forgot about, she changed. She had to, to survive! This is me now. I'm not that much different, just not so stupid and naive! I learned my mistake, never invest whole-heartedly, and guess what, I never will again! You broke me once Jasper, I'm not going to stand here, and let you do it again. Ill be in the kitchen waiting for Alice, please, don't bother us." I turned to leave, but before I could, he said one last thing.

"What about Quil? I thought you liked him."

"Oh my god Jasper. Are you fucking serious with this bullshit? I told you then, and I am telling you now, Quil and I are just friends! Yeah, he may have a little crush on me, but that's over. Were not even friends anymore. Just, ya know what, don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you anymore." With that I turned and left the room.

I entered the kitchen to find Alice, Paul, Rose, & Emmett standing staring at Jack, while Esme tried to explain the situation. Seeing Rose, I ran and gave her a huge hug. I hadn't seen her since before the break up. Emmett hugged me as well, and I moved to take the seat beside Jack.

"Guys, this is Jack. Alice, you remember him from last night right?" she shook her head yes, giving him a genuine Alice smile. I knew I could rely on Alice to be inviting no matter what. I could see that Rose wasn't going to be so easy, which I had expected, if she were to ever have met him, which I didn't expect!

"Alice, Jack and his friends are all trying to throw a Halloween party next weekend. I recommended that you help, since you so good at that sort of last minute stuff. Would you be willing to call Alex's girlfriend and work with her on it?" Almost immediately, I had a yes squealing out of her lips. She jumped up and down, already talking about her plans. She quickly pulled Paul out of the room, him throwing a quick goodbye and a wave over his shoulder.

"Well, guys as much as I would love to stay and catch up, I need to get home. Will you be back anytime soon?" I asked, looking at Rose. She had a grimace on her face, and I am sure she had a lot to say.

"Actually, I'm not sure. This was a last minute trip. Just checking on some...things. You know how it is!" she said, making it clear to me that they had come to check on me. Which in turn, made me really mad. Who was he to be checking up on me! God, I needed to get out of here, before I started something or really got upset.

"Guys, it was great seeing you. I need to get home. Rose, call me soon OK? I miss you!" I said, giving her as tight a hug as I could. I knew she had questions, and I would gladly answer them, just not in front of jack, or with Jasper in the next room listening. I grabbed Jacks hand and we made our way into the living room. The three of them were sitting on the couch again, and Esme quickly jumped up.

"Are you leaving already? Did you talk to Alice?"

"Yes, I did. But I need to get home so I can get some stuff done before it gets to late. Ill stop by soon. I always do!" I said, giving Esme and Carlisle a hug.

"Get things done? What, like homework before school tomorrow? Does he even know how old you are Madison? God, this whole situation is ridiculous! Your just a child! Send this man home, and go back to your child hood!"

God, I couldn't believe he was doing this. I turned to Jack, softly apologizing, even though I knew they could all hear me.

"Jasper, Jack knows how old I am. Jack is only 20. Hes basically the same age as me, just a three year difference. I would never be with someone so much older then me." And there it was, I struck a nerve. I had finally made him feel some pain.

"Well, at least he knows that truth. You guys should go. Have a good time at your party." And with that, he got up and left the room.

I said goodbye to Esme and Carlisle again and we made our way to the car. Once we got inside, we just sat there.

"Are you OK? That was the ex right?" he asked, grabbing my hand.

"Umm, yeah that was him. God I am so sorry you had to be there for something like that. I had no idea they were going to be here. They haven't visited for almost 3 months. I never would have guessed they would have decided to show up. I'm so.."

Before I could continue, he was placing his finger on my lips, silencing me.

"Its OK, its not your fault. Well, they did come down to check on you, after what you did last night, which was pretty obvious, but you didn't know that they would do that. I'm sure your friends freaked out, they had every reason to. But your a big girl, and you should be allowed to make your own decisions. Do you regret staying with me?"

"No!" I answered instantly, cause I didn't.

"OK, that's all that matters. Nothing happened, except some kissing, and we know that, and were OK with that. We are what matter here. This is between you and me. Not you, me, the ex, and family. Are you ready to go home now?" he asked. I shook my head yes, still facing him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him. He kissed the top of my head and started the car, pulling down the driveway.

I directed him to my house, and when we pulled up, I was glad to see that my parents hadn't returned home yet. Leah and Bella's vehicles were both there, as well as Jake's rabbit, which meant that the entire pack was pry here as well. I turned to him, wanting to explain what may happen before we walked into it.

Before I could say anything, my door was open, and I was being pulled from the car.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the person yelled at me, helping me quickly realize that it was Quil. I shook my arm, trying to release myself from his grip.

"Let go of me Quil! Let go!"

"Have you completely lost your mind? When Jasper left did he take your brain with you? You left the bar with a total stranger, then stayed the night with him! And let him bring you home, so that he knows where you live? God Madison, you must be a complete idiot! Get inside now!"

"Hey, let her go." Jack said, holding on to my other arm, after quickly exiting his side of the car.

"Dude, you really don't want to mess with me. You should just get back in your car and head on home. There's nothing here for your old ass." He shook me, trying to get Jack to let go of me, hurting my arm even more.

"Quil! Let go of me right now! You are hurting my arm! Please, let me go!" I pleaded, nearing tears. Quil must have sensed that he had taken it to far, cause he loosened his hold on my arm, without releasing it.

"Madison, just tell this loser to go home, and come inside. You don't have to be nice to him anymore. Quit the act, we get it, you don't want to talk about Jasper, you've moved on. Great, just get rid of him, send him home!"

"Quil! I am not acting, I like Jack. Let go of me, NOW!" I said, trying to rip my arm out of his grasp again, while Jack still had a hold on my other arm, softly.

"Madison, this guy is old, does he even realize that your not really 21? Bet that will send him off!"

"Actually, the ex boyfriend pulled that card too. I already know. I'm not 21 either actually. If you people would allow the poor girl to talk, Sunday would gladly explain everything I am sure."

"Sunday? Who the hell is Sunday? God, this guy cant even keep their names separate! Madison, seriously?"

"God damn it Quil, let go of my fucking arm, and lets go inside. Ill explain everything INSIDE, and with your arm off of me!" By now, the rest of them had joined us. We were surrounded by Edward, Bella, Leah, Jacob, Embry, & Seth. Realizing this, Quil let go of my arm, Jack quickly pulling me to his chest. I let him hold me, more afraid then I let on. I knew what could of happened, had this escalated anymore. I was more afraid for Jack then me. I could only imagine what Quil might have done. The group started to make their way in the house, Quil not moving until I did.

I grabbed Jacks hand, walking beside him into the house. I was even more glad that my parents hadn't returned yet. This was better handled with out them present. We made our way into the living room, all of us taking a seat. I told Jack to sit in a chair and I sat on the arm, still holding his hand.

"OK, I don't have to explain myself to most of you, but since you're all either family or extremely close friends, I am going to. Yes, I went to the bar last night, intending to get drunk, and probably hook up with someone. My reasons are my own, you don't need to know them. When I left with Jack, I had every intention of things escalating. But once we got back to his house, things changed. He was really sweet, listened to me talk about everything, which is something I hadn't done, cause it was so hard to talk to any of you about it. Your all happy, in your own relationships, and have a somewhat biased opinion of everything. Most of you, are so against him its ridiculous, and as much as I appreciate that, its not what I needed. I needed someone that was outside the situation, with no prior knowledge. And that person came in the form of Jack. He listened to me, let me cry, the whole nine yards. After-wards, we watched a movie and went to bed. Nothing happened. Today, we had breakfast, played halo, and hung out with his friends. Yeah, we like each other. Yeah, were going to spend time together. Yeah, hes gonna be around here, I hope." I looked at him at this point, needing some reassurance that I was on the right track. He wrapped his arm around my waist, rubbing my back softly. "It may seem like I am moving on to fast, but it has been three months, and yeah, hes the first guy I met, and yeah, hes not going to be around forever, but hes here now, and I enjoy spending time with him. I hope you guys will be as nice to him as you would be to anyone else that came in this house, no matter what the circumstances. Now, anyone need to say anything?"

Instantly Leah had her hand up.

"I am more then happy for you, but if you ever just leave me like you did last night, I swear to god, I will rip you apart! I love you, and you had me scared to death, especially when you didn't answer my text or calls. Promise me it wont happen again!" she demanded. I got up, going over and hugging her. I apologized, knowing that I had made her worry about me. Once that was done, I did the same with Bella. After the apologies were over, I introduce Jack around the room, everyone being very nice, except for Quil. I couldn't figure out what his problem was. All he had wanted for the last three months, was me to get out of my room, crack the shell I had built, and move on. Here I was trying to do just that, and he was being extremely hateful towards me and Jack. I asked Jack to come help me make dinner, wanting to get away from the group.

Thirty minutes later, I had cooked spaghetti, made a salad and toasted garlic bread. My parents showed up just as I was setting the table, with an extra setting. My parents came in, saw the new guy in the room, and instantly looked at me.

"Dad, Sue, this is Jack. Hes a friend of mine. He was going to join us for dinner, if that's OK with you two. Jack this is my dad Charlie, and my step mom Sue." he moved forward, shaking both their hands, being a perfect gentlemen. They welcomed him to dinner, glad to actually see someones boyfriend actually joining other then Jake, who I knew would be joining us as well, thank god, I made so much!

We ate dinner, Jack getting along with everyone. Once dinner was over, the two of us were excused, due to cooking. I told Dad I had homework, so we made our way upstairs.

I lead the way to my room, knowing that I was going to actually have to do some work, and that Jack was going to have to head home. I enjoyed having him around so much. He was funny, smart, and into a lot of the same things I was. We got to my room and I flung myself down onto my bed. He made to sit in a chair, but I grabbed his hand, sitting him next to me.

"Sorry about today. I am surprised you are not running for the hills by now. I come with a lot of baggage, even just as friends."

"Madison, look at me, I'm going to say something, and I want you to take it in and understand OK? I travel, nearly year round. I am always off doing something. Whether it be touring, promotional stuff, or working on an album. I am barely home, so most of the people I meet while I am out, are there to meet Jack of All Time Low. None of them know me, none of them really care about who I am. So, when you showed up last night, that's what I expected. I started buying you drinks, planning on taking you back to my place at the end of the night. But then they brought you on stage, and your voice was amazing! I wanted to get to know you, so I came and danced with you. Didn't get to talk, but then I came and sat with you. We talked a little, flirted a lot. But I was still interested. I helped get rid of your friends, and suddenly you wanted to come back with me. I wanted to say no, actually give it a chance ya know, without the physical stuff. But I couldn't turn you away. That's when we really got to talk, then there was the guitar thing. Not only is it sexy as hell that you sing, but you play too. That is so hot. The more we talked, the more I wanted to know about you. The more I wanted you to know about me. I wanted you to know that I hate the phone. I would rather text, twitter, or talk over a headset while playing video games! I just hate the phone. I wanted you to know that I am a huge Baltimore Ravens fan. I wanted to tell you that I always wear my hat sideways, and I hate it when people try to fix it. I don't know what I feel for you, cause hell I have only known you for 24 hours. But I know that I like you. Even if were just friends, I feel like you could become a very important person in my life. I realize you are still going through some stuff, so I will never push you for more. I am here, for you. Just remember that, and know that no matter what your "baggage" does, its not your fault. I wont push you away because of it. OK?"

I sat there, taking it all in for a moment, letting my head process exactly what he had just said.

I smiled up at him, took his hand, " Whats your twitter name?"


	26. The Silence

**Quil POV**

The next week was horrible! The only time that I saw Madison was at school, and she wanted nothing to do with me. The sad thing was, I felt that I deserved this. I had said some horrible horrible things to her, and it was all because she was finally out from under Jasper's spell, and still wasn't seeing me. Yes, she saw me, but she wasn't seeing the connection, she wasn't seeing how madly in love with her I was and how perfect for each other we were. She finally crawls out from under her rock, and its to crawl right back under another one. And this rock, was probably worse then the first one. This guy was perfect for Madison. They liked the same music, they liked the same fashion styles, they were both extremely into video games and technology/social media crap. It was like they were made for each other. The one time that I had ventured to the house, to speak with Seth about some school work, they had been in the living room, playing Halo together. I stopped in my trek up the stairs to watch them for a minute. It was completely different from the way she was with Jasper. She was goofy and playful and constantly laughing about something. The thing was, this guy was the same way. He was constantly laughing at whatever she said or did. In the maybe 5 minutes that I had stood there and watched them, they probably touched each other like ten to twenty times. Just little touches, but each one intimate. They had already formed this bond, that me and her had failed to do in almost two years. I hated this guy, I hated him for coming in and taking the place that I was supposed to fill. He was her best friend, and more. He was everything that I used to be, and everything Jasper used to be, in one fucking perfect match for her. I didnt stand a chance!

I got to Seth's room, slamming his door behind me on accident, but not caring once I realized that I had done it.

"What the hell man?!" Seth asked, looking up at me from his homework.

"Sorry dude. I just hate this ya know!"

"Man, I know. You gotta quit letting it get to you so much. Hes just a phase, I can tell you that. Sure, hes perfect for her, but eventually, their both going to see that they really should just be friends, cause their really almost the same person. Honestly dude, its creepy how alike they are! Just give it sometime, I'm sure things will work out." he said, trying to placate me.

"It's hard to wait around for something that may never happen, but it's even harder when it's everything you want." I told him, throwing myself on the bed, burying my face in his pillows.

I stayed for a couple of hours, doing some work with Seth, playing some video games on his xbox. When Sue called him for dinner, I excused myself and made my way out the door. Madison and Jack were no longer in the living room, so I figured he either was staying for dinner (again) or had already left. I was wrong on both counts. When I walked out the door, they were standing at his car, him leaned against the door, her pressed against him. She was standing with her feet outside of his, so that she was nearly straddling him, while still standing. He had his hands on her hips and her hands were on his. They were talking about something, it making her laugh as usual. Jack saw me and stopped what he was saying, just looking at me, like I was going to do something. I probably deserved that look too. I had been ready to tear him apart the last time I had saw him. I sent a small smile and a wave and made my way to my car. Madison turned her head slightly, seeing that it was me. I was just opening my door when I heard him.

"Hey!"  
I turned around to look at him, Madison was looking up at Jack and Jack was looking at me. This should be interesting. Madison looked as if she was trying to convey a message to him with her eyes, a message that I clearly saw was telling him to stop.

"Hey, I was wondering, were throwing a party this weekend, a Halloween costume party. Most of Madison's friends are invited, you and your friends should come too. You don't have to dress up, its just highly recommended by Noel. Its going to be a lot of fun, lots of people, lots of chics. You should stop by!" he said, laughing at Madison, who was trying to grab his face and turn it to hers, so she could talk to him. Once he finished his sentence he did turn to look at her, shrugging his shoulders and leaning down to speak softly into her ear. Whatever he said, seemed to change her demeanor, cause she turned to me, finally meeting my gaze for the first time in 3 days.

"You should come Quil. Its going to be a lot of fun. I know Paul, Jake, & Leah are coming for sure. You, Embry, and the rest of the guys should come to. I would really like you to be there." she said, sending me a small smile. That's when I understood what was going on. This was her way of letting me off the hook. She wasn't going to make me apologize, she wasn't going to make a fool out of me. She was just going to let it go. I sent her a smile back, letting her know that I understood.

"Thanks, I'll talk to the guys, see what they want to do. Are you guys going to be in costume?"

"Well, I have to, since I'm throwing it partially, and she has to, cause shes going with me. So, yeah well be dressed up. Haven't completely decided what were going as yet though. Should be an interesting night! I gotta get out of here though, I'll see ya this weekend." He turned from me, back to Madison. They stood there, leaning into each other, talking quietly. He placed a kiss on top of her head, pulling her in for a hug. I knew I should look away, cause I knew what was going to happen. I got into the car, starting it and buckling up, but I couldn't stop myself. I looked back to them, and just stared, like a creepy peeping tom. She had her arms around his waist, and he was holding her chin. He leaned down, him being much to tall, even with her on tippy toes. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, both of them starting to get into the kiss. She moved her hands from his waist to his chest, gripping his shirt to hold her to him. He smiled, obviously enjoying it. He grabbed her hand, pulling it gently from his shirt, and placed both her hands at her side. He finished it off with one last gentle kiss and got into the car. He leaned out the window, her giving him one last kiss. He pulled off, her waving and blowing a kiss before turning to go inside. As she turned she saw me still sitting there, staring. She sent me a smile and a wave and made her way into the house, never looking back.

**Madison POV **

The week was finally over, Friday was here. The party was tomorrow, and Jack and I were going to pick our costumes out tonight. We were going to Port Angeles, cause there was a great costume shop there. I got home, running inside to change and get freshened up. I ran upstairs, changing out of my school clothes and into something more comfortable for shopping! I changed into a pair of AE skinny jeans, a VS Pink tank top, and hoodie. I grabbed a fresh pair of knee high socks and my knee high uggs and threw them on as well. I then took my hair which was curly today, parted it down the side and put it into two low pigtails. My bangs were straight and across my forehead so I just left them be. I touched up my makeup and ran back downstairs. Once I got down there, I saw that Jack, Jake, and Leah were in the living room talking.

"Hey guys! Whats up?" I asked, sitting next to Jack.

"Not much. Just telling Jack about our costumes! This is pry the most excited I have been about a party in a long time!" Leah said, squeezing Jake's hand. He smiled at her, obviously not as excited, but happy to see her excited.

"Well, tell me! What are you guys going as?" I asked, her excitement becoming extremely contagious.

"Were going as cave..people. Me a cave woman, him a cave man. Its going to be so freaking cool! I cant wait for you to see us tomorrow. Do you guys have any idea what your going to go as?"

"I have a couple of ideas, and I am sure she does too. Well just have to get to the store and see what they have. Hopefully there's not to many costume parties coming up and they have a lot of stuff to choose from." Jack said.

We made some more small talk and then I excused us to leave. I wanted to get there and get our costumes. We talked on the way there, about the different ideas we each had and what we knew others were going as. We now knew that Jake & Leah were going as cave people, Alice & Paul were going as 1950 gangsters, & Edward & Bella were going as cops from the show Reno 911 which I guess was a favorite of Edwards. Alex and Noel were going as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and Rian and Kiara were going as ninjas. Zack, who didnt have a date, was going as a sailor. We got to the shop and made our way inside. Once we got in there, we walked around, goofing off with some of the costume accessories and trying to find something we liked. He would grab something he thought would look good on me, and I would do the same for him. Finally, we had a total of 5 possible costumes choices so we made to try them on. Jack tried on a couple of super hero costumes, but they all covered his face and he really didnt like that. Finally, he tried on a mad hatter costume and it was like it was made for him. He looked perfect! He even said he would dye his hair for it if he needed to. Since it was pretty set that he was going as the Mad Hatter, I tried on a couple of Alice costumes and a couple of Queen of Hearts costumes. We decided on a Alice costume, with the cutest stripped tights! I was starting to get super excited! We picked up little accessories that would look good with the costumes, him going so far as to grab a cane! I couldn't remember if the Hatter really had one of those, but he loved it! Once we paid for everything, we made our way the car. We put everything in the trunk and got into the car. We made a quick stop at the store, him running in to grab something for Alex, then headed home, talking about how the set up for the party was going. We got to the house and made our way inside and up to my room.

"I have a surprise for you." he said.

"Oh really. What could that be?"

"I wasn't buying something for Alex at the store. I was buying this!"

He pulled out a Alice in Wonderland DVD and tossed it to me.

"You bought the movie? That's so cool! Do you wanna watch it?"

"Of course, I need to study this Mad Hatter and get my character worked out!"

I put the DVD in the DVD player and we made ourselves comfortable on the bed.

We laid there, his arm around me and my head on his chest and watched the movie. Every time the Mad Hatter would say something Jack thought was funny, he would say it quietly a few times, memorizing it for tomorrow night. I didnt really need to memorize anything from Alice, I used to watch this movie daily when I was little. I was sure I even had a copy of it on VHS somewhere in my old house. We were about halfway through the movie, when I felt Jack let out a sigh.

"Whats wrong?" I asked

"Nothings wrong. I was just thinking about somethings. Just pay attention to the movie." he said, placing a kiss on my temple, before shifting and moving off the bed. He made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I paused the movie, wondering what had just happened.

Had I said or done something to upset him? I hadn't really said much, I had really been enjoying the movie. Hmm, I wasn't going to just let this go. Something was obviously bothering him, and I intended to find out! I moved to the edge of the bed, waiting for him to come out. When he finally resurfaced nearly ten minutes later, he looked physically upset, like he was going to be sick nearly.

"Jack, are you OK? Do you need something, some water, some sort of food. Maybe some medicine?" I asked, jumping up to stand at his side.

"What? No, I'm fine. I'm not sick. Calm down, please." he said, making me sit on the bed again. He took the seat next to me, taking my hands and turning me so that I was facing him.

"Madison, we need to talk."

I could feel my blood run cold at those five words. Nothing good ever came after them. Jack must have seen the scared kitten look on my face.

"Madison, calm down. Its nothing...bad...per say. It all depends on how you react. I have just been doing a lot of thinking, and I think its time we had this talk. I know I said we wouldn't need to do something like this, but its quickly becoming evident that I need it."

"Jack, what are you talking about? Just tell me what you need to tell me, please?"

"OK, I really like you. This last week has been so much fun! Its been amazing. I hate that my leaving in a month could be hindering something great between us. I know that you have school and all that stuff, and I know you want to go to college. I just really want to give us a chance! I know long distance relationships aren't the best, but they work! They really do! Look at Alex and Noel, they've been together since junior high, same with Rian and Kiara. I'm not asking for an answer right now, not even before I leave. I just want to know if you would consider being my girlfriend," he said, quickly looking down at our hands and making sure to avoid eye contact. God, he was so freaking cute. But I had no idea what to say. The last time I had tried a long distance relationship, things hadn't ended so well.

"Jack?" He still wouldn't look up. "Jack, is there more that you need to say?"

"Well, I did want to ask you something. Its really none of my business, no matter what you say. But I would really appreciate it if I got an honest answer, if you would feel comfortable enough with me to be completely honest about this. Would you do that for me?"

I couldn't deny this guy, he was so hopeful that I would answer this question, so without even knowing what he was going to ask, I agreed, knowing that no matter what he asked, I would answer him honestly.

"I have wondered, for the last week, if there was ever something between you and Quil. I'm not asking if you ever cheated on Jasper with him or anything like that. Its just so obvious that he likes you, that he might even think hes in love with you. But with you, I just don't know. I can read you pretty well, but with that I come up blank. I just want to know what I am dealing with here. Does that all make sense?"

I shook my head yes, not really knowing what to say to this. Had I ever had feelings for Quil? There was that morning, while Jasper had been out with the rest of them. I hadn't wanted to move, I had enjoyed being in his arms. I had felt something then, but I had ignored it because of Jasper. Had I felt anything like that since. Not since Jasper had left, and even if I had, I would have just pushed it away. Then Jack came around, and I hadn't really had anything to do with Quil. I really didnt know how I felt for him.

I looked up, knowing that Jack was waiting for an answer. He smiled, squeezing my hand.

"Remember, I want you to be honest. This isn't going to hurt me. I just want to know what he is to you."

"Honestly, I don't know if I feel anything for him. There was a time, a very short time, when I thought I felt something for him. But I was with Jasper, so I just pushed it all away. Buried it, and I haven't had a reason to reevaluate that since Jasper's been gone. I haven't wanted to. I haven't needed to. I really don't know what I feel for him Jack. But I can say, that I really like you, and I love spending time with you. I don't know if I can do the whole long distance thing, after what happened with Jasper, but I do know, that until your gone, I want to spend as much time as possible with you. And if your OK with it, when the time comes for you to leave, well see where were at. Is that OK?" I asked, hoping he would accept this. I couldn't commit to him right now, couldn't commit to a long distance thing. The idea of it scared the shit out of me. He was silent for a while, obviously thinking about everything I had just said. Finally, he turned to me a smile on his face.

"of course, that's great! God, I feel a lot better now. That has been eating at me all day. Thanks for really listening and talking with me. Its nice, to know that someone is being genuinely honest with me." He moved to lay back down on the bed, pulling me down with him. I laid on top of his chest, his arms around my waist. He brushed my bangs out of my face, staring straight into my eyes.

"I'm really glad I met you, ya know that," I said, wanting him to understand what he meant to me right now.

"I'm really glad I met you too."

"No, you don't understand. I was in a really dark place when I met you. Had been for months. And no one had been able to bring me out of it. Until you. You cracked me, started pealing away the shell that I had put around myself. I can honestly say I don't know where I would be right now, if I hadn't met you that night. I had really bad intentions going there, and who knows who I would of met. You probably saved my life. I could be dead....but I'm not!" I said, realizing what I could have been putting myself through that night.

"Hey, its OK. You didnt meet someone though, and your not dead. Nothing bad happened, only good things happened that night! Don't even think that way. Its not good for you. Only positive thinking!" he said, brushing a tear off my cheek.

"I know, but just thinking about it, makes me realize what I put my friends through that night. Really shitty thing for me to do. I always have been a little selfish. But," I said, "it brought me to you, and I wouldn't change that for anything!"

I leaned down, kissing him softly on the lips. It was weird, when I kissed him I really enjoyed it, but that spark that I had felt with Jasper wasn't there. It was sad to think, that I may never feel that spark in a kiss again. But at least I enjoyed it, it wasn't like kissing a brother or anything. I just wondered, if we were to ever go further, if that would be the same way.

I woke up Saturday morning, rested and extremely excited! I went downstairs for breakfast. Leah was there, as excited as I was, if not more. Bella, wasn't quite as excited, but she still looked like she was happy to be going. Seth was mad. He really wanted to go, and I had said that he could. But his mom wasn't having it. Even though Seth was almost as big as the others and could handle anything, Charlie and her had decided together that it wasn't a party that he needed to be at. He was still 2 years younger then the rest of us, and Charlie thought he needed different rules from us. I felt bad, cause I knew how badly he wanted to go, but there was nothing I could say that would change my dads mind. I had tried! I ate a muffin, sharing cereal with Seth as usual. Leah and Bella talked about the party, finally having started getting along when I was out of commission. We were all getting ready here, as usual, and then going to the center, where I would meet Jack. We had to be there at 7, which was roughly 7 hours from now. I finished eating and made my way up stairs to shower and start blow drying and straightening my hair. By the time the three of us had finished our hair, it was 3. We were each in shorts and tops, with zip up hoodies on. We made our way downstairs, wanting to eat once more before we decided to start getting dressed and doing makeup. Alice would be joining us soon, as well as Jessica & Lauren. I had invited Angela but she said that Ben wasn't feeling very well, so she wouldn't be joining us tonight. Around 5 everyone was there, and trying to get into their outfits. Jessica was going as a saucy pirate and Lauren was a green fairy. They both looked freaking adorable! Bella and Alice were sticking to her room, since Bella didnt really like Lauren, but I had never really had a problem with her. She just kind of seemed to mind her P's & Q's around me. Whatever! I did Lauren & Leah did Jessica's makeup, mostly just consisting of a bunch of glitter everywhere on both. Then Leah did mine, keeping it all very soft and natural, finishing it off with of course, tons of glitter! I then did Leahs...trying to make her face beautiful, but at the same time dirty! It ended up looking really natural on her! By 630, all 6 of us were ready to go, so we decided to do some pictures before the guys would be there. Once we were finally done, about 50 photos later, it was nearly 7 and we needed to get going. We made our way downstairs and the minute I hit the landing and looked into the living room, my heart stopped and my breath caught in my chest. Standing in the living room were the guys. But most importantly, standing in the living room was Quil. Quil was a gladiator. He was wearing nothing but some neck thing, and a...skirt, I guess. Then he had wraps around his wrist and leather sandles on. Holy shit! I quickly realized I was staring when I saw Quils blank face turn into a smirk. I shook my head, trying to shake myself out of my daze. I quickly took in everyone else. Edward, Jake, Paul, & Embry all looked amazing, but they couldn't hold a candle to Quil. Alice or Leah pry looked the hottest in my mind. We quickly made our way to the cars, mostly sticking to couples. I quickly realized that I couldn't find Jessica or Embry. It was pretty crazy, but they were still standing in the living room, staring at each other.

"Hey guys, well meet ya there. I know where its at." Embry said, walking closer to Jessica, like he was being pulled to her. She just stood there, a glazed look on her face and a huge grin spread across it. She shook her head, and waved me off.

I made my way out the door, realizing that Edwards car was already full with Edward, Bella, Alice, Paul & somehow Lauren. Jacob & Leah were in his car, and it really didnt have a back seat. That left me riding with Quil. I made my way to his car, where he quickly opened the door for me and shut it as I was buckling my seat belt. He got in and we quickly pulled out behind everyone else.  
"So, Embry & Jessica huh? Who would of thought. Imprinting sure is a crazy thing, isn't it." he said. "Just comes out of nowhere, and bam it hits ya!" he said, sending me an odd look.

"Um, yeah. That is pretty crazy! I always thought it was like, at first sight or something. They see each other in school all the time. I would of thought they would have both felt it at the same time right away." I said randomly, looking out the window.

"Yeah, that's how its supposed to work." he said.  
We rode in silence for a while, but once we were mere minutes away from the party, he spoke up.

"It seems that for this generation, the imprinting has been working differently. Its more like, a certain time that they feel it. Like one of us, imprinted on a girl, and she still hasn't realized it. Its killing him, but he doesn't want to force it on her, by telling her."

"Really? Who?? I thought I knew who all had imprinted! Is it Seth? I would think he would tell me!! I'm his sister!!" I said, getting upset at the idea of Seth hiding something from me.

"No, its not Seth."

"Well, that only leaves......you. You've imprinted on someone Quil," I asked, suddenly feeling my heart clench. The thought of him being in love with someone was hurting me. It was making me feel like I couldn't breathe. "Who...who did you imprint on?"

"Do you really want to know Madison? You may not like the answer."

"I do Quil. I want to know who it is that your going to spend the rest of your life with. Who is your destined soul mate Quil?" I asked, sounding extremely hysterical to my own ears.

"OK, you asked for it. Just let me say something. I imprinted on this girl the very first day I met her. Since then my life has been all about her, and making her happy. And I know that I haven't done the best job at that so far, but I really am trying and if she just gives me a chance, I will spend the rest of my life making sure she is."

"Whatever! Just tell me who the bitch is!" I said before I realized what words had just come out of my mouth.

"Its you damn it! Its always been you Madison!"

**WHOOO! The secret is out....what will happen next? Will she go to Jack, or will she stay with Quil? Find out next time! **

**Pictures of costumes on profile as always! **

**Much love and appreciation to my MUSE Lilly_Monroe...check out her stuff...shes AMAZING! **

**LOVE YA GIRL!! 3**


	27. Hungover

**Hello again! Sorry for the long wait, but no excuses, just haven't had it in me to write lately.**

**As usual, I don't own anything but Madison. Hope you enjoy! Story is coming to a close! **

**Just a few more chapters left! **

**3 me! **

**Madison POV**

_And now the sun is rising_

_Now the long walk back home (back home)_

_There's just so many faces,_

_But no one i need to know (need to know)_

_In the dark I can't fight it, I fake til I'm numb_

_But in the bright light,_

_I taste you on my tongue_

As I slowly started to wake up, the first thing that hit me was the pounding headache. It hurt so bad I didn't even want to open my eyes. I pulled the comforter over my head, blocking out all possible light. I tried to fall back asleep, hoping to stop the multitude of images from last night flooding my memory. Last night had been horrible! It had started out bad, then just blew up! Horrible things had happened, people had been hurt, and I had came home alone, early. Everything had blew up in my face and I had come out on the bad end. I don't know what I had been thinking. God, I was such an idiot! I threw the blankets off of me, checking the time. It was after noon. Obviously, no one was worried about me. My phone hadn't rang once since I left the party. I threw my phone back on the bed and made my way to the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as I got into the bathroom, I decided to pop some aleve and take a hot bath and try and figure out where I had went wrong last night. I filled the tub with uber hot water and oils and slowly got in. Once I was relaxed and comfortable, I started replaying the night in my head.

Quil xxx Madison xxx Jack

"Whatever! Just tell me who the bitch is!" I said before I realized what words had just come out of my mouth.

"Its you damn it! Its always been you Madison!"

As the meaning of his words rushed over me, the emotions running through me were to much for me to take. Relief, confusion, anger, love, lust, acceptance, & denial! I stared at him for moment, before I turned away and got out of the car, making my way inside. As soon as my door was shut, I saw Jack standing at the door. He sent me a smile, that I tried to return. It must not have been very convincing cause his smile turned into a worried frown and he started to make his way to me. Quil was out just as fast as I was, coming after me. When I wouldn't stop to talk, he quickly grabbed my hand and spun me back to him.

"You have nothing to say? I just told you that I love you, that I have been in love with you for almost 2 years and you walk away? What the hell is wrong with you? Please Madison, talk to me!"

"Hey, whats going on?" Jack asked, finally reaching us after walking across the parking lot.

"Nothings wrong dude. Could you just give us a moment."

"Jack, just a second OK. Head inside and I'll catch up. Please?" He shook his head, obviously wanting to know what was going on, but respecting my wishes.

"Quil, I cant do this right now. I'm supposed to be here with Jack. I cant just leave him. Can we please talk about this later," I pleaded.

"No Madison! I have waited two years! Please, tell me what your feeling, what your thinking, anything!"

"You want to know? I'm scared shitless! You just told me that I am the woman you are destined to be with! I've heard it before, and look how well that turned out! I cant, no I wont have my heart broken like that again! I'm not willing to put myself out there for it, its not worth it." As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew that they were the wrong ones. I was basically telling him that he wasn't worth it. Shit, recon.

'Quil, shit, I don't mean," before I could finish, he cut me off.

"You know what Madison, this is why I didn't tell you! I knew you would freak out! You weren't ready. Just go. Go to your little friend and try and forget everything. Forget what its like to be loved, what its like to love, what its like to really be living, cause as long as you are the way you are now, your just getting by," and with those words, he brushed past me, going inside. As soon as he was inside, Jack was walking back across the parking lot, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"What was that all about?"

"Um, can we not talk about it? Just pretend like none of it happened? I would really like that," I said, not even giving him a chance to respond as I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the party. As soon as we were inside, my eyes sought Quil out. He was with Jake & Leah, looking extremely pissed and chugging something down. Leah saw me and gave me a questioning look, obviously wanting to know what happened. I shook my head at her, indicating that I wouldn't be talking about it anytime soon. Jack lead me around, introducing me to people whose names I forgot the second after they were said to me. We went like this for about an hour or so, Jack making idle small talk with all of them, me just standing there, thinking about what had happened in the car and parking lot. When I had thought Quil was in love with someone else, it had made me feel like everything was ending. My chest got tight, my heart stopped, I couldn't breathe. What did that mean? Well, that was pretty obvious. I loved him. But could I really open myself up again? I really didn't think I could. But I also couldn't continue the way I was with Jack. I had to let him know where we stood, and I had to do it soon.

I snapped out of my reverie, grabbing Jacks hand and quickly leading him out of the room. I had to do this now, I had to let him know.

"Madison, whats going on? You've been quiet all night, staring off into space ever since you got here. Does this have to do with Quil? Please, talk to me."

"Jack, I, I don't really know where to start. I really like you. I do. But I don't think I can be what you want me to be. I have so much going on, and I'm just, so confused. I am so sorry. I know its a horrible thing for me to say, but I hope we can still be friends." I couldn't look at him. I felt like a horrible person.

"Madison, of course we can still be friends. Yeah, I really like you, and I did want you to be my girlfriend, but I can understand where your coming through. You just got done with a huge relationship, and now you have Quil to deal with. I kind of expected it, but I didn't want to just not try and always wonder what if, ya know?" he said, flashing me a quick smile. He pulled me in for a hug, holding me close. "He loves you, ya know."

Without even thinking, I shook my head, agreeing with him.

"And, whether you have realized it or not, you love him too. I know you've been hurt before, but you cant let that stop you from living your life, from being alive. Give the guy a chance."  
I stepped back, amazed that they had both said nearly the exact same thing to me. Had it been that obvious, that I was so shut off.

"Go on, go talk to him. You can guys can work this out." He hugged me one last time, placing a soft kiss on my forehead, and left to go back to the party, leaving me with my thoughts.

Was he right? Could we work this out? Could I get over my fears? I wasn't sure, but I also didn't think I could live my life as a series of what if's. I had to at least try, hear him out, something. I made my way back into the party, instantly seeking out Quil. I didn't see him, so I found Leah & Jake. They were on the dance floor, enjoying each other. I felt bad for bothering them, but needed to find Quil.

I tapped Leah on the shoulder and when she saw it was me, she instantly left Jake and dragged me off the dance floor.

"What the hell happened between you two? Quils acting like someone called him a mutt and your acting like someone kicked your cat! Whats going on?"

I quickly filled her in, her eyes growing as I got closer to the imprint slip. She gasped as I told her he had revealed the secret, amazed that he had finally let it go. Her eyes then got smaller, as I told her about the conversation outside the car.

"Why would you say something like that! I get that you showed up with Jack, but you two aren't together, and your feelings are so obvious! You need to find him, make things better!"

'Leah, I know OK! I had to talk to Jack first, cause he asked me to be more. I had to tell him no, let him know whats going on. But I got it all taken care of, and was coming to find Quil. I don't know where he is though. Do you?"

"Last I saw him, he had grabbed a drink and was going to the sitting area. Should check there." She hugged me, wishing me luck and I was on my way. I made my way to the sitting room, knowing that it had been Alice's idea. It was a room full of couches, chairs, and mattresses covered in pillows. She had wanted there to be somewhere for couples, as well as people to just relax. I walked in the room, letting my eyes adjust to the lower lighting. There were couples everywhere, some G rated, some R rated. I looked for Quil, hoping I could find him here and not have to search. As I was walking, I saw Lauren in the corner, on one of the couches. She was on top of a guy, heavily making out. I giggled, surprised at her ability to find a guy everywhere she went. Suddenly the couple separated and I was gifted with the knowledge of the man. It was Quil. A gasp escaped my throat, alerting them to company. As soon as Quil saw me, he stood up, knocking Lauren to the ground.

_Now the party's over_

_and everybody's gone_

_I'm left here with myself and i wonder what went wrong_

_And now my heart is broken_

_Like the bottles on the floor_

_Does it really matter?_

_Or am I just hung over you?_

_ah ah ah, ah ah ah_

_Or am I just hungover?_

"Madison!"

"Don't. Don't you even dare! God, I am so stupid!" I rushed out of the room, needing to leave. I looked around, needing someone to take me home. The first person I saw was Jack, and I didn't care. I grabbed him, asking him to take me home. He immediately agreed, excusing himself from the conversation he was in. As we made our way to the door, I could hear Quil, yelling my name as he came after us. We got outside before he caught us, and I silently thanked god, not wanting to make a scene inside in front of all of Jacks guest.

"Madison, please, just listen to me!"

I spun around, anger rising to the surface.

"Why should I listen to you? You tell me you love me, and when I don't immediately give into you, you run off to one of my best friends!"

"What did you expect me to do? Continue to wait around, like a love sick puppy dog! I have waited for two years Madison!"

"Well, excuse me! I was with someone else! And once I wasn't with them I was broken! I had no idea how you felt about me! You just told me! You wanted me to accept in 2 minutes, what you have had two years to accept," realizing where this conversation was going, and who we were in the company of, I stopped, "We cant have this conversation now. Were both to emotional, and just not thinking right. Jack is going to take me home. You can go back to Lauren, this conversation is over."

I walked to Jacks car, not listening to anything Quil was trying to say. Once I was in the car, Jack started it and drove me home. I wouldn't cry, not here. It wasn't fair to Jack. Once he got me home, I thanked him for the ride, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He offered to keep me company, but I declined, needing to be alone. I thanked him again and made my way inside. Realizing quickly that no one was here, I made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed the key from the drawer and quickly unlocked the liquor cabinet. I grabbed a bottle of everclear out, that had barely been touched, locked it back up, and made my way upstairs. I laid on my bed, still in my costume, amazed at how potent my clothes smelled. They smelled of Quil. They smelled like the woods. Like a summer day right after it rained. The tears started slow, but quickly picked up. I drank as I cried, wanting to forget tonight had ever happened.

_Even my dirty laundry_

_Everything just smells like you (like you)_

_And now my head is throbbing_

_Every song is out of tune_

_Just like you_

_In the dark I can fight til it disappears_

_But in the daylight_

_I taste you in my tears_

Before I knew it, there was a knock at my door. I was already pretty drunk, so I didn't bother with hiding the bottle.

"Come in!" The door opened, revealing Seth. He looked worried, but slightly amused when he saw the half empty bottle.

"Party for one?"

"Yep, and its going to stay like that too! No more parties for two, not for me. Unless its you, you would never let me down, right?" I said, pulling him onto the bed, and wrapping his arm around my neck. He got comfortable and pulled me to his chest.

"Aw, Mads. I would never try to let you down. Why are you up here, drinking all alone?"

"Oh, how rude of me. Would you like a drink," I asked, offering him the bottle.

"Wow, you must be pretty drunk. Just a little sip. Don't tell mom though." He took a quick sip, coughing once it hit his throat. "What is this stuff? It burns!!"

"its everclear! Its supposed to burn. Makes ya a man! Take another drink. You'll get used to it."

He took another drink, coughing again but not as hard.

"So, you gonna tell me why your up here, instead of at that kick ass rock star party."

"Because Quil loves me. Did you know that," I asked, taking the bottle back and taking a swig of it.

"He finally told you?"

"Fuck! Did everyone know?" Swig.

"Well, all of us wolves definitely knew, the whole mind thing. I'm sure others knew too."

"Well, I didn't. And I think he may have forgot while he was trying to get Lauren to fuck him!" Swig.

"I doubt he, wait, trying to what," he asked, grabbing the bottle from me to take a swig.

I told him the story, the best I could in my drunken state, each of us taking swigs periodically. I could tell Seth was starting to get pretty drunk, his words slurring as we talked about Quil.

"I knew, um, I knew that you and Jacks, Jack, wouldn't happen. You are to much twins. Alike. Same person. Hehehe. It was like you were the same person. That's why you liked him so much, you were liking yourself."

"Yeah, but I am such a cool person, how could I not like myself! I love myself! Why didn't I love Jack, instead of Quil?"

I waited for him to respond, but when I looked at him, I realized that he had fallen asleep. What a light weight. My parents were going to kill me. I re-situated us the best I could, staying cuddle up to him and we both fell asleep.

_And now the party's over,_

_and every body's gone_

_I'm left here with myself and i wonder what went wrong_

_And now my heart is broken_

_Like the bottles on the floor_

_Does it really matter?_

_Or am I just hung over you?_

_ah ah ah, ah ah ah_

_Or am I just hungover?_

Which brings me back to now. No one had tried to contact me, I had no idea where Seth had ended up at, and I had no idea where any of my relationships stood. I realized the water was cold, so I got out, wrapping myself up in a fluffy towel and making my way to the mirror. My head was still killing me, but I hoped that it would go away after I got something in my stomach. I stared at myself in the mirror, almost not really recognizing myself. My face was almost pale, compared to how tan I had used to be, I had circles under my eyes, and my cheeks were nearly sunk in. I had become such a strong person these last few years, not letting other people dictate my life. I needed to be that person again, I needed to get stuff situated and speak with Quil. Last night, feelings had been running high and thoughts weren't running clearly. At least not for me. I needed to get dressed, eat, and go find him. Hopefully, he wouldn't still be with Lauren. I really had to hope, he wouldn't do that. I really couldn't be mad at him for even being with Lauren, except for her being my friend. He had told me he was in love with me for two years, and thinking back on it, I had never seen him with someone. He had watched me with Jasper, who I had totally been in love with. He had probably been able to deal with that, cause part of an imprint is wanting them to be happy. But with Jack, it was different. Yes, I was happy, but it was more of a distraction to be happy. He kept me from thinking about where my life was at and where it was going. Seth had been right. It was more of a friend thing, him being exactly like me. With Quil, we were opposites, and completely complimented each other. I really just needed to talk to him, and get it all sorted.

_Now I've got myself looking like a mess_

_Standing alone trying to pretend but no,_

_I put up my fight_

_But this is it this time (time)_

_Cus I'm here in the end, trying to pretend_

_I'm here in the end, trying to pretend_

_oh, ohhh_

I went to the closet, trying to find something to wear. I threw on a pair of skinny jeans, a black, red, & white flannel, and some socks. I grabbed a black hoodie and my black emu boots. I threw a ear covering beanie and made my way down stairs. When I reached the living room, my parents were in there, watching a movie. They didn't say anything, so I figured they didn't know about Seth & I's activities last night. I made my way into the kitchen, needing to eat something. Sitting at the table, looking horrible was Seth. He was pale, yet flushed. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. He tried to smile, but couldn't really do it.

"Hey, you don't look like you feel to good. Rough night?" He rolled his eyes, but managed a smile.

"Sorry, I shouldn't of let you drink! Actually, I shouldn't have told you to drink."

"Eh, its OK! I wanted to. I had never really done it so, glad I did it at home with you, instead of in front of some girl or something and made a fool of myself. How are you feeling?"

"Um, not to great. But I took some meds, and I am going to eat, and go talk to Quil. I need to see him."

"Yeah, you do. It will all work out...like you said, your destined to be together. Just remember that," he said, getting up to rinse his plate and leave the room. I got some fruit, a water and my coat and made my way to my car.

I listened to music the whole way to the Res, trying to just keep my mind clear and sort through everything. I was half way there, when my phone rang. Surprise, it was Quil. I answered, knowing there was no reason not to.

"Hello?"

"Madison? Hey, um, can we talk? Meet up somewhere? I'm on my way to your house." I laughed, realizing that we were on the same wave length. "Madison? Why are you laughing?"

"I just so happen to be on my way to your house. Are you still at home? I'm probably closer then you are."

He told me he was still home, telling me he would meet me out front. I finished the drive, suddenly anxious about seeing him. I really had no idea what I was going to say, what was going to happen. I know that he had said that imprints were destined to be together, but with my track record I wasn't holding anyone to any promises right now.

_And now the party's over,_

_and everybody's gone_

_I'm left here with myself and i wonder what went wrong_

_And now my heart is broken_

_Like the bottles on the floor_

_Does it really matter?_

_Or am I just hung over you?_

_ah ah ah, ah ah ah_

_Or am I just hungover?_

I pulled into Quils drive, seeing him sitting on his porch. When he saw me, he got up, walking to meet me at my car. He was wearing heavily worn jeans and a t-shirt. He had a beanie on his head, and he looked like shit. Like he hadn't slept in days, kind of reminding me of Seth earlier. I got out, sending him a small smile, trying to convey that I wasn't going to try and start a fight with him.

"Hey you."

"Quil. Wanna go for a walk or something? Maybe down to the beach, the spot where we had the bonfire?" He agreed, gesturing for me to lead the way.

We walked the entire way in silence, me not knowing what to say and wondering what was going on in his head. Did he still want to be with me? Did he want to be with Lauren? God, did he even like Lauren? We finally reached the beach, making our way to a log to sit on. We were quiet, neither one wanting to start this conversation.

We both made to talk at the same time, and he finally convinced me to go first.

"Quil, last night, you threw a big piece of information at me, and just expected me to accept it. I know that the way I handled last night, wasn't the best, but you totally caught me by surprise and wanted an answer right away You had two years to get used to this, to deal with it. You expected me to do it in 2 minutes and that wasn't fair of you either."

"Yes, I had two years to deal with it. And in those two years, you were with Jasper and blissfully happy and ignorant of my feelings. I had to spend everyday of those two years watching you two together, watching you two all lovey dovey. It sucked, and I know that you didn't do it on purpose, or do it to hurt me. But that didn't make it hurt any less. To know that you wanted to be with him, needed him. When I was there, wanting you, needing you. It didn't seem fair that I had to deal with it when you didn't. I waited 2 years, stayed in the wings for you. I am sorry that when it finally came out, that I wanted instant results. I had already spent two years without you, I didn't want to have to do it any longer. I needed to know if you ever felt anything for me." I interrupted him, needing to get this out before he went any further.

"I have always had feelings for you, even when I was with Jasper. And I felt horrible for that. I felt like I was this horrible person, having this traitorous thoughts about you, when I was supposed to be so madly in love with him. I was always worried that he was going to feel some emotion and get the wrong idea. I lived with so much guilt back then, that it ate me up at times. That night that we were on the couch, I woke up a while before I had woke you up. I just laid there, enjoying being with you. What kind of girlfriend does that to their boyfriend? Stays in bed with another man, no matter how innocent it was. Then, when you came into my room the day of the wedding, and zipped me up. When your breathe brushed across my neck, so many7 things ran through my head, things that shouldn't have. Things that I only should have been thinking of about Jasper. But I wasn't. I was constantly having these thoughts about you, and trying to keep them to myself. And all because I was connected to you. I was destined for you. That whole time you could of saved me a lot of problems, a lot of sleepless nights."

"And I know that. But, the way the pack and I looked at it, we shouldn't have had to tell you. With all the other imprints, they knew. Words weren't needed. You were always so blinded by your feelings for other people, that if I would have told you it would have ruined the little friendship that we did have and ruined things for us now." He scooted closer, our thighs slightly touching. "I know this has all just been thrown at you, but I would like to know what your thinking, what you see for us."

I turned towards him, my knee coming in contact with his. Instantly I felt that jolt, that jolt I had felt at the wedding and that morning on the couch. Could I see my life without Quil? No, there was no way. Did I love Quil? If I really looked, deep down, I was pretty sure I did. Was I ready to jump into a destined to be, all out love story? I wasn't sure, but I wasn't willing to let him go. I placed my hand on his thigh, the jolt still there.

"I do see a future for us Quil, I really do. I want to be with you, but I am not ready to just jump in head over heels. I want us to take this slow, is that OK?" I asked, putting it all on the line. I could only hope that this would be enough, to start.

He placed his hand on top of mine, the heat of it making my entire body feel warm. He squeezed it, reassuringly, "I'm not going anywhere. Your the only girl for me."

I smiled, liking what I heard, when I suddenly remembered what had caused the issues in the first place.

I pulled my hand back, wanting to discuss this before anything more was decided.

"What about, well, what about Lauren?"

"That was one of the biggest mistakes I had ever made. I didn't do it to make you mad, or hurt you, really I didn't. I was just so hurt, and tired of being the one waiting and sitting in the wing. I have been in love with you for two years, so any girl that has ever approached me, I ignored." At the look of shock registered on my face he quickly continued, "There were girls before you, of course. But like I said, once you came along, I didn't see the point of meaningless hookups. I only wanted you. But then I told you how I felt, and you still ran to Jack. It hurt so bad, to think that I meant so little to you. I did the first thing I thought of. I went in there to be alone and drown my sorrows. I ended up sitting next to Lauren, and one thing led to another. Honestly it had nothing to do with hurting you. I would take it back, if I could of course. I hope you don't hate me! I never wanted to hurt you." He said, looking out to the water, out towards the sun, already starting to set. Watching him, I could see the emotions playing across him face. The hurt, the worry. I scooted closer, our sides completely touching and leaned my head on his shoulder. I intertwined our arms and said, "I could never hate you. No matter how slow I want to go, I already love you. I always have. And, I am sure I always will. I didn't think about how you would feel, knowing who you were destined to be with, yet having to watch her be with the man she thought was the one. I cant imagine how you must have felt. I am so sorry you had to go through that."

We sat there, both of us staring out at the water, neither saying a word. I'm not sure how long we sat there, but before long, it was dark. I felt him shift a little, pry starting to get uncomfortable on the small log. Normally, I would have been cold, but sitting here, with him the cold temps never affected me. Finally, he cleared his throat, causing me to sit up and watch him stand.

"This has been amazing, and I am really glad we talked, and I would stay here all night if I could. But, I have patrol tonight. I need to get home and eat. Do you want to come with me?" I smiled and shook my head. He held his hand out to me, and knowing that this was much more then a simple gesture, I took that hand, and everything that it represented. We slowly made our way to his house, talking about random things, or just being silent. But it was never awkward. We reached the house, his Grandfather sitting on the porch. He smiled, a knowing look on his face and we made our way inside.

"Tell me where things are, and I'll make us some sandwiches. You go get showered and changed, it will make ya feel better. Food will be ready when you get back." I sent him a wink and he showed me where the stuff was. He headed off to get cleaned up and ready for a long night and I started making the biggest sandwich I had ever made. About half way through making a sandwich for me, which was barely a fourth of what I had made for Quil, his grandfather came in. He leaned against the counter, and cleared his throat. I stopped what I was doing and turned to face him.

"Madison, I know we've never really met before, but it sure is nice to finally see you around here. I hope it becomes a regular occurrence. That boy is ready for some good in his life."

I smiled, glad that he was being so accepting of the girl that used to run with the vamps.

"I think it will. And I am glad that your so accepting of me, after everything that's happened. I know I haven't been the best imprint, but I plan on changing that." He smiled, obviously pleased with my answers.

We stood there in a comfortable silence, me finishing up the sandwiches, after having offered to make one for Quil Sr. I put all the sandwiches on plates and added some chips to all three. I poured Quil and I glasses of juice, and Quil Sr a beer. I was placing it all on the table when Quil came back into the living room. He was no in shorts with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. No shirt, no shoes. My breath caught in my throat, and I oggled him a little longer then I pry should have in front of his grandfather. Quil Sr. cleared his throat and I snapped out of it, taking my seat across from Quil. We ate, making idle chatter as we did. Once we were done, I cleaned up the mess and said goodbye to Quil Sr. We made our way outside, Quil to go patrol and me to head home. It was nearly 9:00 and I hadn't spoke to anyone all day. We stood at my car, unsure of what to do next.

"Madison, would you like to do something tomorrow? A date of sorts?"

"I would love to Quil. Maybe after your done sleeping we can do something. That sound ok?"

He shook his head and opened my door. Before I got in, I stepped closer to Quil. There was something I wanted to do, something I had always wondered about. I placed both hands on his chest and standing on my tip toes, pressed my lips to his. He was completely different then kissing Jasper or kissing Jack. With Jasper, it had always been cold, shiver enticing. But with Quil, it was warm and shiver enticing for a completely different reason. With Quil, I could feel it in my gut, in my soul, everywhere. It was unlike anything I had ever felt, and this was just a closed mouth lip to lip kiss. I couldn't wait to see what a full on makeout session would be like with him. He placed a warm hand on my cheek, cradling my face. We cut the kiss short, him pulling my body close and wrapping his arms around me. I rested my head against his chest and just listened to his heart. That was something I had missed with Jasper, the beating of his heart, hearing it when he got excited, or it slowing down as he fell asleep. I heard a howl in the woods, and knew it was time for him to go. I gently pulled back, just far enough so I could see his face.

"I think its time for you to go."

"Yeah, I should be going. I'll see you tomorrow though, right?"

"Of course, just call me." He placed a quick kiss on my forehead and ran off. I got in my car and slowly made my way home, excited for my date with Quil.


	28. If I Knew Then

The First Time That I Saw You

Looking Like You Did,

We Were Young

We Were Restless

Just Two Clueless Kids,

But If I Knew Then

What I Know Now

I'd Fall In Love.

Cause Love Only Comes

Once In A While

And Knocks On Your Door

And Throws You A Smile

And Takes Every Breath,

Leaves Every Scar,

Speaks Through Your Soul

And Sings To Your Heart

But If I Knew Then

What I Know Now

I'd Fall In Love.

I Used Up

A Lot Of Chances

But You Give Them Back

But If Again

It Comes Crawling

Im Gonna Make It Last..

'Cause Love Only Comes

Once In A While

And Knocks On Your Door

And Throws You A Smile

It Takes Every Breath,

Leaves Every Scar,

Speaks Through Your Soul

And Sings To Your Heart

But If I Knew Then

What I Know Now

(Woah)

If I Knew Then

What I Know Now

I'd Fall In Love...

**Quil POV **

I got home after doing my patrol and instantly crashed into the bed. It had been a long night, with no trouble in sight. It was nearly sun up and I needed to get some sleep before I got ahold of Madison. I knew if I didn't sleep she would refuse to do anything with me until I had. I laid there, hands behind my head, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the night we had before. It had been great to hear the things she had said, to hear her understanding what I had been through, what she had put me through without even knowing it. The best part of the conversation though, had to be her admitting her feelings for me. I didn't care how slow she wanted to go; I would do whatever it took to make her mine for a lifetime. That was the last thought I had, as I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

xxxxxoooooMadison&Quilooooooxxxxxx

I woke up to a slight dip in the bed. Figuring it was my Grandfather; I pulled the blankets over my head and rolled over, "Go away! Let me sleep some more!! I'm tired," I yelled at the lump on my bed. I felt the lump move, coming closer and putting more weight on the bed. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard a voice in my ear.

"Do you really want to sleep the day away, when you could be spending it with me?" I heard whispered seductively in my ear.  
I quickly rolled over, pinning her under me before she could react. I nuzzled my face in her neck, enjoying the smell of her. It was fresh, newly showered, and sweet, like flowers. She giggled, wrapping her arms around me. God, I could really get used to this. I suddenly heard her words from last night, about wanting to take it slowly, and pushed myself up enough so I could look at her. She had a huge grin on her face and she didn't appear to be uncomfortable.

"Miss me?" I asked, flashing her my best smirk.

"Terribly! I didn't know what to do with myself all night. I did refrain from getting me or my younger male sibling plastered though. So, that's always a step up. How did the patrol go?"

I rolled to my back, and she instantly came with me. She snuggled into my chest, and I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her into me. I was just going to have to follow her lead, and wait for her to tell me if I went too far.

"Patrol was more or less just us running. There wasn't anything out there, nothing going bump in the night except for us! Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about!" I said, as I placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Mm, that's good. I would really hate to get worry lines at this young of an age," she said, giggling afterwards. That sound was like music to my ears. I had just decided to make it my goal in life, to make her do that as often as possible! We lay there, silent, just enjoying having the other close for a while. Suddenly, she jumped up. "Time to get up, let's do something. You promised me a date, and I don't plan on spending it in your bed. Come on!"

I watched her as she walked to my closet, stepping inside to find something for me to wear. As she did this, I thought about her and her body. She was perfect, and I literally felt like she had been made to fit my body. She reached right at my shoulders, and that was perfect. I had always wanted a girlfriend that was the perfect height to where I could hold her, and rest my chin on top of her head. Silly really, but still something I had always wanted. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, her bangs swept across her forehead, with a couple of rubber band headbands of multiple colors in her hair as well. She had on a pair of tight white pants, which really made her ass look good. On top of that she was wearing a tight grey sweater, with a blue hoodie over that, and a matching green & blue scarf. She was wearing a pair of tan boots that were over her pants. It must have been cold outside. She had to stand on her tippy toes to reach the pants in my closet, since they were on the top shelf, but she finally got them and turned to me. When she caught me staring she gave me a little wink and threw the clothes at me.

"I know you don't need as much clothes as I do, so all I gave you was a nice thermal and a pair of jeans. Go shower and then we can head out. I'll be in the living room with your grandfather. Don't keep me waiting long!" As she said this, she threw me a wink, and left the room. I stood there, awestruck. This was the girl I had fallen in love with, the girl that had been missing for months. She was finally back, and she was with me. What more could I ask for? I made my way into the bathroom, quickly showering and getting dressed. I fixed my hair and went into the living room. She was sitting on the couch, speaking with Grandfather about the pack. Before I even entered the room, she realized I was there, taking away my chance to watch her again.

"Come on, I made you some food while you were in the shower."  
She jumps up, coming to grab my hand. She pulls me into the kitchen, Grandfather following behind us. When we get into the kitchen, I see soup and sandwiches. I let a small laugh pass my lips, and feel a sharp elbow in my ribs.

"Hey, I never said I was a great cook! But, I am going to ask Emily to teach me some things. Just in case you know…I ever, I mean, we ever. Umm, let's eat," she said, grabbing her plate and bowl and moving to the table, a deep red coloring her cheeks. It might have been me, but I am pretty sure she was talking about the future, being my wife. This brought a huge smile to my face. I grabbed my stack of sandwiches and my bowl of hot soup and followed her to the table, an extra bounce in my step. She was the one that had spoken of taking things slow, yet her she was, hinting at marriage and the future.

"You two go ahead. I'll just eat out in the living room," Grandfather said, flashing me a quick smile and a wink.  
I take the seat next to her, placing my hand on her thigh.

"Hey, what's with the blush?" I ask as I start to eat. She won't look at me at first, finding something incredibly amazing in her chicken soup. Finally, she looks up at me, and I can see the fear in her eyes. I'm not sure what's going to come out of her mouth, or if I am going to like it or not.

"Quil, I know what I said yesterday. I know I said that I wanted to take things slow, and be careful, but I thought about it last night. I'm tired of being scared; I'm tired of keeping you at arm's length. I know that you would never hurt me; I can feel it, deep in my heart. I love you, and I want to be with you. With you without going slow, or being careful! I love you Quil," and as she said this, she turned her head away. Obviously she was worried about what I would have to say to this, out of fear of what had happened in her previous relationships.

I turned so that I was facing her body, and placed my hand under her chin, turning her to face me.

"Mads, I thought we went over this last night. I want nothing more than to be with you, forever. I was trying to give you what you asked for, letting you determine the speed of the relationship. I want to be with you, no matter what! Whether were taking it slow, taking it fast, or just playing it by ear. I love you, more than anything. You are the most important thing to me, have been for two years. I just want us to be on the same page. Are we on the same page now?"

She smiles, and shakes her head. "Yeah, we sure are."

She turned back to her food, and we ate the rest of our meal in comfortable silence. As soon as I am done, she cleans up the mess and we say bye to Grandfather. Once we are outside, I stop, realizing I have no idea what we are doing.

"Um, Madison, what are we doing?"

"Oh, ha-ha, I guess I should tell you what we're doing." She walks to her car, opening the trunk and pulling out a bag and a blanket. "I thought we could do some of the trails, some of the places that you run. I haven't really spent much time in the forest and I would just like to be able to enjoy it and hike. Once we got somewhere pretty or where we could be comfortable, we can lay out the blanket and have a snack or something. Is that ok?"

I grab the bag from her and put it on my back, "As long as were together, I really don't care what we do Mads. Come on, let's get out of here."

We started our hike, talking about anything and everything. After about an hour we found a spot that was getting hit by a stray ray of sun, so we laid out the blanket and sat down.

"Quil, can I ask you something?"

I squeeze her hand, letting her know its ok.

"Do you wish that you would have told me about this when it first happened? Do you ever think what things would be like?"

Seeing the hurt in her eyes, I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her into my lap. I rest my chin on her shoulder, holding her tight.

"It used to be all I thought about. What if I told you that night on the couch, that morning in your room, or any other number of opportunities I had. I couldn't tell you though, because you weren't ready. You would have denied it, and ran back to Jasper. I couldn't do that. The way the imprint works is that were whatever they need us to be at that time. You needed me to be a friend, so I was happy to be that. Of course, it still hurt, knowing that you're with someone else, the way I could have only dreamed of being with you. But you were happy, so I was happy. It was when you started to get sad, that things started to get hard. I could literally feel your pain, when you felt it. So when things got difficult between you and Jasper, I could feel everything, intensified. It was like my heart was being ripped out. But I couldn't do anything about it, because you still weren't ready. When Jasper and you broke up, and you threw me out, that was the worst day of my life. Because when you said you didn't want me in your life, that you wanted to never see me again, I had to listen because you meant it. I couldn't come to you, until you wanted me to. Then you wanted me to, but still as a friend. And then the whole thing with Jack happened, and I hurt you. I physically hurt you. I was so mad at myself." I could feel myself starting to shake, so I took a few calming breaths, breathing in her scent. Instantly, the shakes were gone. "I was so worried about you, when Leah came home and told me what had happened. I instantly wanted to drive down there and find you, but Leah was very adamant that you needed to do this. She was so sure that nothing would happen, that if you trusted someone, that it was ok. I didn't sleep the whole night, constantly telling Leah to text you, calling you myself. When it started going straight to voicemail, I was so scared. Jake took me outside and we went running, even though I just wanted to stay and keep calling you. He made me, commanded that I go running and stop worrying. I don't think the worrying really stopped, but I was able to calm down a little bit. When I got back, it was just a little bit before you came home. I heard the car pull up and I freaked. I came running out, and without even thinking, I ripped you out of the car. I knew right away, that it had hurt you, I could feel it. But I was so upset, yet so glad to see you ok. Then it all started to set in, you had stayed out all night, with this guy. I didn't know what had happened but I instantly thought the worst. I wanted to hurt him that was all I could think of. Even though I knew that it wasn't really any of my business. Then you explained everything, and I felt even worse. You couldn't talk to us, and that meant that you couldn't talk to me, and I was supposed to be there for you. I realized that maybe he wouldn't be that bad to have around; if it helped get the old you back. But even being with him, I could tell that you weren't a hundred percent. Because that was all I really wanted was for you to be that girl I fell in love with. And you know what; I hadn't seen her, until this morning. It was so nice to hear you laugh, like you used to. So, yes, I think about what would have happened if I had told you sooner all the time, but I don't regret not telling you, because you needed those people to be a part of your life, in order for you to come to me as the person you are now." I placed a soft kiss on her head and squeezed her tight. We spent the rest of the day, talking and telling each other everything. I told her all about growing up on the Res, when I first phased, and how things in the pack really worked. She then told me about her time with her mom, the things she went through with her ex, and things about her time with Jasper. Some tears were shed, but I think it showed how far we had come that she was able to share that with me. We stayed until the sun was gone, enjoying the sunset together. I barely paid attention though, too caught up in watching her. When we got back to the house, it was time for me to get ready to head out to patrol. She made her way to her car, leaning against the door. She looked at me, appearing all shy and cute, and then suddenly switched it up on me. She grabbed my shirt, pulling me flush to her. I could feel every curve of her body, molding to mine, and once again, couldn't help but think of how made for each other we were. She bit her lip, looking up at me through her heavy lids. I couldn't think of a time that she had ever looked sexier, then right now. She stood on her tip toes and placed a tentative kiss to my lips, probably deciding how far she wanted to take this. She repeated the action a couple of times, before she suddenly slipped her tongue out and gently licked my bottom lip. I moaned at the sensation, thrown off by the action. She giggled, pleased by my response. She repeated the action, before I surprised her and took her bottom lip between my teeth. I was gentle, but it was just enough to get a response. She gasped into it, and I slipped my tongue in, gently caressing her tongue with mine. She gripped my shirt, attempting to pull my already close body even closer. I wrapped my arms around her waist, never wanting to let go. She moved her hands around my neck playing with the hair there. It was so simple yet it did things to me that I had never experienced. I lifted her up, sitting her ass on the hood of the car. She wrapped her legs around my hips, and I pressed into her. As the kiss began to get more heated, we heard a howl in the distance. I pulled back a little, attempting to slow the kiss down. She whimpered a sound I would definitely have to hear more often. I placed a few open mouth kisses to her neck, and then set her back down on the ground.

"I'm sorry Mads, but I have to go. How about I come by the house tomorrow before school, we can ride together? That sound ok?" She shook her head yes, still too winded to talk. I gave her one last closed mouth kiss, then opened her door and watched her drive away. I ran to the woods, undressing and folding my clothes up, before phasing and running to meet up with the pack. Things were good, and I was pretty sure they were going to stay that way.

**Thought about ending it here, but decided that 3000 words weren't enough for me. **

**So I am going to put the other half up as well! Enjoy lovers! **

**Madison**

The last 4 months of school had flown by. My time was spent with Quil, with random amounts of Leah and Bella thrown in there. Quil and I were inseparable. Every day I fell more and more in love with him, learned more and more about him. I learned that he would rather read a book or just sit on the beach then play video games. I learned that he only used a computer for emailing me on the nights that we both had to be at home. That he would rather eat the sandwiches I was still making, with me; then a big meal with anybody else, which I had learned from experience. There was a huge cookout one night down at the Res, but I had a huge presentation the next day for school so I couldn't go. So instead of going, he came to the house, we made sandwiches together and he helped me with my project. I learned that he really liked nature, not just as a wolf, but just in general. We were constantly going for hikes, hanging out at the beach, anything outside.

We had just graduated, ending our high school career. Quil, Jake, Embry, Paul, Leah, Bella, & I were having a joint graduation party at the res, which in turn meant that Bella & Alice were having theirs here as well. We had been at the party for a couple of hours, when Quil had asked me to go walk with him. We were walking near the falls, Quil in a pair of khaki shorts and a dark blue short sleeved polo, & converses, me in a pair of black shorts, a green tank top, a tan ¾ sleeve sweater, & green moccasin loafers.

"So, why did you want to come all the way out here? We hardly ever come up here."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something. Something kind of important and I wanted to be alone when I did it." I gave him a funny look, not really sure where he was going with this. We had spoken about marriage, about the future, and had both decided that we weren't ready for that much of a commitment yet, but that it would happen when it was time. He sat down on the ledge, patting the spot beside him. I took it, and looked out over the edge, thinking about how beautiful it all was.

"Ok, so I know that we've been accepted to schools and decided on Seattle University for a couple of years, and I can't be more excited. I also know that we decided to wait on the marriage and stuff. But I just feel like there's something missing. Something that I have to do before we can go. So, I have two questions for you. Question 1. Will you get an apartment with me? In Seattle?"

I lunged at him, overly excited that he had asked. I was going to ask him, if he hadn't asked before we got our living situation set up. I kissed him, giving him my answer with my lips. I could feel him smiling against my lips, and remembered that he had something else to ask me. I sat back down, gripping his hands in my lap. "What was the other question baby?"

"Well," he let go of my hand, going to pull something out of his pocket. He came back with a blue box. I gasped, moving my hands to my mouth. This couldn't be, could it?

"Quil, what?"

"Now, before you say anything, I want you to see what's in here first." He lifted the lid, to show me an even smaller black box. He pulled the black box out, and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful peridot gem, in a platinum setting. I had no idea how he had afforded this, and I wasn't going to worry about that right now.

"Madison, I love you, with all of my heart, and no, this isn't an engagement ring, it's a pre-engagement ring. A ring to signify our future together. Our promise to each other. Will you accept it, and all that it stands for?" He pulled the ring out, holding it out to me. With no words, I held my hand out and he slipped it onto my left ring finger. It fit perfectly, like it was meant to be on my hand and my hand only. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and Quil quickly wiped it away. "Is that a yes?"

"Of course, of course Quil. I love it! I love you! Thank you!!" I once again threw myself at him, and ravaged his lips with mine. We separated after a few moments, sitting back to look out over the cliff.

"You know, I can understand why you guys go jumping off here. The thrill, the adrenaline. I kind of want to do it."

"Madison, no offense, I know your tough, and can handle a lot, but I don't think you could jump off of here. I don't think I could stand here and watch you. It would just scare the crap out of me. So, let's stick to the grass ok?"

"What? Are you telling me I can't do it?" I stood up, now really wanting to do it. I knew the water would be cold, but that was something I could handle. I just really hated being told that I couldn't do something. I stood there, hands on my hips, looking down at Quil. He had a smile on his face, and definitely looked like he was trying not to laugh. I took my shoes and sweater off, and waited to see what he would say.

"I am not telling you that you can't Madison. I am telling you that I don't think you should. Come sit back down please."

I smiled and acted like I was going to sit back down. But at the last minute, I jumped, yelling I love you at the top of my lungs.

Before I knew it, I was hitting the water, the coldness shocking the breath out of me. I quickly surfaced, and looked up. Quil was nowhere to be seen. I looked around, thinking that maybe he had jumped. I couldn't see him anywhere. I started to swim towards shore, figuring that he would be on his way down. I was halfway to shore, when I felt something grab my leg and pull me backwards and under. I started to panic, until I felt the warm hands grab my waist, spin me around and bring me above water. When I came up, I was greeted with a grinning Quil, laughing loudly. I slapped him arm and started to swim away. He came after me, realizing that I was upset.

"Aw, Madison, come on. I was just kidding. I thought you knew it was me. I'm sorry if I scared you."

I swam the rest of the way back to shore, not saying a word. I wasn't really mad, but if he thought he was going to scare the heck out of me and not get the favor returned he was sadly mistaken. When I reached shore, the people on the beach looked at me like I was crazy. I saw Seth coming out of the woods, my sweater and shoes in one hand, Quil's shirt and pants in the other. He must have phased at some point and told them what was going on. I turned quickly, really hoping that he wasn't in nothing. He had his boxers on, so he must have completely unclothed before he jumped. I walked up to the party, ignoring every ones questioning looks. I grabbed a towel off the pile and wrapped up in it. Quil was there within seconds, wrapping his arms around me, trying to get me warm. He kissed my shoulder, apologizing again.

"Quil, I'm not mad. It was funny! I was just trying to get back at you."

"You little sneak!" he said, biting my shoulder gently. "You're shivering. Why don't we head up to the house and get you into something dry." We said our goodbyes and made our way to his place. Giving me a shirt and his sweat pants to change into, he let me change in his room as he changed in the bathroom. I tried the sweats on but they were way too big, so I opted to just put on the shirt. I rummaged through his drawers, until I found a pair of boxers that I could wear. When Quil finally came back into the room, his eyes bugged out.

"What happened to the sweats?" he asked, swallowing hard.

I shrugged, "They were to big babe. I hope this is ok."

"Mads, you can wear my boxers anytime." He brought his lips to mine, gentle at first, but it quickly turned heated. He pulled me closer, wrapping one of his arms around my waist. We stood there, ravishing each other's mouths, until I made the next move. I was tired of waiting. I wanted him.

I pulled him to the bed, quickly crawling up to the headboard. I lay on my back, pulling Quil on top of me. His hands began to roam up and down my body, skimming my flesh delicately as goose bumps broke out across my skin and I shivered despite his overheated touch. My body was fully awake and craving more of his sweet touch. All coherent thought left my mind and I forgot about anyone and everyone that was not the man lying next to me. My shirt rode up, revealing a sliver of tan skin which his hand instantly covered, palm spread open. The heat flowed through me, all the way from the tips of my fingers to the tips of my toes, leaving tingling sensations along its path.

He ran his hand across my abdomen, his feather light touch circling around my navel before slipping ever so slightly under the waistband of my boxers. My hips instantly lifted off the bed in anticipation and I turned my face into his neck, placing soft kisses against his smooth skin. His index finger skimmed the line of my pants, dipping low enough to brush the top of my pooch. The heat between my legs increased and I hitched a leg over his.

"Quil…" I breathed and felt his other hand slide up under my shirt to cup my breast. A moan formed its way out from my throat which he stifled as he covered my lips with his. If there was one thing I liked just as much as having him touch me, it was kissing him.

Just one single kiss could make me weak in the knees. My mouth molded to his and I turned my head to deepen the kiss while Quil shifted me so that I was now straddling him as he rolled onto his back.

"Mm," his own moan sounded when I slipped my tongue into his mouth, gently massaging his with my own.

He placed his hands firmly on my hips, pressing himself into the place where I wanted him to be the most. Ever so slowly his hands inched up, lifting my thin t-shirt further and further up my body.

We broke apart, both panting, and I raised my arms above my head so he could remove the piece of clothing that kept me from feeling his perfect bare chest against my own. Within a second my mouth found his again and I twined my fingers into his hair, deepening the kiss once again.

Having my bare skin against his was an indescribable feeling and the familiar ache I had come to know all too well increased as he continued to push himself into me, adding more pressure with each movement. I could feel the tightening in my stomach begin to form and desire pooled between my legs.

He broke the kiss and rolled us over once more, laying me on my back with my head against the pillows. His lips kissed each hip bone on his descent down my body, his teeth grazing them lightly as his tongue slipped out to taste my skin. I whimpered audibly as he slid off me and down the bed.

"Don't worry baby, I'm not going anywhere," he said huskily and my stomach fluttered at the sound of his voice alone. I wanted him! No, I needed him.

He started with one foot and then the other, kissing the inside of each foot. I squirmed and groaned with each new sensation flowing through my body as another shiver rippled through me and I rubbed my thighs together, craving some much needed friction.

Crawling back onto the bed, he kneeled next to me and what can only be described as seductively, he inched my boxers down before removing them all together and tossing them in a pile next to my shirt. I lay there, wearing nothing.

He kissed and nipped his way up one leg and then the other, crawling back onto the bed in the process and kneeling next to me. He was careful to avoid the one place I wanted to him to kiss me most and instead began kissing my exposed abdomen, trailing heated lips up towards my neck.

I no longer felt shy showing myself to Quil. The first time we had been intimate had been wonderful and awkward all wrapped into one. Neither of us knew what to expect and thankfully were able to discover what each of us liked.

Our concerns about taking the next step in our relationship proved to be unfounded seeing as the experience had done nothing except bring us closer together. I felt further bonded to Quil in a way I'd never thought possible. In times like that I wished to god or whoever that he had told me when he imprinted on me.

Quil gazed at me through hooded eyes as he stalked his way back up the bed, knees straddling me as his hands rested on either side of my head.

"I love you," I told him through my lust filled haze. I'd never tire of telling him how much I was in love with him. He smiled back at me, tipping his head down to capture my mouth in another heated kiss.

"I love you too," he murmured against my lips.

My arms wound around his broad shoulders as I pulled his body closer, clutching him to me. He allowed me to do so, careful not to let his weight rest too heavily on me.

With little skill, I reached down to tug at his shorts, pulling them down as far as I could reach with our given position before hooking my toes into the waistband and pushing them down further.

He took the hint, reaching down himself to remove the offending garment the rest of the way and adding it to the increasing pile of clothing on his bedroom floor.

I greedily drank in the naked form of my loving boyfriend—nothing compared to the sight of Quil completely naked. His russet colored skin and tense muscles were enough to make any girl swoon at the sight of him.

He grinned mischievously before reaching under me to pinch my ass before I could even register the movement. Taking advantage of my unconfined breasts, he latched his lips around one of my nipples, tugging lightly with his teeth. It instantly pebbled in response and I moaned once more.

The things he could do to my body. His tongue peeked out, licking the tip of one hardened nipple while his hand rolled the other one between his fingers. My hips rose off the bed, grinding against his obvious erection and we both gasped at the contact.

"Please…" I began to beg, wanting nothing more than to have him inside of me."I want you… now…" my voice thick with desire.

A low growl rumbled in his chest and I saw his eyes darken, black with his own desire as he reached for a condom, slipping it on quickly, before settling himself between my legs. I could feel his tip at my entrance and I wrapped my legs around him, locking my heels behind his back, urging him forward.

Mutual gasps and moans were heard as he pushed into me. I could feel myself stretching to accommodate his size, enjoying the feel of him throbbing inside of me. After a moment I began softly rocking my hips, giving him encouragement to do the same.

He slowly began moving himself in and out of me, picking up his pace as he went. The familiar tightening in my abdomen returned when I began raising my hips to meet his thrusts.

His jaw was tense as he concentrated on his movements. "Mine," he stated through clenched teeth, the word hardly heard over our breathless panting.

"Always baby, always" I said, even though it came out mumbled and moanish.

I swiveled my hips slightly on the next thrust and watched as Quil's eyes drifted shut and he growled yet again. When his eyes reopened he pressed his mouth against my own in a desperate, lust filled kiss. It was hard, rough, and completely entrancing.

Our movements increased in speed and the tightening in my lower half continued on, becoming more pleasurable by the minute. I could feel that I was close and when he reached down between us, pinching my bundle of nerves, I let go.

"Quil!" I cried out as waves of pleasure washed over me and my inner walls clamped down around him. He moaned my name, his body tensing and then I could feel him twitch inside of me as he found his own release.

Not ready to separate, Quil rolled on his back pulling me atop him, all the while remaining connected. His fingers traced lazy circles across my bare back as we waited for our breathing to return to normal.

"I love you…" he whispered into the now silent room, "forever."

My eyes were heavy with sleep, my mind a haze of exhaustion. "Forever Quil, always & forever."

The next month flew by, a haze of wedding plans, time with Quil, and preparing for college. It was finally the day of Bella & Edwards wedding and I couldn't be more excited. My sister was marrying the man of her dreams and was going to spend the rest of eternity being happy. The plan was for Alice and Emmett to be the maid of honor and best man. There wouldn't be a flower girl; there wouldn't be a ring bearer. Emmett would just carry them. I was in the middle of getting dressed, a cute little purple mini dress, when there was a frantic knock at my door, and a frantic Alice came in the room.

"Don't put that dress on. There's been a change of plans. You're going to be a bridesmaid after all. Wear the maxi dress, the one you got in Port Angeles last week. Yellow flip-flop's, hair in a low, off to the side ponytail. Be in Bella's room in 30 minutes." Before I could ask any questions, she was back out the door and slamming it behind her.

What the hell had just happened? Why would I be needed…oh shit? Jasper had decided to come. I hadn't seen Jasper since the run in at the Cullen house. I really wasn't prepared to walk down an aisle with him, yet alone sit with him at dinner and dance with him.

I dressed, really hoping that Quil would show up early. We had decided that we would meet at the wedding, since it was being held in our backyard. I finished getting ready and made my way out of the room. At the bottom of the steps, I could see Quil sitting there, obviously wanting to see me. I smiled, knowing that he had felt it. The imprint thing was amazing. If I thought that I needed him, he knew! I leaned over the railing, letting out a low whistle. He looked amazing. We had actually done a very cheesy thing and somewhat coordinated our outfits. I was supposed to be wearing a deep purple mini dress, and he was wearing a pair of black slacks and a deep purple button up, with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. This was a casual wedding, with just a hint of dressiness thanks to Alice's insistence. He looked up, seeing that it was me, and bound up the stairs. I met him at the landing, him picking me up and swinging me around. He gave me a quick kiss, and set me down.

"Hey baby. God, it's hard to believe this, but we just spent our first two days away from each other!"

"I know Quil! It's crazy, that in the last 5 months, we have seen each other every day! I missed you." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist, really just wanting him to hold me close.

"So, I had this tingling feeling, like someone needed me. Is there something bothering you baby?"

I leaned back, looking up into his eyes. I had to tell him, I had made him a promise to not keep anything from him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my room. I sat down on the bed and he sat beside me, pulling me close to him.

"Hey, what happened to the purple dress? Thought we were being super cheesy and matching today."

"Yeah, about that. Alice came in here a little bit ago, saying that I needed to step up and be a bridesmaid. The only reason I can think of is that Jasper decided to come last minute. She was pretty frantic and didn't even give me a chance to say anything. Not that I really have anything to say, its Bells wedding day, what can I do? Tell her no? Yeah, I don't think so. I just didn't know what to do. I hope you're ok with this. I don't want to do anything to upset you." I said looking down at our hands intertwined.

"Madison, are you worried, about seeing him? Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Quil, I don't know! I haven't seen him in so long, and when I did see him I was so angry! I love you, so much. I want to be with you. I am just worried about seeing him, bringing it all back to the surface. All the hurt, the pain, the doubts about myself. I don't want to go through all that again." He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me to his chest.

"Madison, I never want you to think that way. You are such a good person, a person that I love more than my own self. Please, never doubt yourself. You are so strong, and you will get through today. Well get through today, together."

I gave him a quick kiss, and we made our way out of the room, me to Bells room and him downstairs to help seat people.

Alice & I helped Renee get Bella ready, and then the two of us made our way down the stairs to get ready for the walk. We stood there with Charlie, watching as the rest of the people were seated. I looked up the aisle, and I could see Edward, Emmett, and Jasper standing up there with the priest. Just seeing him made my chest hurt. God, why does he do this to me? We received our signal and made our way down the aisle one at a time. I instantly found Quil, sitting with Embry and Jessica. Jacob & Leah were sitting in front with Sue and Seth, and Charlie would join them after walking Bella down the aisle. We took our spots, and everyone turned to watch Bella and Charlie walk down the aisle. She looked amazing, a simple white dress and white flats. Her hair was in big curls, with half pulled up away from her face. Her makeup was very minimal, but all it did was accent her features and make her look even more beautiful. She finally reached the altar, taking Edwards hands. We were about halfway through when I felt eyes on me. I looked out into the seats and met Quil's eyes. He was watching me, not paying any attention to the wedding. I sent him a small smile and turned back to the vows being said. As I watched them I felt someone watching me again, so I looked to Jasper and it shocked me to see that he was watching me. He sent me a small smile before I shifted my eyes back to Bella & Edward. Before I knew it the ceremony was over and they were walking down the aisle. I met Jasper at the point, took his arm and we started to walk. Not a word was said between the two of us the entire walk down the aisle or the short drive to the Cullen's, where the reception would be held. Once I got out of the car, I quickly followed Alice & Bella inside, to freshen up. It must have been obvious that I was stressed, because Alice quickly gave me a glass of champagne, telling me that it should help. I chugged it down, not worrying about how unlady like I appeared and told her thanks. I touched up my makeup and redid my hair, making sure there were no fly-aways. We then made our way downstairs to do pictures. Pictures that I had no planned to really be in much. But suddenly, we were doing groom with the bridesmaids, bride with the groomsmen. Each side of the families and group shots. Then the photographer really started to get on my nerves. He wanted pictures of each groomsman with the bridesmaid they walked with. I agreed to the standing beside each other one, but then he wanted to get more intimate. Having them hold us in their arms and what not. I took one and then I couldn't take it anymore. I said I was done and walked out the front door, going to find my father and Sue. I found them at their table, and even though I wasn't sitting with them, I took a seat. I spoke with them about the wedding, until Alice came out and said that the wedding party needed to take their seats, because the bride and groom would be entering soon. I took my seat at the wedding party table, and looked out across the floor. I finally found Quil, sitting with Leah, Jacob, Embry, Jessica, Jared, Kim, & Lauren. He sent me a quick wink and I smiled back. The bride & groom were introduced and quickly took their seats. We ate dinner, which would probably have been delicious, if I hadn't felt sick to my stomach the entire time. Once that was over, the dances started. Bella & Edward went, then Bella & Charlie. After that, Bella & Edward came back out on the floor, and then invited the bridal party to dance. Alice & Emmett, Jasper & Me, made our way onto the dance floor. Somehow, Miley Cyrus' "When I Look at You" was playing. I could feel Jasper watching me, could feel that he wanted to say something. Suddenly, he decided it was time to break the silence.

"Madison, you look beautiful. Never have I seen you look more breathtaking then you do today. I have missed you, so much."

"Thank you Jasper. You look amazing as always. But that's to be expected, I suppose." He laughed at this, gripping my waist a little tighter than before.

"I always loved that sense of humor of yours. You know, I almost didn't come today. Would that have bothered you, had I not shown up?"

"Of course! It's your brother's wedding! How selfish could you be, to miss today? It's not as though you have any reason to avoid being here. Everything you wanted, you got. You should be beside yourself with happiness Jasper."

"Oh Madison, how easily you believe the lies. I didn't want to leave you, but I had to. I had to give you the chance to see what was right in front of your eyes. I had to give you the chance to experience what Quil had to offer. You both deserved it. And now you have. So, now I can ask you, what I came to ask you." I looked at him, shocked speechless. He had known, he had known about Quil's feelings. That was why they went outside that day, so that Jasper could tell him that he knew that he was going to step back and give him a chance. But he hadn't stepped back, he had crushed me! I had no idea what he was going to ask me, but for some reason, I felt I owed it to him to listen.

He pulled me off the dance floor, closer to the woods that I had learned to love these last few months. He pulled us to where no one else was dancing, and held my hands. It sent chills down my spine, but I couldn't say whether it was from his cold hands or just his touch in general.

"Madison, I know that when I left, I hurt you. I never wanted to do it, but I had to. I had to give you the chance with Quil. If I would have stayed, you never would have seen him for what he was. I had to give you both that chance, to see if he could be what you needed in that aspect. And now you have, so what I want to ask you is if he's what you want. Is he who you are going to spend the rest of your life with? Or, can I have a second chance?"

**CLIFFHANGER!! Lol..Don't kill me. The next chapter will be the epilogue! I want you all to think of one scene that **

**I didn't write that you would like to see, as an outtake. I will post that after the epilogue, for an even 30 Chpts! **

**I love you all, and thanks for being so patient with me. I hope you enjoy! **

**3 LynZ_Ann**

**p.s. don't forget to follow me on twitter LynZ_Ann**


	29. My Life Would Suck Without You

**6 yrs later**

**Madison POV**

I lay there, knowing he was staring at me, enjoying it. It was like this every morning. I always woke up to his smiling face. Before I even opened my eyes, I was smiling. I heard him snort, obviously seeing this. I giggled, opening my eyes.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" I asked, leaning closer to kiss him. He laughed, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Baby, I give you the same answer every morning. Do I really have to answer?"

"No, your fine. I'm going to shower, would you be willing to make me an all egg white omelet, with a piece of toast? Please?" I smiled at him, knowing that he would do it. Knowing that even though he thought it was gross, he would make it. It was all I had eaten for breakfast the last couple of months.

"Of course baby. Take your shower; take a bath even if you want. Just relax. It'll be ready when you are."

He leaned over, placing a kiss on my forehead, before climbing out of bed. I watched him as he crossed the room, grabbing a pair of pajama pants and pulling them on before walking out of the room.  
I crawled out of the bed, grabbing a fresh towel out of the linen closet, before turning the water on. I undressed and climbed in. I stood there, enjoying the feel of the hot water cascading down my shoulders. All I could think of was what was going to happen in just a few days. I smiled, the thought popping into my head. Friday, was going to be the best day of my life. Out of all the amazing days I have had, including my wedding day, Friday would be the best. Friday, I would be meeting my daughter. I couldn't contain my excitement, letting a squeal go. I turned the water off, stepping out and wrapping myself up in the big fluffy towel. I walked back into the bedroom, putting on some panties and a bra, before wrapping up in my robe.

Instead of going down the stairs and to the kitchen, I turned left, & crossed the hall. Walking into the room, I felt my breath catch in my throat. The walls were multiple shades of light blue, with light orange and white stripes thrown in there. There were framed pictures of fishes & frogs all around the room. The crib was white, with white & blue bedding, accents of green & orange thrown in as well. I walked over to the chair I had picked out. It was a rocker, which looked like a lazy boy. It was green with white dots. I sat down, holding the stuffed frog that was sitting in it on my lap. It had been mine when I was little, and I had based the entire room around it. I figured if I loved frogs & turtles why couldn't she. I had a feeling we were going to get along great. Yeah, I hadn't met her yet, but I could feel that we had a connection.

I got up, walking around the room, looking at all the little touches I had placed in here. A pair of baby ballet flats, stuffed animals, and books I couldn't wait to see here and read to her. Pictures of friends & family that would be extremely important to her in the future. I smiled, walking out & closing the door behind me. I walked downstairs, moving through the living room into the kitchen. I walked to the breakfast nook, my plate and a glass of tea waiting for me. I sat down, sipping the tea, & taking small bites of my food. I had been so excited this last week, that I had nearly made myself sick on several occasions. I felt something touch my feet, knowing it was Juliet. I looked under the table, seeing her lying down on my feet. I picked her up, laying her down on the bench beside me. She instantly lay down, cuddling into me. I scratched her head before going back to my food. I slipped her a small piece of toast, which she slowly nibbled on.

Once I was finished eating, I grabbed my plate & cup, taking them to the sink, rinsing them off and placing them into the dishwasher. I cleaned up the kitchen, before going back upstairs to dress. I pulled on a pair of black yoga pants & a yellow tank top. I walked into the bathroom, blow drying my hair & straightening it.

I applied a small amount of make up and made my way downstairs. I saw the back door was opened, so I made my way out, seeing Juliet playing in the yard. I looked around, finally seeing him sitting on the swing. I walked to join him, sitting beside him and curling into his side. We watched Juliet play for a little while, before he finally spoke.

"Juliet won't be the only child much longer. I wonder how she's going to react to having to share your attention. Heck, I wonder how I will do." I elbowed him gently in his side, letting out a small laugh.

'I think we will all do fine. I don't think its going to be to hard of an adjustment. Kaydence is going to be loved, and her and Juliet will be the best of friends, just you watch."

We sat there for a little longer, before he stood up, saying he had some business he needed to attend to in order to focus all his time on his growing family over the next few weeks.

I sat there, watching Juliet for a little while longer, before I stood, whistling for her to follow me. I was halfway to the house, when I felt a weird sensation, like water rushing down my leg. I looked down, to see that my pants had grown wet. I instantly realized that my water had broken.

I shuffled into the house at a quicker pace, and upon arriving in the kitchen yelled, "Babe, my water broke! Call the doctor."

It wasn't five seconds before he was in the kitchen, phone at his ear, keys in his hand. He assisted me to the car, grabbing my bag that was already packed, and we were on our way. I told him to call Leah, letting her know that Juliet would need to be looked after. Within twenty minutes we were at the hospital, me being placed in a wheel chair against my wishes, and rolled inside. We quickly got checked in and moved to a birthing room. The got me hooked up the machines, and got the epidural placed into my back. Now it was the waiting game. I looked up, hearing my doctors enter the room.

"Hello Carlisle, Edward. How have you been? Where's my sister? She is with you, right? She better be out there!"

"Madison, calm down. Bella is out there, along with the rest of the family. Your family is driving up from Forks; they'll be here in a few hours at the most. Leah & Jacob said they were going to go get Juliet and take her to the house, before coming up here. Shouldn't be long though. Now, enough small talk, you're ready. She's ready."

The delivery started, and before I knew it, they were telling me one final push. I gave all my energy, squeezing my husbands hand as tight as possible, knowing I wasn't doing any damage. The next thing I heard was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard in my life. The strong wail of little baby girl Kaydence.

"Congratulations you two. It's a beautiful, healthy baby girl. All ten fingers, all ten toes. Well give her a quick clean up and then she's all yours."

I turned my head to face my husband, a tired smile on my face. He had tears in his eyes, and I brought my hand up to gently wipe them away.

"Thank you so much, you've just given me everything I have ever wanted. I love you so much Quil."

_**Flashback**_

"_Jasper you can't be serious? After everything you put me through, no matter what the reason behind your actions, you expect me to just forget about Quil, the one who put me back together? I'm sorry, but I can't do that. He was there for me, when you weren't. He was the one that made me realize that I couldn't just mope around forever, that I still had a life to live. I'm sorry Jasper, but I can't be with you again. I love Quil."_

"_I can't believe were moving into our very own apartment! Yeah, it's not your usual freshman apartment, since its bought and paid for, and a freaking one floor condo, but still. It's all ours! I am so excited to start this part of our lives. Aren't you baby?"_

"_Of course! The thought of waking up to you every morning, you and your beautiful face, makes me the happiest man in the world."_

"_Madison, I love you so much. I think its time to take that peridot ring off and replace it with a diamond." With that, he got down on one knee, and pulled out another Tiffany's box, opening it to reveal a square cut diamond ring. "Madison, will you marry me, for real this time?" Before he could even get the ring out of the case, she had tackled him to the ground, feathering kisses over his face, saying yes over and over again. _

_As she walked down the aisle, the only thing she could see was him. They had graduated college 5 months before, sold their apartment, and moved into her mothers' old house. She had gotten a job at an interior design company and he was working as a lawyer for some big recording company. Things in her life had never been better. She looked up at her father, giving him a soft smile, as he placed a kiss on her cheek. She looked into the crowd, seeing the Cullen's, specifically Jasper. He gave her a gentle smile, and a tip of his head. He gave her a wink and mouthed congratulations. She said thank you, and turned back to her groom. He looked at her with such love, that it nearly took her breath away. She felt the tears begin the produce in her eyes, and she tried her best not to let them fall. As she got nearer, she saw the slightest hint of moisture in Quil's eyes, and that was all she wrote. The tears fell, as her father gave her hand to her groom, squeezing the two hands in between his own, giving them his blessing once again. _

"_Honey, you've been sick for over a week. I really think you should see a doctor. There's got to be something that they can do for you." _

_I realized he was right, calling my gyno and setting up an appointment for the next day. We both explained to our employers what was going on and they gave us the time so that we could go together. _

_Upon arriving at the office, the first thing that they had me do was take a pregnancy test. We both look at each other, this never being a possibility. With everything that I had gone through, I had accepted that a child just wasn't in my future, not biologically anyway. I peed in the cup anyway and we made our way back to the office, waiting for the doctor to return. _

_He walked in, a huge smile on his face. _

"_Mr. and Mrs. Atera, you're pregnant."_

_**Current day**_

Finally, Kaydence was cleaned and brought over. Quil held her first, and then handed her over. I cradled her carefully, feeling like she could break at anytime. She was a perfect mixture of the two of us, our miracle baby. I gave her to Quil to take and let the rest of the family see, while they finished cleaning me up. As he left, Leah & Rosalie entered. They each gave me a quick hug, congratulating me and telling me how beautiful she was.

"Did you ever think this is where you would be babe?" Rosalie asked, sitting on the bed beside me.

Looking back at everything I had experienced, everything I had gone through, I answered her honestly, "No, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

**THE END**

**Thank you all so much, for sticking with me on this journey. I know it took me forever to finish this and greatly apologize for that. I can honestly say, that I don't think I will be writing anymore Twilight FF. I have lost my interest in the fandom, due to drama, and other issues. I will always hold a special place in my heart for it, being as it was my first FF and my first real passionate fan experience, but I feel its time to move on. **

**If you're a fan of gLee, that is what I am currently writing for, just little one shots here and there. Check them out! **

**I love you all so much, and hope you enjoyed the ride! =D **

**3 LynZ_Ann**


End file.
